Revolución de Amor
by MayLu
Summary: Una decisión unánime amenaza con acabar con dos de las relaciones más estables y hermosas de Konoha, un padre atado de manos para actuar, una hermana decidida a ayudar y muchos amigos dispuestos a apoyar. NaruHina - NejiTenten - SasuSaku - ShikaTema y mas
1. 1: Malas Noticias

Ohayoooooo!!!!!  
Como estaaaan? espero que bn!!!  
bueno diran esta loca no acaba una y ya comienza otra XD  
y no se equivocan aca traigo una nueva historia... una historia que la soñe no se porque XD  
es en serio, soñe un poco de cosas raras y me levante con la idea y bueno a escribir se dijo

Bueno les dejo daticos para que se hubiquen un tantin de como va todo

**_Summary: _**Una decisión unánime amenaza con acabar con dos de las relaciones más estables y hermosas de Konoha, un padre atado de manos para actuar, una hermana decidida a ayudar y muchos amigos dispuestos a apoyar.

**_Categoria:_** Romance / Drama : si las dos caras de la moneda

**_Parejas:_** Principales: NaruHina y NejiTenten (mas NaruHina) // Secundarias pero relevantes: ShikaTema, SasuSaku, SaiIno

_**Declaimer:**_ No es lo que parece... No Naruto no me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo, pero nanais cucas, no me pertenece.  
Lo que si me pertenece es la loca idea de este fic... y una que otra frasesita que ponga por ahi XD

**_Aclaraciones pertinentes:_** Normalito: narracion / **Negrilla**: **dialogos** / **_Negrilla cursiva_**: _**pensamientos**_ / (Entre parentesis: metidas mias XD) / (*): su significado se encontrara al final de cada capitulo

**_Aclaracion aun mas pertinente:_** Cualquier cambio que vean en la personalidad original de los personajes, es producto de mi loca mente....

**_Nueva aclaracion pertinente:_** al final de cada capitulo encontraran un glosario de cualquier palabra en otro idioma y/o ocurrencia mia

Enjoy gyus!!!

* * *

_...para conservar tienes que luchar, para luchar tienes que sentir..._

**-**

**Revolución de amor**

**...**

_**Cap. I: **_**Malas Noticias**

**-**

Los rayos traviesos del sol se colaban entre las cortinas iluminando aquella habitación… un chico de cabellera alborotada del mismo amarillo solar, peleaba con dichos rayos para que lo dejaran descansar otro rato más…

Con pereza tallo sus ojos mientras un bostezo escapaba por su boca. Un recuerdo apareció en su mente y una sonrisa en su rostro, hoy seria un día especial, se levanto de su cama y casi cae al suelo al enredarse con la ropa que estaba tirada, "_**será mejor que me apure, tengo mucho que hacer y poco tiempo**_" pensó y se fue a darse su ducha matutina.

"_**Luego de un buen baño, un buen desayuno**_" fue su pensamiento, y que mejor que tu comida favorita, un gran tazón de ramen se poso en la mesa de la cocina, el rubio se sentó y se dispuso a comer, necesitaba recuperar energías para acomodar el chiquero que era su casa, si en algo tenían razón sus amigos era en que el era muy desordenado.

De vuelta del baño luego de asear su perfecta dentadura, se topo con el calendario en el que marcaba una fecha, la fecha del día de hoy, la fecha en la que cumpliría un mes mas al lado de su usagi-chan(*), la fecha del cumpleaños de su novia, la fecha en la que planeaba pedirle matrimonio, hoy era esa fecha.

Muchos dirían que es demasiado pronto una boda luego de 11 meses de noviazgo, otros muchos dirían que es el tiempo perfecto, otros cuantos ni opinarían, pero la única opinión que en verdad le importaba era la de ella…

Si lo aceptaba, seria el hombre mas dichoso de todo el planeta, si lo rechazaba, la esperaría, lo seguiría intentando una y otra vez hasta que estuvieran unidos, juntos por siempre hasta que la muerte los separe, aunque eso seria solo de palabras porque un amor tan grande y puro, no puede ser dañado ni por la muerte.

-

--

-

Lejos de la humilde morada del rubio, los mismos rayos de luz que lo habían sacado de los brazos de Morfeo, iluminaban el níveo rostro de la dueña de los pensamientos del joven shinobi. Sumida en sus pensamientos, una sonrisa y un sonrojo aparecieron en su rostro al recordar a su amado…

- **Hinata-sama** – aquel llamado la saco de sus pensamientos

- **Neji-niisan** – respondió volteando la cara

- **Ohayō gozaimasu(*) Hinata-sama -**

**- Ohayō -**

**- Yo venia a avisarle que Hiashi-sama la esta esperando en su despacho -**

**- Arigatō gozaimasu(*), enseguida voy -**

**- Hinata-sama –** dijo acercándose a su prima

**-** **¿Hai?-**

**- Omedetō gozaimasu(*) –** dijo el chico extendiendo una cajita azul

**- Kya! te acordaste –** gritó la chica corriendo hacia su primo dándole un abrazo** – p…per…Perdón –** dijo apenada alejándose de el con la cajita en las manos

**- En realidad, nos acordamos -**

**- ¿Nos? –** Pregunto mientras veía la tarjetita y reconocía de inmediato la letra** – Tenten-chan**

**- Hai, ella los eligió y como esta en una misión me encargo a mi la entrega, esperamos que le guste -**

**- Están preciosos, muchas gracias –** dijo con una sonrisa, al sacar un par de pendientes finos de filigrana** – onegai avísame apenas llegue Tenten-chan para agradecerle**

**- Así lo hare, ahora dese prisa –** aconsejo el genio Hyūga

**- oops es cierto –** respondió la chica colocando de nuevo los pendientes en la cajita para luego depositar esta en su mesita y salir de su habitación

-

...

Casi que corriendo iba por los pasillos de la gran mansión ella sabia que a su padre no se le podía hacer esperar, llego al despacho del cabecilla del clan, dio un gran suspiro y toco tímidamente la puerta

**-¿Hinata? –** Preguntaron desde adentro

**- H…hai -**

**- Entra por favor –**

- **Permiso** – dijo la chica al entrar y encontrarse con 3 miembros del consejo del clan

- **Omedetō gozaimasu Hinata-sama** – respondieron al unísono

- **A…Arigatō** – respondió muy extrañada la chica

- **Hinata, hay un asunto muy importante del que tenemos que hablar, toma asiento por favor** – hablo Hiashi

- **Hai** – respondió sentándose enfrente de su padre

- **Hinata-sama hoy cumple 18 años y la tradición del clan es que a esta edad usted sea prometida en matrimonio** – informo uno de los ancianos presentes

- **¿N…na…nani?** – Pregunto incrédula la chica

- **Ya hablamos con tu padre la decisión del consejo y espero que al igual que el la aceptes sin rechistar** – hablo otro anciano

- **P…pe…pero yo** -

- **Ya sabemos que usted esta en una relación con un chico de la aldea, Uzumaki Naruto, para ser exactos, necesitamos que esa relación se de por terminada** -

- **¡QUE! ¡ESO NUNCA!** – Grito la chica con lagrimas en los ojos

- **Veo que a la heredera del clan le hacen falta algunos modales** – replico el anciano que hasta el momento había estado callado

- **Hinata cálmate** – ordeno su padre

Antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo mas un toque en la puerta los interrumpió

- **¿Quien?** – Pregunto Hiashi

- **Soy Neji** -

- **Adelante** –

- **Permiso, me dijeron que necesitaba hablar conmigo** – dijo Neji entrando al recinto

- **Si, siéntate por favor** -

- **Hai **– dijo sentándose al lado de Hinata – **¿se encuentra bien Hinata-sama?** – Pregunto viendo que la chica tenia la cabeza gacha

- **Bueno, ahora que están los dos, quiero que sepan que por decisión unánime del consejo y obvia aceptación de Hiashi-sama, hemos decidido que cada uno contraiga nupcias con la persona que les indiquemos** – dijo arrogantemente uno de los del consejo

- **NANI!!!** – gritaron al unísono los primos

- **Ya sabemos que al igual que Hinata-sama, tu Neji, también tiene un amorío y tendrás que terminar dicho romance** – termino de hablar otro anciano

- **Terminar con Tenten? Eso nunca lo hare!** – respondió colerizado el chico

- **O…oto-sama(*) n…no p…pue…puedes permi…permitir est…esto** – dijo Hinata entre sollozos

- **Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo** – fue su respuesta

- **Mientras todo el consejo este de acuerdo, la sola opinión de Hiashi-sama no es de mucho peso, aunque sea el cabecilla del clan** – dijo uno de los ancianos – **además el clan necesita…** -

- **¡EL CLAN NECESITA, EL CLAN NECESITA, YA ESTOY HARTO DE ESCUCHAR LO QUE AL CLAN LE CONVIENE, LO QUE EL CLAN QUIERE O LO QUE EL CLAN NECESITA Y NOSOTROS QUE! ¡TAMBIÈN FORMAMOS PARTE DE ESTE CLAN Y NUNCA TIENEN EN CUENTA LO QUE QUEREMOS, SENTIMOS O NECESITAMOS**! – Interrumpió gritando exasperadamente Neji – **no se usted Hinata-sama pero yo no pienso dejar que me pisoteen de nuevo** – dijo dirigiéndose a su prima y saliendo del despacho

...

Nunca antes había visto a su primo tan sacado de sus casillas y es que no era para menos, se estaban metiendo con la persona mas importante para él: Tenten, en los últimos dos años Neji y ella se habían acercado mucho y ella mas que nadie sabia que Tenten era la luz que le faltaba a Neji, la esperanza que el creía perdida, ella mas que su compañera, mas que su mejor amiga, mas que su contenedora, mas que cualquier otra catalogación, ella, Tenten era su gran amor.

Le costo mucho reconocer y aceptar sus sentimientos para con la morocha y era entendible, a Neji lo habían lastimado mucho en su niñez y dado a ello el se había metido en una coraza, su orgullo y obstinación, pero Tenten poco a poco fue derribando esa coraza y se gano el respeto y el amor de Neji y valga mencionar que ella le había ayudado a declarársele a Tenten.

Eso era lo que tenían ellos dos tenían en común, sus amores, Neji sabia que ella estaba enamorada de Naruto y mas que una retribución de favores, le nació ayudarla y lo hizo, increíble pero cierto, y es que gracias al apoyo de Neji, ella y Naruto ahora eran novios.

Después de reflexionar un poco y salir de ese trance en el que se había quedado después de ver la reacción de prodigio Hyūga, decidió lo que nadie creyó que algún día ella decidiría: revelarse

...

- **Yo tampoco** – dijo armándose de valor

- **Eh?** – Dijeron los presentes

- **Yo tampoco voy a dejar que me pisoteen de nuevo** – dijo levantando su rostro y mirando fríamente a todos – **se acabo la niña sometida** – y salió del lugar dejando a todos con la boca abierta

--

_...los finales son relativos..._

_...mas que finales, son el comienzo de algo nuevo..._

---**_ to be continued_** ---

* * *

wao!... llegamos al fin de este primer capitulo  
flor de sueño el que tuve eh? jajajajaja  
en fin espero que les haya gustado y bueno que me dejen sus reviews :D  
este fic lo intentare actualizar cada diez dias, quince como maximo,  
si me paso de quince dias fue porque se me frito el cerebro XD

**_Glosario:_**

**Usagi-chan:** usagi es conejo y -chan sufijo para pequeño, traduccion acomodada al fic, conejita :D  
**Ohayo gozaimasu:** muy buenos dias  
**Arigato gozaimasu:** muchas gracias  
**Omedeto gozaimasu:** felicidades (en este caso x el cumple de hina)  
**Oto-sama:** padre, hina le tiene mucho respeto a la gente eso lo quice conservar

bueno hasta la proxima!  
God Bless~!


	2. 2: Ilusiones Rotas

Ohayoooooo!!!!!  
Como estaaaan? espero que bn!!!  
bueno aqui llego diez dias exacticos a continuar la historia  
me encanto la aceptacion que tuvo este fic, no me espere tantos reviews XD  
de verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus alertas y todo, al final estare contestandoles ^^  
en serio sus palabras me hacen continuar ^^

Bueno les dejo las aclaraciones de este cap

**_Parejas Presentes:_** Principales: NaruHina y NejiTenten // Pareja ayudante en este cap: ShikaTema (imao! XD)

_**Declaimer:**_ No es lo que parece... No Naruto no me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo, pero nanais cucas, no me pertenece.  
Lo que si me pertenece es la loca idea de este fic... y una que otra frasesita que ponga por ahi XD

**_Aclaraciones pertinentes:_** Normalito: narracion / **Negrilla**: **dialogos** / **_Negrilla cursiva_**: _**pensamientos**_ / (Entre parentesis: metidas mias XD) / (*): su significado se encontrara al final de cada capitulo

Enjoy gyus!!!

__

* * *

_...Por mas oscuro que este nunca hay que perder la fé..._

_-_

**Revolución de Amor**

_..._

_**Cap. II: **_**Ilusiones Rotas**

**-**

Salió corriendo de su casa, no sabía qué hacer, lo único que quería era correr, alejarse de ese lugar. Las lagrimas le empañaban la vista, pero no le importo, seguía corriendo no quería mirar atrás, se abrió paso entre la gente que recorría la ciudad, hasta que tropezó con alguien…

- **¡Pero qué demonios!** – Se escucho un grito iracundo – **idiota porque no te… eh? Hinata? **-

- **Go…gomen, gom…gomen** – repetía la chica que yacía de rodillas en el suelo

- **¿Estás bien Hinata?** -

- **Te…te…Temari-san** – dijo levantando el rostro – **gomen, yo… **-

- **¿Que tienes? ¿Porque lloras?** – Indagaba preocupada la chica

- … - no obtuvo respuesta

- **Tranquila** – dijo abrazándola –** tranquila**

- **¿Temari?** – una voz masculina se unió

- **Shikamaru **– dijo volteando la cara

- **Hola** – respondió el chico acercándose y depositando un leve beso en los labios de la chica – **¿Qué le pasa a Hinata?** – Pregunto viendo que su novia tenia abrazada a la chica que seguía llorando

- **No sé, chocamos y ella está llorando inconsolable no se qué hacer Shika** -

- **Vamos** – demando el Nara extendiéndole la mano a Temari

- **¿Adónde?** -

- **Mendokusai**(*)** mujer, solo síganme** -

- **Ok, vamos Hinata** – dijo levantándose junto con Hinata

- **H…hai, go…gomen** -

- **Ya no te disculpes, tranquila todo está bien** – respondió Temari y empezó a caminar aun abrazando a Hinata

...

"_**No, no todo estaba bien**_", resonaba en la cabeza de la ojiperla, "_**nada está bien**_". Los tres siguieron caminando en silencio, llegaron hasta un pequeño lago, Temari conocía muy bien ese lugar, varias veces Shikamaru la había llevado allí, era uno de los lugares favoritos del Nara, era un lugar tranquilo que irradiaba mucha paz, era el lugar perfecto para pensar

...

Shikamaru se recostó en el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol y se quedo viendo las nubes, Temari se sentó junto a Hinata recargándose ambas en el tronco del árbol, el silencio reino, lo único que lo disipaba era el hipar de Hinata producto de su llanto, poco a poco seso el llanto, la calma volvió

- **¿Más tranquila?** – Pregunto el chico rompiendo aquel silencio

- **Hai** – respondió Hinata

- **Que paso Hinata? ¿Porque estabas así de angustiada?** – pregunto la kunoichi de Suna

Con la mirada fija en sus manos, Hinata relato lo sucedido en su casa, la decisión del consejo, la reacción de Neji y la suya propia, la angustia volvió, sus ojos se cristalizaron y de ellos volvieron a brotar esas lagrimas, Temari se quedo de una sola pieza, no sabía que decirle solo atino a volverla a abrazar, dejando que la chica desahogara su angustia nuevamente

…

- **Creo que lo mejor será que hables con Naruto** – dijo Shikamaru

- **Shika tiene razón, al fin y al cabo el es tu novio Hinata** -

- **Si, pero es que, es…es que, me…me da miedo** -

- **Miedo porque o a que** – hablo el chico sentándose y viendo a las chicas – **Mendokusai Hinata, Naruto te ama y pase lo que pase siempre va a estar ahí para ti o crees lo contrario…**

- **N…no, p…pero** -

- **Yo estoy de acuerdo con Shika, lo mejor será que vayas y hables con el** -

- **Yo…yo tenía que…** - Hinata se quedo en silencio y abrió los ojos súbitamente

- **Que paso?** – Pregunto preocupada Temari

- **Se su…supone que…que nos iba…íbamos a ver hoy** – dijo sonrojada

- **¡Y qué esperas! Corre ve con él **– dijo Temari levantándose y halando a Hinata – **no espera así no, deja que te arregle un poco **– dijo y le limpio las lagrimas – **respira profundo** – Hinata obedeció – **Perfecto ahora sí, suerte** – le dijo con una sonrisa

- **Muchas gracias, a los dos** – dijo echando a correr

- **Mendokusai **– dijo Shikamaru al ver a Hinata alejarse

- **Shika** - llamo mientras se acercaba a su novio

- **Si** -

- **Desde cuando actúas así** – dijo arrodillándose frente al chico

- **¿Eh? Porque lo dices** – indago abrazando a su chica por la cintura

- **¿No estarás enfermo?** -

- **Enfermo no, enamorado **– dijo sentándola en sus piernas

- **Fue muy lindo lo que hiciste Shika** -

- **Lo crees** -

- **Si, sabes, te mereces un premio** – dijo besándolo

- **Adoro tus premios** – decía el chico entre besos

-

--

-

No sabía si había sido por inercia o porque pero había terminado en la casa de su novia, ella le había dado una copia de las llaves y le había dicho en repetidas ocasiones que podía ir cuando quisiera así ella no estuviera ahí, no tenia mejor lugar a donde ir, quería estar alejado de todo, tenía que pensar…

- **Demonios, como deseo que estés aquí** – masculló mientras se recostaba en la cama para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo

-

--

-

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su casa, activo su Byakugan antes de llegar y superviso que nadie estuviera cerca, no quería toparse con absolutamente nadie de esa casa ni siquiera con una mosca, sentía que si veía a alguien se iba a largar a llorar o quien sabe tal vez reaccionaria agresivamente, ni ella sabia como reaccionar, por eso era mejor evitar que lamentar.

Entro al baño de su habitación con sigilo para lavarse la cara, había llorado mucho, sabía que lucía bastante demacrada. Escucho que alguien entraba en su habitación y salió rápidamente del baño, no encontró a nadie, salvo una cajita azul celeste encima de su cama, se acerco y vio un papel doblado al lado de la cajita, lo desdoblo y comenzó a leer

…

"_Sé que de pronto no me vas a creer pero… no soporto verte triste. Llorar hace que se marquen las ojeras, ¿eso dice tu amiga Ino verdad?, bueno adentro hay de todo pero te recomiendo el corrector. Disfruta tu día, disfrútalo mucho, olvídate de todo y se feliz hoy, recuerda que siempre hay un mañana y que no estás sola. Te quiero mucho. Feliz cumpleaños._

_Atte. Hanabi_

_PD. Apúrate que vas a llegar tarde"_

...

Tomo la cajita en sus manos y entro de nuevo al baño para arreglarse un poco, salió y fue directo a su armario de donde saco un vestido azul que le daba arriba de las rodillas, el vestido y una mini-fiesta fue el regalo de cumpleaños que le habían dado sus compañeros de equipo, sonrío al recordar los reclamos de su novio cuando su sensei no lo dejaba entrar a la casa

**-**

**Flash Back**

_- __**Nee, Kurenai-sensei, no es justo yo soy el novio de Hinata, merezco entrar dettabayo!**__ – Gritaba un chico rubio en la planta baja de un conjunto de apartamentos_

_- __**Olvidado Naruto, Kakashi me conto tu plan así que aguántate**__ – respondió Kurenai desde las escaleras_

_- __**¡¡No es justo!!**__ – Decía con carita de perrito apaleado_

_- __**Justo seria que nos dejaras a Hinata libre mañana, desde que están juntos abarcas todo su tiempo libre Naruto!**__ – dijo casi que enojada la sensei_

_- __**¡¡¡Es porque nos amamos!!!**__ – grito Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos_

_- __**Si se nota y bastante, anda Naruto vete a tu casa o se te olvida lo demañana**__ -_

_- __**Bueno, me voy, pero con una condición**__ – decía poniendo carita de ternerito_

_- __**A ver cual**__ – dijo cansada_

_- __**Dígale a Hina-chan que baje un momentito dettabayo!**__ – Rogo con una gran sonrisa_

_- __**Sabía yo que ibas a pedir eso, está bien espera un momento aquí abajo**__ – dijo recalcando las últimas dos palabras_

_Tras un par de minutos, Hinata salió y se encontró con Naruto_

_- __**Hina-chan, convence a Kurenai-sensei que me deje entrar**__ – dijo mientras la abrazaba_

_- __**Gomen ne, ya hable con ella y dijo que no, que si entras mañana no va a dejar que yo vaya a tu casa como quedamos**__ –_

_- __**No es justo**__ – dijo Naruto haciendo pucheros_

_-__** Jijijijiji**__ -_

_- __**Nani?**__ -_

_- __**Te ves muy tierno haciendo pucheros**__ – confeso Hinata con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo_

_- __**Y tú te ves muy tierna sonriendo toda sonrojadita**__ – ante el comentario Hinata se sonrojo aun mas provocando ahora la risilla del rubio - __**Usagi-chan, ai shiteru**_(*)_ – dijo Naruto besando a su chica levemente_

_- __**Ai shiteru mo**_(*)_ – respondió Hinata abrazándolo y colocando su cara en el pecho del chico_

_Se quedaron abrazados bajo el manto lunar, hasta que un grito los devolvió a la realidad_

_- __**O-TANJÔBI OMEDETÔ GOZAIMASU**_(*)_** HINATA-CHAN! – **_

_**- Parece que ya es media noche**__ – dijo Naruto_

_- __**Hai, jejeje, será mejor que vuelva adentro**__ -_

_- __**Hina**__ -_

_- __**Hai?**__ -_

_- __**Omedetō**__ – felicito el chico mientras colocaba un collar en el cuello de la chica – __**te espero al medio día**_

_- __**Arigatō Naru-kun**__ – respondió Hinata dándole un corto beso a su novio– __**ahí estaré**__ – volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez Naruto profundizo el beso_

_- __**Disculpen tortolitos, pero se acabo el tiempo, Naruto a tu casa, Hinata adentro**__ – se escucho una orden que no fue acatada – __**Paciencia Kami, paciencia,5… 4… 3…**_

_- __**Ya entendimos**__ – dijeron al unísono la parejita mientras se separaban levemente sonrojados_

_Naruto salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, mientras Hinata entraba escoltada por su sensei y al entrar recibió un "pastelazo de la buena suerte" cortesía de Anko_

**Flash Back End**

-..

- **Y pensar que ayer estaba realmente feliz, definitivamente en mi vida pasada tuve que haber sido una muy mala persona** – dijo la chica dando un gran suspiro – **Como sea, Hanabi tiene razón, hoy es mi cumpleaños, cumplo meses con Naruto-kun y no voy a dejar que lo arruinen **– dijo y se dispuso a cambiar

Se arreglo rápidamente y salió directo a la casa de su novio, cuando llego toco la puerta y para su sorpresa estaba abierta, la empujo despacio, adentro estaba todo en penumbra, la duda la empezó a invadir

...

- **Naruto-kun** – llamo la chica suavemente – **hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?**

No obtuvo respuesta, siguió rondando la casa cuando sintió que la puerta se cerraba, se volteo asustada, sintió una presencia en su espalda, se volvió a voltear y…

- **HINA-CHAN!** – escucho un grito estridente en su espalda

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!** – grito y acto seguido se desplomo

- **Usagi-chan, Hinata!** – La llamaba desesperado el rubio – **creo que sorprenderla así no fue una buena idea **– dijo el chico mientras cargaba en brazos a Hinata y la llevaba a su habitación

-

--

---

--

-

Luego de un buen rato Neji se despertó de golpe y se dio cuenta que una sabana cubría su cuerpo, sonrío, sabía perfectamente quien lo había cubierto, salió rápidamente de la habitación y la luz lo guio hasta la cocina, ahí la encontró de espaldas frente al lavaplatos, sigilosamente se acerco a ella…

- **Hola** – le dijo mientras la abrazada por la espalda

- **Hola** – respondió la chica mientras giraba en sí misma para quedar frente a él – **¿dormiste bien?** – Pregunto, mas la respuesta que obtuvo fue un beso, un beso desesperado y apasionado que no dudo en responder

- **Te amo** – susurro Neji contra los labios de la kunoichi

- **Yo también** – le respondió abrazándolo

- **Tenten, yo… no te quiero perder** -

- **Eh? ¿Quien dijo que me vas a perder?** – Pregunto mientras le tomaba la cara con las manos - **Paso algo malo Neji** – intuyó la chica al ver la expresión del chico

- **El consejo del clan quiere que terminemos nuestra relación **– escupió de sopetón el shinobi

- **¿Qué?** – Los ojos de la kunoichi se abrieron como platos, un torbellino de emociones se desato en su interior mientras las lagrimas empezaron a agolparse en sus ojos – **es una broma, basta Neji, no juegues con eso** – la expresión del chico no cambio – **no es una broma** – las lagrimas empezaron a salir de aquellos ojos achocolatados

- **No, no lo es, sabes que yo no bromeo** – dijo mientras la seguía viendo a los ojos – **ellos quieres hacer alianzas entre clanes y los casamientos son su mejor opción**

- **¿Casamientos?** -

- **A Hinata-sama y a mí nos ordenaron casarnos, es una gran oportunidad para que el poder del clan aumente** -

- **¡Pero es que acaso esa gente solo les importa el maldito renombre!** – exploto la chica separándose de Neji

- **Tenten…** -

- **Como se atreven, están pasando por encima de los demás solo para aumentar su poderío **– estaba furiosa mientras más hablaba mas lagrimas salían – **Neji **– no pudo mas, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente

- **Tenten escúchame** – dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola - **Te amo Tenten** – continuo hablando el chico mientras tomaba su cara con sus manos – **y lo último que haría sería separarme de ti**

- **Neji** – lo llamo ella más tranquila – **yo también te amo, pero…**

- **Pero… **- repitió el

- **Pero… la decisión de tu clan…** -

- **Tenten me importa un bledo lo que ellos piensen, ya se los dije a ellos y ahora te lo digo a ti, no voy a complacerlos**

- **Neji…** - la chica estaba absorta, nunca pensó escuchar todo eso por parte de él

- **Ya no llores** – dijo estrechándola aun mas en sus brazos

-

--

--

-

Naruto recostó a Hinata en su cama y se acostó al lado de ella a esperar que despertara. Poco a poco Hinata fue recuperando la conciencia, sintió una caricia en su mejilla, oía que la llamaban, abrió lentamente los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz que ahora tenía el recinto y se encontró con un par de ojos azules que la veían con ternura y un deje de preocupación…

- **Hina-chan, ¿te sientes bien?** – pregunto el rubio abrazándola

- **Hai** –

- **Gomen ne Hina-chan jejeje** – dijo Naruto riendo nerviosamente – **¿te asuste mucho**? – la chica atino a arquear una ceja a modo irónico – **creo que si gomen**

- **No importa Naruto-kun ya estoy bien** -

- **Que bueno** -

- **Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso** -

- **Jejejeje gomen, gomen no volverá a pasar** – prometió el chico

Hinata le dedico una hermosa sonrisa a la cual Naruto no se pudo resistir y comenzó a besar a su novia, ella le siguió y poco a poco el beso se fue tornando más apasionado, Naruto se posiciono encima de Hinata colocando sus rodillas a ambos lados de las caderas de la chica para aguantar su peso mientras hacia un camino de besos desde la boca hasta el cuello de su chica, varios suspiros salieron a relucir y el autocontrol se empezó a perder hasta que sintió un llanto y se detuvo súbitamente

- **¿Hina-chan que pasa?** – Pregunto preocupado – **voy muy rápido verdad** – inquirió el chico a lo que obtuvo una negativa – **porque lloras Hinata que tienes**

- **Go…gomen ne Naruto-kun, yo… yo… no… no puedo mas** – decía entre el llanto

- **Con que Hina, dime que me estas asustando dettabayo!** – Dijo Naruto colocándose al lado de ella

- **El… el clan… el clan qui…quiere que me case** -

- **¿Hontō ni? **(*) – Cuestiono el chico esperanzado

- **Hai** -

- **Demo, Hinata eso no es malo** -

- **Es que… es que ellos… ellos son los que… los que van a elegir a mi esposo **– dijo Hinata volviendo a llorar mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su novio

Los ojos de Naruto parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas, estaba anonado, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, la rabia y la desilusión empezaron a consumir su ser, el bello plan que había armado para este día se había ido al diablo, lo único que pudo hacer en esos momentos era aferrarse a Hinata, a ciencia cierta la que la estaba pasando mas mal de los dos era ella…

...

_...Aunque en el camino encontremos multiples obstaculos y todo parezca perdido... nunca ahi que rendirnos..._

---**_ to be continued_** ---

* * *

Kyaaa! no me maten XD  
vale la pena aclarar que no se las voy a hacer facil... bueno eso creo XD  
espero que les haya gustado este cap  
bueno una cosita, la parte en la que naruto le da el sustito a Hinata, fue un episodio en mi vida XD  
mis amigas me hicieron esa pequeña bromita en mi cumple hace 2 años y no se por alguna razon me acorde  
y la puse aqui, OJO yo no me desmaye, pero si les recorde a sus mamitas jajaja XD

**_Glosario:_**

**Mendokusai:** la palabra favorita de mi vago favorito XD "problematico"  
**O-TANJÔBI OMEDETÔ GOZAIMASU:** feliz cumpleaños, muchas felicidades en tu cumpleaños XD  
**Ai Shiteru:** la forma mas sincera y cariñosa posible de decir te amo / mo: tambien XD  
**Hontō ni:** en serio, de verdad

**_Reviews:_**

**_ShadowSunny:_** Grax x tu review ^^, bueno aqui no dejo tan claro que pasara con la pobre de hinata, pero te adelanto, en el proximo capitulo Hiashi va a hacer algo que la puede ayudar muchisimo... te dejo con la intriga XD  
**_.JazibeHutch._****_:_** Grax x tu review, ya busque tus fics estan super buenos, espero que este cap te guste igual ^^  
**_leo2880: _**Grax x tu review, jejeje pss si, ya tenia que sacar caracter la chica XD  
**_Hio: _**Grax tu review!!, bueno aqui hace aparicion el ShikaTema, yo tambn adoro esta pareja es mi favorita ^^ toy traumada con ellos :) por suerte la inspiracion me acompaño y cumpli con el reto de los 10 dias XD  
_**Hikari x Takeru:**_ Grax x tu review!, que bueno que te haya gustado y pss espero que este cap te guste igual o mas que el anterior ^^  
**_Eryasu: _**Grax x tu review, y pss q bueno que te parezca interesante, espero que este tambn ^^  
**_Katy: _**Grax x tu review!!! jejejeje pss que bueno que te haya gustado y yo estoy super feliz con que sigas la historia XD la actitud de Neji en este fic va a ser algo mas jugada que su actitud normal al igual que la de Hinata asi que espera sorpresas XD  
**_Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls: _**Grax x el review chicas! me alegra que les haya gustado y pss espero que sigan la historia ^^  
**_Fernando-Urashima:_** Grax x tu review! y aqui la conti XD  
_**hinata147hyuuga:**_ Grax x tu review! bueno aca esta la conti, espero que te guste ^^  
**_kyo nakamura: _**Grax x tu review! si ya era hora, la verdad se me hace tierna como es pero a veces se pasa de tonta XD no se ofendan fans de hinata ^^ y a Neji en esta historia se le vera bastante jugado ^^ espero que la sigas ^^

bueno hasta el proximo capitulo!!  
God Bless~!


	3. 3: Recuperando la Fe

Ohayooooooooo!!!!!  
Como estaaaan? espero que bn!!!  
buenooo aca llegue yoooo XD  
despues de muchos dias estar frente a la compu y estar bloqueada...  
un alien se apodero de mi y me hizo escribir hasta que se me entumieron los dedoooos :)  
y aqui traigo la contiiii...

Bueno les dejo las aclaraciones de este cap

**_Parejas Presentes:_** Principales: NaruHina y NejiTenten // Pareja ayudante en este cap: SasuSaku (OMG :D)

_**Declaimer:**_ No es lo que parece... No Naruto no me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo, pero nanais cucas, no me pertenece.  
Lo que si me pertenece es la loca idea de este fic... y una que otra frasesita que ponga por ahi XD

**_Aclaraciones pertinentes:_** Normalito: narracion / **Negrilla**: **dialogos** / **_Negrilla cursiva_**: _**pensamientos**_ / (Entre parentesis: metidas mias XD) / (*): su significado se encontrara al final de cada capitulo

Enjoy gyus!!!

* * *

_...Entre mas oscuro este, es que pronto va a amancer..._

_-_

**Revolución de Amor**

_--_

_**Cap. III: **_**Recuperando la Fe**

**-**

No supo cuando Hinata había dejado de llorar, no supo en qué momento la chica se quedo dormida en sus brazos, estaba ido, las palabras de ella le retumbaban en la mente, todo lo que había planeado por casi un mes se había ido directo a la basura, las ilusiones que se había forjado se habían desvanecido en sus narices.

Maldijo infinitamente al consejo del clan Hyūga, simplemente no entendía porque demonios hacían todo eso, siempre habían querido gobernar en la vida de Hinata con el pretexto de ser lo mejor para el clan, sin embargo jamás habían tenido en cuenta los sentimientos de la chica

Por otro lado Hinata, aunque hubo veces en las que intento oponerse a las decisiones del clan, siempre terminaba obedeciendo sus mandatos, le era imposible renegar de sus obligaciones como heredera del clan, le era imposible defraudar a su padre, no quería hacerlo de nuevo, toda su vida había vivido a las sombras de su hermana menor y la única forma de que su padre la reconociera era ejerciendo muy bien su papel de heredera y por consiguiente dejar que hicieran y desasieran los del consejo.

Se levanto de su cama y recostó y arropo a Hinata en ella, luego escribió una pequeña notita y la dejo a la vista de la chica, salió de su casa con rumbo al supermercado, se la había pasado todo el día limpiando y ordenando su casa para cuando llegara su novia que no había podido ir a comprar las cosas para la comida

...

Fue directo a la sección de instantáneos y cogió varios bols de ramen, cogía alguna que otra fruta, leche y unos refrescos, pago y afuera del lugar se topo con una chica de cabellos rosas quien lo saludo efusivamente

- **¡Naruto!** -

- **Sakura-chan** -

- **¿Qué te pasa Naruto porque tienes esa cara?** – Pregunto preocupada la chica

- **Hinata…** - fue lo único que alcanzo a susurrar

- **¿Eh? ¿Ya se encontraron?** – Naruto asintió – **¡genial!** **Cuéntame cómo te fue, que paso, como le dijiste, que te dijo ella **– lo bombardeo de preguntas curiosamente, Naruto solo pudo agachar su cabeza – **Na…Naruto acaso ¿Hinata te rechazo? –** pregunto la chica temiéndose lo peor, el negó con la cabeza – **¿No? ¡Entonces! ¡Ahí Naruto habla de una buena vez!**

- **Si lo dejaras hablar ya sabrías que paso entre ellos Sakura** – advirtió una voz masculina detrás de la chica

- **Sasuke-kun, no te sentí llegar** – dijo la chica mientras recibía un casto beso de su novio

- **Y bien dobe**(*)**, vas a hablar o no** -

- **No le pude decir nada** -

- **Tsk, que te dije Sakura, este se iba a acobardar** -

- **No fue eso** -

- **Entonces Naruto que fue lo que paso ¿porque estas tan cabizbajo?** – pregunto Sakura

- **El consejo del clan Hyūga le ordeno a Hinata casarse…** -

- **¡¡¡¡Kya!!!!** – Lo interrumpió el grito eufórico de Sakura – **un punto a tu favor Naruto**

- **Ojala **-

- **¿Eh?** -

- **Explícate dobe** -

- **No me digas dobe teme**(*)**, Hinata se va a casar pero con el que ellos elijan** – dijo Naruto con voz queda

...

Sakura y Sasuke abrieron sus ojos como platos al escuchar aquella información, comprendieron enseguida que Naruto estaba devastado, ellos mismos habían ayudado a decidirse por pedirle matrimonio a Hinata, mas Sakura prácticamente Sasuke había estado de acuerdo en apoyarlo si se iba rápido de su casa y lo dejaba a solas con su ahora novia.

A fin de cuentas también sería una manera de devolverle el favor a Naruto por ayudarlo logrando que Tsunade intercediera por él con el consejo de Konoha y lo dejaran volver a la aldea y luego ayudarlo a recuperar la confianza de sus amigos y de sobretodo de su pelirosa y así volver a conquistarla, el Uchiha se sentía en deuda con él.

Por ello, tras haber escuchado las palabras del rubio hiperactivo, solo un pensamiento se cruzo por su cabeza, ayudar y apoyar a su mejor amigo y una idea algo ortodoxa pero sabía que efectiva llego a su cerebro

...

- **Y por eso estas así dobe, eres un estúpido Naruto** –

- **Sasuke-kun, ¡no seas cruel!** – Regaño Sakura a su novio

- **¡Ja! Y tú te crees muy inteligente verdad** – dijo Naruto empezando a enojarse

- **La verdad sí, soy mucho más inteligente que tu** -

- **Teme **-

- **Chicos no vayan a ponerse a pelear aquí y ahora** – dijo Sakura intentando calmar los ánimos

- **Dobe, tu actitud es decepcionante** -

- **¿Así? ¡Y como estarías tu si tras planear pedirle matrimonio a Sakura-chan y ella te dice que sus padres van a elegir a su esposo y que por ende no serás tú!** – respondió casi que gritando Naruto

- **Ya me hubiera llevado a Sakura lejos de aquí donde no estén sus padres y sus estúpidas decisiones, baka** – respondió sin más Sasuke dejando aludida a Sakura mas que por su fluida respuesta por su determinación al hablar

- **Que insinúas teme** -

- **No estoy insinuando nada, afirmo que eres el rey de los imbéciles -**

- **Sasuke-kun si pretendes subirle el animo a Naruto te aseguro que esta no es la forma** – demando Sakura intentando calmar a Sasuke

- **Es la única forma en la que este idiota entendería algo Sakura – **le respondió secamente Sasuke **- y entonces Naruto, vas a dejar que una bola de vejetes te quiten a Hinata?** -

- **¡Por supuesto que no!** -

- **Perfecto, ahora pon a trabajar tu cerebro de aguacate y empieza a buscar la forma de evitar que te alejen de ella** -

- **¡HAI! No voy a permitir que destruyan nuestra felicidad dattebayo!** -

- **Ahora si suenas al dobe** -

- **jejeje, arigatō Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan** – dijo Naruto para salir corriendo rumbo a su casa – _**definitivamente NADIE me alejara de Hinata**_ – dijo para sí el rubio

...

- **Ese era tu plan Sasuke-kun** - conjeturo Sakura al ver a Naruto alejarse

- **Era la única manera de hacerlo entrar en razón** – respondió Sasuke encarando a Sakura

- **De verdad lo quieres mucho** -

- **Hmp** -

- **Eres un muy buen chico, Sasuke-kun** – dijo Sakura dándole un beso en los labios a Sasuke quien no dudo en corresponderle

-

--

---

--

-

- **Neji** – lo llamo su novia luego de haberse calmado

- **Dime** -

- **¿Que vamos a hacer?** – pregunto levantando su rostro

- **No sé, lo único que sé es lo que no vamos a hacer** –

- **Y que no vamos a hacer** -

- **Separarnos, eso jamás** - respondió Neji tomando la cara de Tenten entre sus manos

- **Pero y tu clan Neji** -

- **Acaso tengo que repetirte las cosas Tenten** – dijo Neji chocando su frente contra la de la chica

- **Gomen, es que…** -

- **¿Dudas de mi Tenten?** -

- **¡NO!** – Respondió Tenten levantándose sobresaltada del sillón en donde ahora se encontraban

- **Entonces** -

- **Es que tengo miedo que te puedan hacer algo si no los obedeces** -

- **¿Ellos a mi?** – Pregunto arrogantemente el Hyūga

- **Neji, sabes muy bien que hablo del sello** – respondió la chica sentándose en las piernas de su novio

- **Hmp, tranquila, afortunadamente, para esta ocasión, los únicos que pueden accionarlo son los de la rama principal, ósea Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama y Hanabi-sama y dudo que alguno de ellos lo haga** -

- **Al menos eso es un pequeño alivio** -

- **Hm, eso parece** – dijo Neji abrazando a Tenten

- **Neji** – volvió a llamarlo Tenten tras un largo momento de silencio

- **¿Hai?** –

- **Y si te vienes a vivir conmigo** -

- **¿Nani?**(*) – Pregunto incrédulo el chico

- **Anda Neji, ya lo habíamos pensado hace algún tiempo pero no habíamos decidido nada concreto, creo que es el mejor momento** **para que te vengas a vivir acá–** explico Tenten

- **No es mala idea** -

- **¿Entonces te mudaras? **– Pregunto esperanzada

- **Pero y donde voy a dormir, aquí solo hay una habitación** – dijo Neji con un tono bastante insinuante

- **Hay bastante suelo no crees genio** -

- **¿Eh?** – dijo levantando una ceja Neji ante la respuesta de Tenten

- **Era broma, obviamente dormirás conmigo Neji** -

- **No sé, la carne es débil** -

- **Nadie está pidiendo que sea fuerte** – le dijo Tenten sonriéndole sensualmente

- **Me alegra escuchar eso** –

-

--

--

-

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente mientras sus pupilas se acostumbraban a la luz de aquella habitación, se estiro desperezándose y recordó lo sucedido antes de quedarse dormida, una lagrima solitaria descendió por su mejilla mientras un agudo dolor surcaba por su pecho. No tardo mucho en divisar un papel amarillo que tenía algo escrito, lo tomo y lo leyó rápidamente:

"_Voy al supermercado, se me olvido comprar lo de la cena… No te vayas a ir"_

Sonrió y arrugo el papel y lo arrojo a la basura, empezó a analizar la casa de su novio, no era la primera vez que estaba ahí, pero si era la primera vez en la que todo estaba tan limpio y organizado, Naruto había preparado todo para ella y ella le traía una noticia funesta, la tristeza volvió a aparecer, se sentó en el sofá de la sala dispuesta a esperar a su rubio

-

--

--

-

- **Oto-sama** – llamo una vocecilla infantil tras la puerta de su habitación

- **¿Hanabi?** -

- **Hai, puedo pasar** -

- **Claro** –

Hanabi entro a la habitación de su padre y lo vio sentado en la cama junto a una caja que ella conocía a la perfección, ahí estaban todas las fotos de su madre y algunas pertenencias de ella, Hanabi sabía que su padre algunas veces se ponía a recordar a su difunta esposa y esas veces eran cuando atravesaban por algún problema familiar, un par de veces lo había oído pedirle ayuda para continuar

- **¿Qué crees que haría mamá en estos momentos?** – Pregunto saliendo de sus cavilaciones

- **Supongo que estaría consolando a su pequeña Hina** – respondió con un deje de nostalgia – **ella era defensora del amor**

- **Oto-sama, en serio, ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?** -

- **El único voto a favor de Hinata y de Neji fue el mío** -

- **Supongo que no fue suficiente a pesar de ser el líder del clan** -

- **A través de la historia los líderes del clan Hyūga siempre han tenido que conseguir la aprobación del consejo del clan para cualquier decisión importante con respecto al clan, sin embargo ellos toman una decisión y no importa si el líder está de acuerdo o no** -

- **Debe haber una manera de cambiar eso oto-sama -**

- **Y la ahí** -

- **Cual es** -

- **Que se haga una convocatoria de absolutamente todo el clan y revoque el mandato autoritario del consejo dándole al líder, en este caso a mí, la prioridad al momento de decidir** -

- **Y por qué no hacemos eso oto-sama** -

- **Hanabi, ¿realmente crees que no lo he intentado?** – Pregunto encarando a su hija menor – **muchas veces lo intente y todas han tenido el mismo resultado, ellos siempre consiguen ganar**

- **Oto-sama estoy segura que esos… señores meten mano ahí** -

- **No dudes de eso** –

...

Hanabi dio un gran suspiro, mientras tomaba un portarretratos que tenia la única foto que se había tomado con su madre, ella tenía una igual en su habitación, sonrío al ver a su madre feliz cargando un bultito, se vio ahí indefensa y a la vez tan protegida por ella… pronto en su mente apareció una idea

- **¿Y si demostramos delante de toda Konoha que ellos meten mano a su conveniencia?** -

- **Tendríamos que tener pruebas contundentes** -

- **Interesante** – dijo mientras una expresión de demencia y determinación combinadas aparecía en su rostro

- **¿Que tramas?** – Pregunto Hiashi al ver la expresión de su hija

- **Papi, que tan bueno eres distrayendo a las personas… tengo un plan** – dijo la chica con una sonrisa malévola

-

--

---

--

-

Corrió rápidamente desde el lugar en donde había dejado a sus dos amigos hasta su casa, entro despacio creyendo que su novia aun dormía para su sorpresa la vio sentada en el sofá viéndolo con una sonrisa por su acción

- **jejeje, creí que todavía estabas dormida** – dijo acercándose a su novia para darle un suave beso en los labios

- **jejeje, que compraste** -

- **Adivina** – le propuso colocando las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina

-** hmmm… Ramen** -

- **Nee… soy tan predecible o que dattebayo!** –

Ambos se dispusieron a preparar y a comer el ramen, por unos instantes toda la tristeza, ira e impotencia que vislumbraban sus rostros desaparecieron y ahora había una gran sonrisa en su lugar, pasar un buen tiempo juntos charlando o comiendo era muy importante para ellos y mas en esta situación, Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una enorme carcajada cuando por accidente Naruto se derramo el ramen encima, estaba intentando darle del de él a ella y con el codo había tumbado su tazón, la risa de la chica le recordó lo que momentáneamente fue olvidado

- **¿Hina-chan que vamos a hacer?** -

- **Por el momento, lavar esa camiseta, luego te preparare otro tazón de ramen** – respondió riendo aun

- **No me refiero a esto** – respondió secamente – **me refiero a** **que vamos a hacer con la decisión de tu clan**

Ahí estaba de nuevo el problema, Hinata bajo su cabeza y su rostro se oscureció mas no lo suficiente para evitar que el rubio viera su expresión de profunda tristeza y agonía mas una lagrima bajar por su mejilla, pronto el chico cayó en cuenta de que había arruinado el ambiente

- **Gomen Hina, no quise estropear este momento dattebayo** – se disculpo sinceramente

- **Ie, no importa **-

- **Claro que importa Hinata** -

- **Naruto-kun yo quiero que sepas algo** – anuncio levantando el rostro

- **¿Nani?** -

- **Yo me opuse a la decisión del consejo y eso no va a cambiar, no voy a permitir que por un capricho de ellos se arruine nuestra felicidad** -

- **¿QUE TU HICISTES QUE?** – pregunto anonado y muy exaltado

- **Go…gomen hi…hice mal** –

Y ahí estaba su inocente chica, sonrojada y juntando sus dedos, una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara y no pudo contenerse de abrazarla

- **Hiciste muy bien Hinata jejeje solo es que me sorprende que lo hayas hecho, eres muy valiente dettabayo** – le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza

- **No me quiero alejar de ti Naruto-kun** -

- **Eso no va a pasar, yo no voy a permitir que nos separen** **dettabayo** – demando - **así tenga que llevarte lejos de aquí** – sonrío al recordar lo que le dijo Sasuke

- **¿Serias capaz de eso Naruto-kun?** – pregunto Hinata volviendo su mirada a la de el

- **De eso y mucho mas y cuando sea Hokage me encargare de meter mano en tu clan y sacar a esos viejos a puños de la aldea dattebayo!!** –

Hinata volvió a reír por la reacción de su novio y lo abrazo fuertemente, definitivamente Naruto le daba fuerzas para continuar, ya no se sentía sola, sabía que él jamás la dejaría que siempre estarían juntos…

...

---

_...Amor rima con dolor, pero dolor rima aun mas con amor por ello l__a esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde... y el amor lo que siempre se conserva..._

---**_ to be continued_** ---

* * *

OMG!! se viene lo bueno XD  
sinceramente espero que les haya gustado este cap  
en serio creo lo del alien porque no me pintaba este cap asi XD  
por cierto la primera frase es de una cancion de un grupo presbiteriano o cristiano la verdad no se,  
ellos fueron el año pasado a mi cole y pss la cantaron y me quedo sonando la frase del coro...  
cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia... :P

**_Glosario:_**

**Dobe:** es como decirle a una persona: idiota, tonto, estupido... es la manera "cariñosa" que usa Sasuke para llamar a Naruto  
**Teme:** es como decir: maldito, infeliz, cabron, un insulto algo fuerte... es la manera "cariñosa" que usa Naruto para llamar a Sasuke  
**Nani:** todos saben que significa... por si las dudas significa "Que" XD

**_Reviews:_**

**_Pandora84: _**Grax x tu review!! me alegra que te guste el fic y ojala lo sigas cap a cap :) y creeme esos viejetes van a sufrir muajajaja  
_**Eryasu: **_jejeje grax x tu review :) viva el japones! XD la intriga sera parte esencial de cada capitulo, me encanta dejarlos picados :D  
_**joaco-kun: **_grax x tu review! o.O q te imaginaste XD jejeje me alegra q te haya gustado el cap :), trankis nuestro ninja hyperactivo especialista en dar sorpresas, nos va a dar muchas de ellas, espero que sigas leyendo el fic :D  
_**Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls:**_ jejeje grax chicas x el review! y tranquilas poco a poco se van a ir resolviendo todas sus dudas :)  
**_Katy: _**Grax x tu review y por continuar leyendo!!! que bueno que te haya gustado :)  
**_Bloom Doll.:_** Grax x tu review ^^, jejeje me alegra que te haya gustado y ojala sigas leyendolo ^^  
**_Isi-san:_** Isiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Grax x tu review, muajaja la verdad estuve tentada a Tenten hiciera eso muajajaja, y no me desmayee XD, me lleve un buen susto pero hasta ahi jajajajajaja, en serio XD  
**_Fernando-Urashima:_** Grax x tu review! aun falta bastante para las bodas muajajaja y correra sangree (literalmente) jajaja espero que sigas leyendo :D  
**_LennaParis_****_: _**Grax x tu review, jejeje ps no soy muy buena con los summary, me alegra mucho que te hayas animado a leer el fic y pues que te haya gustado, aqui esta la conti espero que te guste mucho :)  
**_kyo nakamura: _**Grax x tu review! o si Neji sera muy osado muajajaja, me encanta Neji XD, see en este fic veras a una Hinata decidida, no mas niña tonta, aunqeu seguira siendo dulce XD  
_**Hikari x Takeru:**_ Grax x tu review!, Kyyaaa me alegra que te haya gustado tanto, aca ta la contii y pronto el proximo ^^

..

bueno hasta el proximo capitulo!!  
God Bless~!


	4. 4: El Plan de Hanabi

Ohayooooooooo!!!!!  
Como taaaan? espero que bn!!!  
buenooo otra vez despues de 10 dias me tienen aqui con un nuevo cap  
mmm... las cosas empiezan a tornarse de otros colores XD  
esperemos que para bien.... para maso.... o quien quita que para mal XD

Etto... una cosita: este cap va dedicado a Isi-san :) arigato x tu apoyo amix :)  
estoy preparando otra costa para ti, mientras te dedico este capi, en el se mostrara  
una hanabi mas cute que en el cap anterior, creo que te gustara bastante disfrutalo! :)

Bueno les dejo las aclaraciones de este cap

**_Parejas Presentes:_** Principales: NaruHina y NejiTenten // Pareja ayudante en este cap: ninguna XD hoy ayuda **¡¡¡HANABI!!!** (version fic de may XD)

_**Declaimer:**_ No es lo que parece... No Naruto no me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo, pero nanais cucas, no me pertenece.  
Lo que si me pertenece es la loca idea de este fic... y una que otra frasesita que ponga por ahi XD

**_Aclaraciones pertinentes:_** Normalito: narracion / **Negrilla**: **dialogos** / **_Negrilla cursiva_**: _**pensamientos**_ / (Entre parentesis: metidas mias XD) / (*): su significado se encontrara al final de cada capitulo

Enjoy gyus!!!

* * *

_**.**..Desde los inicios de la humanidad, solo cuando la copa se derrama es que de verdad abrimos los ojos a la realidad_

_¿Seria posible... evitar esperar tanto?_

_**...**_

**Revolución de Amor**

_**...**_

_**Cap. IV: **_**El plan de Hanabi**

**-**

Dos personas avanzaban por uno de los pasillos de la gran mansión principal del clan Hyūga mientras sostenían lo que al parecer era una riña verbal

- **Hanabi detente es una orden -**

**- Creo que oigo fantasmas – **se burlo la menor de los Hyūga

**- Te lo pido por favor **– rogo Hiashi mientras seguía a su hija** - no vayas a hacer nada que te pueda perjudicar y después te vayas a arrepentir**

- **Tranquilo Oto-sama, no creo que meterme en un despacho sea perjudicial** – respondió malévolamente – **además la palabra arrepentimiento no existe en el vocabulario de nuestra familia**

- **Si fuera el mío, no, pero te vas a infiltrar en el del consejo del clan, por favor Hanabi reconsidéralo **-

- **Oto-sama, agradece que solo es uno, esto será fácil y rápido** -

- **Por favor Hanabi…** -

- **Ahí vienen** – lo callo su hija señalándole a los 6 mayores que se aproximaban - **papá distráelos mientras entro** -

- **Esto es una locura** – mascullo por lo bajo

- **Tranquilo y actúa natural por favor** –

..

Hanabi se escondió en la habitación continua al despacho del consejo, mientras que Hiashi intentaba distraer a los miembros de este y los llevaba a la sala de la casa invitándoles a tomar té para hablar de las bodas de su hija y sobrino.

Rápidamente Hanabi salió de esa habitación y se metió al despacho, soltó un largo suspiro al ver la razón obvia por la cual lo llamaban "la _GRAN _sala", el lugar era enorme, en su vida había estado ahí, habían 6 escritorios tres de cada lado del recinto y en el fondo una gran biblioteca que iba de pared a pared y del suelo al techo, se retracto de lo que le había dicho a su padre momentos atrás, esto _no_ será _ni_ fácil _ni_ rápido.

-

--

--

-

- **Entendemos su posición Hiashi-sama, pero entienda usted la nuestra, **_**es por el bien del clan**_ – replico uno de los ancianos enmarcando la ultima frase

- **Trato de hacerlo, siempre he hecho todo lo que se me ha pedido, inclusive fui yo quien le puso el sello a Neji sin siquiera querer hacerlo, pero esta ya es demasiado** – contraataco Hiashi con un deje de nostalgia en sus palabras

- **Entiéndalo de una vez por todas Hiashi-sama, el clan Hyūga no puede darse el lujo de quedar en desventaja con respecto a los demás clanes de la aldea** -

- **En eso concuerdo, pero Hinata y Neji tienen sus parejas, no entiendo porque tienen que casarse con otras personas que ni siquiera conocen** -

- **Simple, ni la novia de Neji proviene de un linaje medianamente respetable, ni mucho menos el novio de Hinata-sama, cabe recordar que es el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi**(*) - hablo arrogantemente otro anciano – **sinceramente no comprendo cómo permitió que la heredera del clan se juntara con ese bakemono**(*)

-

Al escuchar esas ultimas palabras un leve sentimiento de ira invadió el interior del líder de los Hyūga, al principio cuando se entero de que su hija estaba enamorada del Uzumaki y este la correspondía no pudo evitar tener la misma impresión que acababa de escuchar, sin embargo Naruto había hecho esta lo imposible por ganarse el respeto y su confianza, además podía darse cuenta perfectamente que sus sentimientos hacia su hija eran puros y que sin lugar a dudas era el chico perfecto para su hija

- **A pesar de ser un Jinchūriki, Uzumaki Naruto ha demostrado estar a la altura de mi hija** – demando Hiashi

- **¿En serio? No sea ridículo Hiashi-sama, ese chico jamás estará a la altura de la heredera de nuestro clan** – resolló enojado uno de los miembros del consejo – **no seguiremos perdiendo nuestro tiempo con esta conversación**– dijo colocándose de pie y haciendo un ademan para que los demás lo siguieran

- **Gracias por el Te Hiashi-sama,** **en dos semanas en la fiesta en honor al decimoctavo cumpleaños de Hinata-sama daremos a conocer los compromisos y las fechas de las bodas – **informo otro anciano mientras se iban todos

En ese preciso instante, y para tranquilidad de Hiashi, hizo presencia Hanabi haciéndoles una leve reverencia a los del consejo en señal de respeto

--

- _**Justo a tiempo, Hanabi**_ – pensó Hiashi aliviado – **¿Y?** – Pregunto curioso a su hija

- **Oto-sama, estos señores son de lo peor, pretenden arruinarle hasta la fiesta** -

- **Van muy en serio, y bien,** **¿Que descubriste?** -

- **En lo único en lo que no se han metido es en que mi hermana y yo hayamos nacido mujeres** – contesto notablemente molesta

- **¿Que quieres decir con eso?** -

- **Que si tenemos suerte, Neji y Hinata serán libres, estos sujetos están hasta el cuello de corrupciones** –

...

- **Sumimasen**(*) – interrumpió una tercera voz

- **Neji **– hablo Hiashi

- **Hiashi-sama, quiero infórmale una decisión que ya tome y espero me sea respetada **-

- **Dime** -

- **Hoy mismo me voy de la mansión** -

- **¡¿NANI?!** – Irrumpió Hanabi

- **Tranquilízate Hanabi** – regaño Hiashi

- **Pero Oto-sama esta huyendo como un cobarde** –

- **Con todo respeto Hanabi-sama no estoy huyendo de nada ni de nadie, esto es algo que había decidido desde hace tiempo y considero que el mejor momento para irme** **es este**– se defendió Neji

- **Es cierto, hace algún tiempo Neji me había comentado su deseo de irse de la mansión para irse a vivir con Tenten-san si no mal recuerdo** -

- **¿Eh? ¿Y porque no nos habían dicho nada?** – Pregunto Hanabi indignada

- **Porque se suponía que el haría eso después de comprometerse con ella, pero debido a la situación actual, es algo difícil** – contesto Hiashi

- **No quiero toparme con ninguno de los miembros del consejo, se que estarán rondando por aquí para ver nuestro comportamiento y por el bien de todos, es mejor que yo este lejos, quiero evitar mas problemas** -

- **Entiendo** – dijo Hiashi – **Si necesitas ayuda para empacar y trasladar tus cosas, los sirvientes están a tu disposición**

- **Arigatō gozaimasu, si me disculpan me retiro** – agradeció Neji con una reverencia yéndose del lugar

...

- **Oto-sama, en serio esto es buena idea** -

- **Neji es libre de irse de la casa y también considero que este es el mejor momento para que lo haga** -

-

--

---

--

-

- **Naruto-kun** -

-** Hai** -

- **Arigatō **-

- **¿Eh?** -

- **Gracias por estar a mi lado** -

- **Ie, no tienes que agradecérmelo, solo disfrutarlo dattebayo!** –

- **Jejeje** – rio divertida por la respuesta de su novio

- **Gomen Hinata** -

- **Por… ¿porque te disculpas?** – Pregunto confusa

- **Te ensucie toda** – respondió con una sonrisa

Hinata no había caído en cuenta que al ser abrazada por Naruto, su vestido se mancho con los restos de comida que habían en la camisa de el

- **No… no te preocupes** -

- **Hontō Hina-chan, tienes que lavarlo enseguida o se** **manchara** – dijo arrastrando a Hinata hasta su habitación – **nee se ve que esta nuevo, apresúrate Hinata y quítatelo**

- **De… demo, Naruto-kun** – balbuceo sonrojándose

- **Que pasa Hinata? Quítatelo que se va a manchar** -

- **Etto… Naruto-kun po…podrías…podrías salir** – tartamudeo con la cabeza gacha

- **¡Gomen ne Hina! –** Grito apenado por la situación – **Espera y te busco que ponerte**

Naruto se dirigió a su armario y saco una camisa blanca, la coloco encima de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación

- **Te espero afuera, mientras voy limpiando la cocina** -

- **Hai, no me tardare** –

--

Naruto salió del cuarto y fue a la cocina a limpiar el desorden, mientras Hinata en la habitación de el, se quito su vestido y se coloco la camisa esta le quedo a mitad del muslo dejando ver gran parte de su piel, mucha mas de la que el vestido había mostrado, de un fuerte color rojo se tiño su rostro ante la idea de encarar a su novio así vestida.

Llevaba mucho tiempo con el, pero aun sentía mucha vergüenza cuando una situación similar a la actual se presentaba, en su mente empezó a enumerarlas, una misión a Suna en la que el calor hizo que usara algo bastante ligero a su gusto, las idas a las aguas termales, el día de campo que organizo Gai-sensei con Lee a un lago hermoso que estaba cerca de la aldea, la vez en la que Naruto se había metido de improviso en su habitación y ella estaba probándose vestidos con su hermana y unas cuantas escenas mas, pero siempre habían estado rodeados, nunca habían estado solos y la inseguridad y el nerviosismo la atacaban de frente y frente

Un estruendo que provenía de la cocina la saco de sus pensamientos y la hizo volver a la realidad, si no salía pronto Naruto se preocuparía y vendría por ella, rápidamente fue al baño y lavo el vestido, salió y lo colgó en un improvisado tendedero en el que había una que otra prenda del rubio, terminada su labor fue en busca de Naruto, cuando llego a la cocina esta estaba limpia ya y Naruto estaba de espaldas en el refrigerador

...

- **Ya…ya ter…termine Naruto** -

- **Yo también dattebayo!** – dijo emocionado

Naruto se dio vuelta rápidamente y quedo sorprendido y anonado con la imagen que tenia ante sus ojos, su corazón empezó a bombear mas sangre de la debida y un sentimiento o más bien pensamiento empezó a surgir en su interior y un nerviosismo inesperado afloro en su piel erizándola

- **Hi…hi…Hina…Hinata** – balbuceaba temblando poniéndose colorado

- **¿Estas bien Naruto?** – pregunto preocupada Hinata corriendo al lado de el

- **Per…perfectamente** -

- **Estas rojo **-

- **Estoy bien, solo me** – hizo una pausa buscando la palabra adecuada – **me sorprendí, mi camisa te queda mejor a ti que a mi **– confeso provocando que Hinata le hiciera competencia en su sonrojo – **Jejeje será mejor que vaya a tu casa y te busque algo tuyo **– dijo notando la reacción de ella

- **Pero Naruto, con tu camisa estoy bien y además…** -

- **No te preocupes, me las arreglare** – respondió y le dio un beso en la frente – **vendré enseguida** – dijo corriendo a la puerta de salida

- **¡Naruto!** – un grito lo detuvo antes de que cerrara la puerta tras de si

- **¿Haaaaaai?** – Pregunto burlescamente mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta

- **Naruto-kun… Ai shiteru** –

Naruto no pudo evitar devolverse y darle un fuerte abrazo y un suave beso a su chica, definitivamente iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por mantenerla a su lado, salió corriendo de su casa rumbo a la mansión Hyūga rezando por toparse con su cuñadita y que ella le ayudara, después de ver a Hinata con su camisa la cual le dejo muy poco a su imaginación, lo ultimo que haría, dada la situación, seria husmear la ropa de su novia… no quería visitar el hospital debido a una hemorragia nasal incontrolable… (N/A: XD!!)

-

--

----

--

-

Una semana tormentosa transcurrió, entre la decisión del clan, la búsqueda de información por parte de Hanabi, la advertencia del consejo y la ida de Neji de la mansión Hyūga, la familia Hyūga sin duda alguna estaba atravesando una de sus mas difíciles temporadas.

Entre los miembros de toda la rama secundaria del clan se habían colado fuertes rumores de la situación actual, todos estaban a la expectativa, inclusive, personas ajenas al clan Hyūga especulaban sobre los acontecimientos en dicha familia.

Como pólvora corrió por toda Konoha el chisme de que el heredero de la rama secundaria había abandonado la mansión y que ahora vivía en el apartamento de su novia y había aparecido el rumor que la heredera de la rama principal no tardaría en seguirle los pasos e irse con su novio también

...

Mientras tanto, Hanabi no desaprovechaba oportunidad para revisar el despacho del consejo, le había comentado su plan a su hermana y ella, muerta de miedo pero igualmente valiente, había aceptado ayudarla, se había prometido a si misma y a Naruto buscar la forma de escapar del destino que tenían preparado los del consejo, hasta el momento eran pocas las cosas que habían podido investigar, las excusas para distraer a los ancianos ya se les habían agotado y el tiempo estaba en su contra

- **Hanabi dejemos esto así por hoy** – propuso asustada Hinata

- **No, no podemos darnos por vencidas** -

- **Pe…pero ya hemos intentado de todo y no he…hemos podido entrar a esa sala** -

- **Calma, algo se me ocurrirá para sacarlos de ahí** -

- **Vamos a levantar sospechas** – inquirió en voz queda la heredera del clan

Hanabi puso cara de derrota, Hinata había dado en el clavo, habían intentado desde lo mas inteligente a lo mas absurdo en toda la semana, era obvio que los trucos se acabarían y además si no caían era porque algo no andaba acorde al plan, si seguían así iban a ser descubiertas y todo habría sido en vano

- **Odio darte la razón, dejemos así por hoy** -

- **Vamos a tomar el Te** – invito Hinata

- **Hai** – respondió Hanabi mientras seguía a Hinata

...

En silencio ambas hermanas estaban tomando el Te en el jardín de la casa

- **¿Hoy no te veras con Naruto?** – pregunto Hanabi rompiendo aquel silencio

- **No, ayer salió a una misión y me dijo que regresaría mañana por la** **mañana** – contesto Hinata sonrojándose al recordar la promesa de su novio

- **Es increíble como se esmera por pasar el menor tiempo posible afuera de la aldea y pasar mas tiempo contigo** -

- **Hai, Naruto-kun es un gran chico** – respondió sonrojándose

- **Estar enamorado lo pone mas tonto de lo que es** – dijo Hanabi en un tono burlón

- **Ha…Hanabi!** -

- **Jajaja, lo siento, era broma, la verdad es que se ve que está realmente enamorado de ti** –

Ante el comentario de su hermana, Hinata se sonrojo y siguió tomando su te mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

- **Te prometo que los viejos corruptos esos no se saldrán con la suya** -

- **A…Arigatō Hanabi-chan** – le agradeció con una sonrisa a su hermana

- **No necesitas agradecérmelo **-

- **Quien lo diría, tu ayudándome **-

- **¿Raro verdad? **– Dijo burlona – **en fin, raro o no, lo hago porque somos hermanas y deseo tu felicidad **– confeso mientras miraba su te

- **Nunca… nunca tendré como pagarte todo esto hermanita** –

- **Baaah, algún día veras que ajustaremos cuentas jejeje** -

Ambas hermanas se sonrieron entre si con mucho cariño y sin darse cuenta, eran vigiladas a lo lejos por su padre, quien mostraba un sonrisa de esperanza…

--

....

---

_...A pesar de haber evolucionado, el ser humano, aun no pierde guiarse por su instinto..._

---**_ to be continued_** ---

* * *

O.o yo escribi esto?  
aplico mi ultima frase... me deje llevar por mi instinto narutero XD  
creo que ya se dieron cuenta... estoy algo loca XD  
en fin... espero que sea del agrado de todos este nuevo cap :)  
por cierto aprovecho para avisarles a los que leen mi otro fic _Senritsu,_ que me demorare con la conti :(  
tuve un _pequeño_ y estupido accidente, estupido de parte mia o mas bien olvidadizo  
ya tenia poquitito para terminar, baah taba completo solo faltaba darle unos toquecitos a la may  
pero tuve una pelea con mi bro un cuento todo enredado, en fin tuvimos que cambiar la torre de la computadora  
y se formatio el disco C (el q generalmente guarda mis documentos, mis imagenes, etc, etc, etc)  
y yo hay tenia gran parte del fic, no lo habia actualizado en mi disco duro y se borroooo T_T  
pero no toooodo XD asi que a mas tardar el lunes de la otra semana estara el ultimo cap del fic :)  
... por efectos de seguridad contratare guardaespaldas XD!

**_Glosario:_**

**Jinchūriki del Kyūbi:** todos sabemos que es... Naruto :)...  
**Bakemono:** se usa para referirse a un monstruo....  
**Sumimasen:** un disculpen, lo siento, muy formal :)

**_Reviews:_**

_**Isi-san:**_ ISI!!!!!! grax x tu review y por tu apoyo :), creo que en este cap vas a amar mas a Hanabi :), O.o oie! los aliens pudieron secarme el cerebro T_T jajajajajaja, espero que te guste este cap :D  
**_Hikari x Takeru:_** Grax x tu review!! jejeje que bueno que te gusto :) y espero que este te guste mas :) a mi tambn me gusta mucho el SasuSaku, por alguna extraña razon tengo el presentimiento que son el uno para el otro XD no pude evitar meterlos en este fic :D  
**_Aliciajm:_** Grax x tu review! yo tambn amo el NejiTen! :D aunque en este cap no hay :( solo aparece un ratito Neji pero en el proximo si abra!! y habran sorpresas x parte de esa parejita :) :) :) :) :)  
**_Naruhinaloves30:(KATY!)_** Grax x tu review!!! que bueno que te hiciste una cuenta :) espero que subas alguna historia tuya :) y pss tratare de no demorarme mucho, es cierto lo que dices asi que hare mi mejor esfuerzo :D espero que te guste este cap :)  
_**kyo nakamura:** _Grax x tu review! jejeje oh si! Sasuke-kun es un genio XD jajajaja espero que este cap sea de tu agrado :)

..

bueno hasta el proximo capitulo!!  
God Bless~!


	5. 5: Todos para uno y uno para todos

Ohayooooooooo!!!!!  
Como taaaan? espero que bn!!!  
no, no estan soñandooo soy yo de vueeeeltaa XD  
Despues de mucho tiempo sin actualizar, creanme no por que yo hubiera querido demorar tanto  
estuve enferma y luego me quede sin pc :(  
afortunadamente ya estoy de vuelta :)

Bueno paso rapidamente al cap :)

gracias a todos por sus reviews y su apoyo :D

**_Parejas Presentes:_** Principales: NaruHina y NejiTenten // Pareja ayudante en este cap: SaiIno, SasuSaku y Hanabi :)

_**Declaimer:**_ No es lo que parece... No Naruto no me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo, pero nanais cucas, no me pertenece.  
Lo que si me pertenece es la loca idea de este fic... y una que otra frasesita que ponga por ahi XD

**_Aclaraciones pertinentes:_** Normalito: narracion / **Negrilla**: **dialogos** / **_Negrilla cursiva_**: _**pensamientos**_ / (Entre parentesis: metidas mias XD) / (*): su significado se encontrara al final de cada capitulo

Enjoy gyus!!!

* * *

_...un amigo es dificil de encontrar, facil de perder y aun más dificil de recuperar..._

_**-**_

**Revolución de Amor**

_**...**_

_**Cap. V: **_**Todos para uno y uno para todos**

**-**

Todos los aldeanos de Konoha hablaban de la tan esperada fiesta de cumpleaños de la heredera de los Hyūga, especulaciones por doquier sobre los últimos acontecimientos de la familia y sobre como seria el anuncio de sucesión al liderazgo del clan, recorrían todas las calles de la villa.

En la mansión Hyūga empezaban a acondicionar todo para la gran celebración, mientras los sirvientes recorrían la casa con cajas, Hanabi la recorría con los ojos y oídos bien abiertos, buscando cualquier lugar donde pudiera haber algo extraño que ayudara en su investigación y de paso distraía sus ansias de saber cómo le iba a su padre quien estaba encerrado junto con los del consejo en la Gran Sala, hablando de cómo sería el recibimiento del "_prometido_" de Hinata

.

- **En tres días vendrá la familia Nakamura, avísele a sus hijas y a Neji para que estén aquí para que los reciban **– hablo uno de los ancianos

- **Veo que no van a desistir **– dijo Hiashi

- **¿Acaso pensabas que había aunque fuera la mínima posibilidad de ello? –**

**- Guardaba la esperanza de ver a mi hija feliz con… -**

**- Con quien, ¿con el bakemono? **– Interrumpió arrogantemente un anciano – **entiéndalo Hiashi-sama, ya no hay vuelta atrás**

Habiendo dicho eso, los ancianos se retiraron del despacho, dejando a Hiashi muy enojado, a los pocos segundos entro Hanabi al despacho

...

- **Y bien, ¿Qué dijeron? **– pregunto curiosa

- **Que no hay vuelta atrás y que les avisara para que recibieran al prometido de tu hermana –**

**- Oto-sama, ¿Qué pena me darían si mato a alguno de esos viejos? –**

**- Creo que te harían una estatua **– contesto su padre sarcásticamente – **coméntame Hanabi ¿Cómo va tu investigación?** – pregunto

-** Excelente –**

**- ¿A si?, que has averiguado –**

**- Muchas cosas pero primero necesito un último cabo para estar segura, cuando lo esté te cuento todo –**

**- Hanabi, ¿Alguien más sabe de esto aparte de Hinata, Neji tu y yo? –**

**- Etto… - **contesto mirando al suelo

En ese momento tocaron la puerta del despacho

...

- **Diga** – hablo Hiashi

- **Hiashi-sama, ¿Hanabi-sama se encuentra con usted?** – pregunto una empleada desde el otro lado de la puerta

-** Si aquí estoy** – contesto la mencionada – **Que ocurre**

- **Hinata-sama le dejo dicho que la esperaba en la entrada de la mansión en 5 minutos** – anuncio la empleada

- **Gracias, enseguida voy –**

**- De nada, con permiso** – dijo la mujer yéndose

- **Iré a ver para que me necesita Hinata** - dijo Hanabi a modo de despedida antes de abandonar el despacho

-

--

-

A la entrada de la mansión Hyūga, Hinata se encontraba esperando a su hermana en compañía de Ino y Sai, quienes habían llegado a buscarla para ir donde Naruto a poner un nuevo plan en marcha

- **¿Te sientes bien Hinata?** – pregunto Ino preocupada

- **Mas o menos** – contesto ella

- **Te ves cansada** – anoto Sai

**- Es normal, en estos últimos 2 días no he podido dormir bien, se acerca la fiesta y por consiguiente, la presentación de mi "prometido oficial"** – contesto Hinata poniendo especial acento al último par de palabras

-** ¡¿Siguen con eso esos viejos del demonio?!** – expreso Ino un tanto enojada

- **Hai –**

**- Es el colmo con esos viejos –**

**- Cuando se toman este tipo de decisiones, milagrosas son las ocasiones en las que se retractan** – dijo Sai

- **¡SAI! No digas eso que vas a desanimar más a Hinata** – regaño Ino a su novio

**- Tranquila Ino, soy consciente de la situación y Sai tiene toda la razón, sin embargo no pierdo las esperanzas de poder zafar de todo este lio** – dijo Hinata

En ese momento llego Hanabi, los 4 se fueron en dirección a la casa de Naruto en donde los estaban esperando Sasuke, Sakura y obviamente Naruto.

--

- **Bah que suerte la mía, voy a quedar de violinista** – mofo Hanabi

- ¿**Porque lo dices Hanabi-chan?** – pregunto confundido Sai

- **Porque voy a estar solita mientras ustedes estarán arrunchados en pareja** – contesto Hanabi provocando la risa de Ino

-

--

---

--

-

-** Neji, ¿Crees que encontremos algo que nos ayude en todos estos papeles? **– Pregunto Tenten mirando las copias de los documentos que les había enviado Hanabi a Neji

- **Ojala **– Contesto el

- **¿No sería más fácil que yo fuera a la mansión y les descargara mi nuevo arsenal de armas? **–

- **¿Y quedarme viudo antes de casarme? **– Anoto irónicamente Neji provocando que Tenten riera – **mejor sigamos con los papeles**

**-**

**--**

**--**

**-**

Tras un rato de estar caminando Ino, Sai, Hinata y Hanabi llegaron a la casa de Naruto

- **Espero que encontremos el chiquero ordenado** – dijo Hanabi

- **Jajajaja yo también espero eso** – dijo Ino

- **Naruto-kun siempre limpia su apartamento cuando yo vengo** – dijo Hinata

-** Menos mal** – dijo Ino tocando la puerta

-

--

--

-

- **Aquí no encontré nada, iré por los demás papeles que están arriba** – dijo Neji

- **Que rápido eres, yo apenas voy por la mitad de los papeles que me diste y tú ya vas por los que dejamos arriba **– dijo desilusionada Tenten

- **Eso es porque yo no paro a cada ratico – **dijo subiendo las escaleras

- **Demonios deje **_**eso**_** en la basura, jejeje ojala no lo vea** - susurro Tenten al ver a su novio subir las escaleras

...

Neji subió y busco en la habitación los demás documentos, cuando los fue a cargar una carpeta se cayó, la recogió y al levantarse vio una cajita de color rosa en el bote de la basura que le llamo la atención, dejo los documentos donde antes estaban y fue a recoger la caja, al leer el empaque su cara palideció, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus manos empezaron a temblarle

-** U…u…una pru…pru…prueba de embarazo** – tartamudeo al muy estilo de su prima mayor – **Acaso Tenten esta…**

El Hyūga reflexiono un rato, ciertamente el comportamiento de su compañera había sido algo raro, Lee había dicho que Tenten estaba "en sus días", pero simplemente hizo caso omiso, sin embargo tras su descubrimiento su mente había empezado a unir cabos y todos apuntaban a la misma confusión, además ahora que lo meditaba bien muchas veces no habían usado protección

- **TENTEN** – grito Neji desde el piso de arriba – **VEN INMEDIATAMENTE**

-

--

---

---

--

-

- **Hinata-chan!!!!** – grito Naruto mientras abrazaba y besaba tiernamente a su novia

- **A claro y nosotros somos invisibles** – dijo Ino

- **Jejeje lo siento** – se disculpo el Uzumaki – **sigan Sakura-chan y el Teme están en la sala**

- **¿Invisible tu? Con ese trasero de cerda jamás **– dijo Sakura al ver a su amiga entrar

- **Y tú con tu frentona ni se diga** – respondió Ino entrando

- **No empiecen** – dijeron al unísono Sasuke y Sai

- **Tranquilos así nos saludamos la frentona y yo –**

**- Ya deberían estar acostumbrados, verdad Ino-cerda – **Ino asintió

Todos tomaron asiento en la sala de la casa y pusieron manos a la obra, la primera en hablar fue Hanabi.

**- Uchiha-san, ¿pudo averiguar algo? –**

**- Si, como creímos la familia Nakamura es muy poderosa tanto política como económicamente –**

**- En la forma de organización se parece a la Hyūga, es decir que también tienen una rama principal y una secundaria** – continúo Sakura

- **A la rama principal pertenecen todos aquellos que poseen y dominan a la perfección las técnicas de línea sucesoria y los de la rama secundaria obviamente no** – siguió Sasuke

-** Las técnicas de esa familia son muy raras y poderosas y pocos son las que las pueden controlar –**

**- Por eso es que los del consejo del clan Hyūga no quieren dar su brazo a torcer** – dijo Sai

- **Con semejantes características que clan no querría unirse a ellos **– dijo Ino

Hinata se encontraba cabizbaja, Naruto noto un rastro de llanto en sus ojos así que decidió actuar

- **Nee Hina y yo vamos a ir al supermercado ¿quieren algo de tomar? **– ofreció Naruto

- **Hai** – contestaron en coro

- **Perfecto** – dijo Naruto sonriendo ampliamente –** vamos Hina**

La pareja salió a comprar refresco

- **A veces ese cabeza hueca me sorprende –** dijo Ino

- **Debemos impedir que los separen a como dé lugar **– dijo la Hyūga menor

- **Estoy de acuerdo con Hanabi** – contesto Sakura, Sai y Sasuke solo asintieron

-

--

---

---

--

-

Tenten subió rápidamente las escaleras y encontró a Neji sentado en la cama con un semblante muy serio para su gusto

- **¿Ocurre algo mi amor?** – cuestiono melosamente

- **Que es esto Tenten** – dijo mostrando la cajita

- **Una caja** –

- **Ya sé que es una caja – **

**- Entonces para que preguntas Hyūga –**

**- Porque estaba la caja de una prueba de embarazo en tu caneca –**

**- Simple, porque ahí va la basura** – contesto burlescamente

- **TENTEN DEJA DE TOMARME EL PELO **– alzo la voz el Hyūga, Tenten no pudo más y estallo a carcajadas

- **¿Que es lo divertido?** – Pregunto Neji – **Tenten esto es serio contesta mi pregunta** – Tenten seguía riendo – **deja de burlarte de mí **– la chica ahora esta arrodillada en el suelo con ambos brazos en su estomago – **Tenten dime la verdad ¿estás embarazada?** – La risa de Tenten se hizo aun mas estruendosa – **¡DEMONIOS TENTEN HABLA!** – el Hyūga se enojo

-** Tranquilo Neji** – dijo por fin Tenten aguantando la risa

- **Como quieres que esté tranquilo, si encuentro una prueba de embarazo en la caneca del cuarto de MI novia** – dijo Neji poniéndose de pie

- **¿Asustado Hyūga?** – inquirió Tenten

- **¿Entonces si estas…?** –

- **Jajajaja Tranquilo cariño** – dijo Tenten acercándose a Neji – **Esa prueba no es mía** –

- **Si no es tuya, de quien es y que hace aquí** –

- **Es de Temari** – contesto Tenten abrazando a Neji – **y está aquí porque ayer ella se hizo la prueba aquí, ¿recuerdas que vino antes de que tú salieras? -**

- **Si lo recuerdo. Entonces ella esta… -**

**- Pues no estamos seguras porque dio Negativo, pero ella tiene todos los síntomas, anda más sensible de lo normal, tiene nauseas, vómitos y todas esas cosas –**

**- Pero tú también estabas más sensible de lo normal hace unos días** – dijo Neji estrechando en sus brazos a su novia

- **Kami-sama ¿Cómo es posible que Lee que NO es MI novio se dé cuenta que estoy en mis días y tú que ERES MI NOVIO NO?** – dijo Tenten recalcando palabras claves haciendo que el Hyūga se sonrojara levemente

- **Es que me asuste, no estamos en un buen momento para… -**

**- Tener un bebe** – completo Tenten

-** Hai –**

**- ¿Y más adelante?** – insinúo Tenten encarando a su novio

- **Tal vez **– contesto Neji besando a Tenten

-

--

--

-

Camino al supermercado Hinata y Naruto iban tomados de la mano en silencio, muchos aldeanos los miraban y otros empezaban a susurrar cosas, Hinata sujeto más fuerte la mano de Naruto y en respuesta él le dio una sonrisa, llegaron al supermercado y se dispusieron a comprar las cosas

- **Naruto-kun** – llamo Hinata rompiendo el silencio

-** Dime –**

**- Yo… quería decirte algo…** -

Naruto dejo a un lado la canasta donde tenía unos refrescos y algunos tazones de ramen y se dispuso a prestarle toda su atención a Hinata quien estaba con la cabeza gacha

- **Que ocurre usagi-chan?** – pregunto Naruto abrazándola

- **Yo… yo planeo irme de mi casa** – confeso Hinata

- **¿Eeeeh? **– dijo Naruto sorprendido

- **Yo no… Yo no quiero permanecer más en la mansión Hyūga así que… así que me iré de allí esta noche** – explico la chica con los ojos llorosos

- **Te entiendo, entonces vente a mi casa – **

**- No quiero incomodarte Naruto-kun –**

**- Tu jamás me incomodaras Hina, no te voy a dejar sola en estos momentos y además** – Naruto levanto el rostro de Hinata –** yo tampoco quiero estar solo, te necesito a mi lado**

Tras terminar de hablar Naruto beso a Hinata muy delicadamente y pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la chica

-

--

---

--

-

- **En esta última semana estuvimos investigando y descubrimos que el consejo de mi clan tiene muchos negocios sucios con gente poderosa todos están justificados para continuar manteniendo al clan Hyūga en la cima **– explico Hanabi – **sin embargo eso no quita que sean sucios**

-** ¿Qué clase de negocios son esos Hanabi-chan?** – pregunto Ino

- **Al poseer el Byakugan somos muy eficaces en misiones como espías** –

- **Entonces eso quiere decir que han estado espiando a otros clanes** – dijo Sakura

- **No solo espiando **– dijo Hanabi

- **Supongo que también robando información confidencial **– sentencio Sasuke

-** Me avergüenza reconocerlo, pero si –**

**- ¿Hanabi tienes pruebas de todo esto que nos estas contando? **– pregunto Sakura

- **Desafortunadamente no, solo alcance a leer algunos documentos pero no pude sacarlos de la sala –**

**- En ese caso permíteme ayudar** – dijo Ino

- **¿Cómo? –**

**- Con mi técnica de control mental puedo conseguir las pruebas –**

**- Vaya, tengo que reconocer que esa es una excelente idea, pero –**

**- Ya vas a ponerle peros a mi idea frentona desconfiada –**

**- Se te olvido un pequeño detalle –**

**- A si cual –**

**- El Byakugan, con el te verán cuando te acerques a ellos –**

**- Si no mal recuerdo el Byakugan tiene un punto ciego **– hablo Sasuke

-** Si** – contesto Hanabi

- **Conociéndolo solo necesitaremos una buena distracción** – concluyo el Uchiha

- **Creo que una buena explosión será una excelente distracción** – sugirió Sai

- **¡Perfecto! Entonces ¡Manos a la obra!** – dijo Ino energéticamente

-

_...Los amigos son la familia que uno elige :)..._

_**--to be continued---**_

* * *

Weeeel llegamos al fin de este cap :)  
en esta semana les prometo subir otro cap :D  
Gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus comentarios :) y sobre todo por tenerme paciencia XD

**_Glosario:_**

**hoy no hay palabras extrañas o no definidas anteriormente XD**

**_Reviews:_**

_**ETOLPLOW-KUN: **_holiiis!! :) grax x tu review :) jejeje me halago mucho tu comentario, si la vdd la idea del tercero en discordia esta algo trilladita XD, y no solo en el NaruHina, ya esta en todos los rincones del planeta XD me alegra muchisimo que te guste mi fic y lo consideres de los mejores :) grax, de verdad me alaga mucho y me anima a seguir escribiendo :D  
**_Vistoria_:** ¡KYA! Vistoria-sama!!! es un honor para mi recibir un review tuyo :) de verdad admiro montones tus historias :) grax, me alegra que te hayan gustado mis fic y los sigas cap a cap :) Ya senritsu esta actualizado ojala que te guste el final de la historia :D  
**_Aliciajm:_** Grax x tu review!! oh quedo la intriga en el aire!!! :) espero que te haya gustado este cap muajajaja XD  
_**kyo nakamura:** _Grax x tu review! creo q cuando leas el cap te daras cuenta XD, al momento de elegir el apellido de la familia del prometido de Hinata (ahi me dio mareo escribir eso XD) me inspire en tu nick XD espero que te guste el cap :)  
**Pau-chan22:** Grax tu review!!! me alegra que te guste el fic :) espero que disfrutes este cap :)  
**_Hikari x Takeru:_** Grax x tu review y x seguir cap a cap el fic!!! jejeje siii Naruto quiere rockanrollear! pero le va tocar esperar un poquitoo mas!!! espero que te guste este cap :)  
**KATY!**: Grax x tu review!!! jejeje afortunadamente tengo activados los reviews anonimos XD grax x seguir la historia :) aqui la contiii espero que la disfrutes :)  
_**Isi-san:**_ grax x tu review y por tu apoyo :), jejeje me alegra que te haya gustado tu cap dedicado XD grax x ser fiel a la lectura de mi fic :) :) yeah! HANABI RULEZ!!!  
_***-_shinofan_-*:**_ hola! grax x tu review!!! me alegra mucho que te haya encantado el fic :) yo tambn soy amante del NaruHina XD sin duda es la pareja mas cute! y hago fuerzas xq Kishimoto-Sama nos permita verlos juntitooos en el manga y el anime!!!

..

bueno hasta el proximo capitulo!!  
God Bless~!


	6. 6: Primera Batalla

Ohayooooooooo!!!!!  
Como taaaan? espero que bn!!!  
otra vez yoooo XD!!!  
pss pensaba subbir este cap hace dos dias, pero tuve un ataque de perfeccionismo  
les explico: lei el cap como 5 veces y no me gustaron algunas partes y empece a cambiarlas  
luego lo volvi a leer y me dije a mi misma: mi misma este cap no sirve y lo borre XD  
Si leyeron bien lo borre todito y lo volvi a escribir XD  
ya luego lo lei y este si me gusto XD jajajajaja si soy de tema :P

espero que les guste a ustedes y gracias a todos por sus reviews y su apoyo :D

**_Parejas Presentes:_** Principales: NaruHina y NejiTenten // Pareja ayudante en este cap: SaiIno, SasuSaku y Hanabi :)

_**Declaimer:**_ No es lo que parece... No Naruto no me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo, pero nanais cucas, no me pertenece.  
Lo que si me pertenece es la loca idea de este fic... y una que otra frasesita que ponga por ahi XD

**_Aclaraciones pertinentes:_** Normalito: narracion / **Negrilla**: **dialogos** / **_Negrilla cursiva_**: _**pensamientos**_ / (Entre parentesis: metidas mias XD) / (*): su significado se encontrara al final de cada capitulo

Enjoy gyus!!!

* * *

**_..._**

_...No importa cuan seguro estes de algo... si no tienes pruebas que sustenten tu teoria... mejor olvidala..._

**_..._**

**Revolución de amor**

**_..._**

_**Cap. VI**_: **Primera batalla: Consiguiendo pruebas**

**-**

7 personas llegaron a la mansión Hyūga a la hora de la cena, apenas los vieron llegar los murmullos empezaron a resonar por todos lados. El líder del clan salió a recibirlos.

- **Bienvenidos** – saludo amablemente Hiashi – **veo que tendremos compañía para la cena**

- **Oto-sama, gomen, se nos ocurrió de repente y no pudimos avisarte** – se disculpo Hanabi

- **No se preocupen no hay ningún problema, pasen a la sala mientras esta la cena** – invito Hiashi

- **Hiashi-sama, después de la cena me gustaría hablar con usted** – dijo Naruto al entrar a la sala

- **Si lo prefieres podríamos hablar ahora en mi despacho, sígueme** – respondió Hiashi empezando a caminar rumbo a su oficina

...

-** Naruto-kun** – llamo Hinata

-** Hai** –

- **Yo… Etto… quisiera saber… **- vacilo la Hyūga - **De que vas a hablarle a mi padre **– dijo finalmente

- **Ya lo sabrás Hina** – respondió Naruto dándole un beso en la frente a la Hyūga e inmediatamente siguió a Hiashi

-

--

---

--

-

- **Kami-sama me lleve un buen susto** – dijo Neji acomodando de nuevo los papeles que había dejado minutos atrás

- **Jajajaja** – rio Tenten sentándose en el escritorio donde estaban los papeles

- **No deberías burlarte de mí, ni tampoco distraerme cuando estoy trabajando** – advirtió el

- **Eso me sonó a amenaza **– dijo Tenten quitándole la carpeta que tenía el en la mano – **Que piensas hacerme Hyūga **– le reto

Antes de que Tenten pudiera reaccionar, Neji la había recostado en la cama bajo su dominio y empezaba a besarle el cuello, ante su asombro soltó la carpeta que le había quitado a él y los papeles que esta contenía cayeron esparcidos en la cama, Neji se levanto un poco para ver el rostro de Tenten, ella solo le brindo una sonrisa picara y lo atrajo de nuevo a su boca… ya era hora de que se relajaran…

-

--

---

--

-

Tras haber terminado de recoger la mesa luego de la cena, los sirvientes de la casa Hyūga cesaron de laborar, rápidamente Hanabi, Sakura e Ino se dirigieron al "baño", sin embargo se desviaron hacia la Gran Sala dándose cuenta de que había dos guardias en la entrada de esta

- **Creo que nos descubrieron** **¡Demonios!** – Hanabi trinaba de la ira

- **¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? **– pregunto Sakura

- **Tranquilas, con mi jutsu de control de mentes podremos manipular a alguno de los guardias y entrar a la sala** – dijo Ino

Todas asintieron y pasaron a reunirse con los demás

...

Mientras eso Hinata había halado a Naruto al jardín de la mansión en donde prosiguió a interrogarlo

-** Naruto-kun, Etto… yo… **- decía la ojiperla

**- Que pasa Hina –**

**- Onegai Naruto-kun, dime qué fue lo que hablaste con mi padre** – rogo Hinata encarando a Naruto

- **Te lo digo pero si me prometes dos cosas** – dijo Naruto tomándola de la mano

-** ¿Qué cosas? **– pregunto curiosa

-** La primera, que no te enojes conmigo, la segunda que no le pongas peros a mi decisión dattebayo!** – contesto animadamente el rubio

- **¿Que no me enoje contigo? Que fue lo que le dijiste a mi papa Naruto-kun como para que no me tenga que enojar** – dijo Hinata exaltándose y apretando fuertemente la mano de Naruto

- **Hina-chan!!! Mi mano** – lloriqueo Naruto – **aun no te digo nada y ya te enojaste conmigo dattebayo!! **

- **Gomen **– se disculpo Hinata soltando la mano de Naruto pero acto seguido lo halo la oreja – **espero que no le hayas dicho que planeaba irme de casa na-ru-to-kun** – Naruto palideció – **¡le dijiste!** – chillo la Hyūga soltándolo

- **Tenía que hacerlo, es tu padre, después hasta pueden decir que yo te secuestre y las cosas se pondrían peor **– Naruto intentaba buscar alguna excusa que lo salvara

- **Pero te pedí que no dijeras nada** – las lagrimas se agolparon en los ojos opalinos de la chica y una aura maligna empezó a rodearla

...

- **TEME AYUDAME** – grito Naruto y salió corriendo en dirección a su amigo

- **Da la cara dobe **– fue la respuesta de su amigo

- **Naruto-kun, si huyes de esa manera vas a hacer que ella se enoje de verdad** – dijo Sai señalando a Hinata quien estaba cabizbaja

- **Jejeje** – rio nerviosamente Naruto

- **Mueve tu estúpido trasero y ve a arreglar las cosas con mi hermana si no quieres que te muela a golpes pedazo de zopenco** – amenazo Hanabi

...

Como si lo hubiesen pinchado con una aguja Naruto salto y en un santiamén estaba junto a Hinata, las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro y un sentimiento extraño lo invadió por dentro… la había embarrado

- **Hina, entiéndeme si no le decíamos nada a Hiashi-sama las cosas iban a empeorar** – se excuso Naruto –** gomen ne usagi-chan** – se disculpo Naruto abrazando a su novia

- **cu…cuan…cuando te di…dije que no… que no le di…dijeras nada e…era por…porque yo que…quería decir…decírselo **– hablo Hinata entre el llanto

- **Lo se dattebayo!** – Afirmo el rubio – **por eso te pedí que no te enojaras conmigo y que no le pusieras peros a mi decisión**

-** Gomen ne –** susurro Hinata –** actué como una tonta**

-** Naaaah! No te disculpes, el único que metió la pata aquí fui yo dattebayo!** –

Suavemente Naruto levanto el rostro de la chica y le dio un tierno beso en los labios de la Hyūga, dejando a 3 mujeres y 2 hombres con caras de "_WTF ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el verdadero Naruto?_" Mientras que a lo lejos el líder del clan tenía una sonrisa de orgullo, "_mi hija no puede estar en mejores manos_" dijo para si

-

--

---

---

--

-

- **Neji eres un pervertido** – dijo Tenten acomodándose en el pecho desnudo de Neji mientras él la tapaba con una sabana

**- Tú me volviste así** – se excuso el

- **¡OYE! **– zape para el genio Hyūga quien iba a contestarle pero algo mas capto su atención

- **Neji** – le llamo Tenten – **Yujuu Neji** - no obtuvo respuesta – **Neji que te pasa te quedaste en blanco** – dijo levantándose

Neji la ignoro por completo y cogió uno de los papeles que estaban en la carpeta que Tenten le había quitado hace un rato… los símbolos de los clanes más poderosos de cada país… pero más que eso un sobre dorado que en la esquina tenía el símbolo del clan Yotsuki

-** ¿Que viste Neji?** – pregunto Tenten sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- **Recuerdas nuestra ultima misión – **susurro el

- **Claro, es imposible olvidar la muerte de tantas personas inocentes –**

**- Cual era nuestro objetivo –**

**- Recuperar el sobre dorado del clan Yotsuki –**

**- Y no lo encontramos –**

**- No, nuestra misión fue un fracaso, Tsunade-sama estaba furiosa al igual que tu clan porque habíamos arruinado una conciliación muy importante** – respondió Tenten con un deje de ira

- **Ellos lo tenian **– dijo Neji de repente

- **¿Eh? De qué demonios hablas** – dijo sorprendida Tenten volviéndose a recostar

-** Mira** – dijo Neji cogiendo el sobre

Tenten miro el sobre furiosa

- **Estos viejos desgraciados, como pudieron hacer algo así **– hablo la chica bastante dolida –** muchas personas murieron en esa batalla inútil** –

-** Lo siento Tenten **– se disculpo Neji – **En esa misión casi pierdes la vida y… -**

- **Cariño, tú no tienes porque disculparte **– Lo interrumpió dulcemente

- **Fue mi clan quienes causar… -**

- **Los asquerosos vejetes de tu clan** – lo callo Tenten – **No tu** – dijo dulcemente – **Y si no quieren que algo como esto se sepa creo que van a tener que dejar de andar con sus estupideces**

- **¡¿NANI?! **– pregunto sorprendido

- **Shikata ga nai - **dijo ella – **Las vidas que se perdieron en esa batalla no las podemos recuperar y creo que la forma en la que no serán en vano será en defender nuestros sentimientos** – Tenten tomo una pausa, Neji estaba atónito – **no te preocupes luego veremos qué hacer, pero ****que todo parezca un accidente** – dijo malévolamente

-

--

---

---

--

-

- **Bueno tortolitos, vengan ya tenemos que hablar** – llamo Hanabi, acto seguido Hinata y Naruto se dirigieron a donde estaban los demás

- **Hay guardias en la entrada de la sala** – dijo Sakura sentándose junto a Sasuke

-** Con ellos hay será imposible que entremos sin ser vistos** – dijo Sai

- **Para eso estoy yo amor **– contesto Ino quien estaba a su lado

- **Si usamos la técnica de Ino controlaremos solo a uno y el otro se dará cuenta de que algo le pasa a su compañero** – dijo Sasuke

-** El teme tiene razón **– dijo Naruto – **la técnica de Ino dejémosla como último recurso**

-** Entonces que haremos** – pregunto Hinata

-** Distracción** – dijeron al unísono Hanabi y Sakura –** solo hay que buscar la manera de captar su atención **– completo Sakura

- **¡Hey! Se me ocurrió una idea buena para distraerlos** – dijo Naruto

Todos se los quedaron viendo, dándole a entender que continuara

**- Sai menciono en mi casa usar explosivos, sin embargo eso se vería muy actuado** –

- **En eso concuerdo** – dijo Hanabi los demás asintieron

- **Porque simplemente no armamos un escándalo y simulamos una batalla entre nosotros** –

- **Eso se verá aun mas fingido dobe** – dijo Sasuke

- **¿Y si te digo que vi a Sakura-chan mediodesnuda? **– pregunto Naruto

- **¡QUE TU QUE!** – gritaron Sasuke y Sakura mientras que Sasuke activaba su Sharingan

- **Ahora si no se verá fingida** – dijo Sai

...

Naruto empezó a correr hacia el patio trasero de la mansión Hyūga seguido de Sasuke

**..**

**- Dobe voy a patear tu asquerosa cara – **

**- Ni en tus sueños podrías Teme –**

**- Te enseñare a no estar espiando a mi chica**– dijo Sasuke

Ante el escándalo que armaron los chicos, los ancianos del consejo del clan Hyūga, muchos sirvientes que aun estaban en los alrededores, el mismo Hiashi y hasta los guardias que estaban en la puerta de la gran sala salieron a ver qué pasaba

- **Listo el campo está despejado** – informo Hanabi desactivando su Byakugan - **Es ahora o nunca** –

-** Na…na…Naruto-kun **– tartamudeo Hinata

- **Ese idiota… **- mascullo Sakura

-** Luego atenderán sus cuentas con Naruto, ahora démonos prisa** – dijo Hanabi

- **Hai** – contestaron al unísono las demás

...

Las chicas entraron a la sala y acto seguido las hermanas Hyūga activaron su Byakugan para hacer más rápida la búsqueda en la nada pequeña biblioteca, Ino y Sakura buscaban entre las gavetas de los escritorios cualquier documento que les ayudara, mientras el escándalo en el jardín seguía en su apogeo ahora incluyendo a Sai quien se enfureció por el comentario de Naruto acerca del "lunar" de Ino.

...

- **Quien lo diría** – dijo Sakura captando la atención de las chicas

- **Que encontraste frentona –**

**- Se acuerdan de la emboscada de la que nos hablo Naruto que por cierto, nadie le creyó** – todas asintieron

- **Si en la que llego con la mayoría de sus puntos de chakra cerrados** – recordó Ino

- **Naruto-kun dijo que había escuchado que decían Byakugan** – dijo Hinata

- **¿Fueron ellos verdad?** – inquirió Hanabi Sakura asintió

– **Creo que le debemos una disculpa al baka ese** – alzo unos papeles y termino con una sonrisa fingida

- **Saben me alegra que no haya crimen perfecto** – dijo Ino

...

Los gritos de los chicos aumentaron asustando a las chicas quienes salieron corriendo de la Sala directo al jardín, Hanabi corrió a su habitación a esconder lo que acababan de encontrar, con ayuda de algunos de los sirvientes Ino, Hinata y Sakura lograron calmar a sus novios

Luego del revuelo y respectivo regaño, todos salieron de la mansión Hyūga rumbo a la casa de Naruto para conversar mas en calma, todos iban en silencio hasta que Hanabi noto algo mas entre ellos

…

- **Hermana para que te trajiste**_** eso**_ – pregunto Hanabi a su hermana señalando un bolso que ella llevaba

Todos a excepción de Naruto voltearon a detallar a la Hyūga mayor

**- Es verdad Hinata, para que trajiste ese bolso más importante que llevas ahí –** pregunto Ino

Los demás solo se miraban entre sí intentando comprender, Hinata vio a Naruto y él le brindo una gran sonrisa dándole apoyo

-** Yo… Etto… yo… **- tartamudeaba la chica – **me voy… Me voy a** – Hinata miro a su novio en busca de ayuda

**- Hinata se viene a vivir conmigo dattebayo!** – dijo Naruto animadamente

- **¡¡¡¡NANI!!!!** – fue el grito estruendoso que se escucho por casi toda Konoha…

--

_**--to be continued---**_

_...El que no arriesga un huevo... jamas consigue un pollo... _

* * *

:O se acabo XD  
Gracias a todos por leer espero que les haya gustado  
Por cierto la ultima frase es de mi mama XD bueno se que ella no la creo pero la vive diciendo  
para darnos aliento a que no nos rindamos y sigamos adelante :D

prontamente otro cap ^^

**_Glosario:_**

**Shikata ga Nai: **significa "no hay nada que hacer" "no tiene remerdio" expresion de resignacion :)

**_Reviews:_**

_**Pau-chan22: **_Grax tu review!!! jejejeje esa era la gracias jajajaja la verdad me diverti mucho escribiendo esa parte XD  
_**ETOLPLOW-KUN: **_grax x tu review :) jejeje me alegra que te haya entretenido el cap y que sigas la historia :)  
**_*-_shinofan_-*:_** hola! grax x tu review!!! en el proximo cap veremos si Temari esta embarazada XD en este cap deje descansar al pobre de Neji con ese tema jajaja buen susto el que se llevo XD  
**_Hikari x Takeru:_** Grax x tu review y x seguir cap a cap el fic!!! sipiii! XD esa es como la compensacion x no elegir nuestra familia XD  
**Heero Kusanagi**: Hola! grax x tu review! q bueno que te haya gustado la historia :) bueno respecto a tu duda, no creo que pase eso... aunque quien sabe, de pronto XD muajajaja aun falta mucho para el final de la historia :D  
**_Aliciajm:_** Grax x tu review!!! jejeje me alegra q te haya divertido ese pedazo XD luego de haberlo escrito tambien me entro un ataque de risa XD  
_**Isi-san:**_ grax x tu review ya lo extrañaba XD!!! jejejeje la verdad el vagito se llevara su parte muajajaja, pero no pude evitar la tentacion de hacerle esa pequeña maldad a SexyNeji XD

...

bueno hasta el proximo capitulo!!  
God Bless~!


	7. 7: Primer Receso

Helloooooo!!!!!  
Como taaaan? espero que bn!!!  
tras una semana de stress, ires y venires en la U (inner may: U? coorporacion mas bn, may: lo q sea el cuento es q estoy estudiando, inner may: ¬¬ x hoy ganas)  
subo hoy un nuevo cap de revolucion de amoor :D  
espero que les guste a todos y gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo :D

**_Parejas Presentes:_** Principales: NaruHina y NejiTenten // Pareja ayudante en este cap: SasuSaku y Hanabi :) // Vago en problemas de este cap: SHIKA-KUN!!! :) :)

_**Declaimer:**_ No es lo que parece... No Naruto no me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo, pero nanais cucas, no me pertenece.  
Lo que si me pertenece es la loca idea de este fic... y una que otra frasesita que ponga por ahi XD

**_Aclaraciones pertinentes:_** Normalito: narracion / **Negrilla**: **dialogos** / **_Negrilla cursiva_**: _**pensamientos**_ / (Entre parentesis: metidas mias XD) / (*): su significado se encontrara al final de cada capitulo

Enjoy gyus!!!

* * *

_**...**_

_...Las dificultades se hicieron para sobrepasarlas, no para dejar que ellas nos sobrepasen..._

_**...**_

**Revolución de amor**

_**...**_

_**Cap. VII**_: **Primer receso: preparando la segunda batalla**

**-**

- **Maldición** - masculló la Yamanaka haciendo que todos se pararan en seco y voltearan a verla- **se supone que hoy me toca cerrar la floristería y arreglar todo**

La risa de la peli rosa se hizo presente por las calles de Konoha

**- No es gracioso frentona -**

**- Para mí si lo es** - Sakura seguía burlándose de Ino

- **No te preocupes amor yo te ayudare** - dijo Sai sonriéndole

- **Gracias cariño** - respondió la Yamanaka entrelazando sus manos

-** Hey cerda, no te acuestes tarde o te saldrán arrugas** - se burlo la Haruno sabiendo que si hoy le tocaba arreglar la floristería Ino por regla se TENIA que acostar tarde

- **Ja ja, idiota** - Ino miro a Hinata y a Naruto - **lo siento chicos me tengo que ir, cualquier cosa que necesiten me avisan ¿sí?** - se ofreció amablemente

- **No te preocupes Ino-chan, ve tranquila dattebayo** - respondió el rubio

- **Muchísimas gracias por todo Ino-san** - agradeció la Hyūga

...

Ino y Sai se despidieron y se marcharon, mientras que Sasuke, Sakura, las hermanas Hyūga y Naruto se dirigían al apartamento del rubio, al llegar allí, Naruto fue a la cocina y se encontró que no habían refrescos ni nada que comer, Ramen para ser exactos, el Uchiha se ofreció "_amablemente_" a acompañarlo, dejando a las chicas solas en el apartamento, Sakura se excuso con las hermanas Hyūga y fue al baño dejándolas en la sala. El silencio estuvo hasta que la mata rosa desapareció por la puerta del baño y esta se cerraba

...

- **Quien lo diría** - hablo Hanabi causándole un respingo a su hermana - **No puedo creer que TU, ****Hyūga**** Hinata, TU, mi hermana, mi TIMIDA hermana, haya decidido venir a vivir con, ¡SU NOVIO!** – le reprochaba incrédulamente Hanabi – **Estas segura de esto Hinata? Mas bien, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi hermana?**

-

Los colores del arco iris paso por la cara de la Hyūga, "_menos mal Ino-san ya se marcho o tendría a ambas molestándome_"- pensó para luego analizar muchas cosas, "_últimamente no es que me haya portado de la manera más, como decirlo… ¿adecuada?, ¿sometida? ¿Inocente?, vele no nos compliquemos, últimamente no actuaba como lo hacía normalmente. Definitivamente estaba cambiando… y mucho para mi gusto_"

- **Hoooolaaaa** – decía Hanabi pasándole la mano en frente el rostro de su hermana – **Tierra llamando a la liberada ****Hyūga**

"_Liberada_" resonó en su cabeza… si esa era la palabra que buscaba

- **¡HEY!** – grito desesperada Hanabi ocasionándole un respingo a Hinata

-** Gomen** – se disculpo sonrojándose – **estaba pensando, gomen me distraje**

- **Nooo, tranquila que no se noto** – contesto irónicamente la menor

- **Gomen Hanabi-chan –**

**- Te perdono pero quita el chan ¿sí? Ya no soy una niñita –**

**- Ok, gomen Hanabi** – respondió con una sonrisa – **Que me decías**

**- Decía que… - **_**Nadie ignora a Hanabi **__**Hyūga**_** - **pensó y sonrió maliciosamente** - nada… solo protéjanse cuando lo hagan –**

**- ¿Hagan? ¿Hacer qué?** – pregunto incrédula Hinata sonrojándose

- _**Eso**__ – _

- **Básicamente que es "**_**eso"**_ – dijo Hinata sonrojándose ya que empezaba a captar el mensaje de su hermana

- **¿Me quieres hacer decirlo verdad? –**

...

- **De que hablan** – irrumpió Sakura

- "_**Salvada por la campana"**_ – pensó Hinata – **De nada importante** – contesto

- **¿Como que nada importante Hinata te volviste loca o qué?** – Contesto iracunda la chiquilla – **ESO es MUY importante**

**- Hanabi-chan cálmate –**

**- ¿Que dijimos del chan? –**

Y una batalla de hermanas comenzaba dejando a una Sakura perdida y una gotita aparecía detrás de su cabeza

...

- **Hinata-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?** – interrumpió la peli rosa con un semblante serio

- **H…Hai –**

- **¿Tu sabias algo de lo que hacia el clan o al menos tenias sospechas? – **

**- La verdad, tenía una ligera sospecha –**

**- ¿Hont****ō****? Y porque nunca me dijiste nada Hinata** – pregunto Hanabi

- **Porque solo era eso, una sospecha –**

**- Cual fue esa sospecha** – pregunto la Haruno

- **Cuando Naruto-kun me contó que lo habían atacado en aquella misión y que él estaba casi-seguro de haber escuchado que activaban el Byuakugan, al principio me pareció extraño, pero el tenia varios puntos de chacra cerrados y eso me hizo sospechar, al fin y al cabo ya éramos novios** – dijo Hinata mientras su rostro se tornaba en una mezcla de tristeza, rabia e impotencia

- **Entiendo** –

-

--

---

---

--

-

En el supermercado más popular de Konoha se podía ver a un pelinegro iracundo, un ojiazul asustado haciendo la fila para pagar lo que habían comprado, la gente que estaba alrededor veía expectante… Naruto pago y salió rápidamente del lugar con Sasuke atrás, sentía su mirada en su espalda, sabía que tenía el Sharingan activado, no había escapatoria

- **Escúpelo dobe** – hablo por fin el Uchiha

- **Eh? A que te refieres Sasuke** – dijo Naruto buscando la forma de escapar – **"**_**Demonios debe haber una manera dattebayo"**_ - pensaba

- **Ni lo pienses dobe** – dijo Sasuke mientras agarraba a Naruto fuertemente del brazo – **lo que dijiste en la mansión Hyūga es cierto** – le encaro el chico

- **E…e…e…e…etto…etto** – murmuraba nerviosamente el Uzumaki

- **HABLA DOBE – **

**- Calma, calma teme –**

- **Como demonios me pides que me calme, pedazo de idiota pervertido –**

**- A como si tu nunca hubieras espiado a Sakura-chan** – se defendió Naruto

- **Imbécil, ES MI NOVIA** – grito exasperado el Uchiha

**- Y que, si Sakura-chan se llega a enterar te mata** – Sasuke palideció, ya sabía a qué se refería Naruto – **Además el día en que yo la vi tu también lo hiciste** – el Uchiha hacia memoria – **te acuerdas** – Sasuke asintió, la sonrisa de Naruto se hizo presente – **aun no eran novios** – una gota de sudor resbalo por el rostro del moreno – **y TU fuiste el de la idea de ir… Tengo testigos** – el Sharingan desapareció mostrando sus ojos negros – **Porque no dices nada TEME** – la sonrisa de Naruto se ensancho

-** Hmp** – contesto soltándolo y caminando delante del rubio

-** Jejejeje** – rio nerviosamente Naruto – "_**me salve dattebayo**_" – pensó

-

--

---

---

--

-

- **Oigan ya esos dos se han tardado mucho** – dijo Hanabi cambiando de tema – **adonde fueron a comprar las cosas ¿a otra villa?**

- **Hanabi, no seas impaciente –** le regaño su hermana

Sakura sonrió y respondió

– **Sasuke-kun tiene que ajustar cuantas con el baka de Naruto** –

Una sonrisa sádica se formo en el rostro de Sakura y en el de Hanabi, mientras que en el de Hinata era una mezcla de terror y preocupación

...

- **Retomando el tema de "eso"** - reanudó la conversación la menor - **¿One-sama en serio no han hecho "eso"?**

**- Hanabi, onegai, no sigas **- rogó Hinata totalmente roja

- **Etto... Hanabi, ¿cuando te refieres con "eso", te refieres a sexo?** - pregunto curiosa Sakura

Un gritillo ahogado se escucho mientras Hinata caía desmayada en el sofá de la sala, Hanabi solo asintió y se sonrojo, Sakura soltó una risilla mientras acomodaba la cabeza de Hinata en su regazo y acariciaba sus cabellos

...

- **Sakura-san usted cree que mi hermana y el baka ese han... -**

**- Te soy sincera, no creo que lo hayan hecho **-

..

En ese instante la puerta de la calle se abrió y entraron Naruto quien traía las bolsas de la compra y Sasuke

...

- **Hasta que por fin llegan** - anoto Hanabi

- **Gomen, gomen es que el supermercado estaba algo lleno y...** - Naruto palideció - **¡¿QUE LE PASO A HINA-CHAN!?** - grito tirándole las bolsas a Sasuke para correr junto a Hinata y Sakura

- **Tranquilo Naruto, ella está bien, solo está descansando...** - dijo anotando mentalmente "_**después de un desmayo"**_

Naruto suspiro aliviado y luego miro a Sakura - **será mejor que la lleve a mi cama para que descanse mejor no crees Sakura-chan? -**

**- Hai **- respondió la Haruno sonriente mientras ayudaba al rubio a cargar a Hinata

..

- **ALTO AHI UZUMAKI** - Grito Hanabi

- **H...hai Ha...Hanabi-chan** - respondió nervioso Naruto mientras la encaraba

- **Y delen con el chan** - resoplo molesta - **yo te acompaño, hay algo de lo que te quiero hablar** -

Naruto trago saliva y asintió, se dirigió a su habitación seguido de Hanabi, mientras que en la sala quedaron atónitos Sakura y Sasuke

- **Creo que esos dos se van a demorar** - dijo Sakura - **Nee Sasuke-kun organicémosle la cocina a Naruto**

**- Hmp - **"respondió" el Uchiha

-

--

---

--

-

Una figura femenina paseaba de lado a lado en su habitación de hotel, parecía furiosa, preocupada, con ganas de salir corriendo, con ganas de gritar, con ganas de... con ganas de... _vomitar_... una arcada interrumpió sus pensamientos y la mandó directo al baño

-

--

---

--

-

- **Neji, ya por favor que tengo que ir con Temari** - decía Tenten mientras intentaba zafarse del amarre de su novio

- **Ella debe estar con Shikamaru en estos momentos** - se excuso el Hyūga mientras besaba el cuello de Tenten

- **No** - dijo por fin liberándose de su captor - **Shikamaru tuvo que ir a no sé que parte con su padre a atender un asunto familiar**

- **¿Así? **- Neji levanto una ceja - **¿Se puede saber porque la señorita esta tan enterada?** - su tono de voz era de enojo

- **Neji deja los celos -**

**- Celos... ¿insinúas que estoy celoso de ese Nara? -**

**- No lo insinuó, lo afirmo **- dijo dándole un fugaz beso en los labios al moreno y acto seguido salió corriendo dejándolo con la palabra en la boca

- **Cuando vuelvas me las pagaras Tenten** - susurro mientras veía por la ventana a su chica mandarle un beso

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**- Genial, maravilloso, espectacular, hermoso, divino** - mascullaba irónicamente la Sabaku no mientras veía el vomito regado a sus pies - **ahora tendré que lavar todo el piso del baño y de paso mi ropa** - bufó resignada y empezó su labor

Termino de ordenar todo, se cambio y se preparó un té para calmar sus nervios, que de por sí, estaban bastante destrozados, sacó unas _cuantas_ galletas, chocolates, mas galletas, mas chocolates y empezó a comer.

Tras haber terminado su tentempié, se dispuso a lavar el pocillo y el plato que había usado cuando alguien toco la puerta de su habitación

- **Un momento** - grito mientras secaba sus manos

-

Abrió la puerta y sonrío

- **Ya era hora que llegaras -**

**- Lo siento, Neji estaba insaciable hoy -**

**- Sigue así y vas a terminar igual que yo, entra -**

-** Vamos Temari que todavía no es seguro** - dijo la castaña mientras entraba

- **¿Y es que aun lo dudas?** - pregunto la rubia cerrando la puerta

- **La prueba salió negativa -**

**- Esas pruebas no son 100% seguras Tenten** - dijo sentándose e invitando a su amiga a imitarla

- **Bien en eso tienes razón, y ¿como te has sentido? -**

**- Igual, siguen los vómitos, no puedo oler nada fuerte porque me mareo, esto comiendo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, duermo mas que la bella durmiente -**

**- Jajajaja y ¿el príncipe no ha venido a despertar a su bella durmiente? **- jugueteo Tenten con el humor de su amiga

- **Ja ja, graciosa, para mi desgracia no **- Temari bajo su cara - **Y ahora que mas lo necesito**

**- ¿Hormonas alborotadas? **- preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona

- **Ujum **-

Tenten soltó una carcajada mientras Temari la fulminaba con su mirada

--

- **Ríete, que ya yo me reiré cuando estés en las mismas -**

**- Bueno amiga, ya no tengo dudas, pero no me voy a quedar con esto comprado **- dijo Tenten pasándole una bolsa de plástico que tenía en las manos

Temari saco de la bolsa una prueba de embarazo y la miró con odio

-** A tomar agua** - dijo en un soplido

-** A tomar agua** - repitió Tenten soltando otra carcajada

-

--

---

---

--

-

Naruto recostó suavemente en su cama a Hinata y la tapó con las sabanas, seguido de la mirada de Hanabi, sinceramente no sabía cómo no había dejado caer a Hinata, Hanabi estaba destrozando sus nervios... ¿Por qué le tocaba lidiar a él con la gente de mirada penetrante e intimidadora?

Se quedo admirando a su novia, los tenues rayos del luz de aquel atardecer que se colaban por la ventana de su habitación haciéndola ver más angelical de lo que ya era ella, por un instante se olvido de Hanabi y parecía que estaba solo con ella en un universo de paz... hasta que una vocecilla y una manito en su hombro lo sacaron de aquel trance

- **¿La amas mucho verdad? -**

**- Más de lo que te puedas imaginar **- respondió sin dejar de ver a su usagi-chan

- **Lo siento **- susurro la Hyūga menor captando toda la atención del rubio - **discúlpame**

**- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué debería disculparte Hanabi-chan? Al contrario, debo es agradecerte por todo lo que estás haciendo dattebayo! -**

- **Tal vez... sin embargo... lo siento, cuando tu y mi hermana empezaron a salir, me porte muy feo contigo, inclusive, le decía cosas a mi papá para que no dejara que Hinata se te acercara, supongo ahora que estaba celosa y tenía miedo** - se sinceró la menor

-** ¿Celos y Miedo? **- Hanabi asintió - **¿Por qué? ¿A qué?**

**- Celos, porque ahora Hinata estaría casi todo su tiempo libre contigo y no conmigo, no lo demuestro pero yo la quiero muchísimo y me agrada pasar tiempo con ella, Miedo, más que todo a que saliera lastimada, a que tu acapararas toda su atención y se olvidara de nosotros -**

**- Yo jamás lastimaría a Hinata-chan -**

**- Tal vez no con intención, pero... **- Hanabi tomo el rostro de Naruto entre sus manos - **sabes ustedes los hombres a veces son unos completos estupidos -**

**- Jejeje lo sé** - dijo Naruto poniendo una mano en su nuca

- **Sin embargo tu eres diferente** - Hanabi soltó el rostro de Naruto - **no digo que no seas un idiota, pero... en todo el tiempo en el que han estado juntos Hinata nunca ha llegado a la casa triste o rabiosa por tu culpa, siempre que llegaba de verte, llegaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me daba tranquilidad y fue por eso que deje de molestarlos y es por eso mismo que ahora los ayudo -** Hanabi se sentó junto a su hermana y acariciaba sus cabellos -** quiero que esa sonrisa este siempre en el rostro de mi One-sama**

...

Naruto estaba atónito, ¿Era esta la verdadera Hanabi?, nunca pensó que la arrogante, orgullosa, fría, hasta se había atrevido a decir mala hermana de Hyūga Hanabi, tuviera ese lado tan sensible... Las palabras se le habían ido de su boca, no sabía que decir... había quedado realmente sorprendido... _"Hinata, tienes un verdadero ángel protector"_

- **Lo mismo pasa con Neji-niisan, por culpa de la organización del clan él ha sufrido mucho y Tenten-san ha sido como la esperanza de un mañana feliz para Neji, aunque eso signifique ahora quedarme sola en la mansión jejeje **- dijo Hanabi con un deje de tristeza

- **Nee, Hanabi-chan eres una muy buena niña **- dijo Naruto, Hanabi solo volteo su vista hacia él y arqueo una ceja - **gomen olvide que no te gusta el chan** - la ceja de Hanabi bajo - **Hanabi, cuando te sientas sola en la mansión puedes venir a ver a Hinata aquí las veces que quieras dattebayo! **- dijo el chico con una hermosa sonrisa

- **Gracias, demo, no quiero llegar en algún momentillo intimo -**

Naruto dejo de sonreír, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y un fuerte sonrojo se estampó en su rostro

...

- **Etto... mo...mo...momen...momentillo in...int... -**

**- Intimo **- completo Hanabi divertida por la reacción del rubio

- **Hanabi... no... No pienses.... no pienses que porque Hina-chan este aquí nosotros... vamos a.... **- Naruto no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para excusarse

- **Más te vale que la cuides o de lo contrario mi pobre hermana en un futuro no tendrá hijitos rubios con ojitos perlados **- dijo Hanabi dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación - **ya esta anocheciendo si no llego temprano mi padre se enojara, cuídala Uzumaki, estas advertido, oyasumi - **se despidió la chica saliendo del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-

--

-

Afuera Sakura y Sasuke terminaban de acomodar las cosas en la cocina del rubio, cuando sintieron que la puerta de la habitación de Naruto se cerraba, ambos voltearon a ver y la Hyūga menor les dio una sonrisa

- **Yo ya me voy, ya esta anocheciendo** - anuncio - **oyasumi Sakura-san, Uchiha-san**

**- Oyasumi **- contesto Sasuke

- **Hanabi, que haremos con lo que encontramos hoy en su casa **- pregunto Sakura

- **Será mejor que ustedes lo revisen y decidan algo aquí ahora que se despierte mi hermana, sería una tontería que yo me llevara eso de vuelta a casa **- contesto la chica siendo seguida de Sakura

- **Tienes razón** - contesto Sakura con una sonrisa - **Oyasumi nasai** - dijo cuando vio a la Hyūga afuera del apartamento

La chica agito su mano en señal de adiós y se fue, Sakura cerró la puerta y se giro encontrando la mirada penetrante de su novio

- **Ya va siendo hora que nosotros también nos vayamos a nuestra casa** - dijo el pelinegro con una media sonrisa en su rostro causándole un gran sonrojo a la peli rosa

-

--

---

---

--

-

- **¿Y bien? **- pregunto Tenten al ver salir a Temari del baño -** ¿Qué salió?**

- **Que crees tú que salió **- fue su respuesta

Sin ganas se sentó en la orilla de su cama, Tenten corrió y se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó

- **No soy adivina Temari, donde dejaste la prueba -**

**- En el baño -**

**- ¿No pretenderás que vaya hasta el baño o sí? -**

**- Estoy embarazada **- soltó en un susurro la rubia

Ambas se miraron, por nos segundos el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, luego

...

- **¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAA!!!!** - gritaron ambas tomándose de las manos

- **Voy a ser mamá **- decía emocionada Temari

- **Voy a ser tía** - decir aun más emocionada Tenten

La euforia se acabo cuando la puerta del recinto sonó

- **¿Esperas a alguien? **- pregunto Tenten, Temari la miro y un brillo en sus ojos le respondió a la morocha -** debe ser él, ¿le dirás?**

-** La pregunta sobra, pero no sé si ahora **- respondió la rubia poniéndose de pie

Ambas fueron a la puerta, Temari la abrió y ahí estaba él, _"_Su príncipevago_" _Con su clásica postura fresca, Temari se abalanzo y lo besó, beso que fue correspondido al instante

...

- **Bueno, yo me voy yendo entonces **- dijo Tenten ganándose la atención de los dos

- **Ah, Tenten, estabas aquí, hola** - saludo el Nara

-** Más bien adiós jejeje, Neji debe estar esperándome, que pasen **_**buenas**_** noches** - dijo Tenten poniendo cierta picardía en el buenas

- _**Igualmente **_**amiga** - contesto Temari imitándola -** y gracias**

Tenten se despidió de ambos y se fue directo a su casa, mientras Temari y Shikamaru entraban en la habitación de la chica, Shikamaru fue directo a la cama y se sentó alegando estar cansado

...

- **¿Como les fue?** - pregunto curiosa mientras se sentaba en las piernas de su novio

- **Bien, mi papá ya arregló todo, adivina quien será oficialmente a partir de un mes el líder del clan Nara** -

- **Mmmm... No sé, ¿el coco? -**

**- Graciosa -**

**- Jejeje ahora si se te vienen las responsabilidades amorcito - **_**"grandes responsabilidades"**_ pensó la rubia

- **Temari -**

**- ¿Si? -**

**- ¿Has estado comiendo bien? **- pregunto preocupado

- **Si, porqué la pregunta -**

**- Estas más liviana, no te abras puesto a dieta, mendokusai -**

**- ¿Dieta yo? - **_**"si, se llama embarázate y vive vomitando"**_- pensó la chica - **esa palabra no está en mi léxico amor, y lo sa... -**

...

Antes de que Temari pudiera terminar de hablar, una arcada le amargo el momento, salió corriendo al baño, seguida por un espantado y preocupado Shikamaru, descargo en el inodoro lo _poco_ que había comido antes de que Tenten llegara

- **Oe **- Shikamaru se agacho y quedo a su altura y empezó a acariciarle la espalda - Tranquila Temari

Shikamaru se quedo junto a Temari hasta que el vomito cesó, ella se levanto y se lavo la boca, acomodo un poco sus cabellos y por el espejo vio la cara de preocupación de su novio

**- Estas muy pálida Temari, llamaré a Tsunade-sama o a Sakura para que te revisen **- dijo Shika e intento salir del baño pero la mano de Temari lo detuvo

- **No es necesario Shika -**

**- ¿Que no es necesario? Mujer desde antes de que yo me fuera andas vomitando sin razón -**

**- Si hay razón Shika -**

**- Cuál -**

Temari volteo su vista hacia la despensa del baño en la que había puesto la prueba de embarazo, la tomo en sus manos y se la dio a Shikamaru

- **Esa es la razón -**

...

Shikamaru tomo la prueba y palideció, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, se puso aún más pálido de lo que estaba Temari, su respiración se volvió agitada, se tuvo que recargar contra la pared para evitar caerse

**- Estas.... estas embarazada -**

**- Hai -**

Todo empezó a darle vueltas, se tambaleo, Temari se acercó rápidamente a él

- **Cariño, estas bien -**

**- Mejor que nunca -**

Shikamaru abrazo fuertemente a Temari y le beso repetidas ocasiones la frente

- **Sabias que te amo **- pregunto él cargándola Temari sonrió al tiempo que se sonrojaba - **Te extrañe mucho, ¿qué te parece si celebramos nuestra paternidad? -**

**- No tienes idea de cuánto deseaba que dijeras eso** - contesto Temari dándole un beso apasionado

-

--

---

_**--to be continued---**_

_...Cada minuto que pasa, es la mejor oportunidad de sorprender a los que nos rodean..._

* * *

.... Que tal?

Les gusto? mi esperar que siiii  
me dejan un review? mi esperar que me dejen muchooooos :D  
este capi me salio un poquito mas largo :) ya les debia un capi asi :D  
Grax a todos ´por sus comentarios, por sus alertas y demas, me hacen sentir realmente motivada y halagada

no les prometo nada, pero creo que para el próximo sabado o domingo estare subiendo un nuevo cap, o si no dentro de los lindos 10 dias XD  
todo depende del tiempo que me quede libre por el insti y el trabajo (o si consegui empleoo :D)

los quieroooo

**_Glosario:_**

**One-sama: **Sig, hermana mayor, dicho con mucho respeto :)  
**Oyasumi (nasai)**: Buenas noches (muy buenas noches)  
**Ultimo (*):** frase muy utilizada por may cuando empiezan a decirle que esta mas delgada, liviana, etc... XD en serio "dieta" no es una palabra es un sacrilegio para mi XD jajajaja

**_Reviews:_**

**Pau-chan22: **grax x tu review :) jejeje y no era para menos, cada vez mas Hinata va cogiendose mas confianza XD espero q te agrade la conti :)  
**Hikari x Takeru:** Grax la aclaracion! y si, no se porque se habia recortado una frase, en la que Naruto confesaba que habia visto semidesnuda a Sakura XD, ya lo arregle :) grax :)  
***-_shinofan_-*:** hola! grax x tu review!!! jajajaja aunque no lo parezca Naruto es muy astuto jajajajaja, en los proximos capitulos veras que tan encochinados estan eso viejos... ¬¬ su reinado esta a punto de acabar XD espero que te guste la contii :)  
_**Isi-san:**_ ohayooo!!!! grax x tu review!!!! jejejeje bueno volvi y con capis mas largos XD jajajaja al pasar tanto tiempo con Ero-senin se le pegaron muchas de sus mañas XD ese sobresito dorado sera el dolor de cabeza de los viejetes muajajajaja ya di spoilers XD

...

bueno hasta el proximo capitulo!!  
God Bless~!


	8. 8: Sobre la Valentía y el Amor

helloooooo!!!!!  
Como taaaan? espero que bn!!!  
aqui llego yo de nuevo con un nuevo, valgan la redundancia, capitulo de revolucion de amor!!!  
habia dicho de tratar de ponerlo el sabado pasado, pero ciertos.... como decirlos.... cambios de humor, pelea con el pc, pelea con la inspiracion XD no lo habia terminado  
les adelanto que este capitulo va a ser BIPOLAR XD (razones ya mencionadas XD) tambien es un poco mas corto respecto al anterior  
jajaja espero que les guste a todos y gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo :D

**_Parejas Presentes:_** Principales: NaruHina y NejiTenten //

_**Declaimer:**_ No es lo que parece... No Naruto no me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo, pero nanais cucas, no me pertenece.  
Lo que si me pertenece es la loca idea de este fic... y una que otra frasesita que ponga por ahi XD

**_Aclaraciones pertinentes:_** Normalito: narracion / **Negrilla**: **dialogos** / **_Negrilla cursiva_**: _**pensamientos**_ / (Entre parentesis: metidas mias XD) / (*): su significado se encontrara al final de cada capitulo

-- Aparece el Inner de Sakura!!! SHANNAROO!!! XD (**conversacion Sakura con su Inner estara Subrayada**)

-- **LIME NARUHINA!!!**

Enjoy gyus!!!

* * *

...

_...cuando el mar no tenga sed y el amor sepa perder, vendere mi corazon para darte algo mejor..._

**Revolución de amor**

**...**

_**Cap. VIII**_: **Sobre la valentía y el amor**

**...**

Naruto aun veía embelesado a su novia, el reflejo de la luna, ahora bañaba su hermoso ser mientras el rubio contemplaba su suave respirar, sonrió, le encantaba verla así, delicada, como una muñeca de porcelana. Deposito un beso en la frente de la chica y salió, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, de la habitación.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Sakura dirigió su mirada al dueño de la casa y le sonrió con complicidad

- **Por fin sales dobe - **

**- Es que les quería dar un ratico a solas dattebayo **- respondió con picardía

- **NARUTO** - le reprendió la peli rosa quien se sonrojo levemente

- **Sakura y yo ya nos íbamos -**

**- Nee chicos, muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros -**

**- No tienes que agradecernos nada Naruto **- contesto la Haruno acercándose al rubio - **Al fin y al cabo somos amigos, y para eso estamos, para ayudarnos mutuamente **- finalizo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico - **cuida de ella nee? Oyasumi**

- **Arigato Sakura-chan **- contesto el chico dándole un abrazo a su amiga

- _**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10,**_ - contaba mentalmente los segundos en los que su novia y su amigo permanecían abrazados - **Ya suéltala Naruto **- dijo Sasuke notablemente molesto (NA: coff coff... celoso coff coff)

- **No quiero** - contesto el rubio abrazando mas fuerte a su amiga

- **Sakura -**

**- Nee Sasuke-kun, no te enojes es solo Naruto **- contesto la chica haciendo un puchero

**- Vámonos - **ordeno el Uchiha

**- Jejeje es gracioso ver al Teme celoso **- le dijo al oído Naruto a Sakura haciendo que la paciencia del Uchiha acabara y se dirigiera a la puerta

Al ver la reacción de su novio, Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risilla nerviosa acompañada de la carcajada de Naruto

..

**- Sera mejor que vayas con el dattebayo! -**

**- Sip, dale mis saludos a Hinata-chan, nos vemos mañana** - dicho esto la chica salió corriendo tras su novio

Naruto dio una gran bocanada de aire, se quito su chaqueta y la puso sobre el sillón de la sala, bostezo sonoramente, dio una última vista a su apartamento, apago las luces y se dirigió a su habitación

---

-

---

-

Al llegar a su casa, un rico aroma la recibió, comida china, su favorita, y más favorita se volvía cuando era _él_ quien la preparaba, entro sigilosamente e hizo un intento de sorprenderlo pero la sorprendida fue ella cuando se encontró arrinconada contra la pared y los labios de su novio en los de ella demandando por un beso fogoso...

- **Okaerinasai(*)** - dijo Neji rompiendo el beso

- **Tadaima(*)** - contesto Tenten con una gran sonrisa - **huele delicioso **

- **Comida china, tú favorita** -

Tenten sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios a Neji, luego, ambos se dirigieron a cenar, Tenten jugaba al avioncito con Neji, él se negaba a seguirle el juego a su novia, ella hacia pucheros y el cedía a sus infantiles juegos, cuando por fin terminaron, se dispusieron a lavar los platos utilizados

**...**

**- Neji -**

**- Dime -**

**- ¿Hiciste postre?** - pregunto pícaramente Tenten

- **No, aun no** - respondió Neji en el mismo tono que ella - **¿alguno en especial? **- le contesto siguiéndole el juego a su chica

- **Mmmmm hay uno que me encanta** - dijo ella acercándose a el

- **¿Cual sería ese? -** pregunto mientras la agarraba por la cintura y la atraía hacia el

- **No creo que lo conozcas** - jugo Tenten con el

- **Tal vez lo conozca **_**muy**_** bien** - contesto el intentándola besar

- **Tal vez si** - Tenten se zafó del agarre y evito el beso - **Tal vez no**

- **Adonde crees que vas **- inquirió el halándola hacia él, volviéndola a tener entre sus brazos

- **Yūwaku****no Tengoku** (*)- le susurro ella al oído

- **Tú eres mi paraíso y mi tentación** - dicho esto Neji tomo en brazos a Tenten y se la llevo a la habitación... no precisamente a dormir...

-

--

---

--

-

Sangre... solo veía sangre a su alrededor... corría rápidamente por un bosque, llevaba un bulto en sus brazos, la sabana que cubría ese bulto tenía sangre, le daba miedo mirar, oía voces, se le hacían conocidas, unas más claras que otras, muchas como murmullos, luego una empezó a aclararse, la llamaba, le pedía que resistiera, que todo estaría bien, ¿como podría estar todo bien cuando te ves envuelta en un mar de sangre?

Poco a poco la voz se aclaraba, al igual que la penumbra que cubría su andar, dejo de correr, sintió una calidez cubrirla, una gota rodo por su mejilla al llegar a la comisura de su labio supo que era una lagrima por lo salada que le había resultado, aun mas salada de lo que podría haber sido una lagrima común, tenía mucha angustia, volvió a escuchar aquella voz... Hina-chan, tranquila, todo está bien, despierta pequeña... despertar, eso necesitaba, despertar, el bulto que llevaba en sus brazos desapareció, algo oprimió terriblemente su pecho y grito, grito lo más fuerte que pudo, de repente una calidez hermosa cubrió su ser y...

...

Sus ojos opalinos se abrieron de par en par encontrándose con los ojos de su amado, tenía la respiración entrecortada, sudaba frio, temblaba, el solo la miraba preocupado, las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, él la atrajo hacia sus brazos acomodando su cara en su pecho, ella al instante reconoció aquella calidez... "_La misma de mi sueño_" - pensó

...

- **Ya, ya tranquila, ya paso pequeña, solo fue una pesadilla** - intentaba calmarla - **tranquila preciosa, yo estoy contigo, nada malo te va a pasar**

- **Na...naru...naruto-kun** - tartamudeaba asustada

- **Tranquila Hina, ¿nee será que te asustaste con la fea cara del teme y por eso tuviste pesadillas? **- bromeo el rubio, en respuesta la risilla de Hinata se hizo presente - **jejeje menos mal que no viste su cara de eno-celo-ira**

- **¿Nani?**- pregunto curiosa ella mientras tallaba sus ojos

- **Jajaja es que el Sasuke-teme se enojo, se puso celoso y se fue con ira al vernos a Sakura-chan y a mi abrazados dattebayo!** -

- **¿Que Sakura-san y tu estaban abrazados? **- pregunto Hinata un tanto... ¿celosa?

- **See y el Teme**... - Naruto guardo silencio y vio el rostro de Hinata – "_**esta celosa... se ve tan linda"**_ - pensó - **puso una cara parecida a la tuya jejeje estas celosa Hina-chan**

**- ¿Celosa yo? -**

**- Si, tu -**

**- No, pa...para nada -**

**- ¿Segura? -**

**- ¿Acaso debería? -**

**- Tal vez si** - Hinata alzo una ceja - **tal vez no** - Hinata hizo un puchero - **jejeje claro que no dattebayo! Sakura-chan y yo somos como hermanos**

**- Sin embargo estuviste enamorado de ella... -**

**- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo **- corto tajante Naruto - **ahora estoy enamorado de ti **- una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro

- **Ahora... Y...y después... y después ¿de quien estarás enamorado?** - pregunto seria pero un tanto insegura

- **Déjame y pienso** - Hinata bajo la mirada - **de una chica de cabello azabache largo** - Naruto acaricio el cabello de Hinata haciendo que ella levantara el rostro- **con unos ojos que me vuelven loco y a la vez me relajan** - Naruto la vio fijamente mientras se acercaba aun mas a ella - **que se pone nerviosa cada vez que me le acerco **_**demasiado**_- ahora Hinata estaba recostada en la cama con Naruto encima - **que tiembla bajo mi ser con solo una caricia** - Naruto se las había ingeniado para meter su mano por debajo de la blusa de Hinata haciendo que temblara y se sonrojara a mil - **de ella voy a estar enamorado ahora, mañana, la otra semana, el otro año... **- Naruto le dio un beso suave pero a la vez intenso - **la otra vida...**

Muchos besos, caricias, suspiros y palabras de amor le siguieron a esa declaración, al principio Hinata estaba muy nerviosa, pero poco a poco se fue aflojando y al igual como había hecho Naruto, ahora sus manos estaban acariciando la espalda del rubio por debajo de su camisa

-

--

---

--

-

- **¡¡¡Sasuke-kun!!!** - chillo Sakura intentando llamar la atención de su novio quien iba un par de cuadras delante de ella - **Demonios odio cuando se pone así** - dijo para si mientras corría

- **Sasuke, ¡espérame por favor!** - rogo ella estando más cerca de el

- **Hmp** - Sasuke se detuvo - **pensé que te habías quedado con el dobe **- dijo al ver a una Sakura agitada a su lado - **te veías muy bien en sus brazos**

El último comentario del Uchiha hizo que la sangre le hirviera a Sakura, el tema de la inseguridad no aceptada del Uchiha la ponía neurótica y aquí venia una nueva discusión

- **Supuse que estabas bastante cómoda con el **- siguió el chico, Sakura solo atino a arquear una ceja

- **No otra vez** - pensó ella ignorando lo que le decía su novio

- _Inner-Sakura:_ **Otra vez, te vas a quedar aquí a seguirle el juego y a que terminemos igual que siempre, llorando en un anden -**

**- No, esta vez no, ahora el que se va a quedar en el anden -**

- _Inner-Sakura:_ **Aunque no creo que llorando -**

Sakura dio un gran suspiro

- **Y después me preguntas que porque digo que no confías en mi **- dicho esto Sakura siguió caminando rumbo a su casa, dejando a Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos

-

--

---

---

--

-

En una habitación, dos figuras humanas se iluminaban por la tenue luz de la luna, ambos con el torso desnudo, exceptuando la figura femenina que aún conservaba la parte superior de su ropa interior, ella jugaba con el cabello de él mientras respondía a sus apasionados besos, el acariciaba el vientre plano de la chica, arrancándole leves suspiros y gruñidos que ahogaba en sus labios

Poco a poco el calor fue aumentando en aquella habitación, la razón fue abandonando sus cuerpos al igual que sus ropas, los besos de aquel chico descendían por el cuello de ella hasta que se perdían en la piel descubierta de sus senos, su impaciente boca rogaba por descubrir el resto de su suave piel, sus manos vagaban ahora por las desnudas piernas de su chica

..

Tímidamente, sus pequeñas manitas recorrían la ancha espalda de su novio, no pudo evitar dar un respingo al sentir a través de la tela, la cálida lengua de el rozar su pezón, toda su piel se erizo ante aquel contacto, por auto reflejo colocó sus manos en el pecho de el creando una mínima distancia entre los cuerpos, sus miradas se cruzaron, luna vs mar, el azul se perdía entre el color perla, suavemente acaricio la mejilla de ella y le dio un casto beso en sus labios estando dispuesto a quitarse de encima de ella y colocarse a su lado

- **¡No!** - le detuvo antes de que el actuara - **no... No te detengas**

- **¿Segura Hina-chan?** -

Hinata medito unos segundos

- **Si no estás segura lo podemos dejar así, lo último que quiero es hacerte daño -**

**- Yo...** - sus miradas se volvieron a cruzarse, dejo escapar un suspiro junto con sus inseguridades - **estoy segura, quiero que continue...**

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, los juguetones labios del rubio habían atrapado los suyos, retomando su juego de caricias siguieron disfrutando de su amor...

-

--

---

--

-

- **¡Sakura espera! **- se oyó un grito en medio de la calle

- **Jodete **- pensó la peli rosa

-** ¡SAKURA! **- se oyó mas fuerte

- _Inner-Sakura_: **que te jodas Uchiha shannaroo!!! -**

**- ¡SAKURA HARUNO TE DIGO QUE ESPERES! **- grito el Uchiha antes de tomarla del brazo, pero antes de que el la halara ella se zafó de su agarre

- **¡Llevo llamándote hace dos cuadras! -**

**- Disculpa, no te oí **- mintió ella

- **No me oíste o más bien me ignoraste -**

- _Inner-Sakura y Sakura:_ **¡¡¡TE IGNORE!!!!**

**- ¿Estas enojada? -**

- _Inner-Sakura:_ **Wao que observador**

**- No, para nada, que te hace pensar eso -**

**- Déjate de ironías Sakura -**

**- ¿Terminaste? Me quiero ir a mi casa a dormir -**

**- Pensé que vendrías conmigo a nuestra casa **- dijo el tomándola de la mano

- _Inner-Sakura:_ **SHAANNAROO! SASUKE ERES UN INSENSIBLE E INSASIABLE!**

**- En primer lugar es TU casa y en segundo lugar YA NO voy a ir, ahora me quiero ir a MI casa a descansar, mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer **- respondió ella soltándose

- **Entonces si estas enojada -**

**- ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta? -**

**- Sakura el que debería estar enojado soy yo -**

**...**

La paciencia de Sakura se acabo tras esa frase

- **Sabes que Sasuke, dejemos esto así, siempre se repite la historia, te enojas te haces el orgulloso terminamos peleados y yo como una buena estúpida llorando, Sasuke en serio, ya me canse de la misma historia **- confeso con los ojos cristalinos

- **...** -

- **¿Ves? **- las lagrimas salieron de sus orbes verdes - **Me cansé Sasuke, me cansé** - Sakura hizo un ademan de partir pero Sasuke la detuvo - **Y ahora que**

- **Déjame cambiar la historia -**

**- ¿Ah? -**

- **Déjame reescribir el guion** - dijo acercándose a ella - **discúlpame Sakura soy un idiota** - los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par - **gomen, no me gusta que estar peleado contigo** - Sasuke limpio con sus manos las mejillas de Sakura - **¿Me perdonas?**

- **No sé **- Sasuke suspiro - **aun te falta algo para que este segura** - incrédulo la miro fijamente, tras un par de segundos entendió, acto seguido la beso

- **Ahora si vamos a NUESTRA casa -**

**- Es TU casa -**

**- Nuestra -**

**- Tuya**

**- Sakura -**

**- Sasuke** - la risa se Sakura se hizo presente - **sabes... acabas de reescribir el guion** - concluyo ella imitándolo y abrazándolo – **Vamos a nuestra casa** – concluyo con una sonrisa

-

--

---

--

-

En el momento en el que ella le dejo claro su seguridad para seguir, el autocontrol empezó a abandonar su ser, el sabia, que era la primera vez, de ambos, nerviosa y excitadamente, paso sus manos por la espalda de Hinata y empezó su misión: _desabrochar ese pedazo de tela que no le dejaba disfrutar de la suave piel de su chica_

Sin éxito, gruño sobre los labios de ella, Hinata solo le sonrío

- **Nee Hina -**

- **Esta delante** – informo refiriéndose al broche

El rubio no pudo evitar ver sus pechos, en su mirada se dibujo la lujuria… esta "_misión_" iba a ser realmente placentera…

-

--

---

_**--to be continued---**_

_...valor para reconocer nuestros errores, valor para reconocer nuestros amores, valor para reconocer nuestros temores..._

_VIVA el valor! y el amor :D_

* * *

.... Que mala soy verdad?

muajajajajaja les corte el rollo del NaruHina  
SPOILER NEXT CAP: Lemon NaruHina :D  
quise alargar mas la pelea SasuSaku... pero despues me dio cosita dejar a la pobre Saku llorando en un anden XD  
y bueno, me encanta ver a Sasuke tragandose su orgullo muajajajajaja

NEE!!! aclaracion... la frase con la que abro el fic... es un pedacito de una cancion de La Oreja de Van Gogh, se llama Perdoname,  
del disco Lo que te conté Mientras te hacias la dormida :D  
la peticion de cada cap... dejenme sus reviews :D

Miren mi cadenitaaaaaa::::  
**_Nuevo Cap = Lectores Happy :D = Review para may = May happy = Otro nuevo Cap_**

los quieroooo

**_Glosario:_**

**Okaerinasai: **Es una expresión que se usa para dar la bienvenida cuando se regresa a casa, logicamente significa "bienvenido(a) a casa"  
**Tadaima: **Es la expresión que se usa para anunciar el regreso a casa, logicamente significa "ya llegué a casa"  
******Yūwaku****no Tengoku**: significa "paraíso de la tentación"... :)

**_Reviews:_**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN:**grax x tu review :) jejeje seee Hanabi esta en plena etapa de adolescencia XD hay que comprenderla jajaja  
***-_shinofan_-*:** hola! grax x tu review!!! shiii XD un nuevo Nara esta en camino :D espero que te haya gustado este cap :) QUE VIVAN! XD!!!  
**Armen:** hello!!! grax x tu review!!! sipii ahora se le viene una nueva prioridad a nuestro Vago favorito XD  
**hinata147hyuuga:** grax x tu review! espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto o mas que el anterior :D  
**Heero Kusanagi**: Hola! grax x tu review! aqui la contii :) espero que sea de tu agrado :D  
**katy**: holaa katy! grax x tu review!!! aqui actualizando el fic XD espero que te guste este nuevo cap :)  
**black-sky-666**: grax x tu review! que bueno que te haya gustadoo! aqui la contii :)  
**Hikari x Takeru:** Grax x tu review!!! a mi tambn me gusta el ShikaTema XD baah me encanta XD creeme muchas cosillas nuevas van a ir apareciendo en el fic XD  
**kyo nakamura:** holaa! grax x tu review! jijiji ahii concordamos con la idea de que sea niña XD seee la dieta mata XD no critico a quienes las hagan, son dueños de sus vidas y las pueden hacer las veces que quieran pero tanto para Temari como para mi y ahora para ti: cero dietas XD  
**Scarleth Draven:** HOLA! grax x tu review! sii ya nada de chan, eso quedo en el pasado XD bueno ejem las hormonas ganaron al final XD aunque hay que contar tambn con el amor que se tiene esta parejita :) grax x leer  
_**Isi-san:**_ ohayooo!!!! grax x tu review!!!! jejejeje me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap y ojala este te guste igual o mas XD, no se porque tengo debilidad por ver debil a Sasuke-kun XD me encanta que le bajen los humitos XD jajaja Tenten es mala muajajaja aunq quien quita, recordemos que SexyNeji dejo abierta la posibilidad de un bebe... o dos... o tres XD jeje grax :) aunq deseo q mi empleo no sea impedimento para actualizar mas seguido el fic XD

...

bueno hasta el proximo capitulo!!  
God Bless~!


	9. 9: Segunda Batalla

holineeeeeeeeeeeeees!!!!!  
Como taaaan? espero que bn!!!  
Oooh sii no estan alucinando XD soy yo de nuevoooo jejeje  
valee me demore mas de lo que pense, pero es que tuve un bloqueo ENORME!!!  
odio a mi profesor de mercadeo ¬¬ por culpa de el y de sus bobadas y sus teorias y sus parciales y sus proyectos malignos  
mi inspiracion salio corriendo y me abandono :(  
pero luego de una tasa de chocolate calientito hecho x mi mami y buena musiquita REVIVI!!!! XD  
aqui les traigo un nuevo capi... personalmente ame como me quedo :D y espero que les guste  
y me dejen reviews :D el cap anterior me dejaron poquitos eso tambn ayudo a mi bloqueo :s  
en fin...

**_Parejas Presentes:_** Principales: NaruHina y NejiTenten //

_**Declaimer:**_ No es lo que parece... No Naruto no me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo, pero nanais cucas, no me pertenece.  
Lo que si me pertenece es la loca idea de este fic... y una que otra frasesita que ponga por ahi XD

**_Aclaraciones pertinentes:_** Normalito: narracion / **Negrilla**: **dialogos** / **_Negrilla cursiva_**: _**pensamientos**_ / (Entre parentesis: metidas mias XD) / (*): su significado se encontrara al final de cada capitulo

-- **LEMON NARUHINA!!! - - - **

Enjoy gyus!!!

* * *

_...todo lo que posees lo has conseguido luchando... ¿quieres conservarlo? luchala..._

_..._

**Revolución de amor**

_**...**_

_**Cap. IX**_: **Segunda Batalla: La llegada de los Nakamura**

-

Dentro de la Gran Sala, 3 figuras ancianas, revolvían los cajones de sus respectivos escritorios

- **Nada, no lo encuentro aquí** - señalo uno

- **Acá tampoco hay nada** - recalco otro

-** ¡MALDICIÓN! **- grito colérico el anciano que estaba enfrente de la gran biblioteca - **tampoco esta acá** - informo desactivando su Byakugan

- **¿El resto de los documentos están en su orden, Hitoki?** -

- **Si, solo falta el sobre del clan ****Yotsuki, junto con las copias de algunas misiones que habíamos encomendado** -

**- Hitoki -**

**- Que sucede, Hakimaru -**

**- La copia de la misión del bakemono tampoco está -**

**- ¡¡¡¿¿¿NANI???!!! **- grito exaltado - **revisen todo de nuevo, así sea una hormiga que falte, ¡avísenme!** -

Los demás ancianos continuaron revolviendo los cajones, mientras Hitoki salía rápidamente de la Sala

-

--

---

--

-

-** Entonces, ese ataque fue real** - pregunto Hiashi tras darle un sorbo a su Té

- **Si oto-sama, Hinata conto hoy que cuando Naruto llego, varios de sus puntos de chakra estaban cerrados -**

**- Soka(*) **- en eso tocaron la puerta del despacho

...

- **Hai - **

**- Hiashi-sama - **

**- ¿Esa no es la voz del vejete mayor?** - susurro Hanabi, su padre asintió

-** Adelante Hitoki-san -**

**- Permiso** - dijo entrando - **Hanabi-sama, buenas noches **- saludo a la menor

- **Buenas noches** - saludo ella - **papi yo me voy a dormir, mañana le pediré a las muchachas que me ayuden con lo que falta para la fiesta de cumple de mi hermanita **- informo poniendo un tono muy dulce

-** Que descanses** - le contesto Hiashi

- **Oyasumi nasai Hitoki-sama **- se despidió Hanabi - **Oyasumi Oto-sama**

- **Oyasumi nasai Hanabi-sama** - contesto secamente el anciano, Hiashi solo le sonrío a su hija

Tras Hanabi retirarse del despacho de su papa, el ambiente se tenso de sobremanera

...

-** ¿Ocurrió algo Hitoki-san?** - pregunto Hiashi rompiendo el silencio

- **Hiashi-sama, usted sabe perfectamente que nada de lo que haga evitará que las uniones de Hinata-sama y Neji se hagan -**

**- No entiendo a que se debe su comentario -**

**- Varios documentos importantes han desaparecido de nuestro despacho, ¿sabe algo al respecto? -**

**- Tengo mi propio despacho, no tengo necesidad de estar hurgando entre las cosas que no son mías** - contesto notablemente molesto el líder del clan - **y ahora que lo menciona, a mi también me faltan algunas cosas de mi despacho, mas sin embargo, no he ido a acusarlos sin pruebas **- el anciano intento decir algo, pero Hiashi con la mirada le calló - **y no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de las indirectas de las demás personas, ahora si me disculpa, no soy cuerpo glorioso y necesito descansar, esta semana ha sido más agitada de lo planeado** - termino con una mirada de hielo, dejando atónito al miembro del consejo

- **Entiendo, que tenga buena noche Hiashi-sama, y disculpe mi impertinencia **- se disculpo Hitoki - **Oyasumi nasai **- deseo haciendo una reverencia

- **Oyasumi **- contesto fríamente

Cuando Hitoki salió de la sala, Hiashi soltó un suspiro largo y se permitió resbalarse un poco sobre su silla, mientras miraba el techo susurro

- **Ahí Hanabi, en las que me metes **-

-

--

---

--

-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- **Nee Hina -**

- **Esta delante** – informo refiriéndose al broche

...

Suavemente tomo entre sus manos los senos de la chica, dirigiendo sus trémulos dedos hacia el objetivo "_el broche_", ante el suave contacto de sus manos sobre la fina tela, los suspiros de la Hyūga empezaron a hacerse presentes, sus ojos opalinos poco a poco fueron adquiriendo el brillo de la lujuria, sus finos dedos se enredaban en la alborotada cabellera rubia, excitando e incitando al joven a continuar con sus caricias, ella estaba tan sumida en el placer que no se percato que su novio ya había deshecho la fina capa de tela y ahora su lengua tomaba el lugar de sus manos, un suspiro se escapo de sus labios al sentir como él besaba sus pechos.

La temperatura del lugar y de sus cuerpos empezó a aumentar cada vez más, los suspiros y gemidos se hicieron presentes llenando la atmosfera de un cálido y sensual aire.

- **Naruto-kun** – gimió Hinata al sentir como él empezaba a hacer un camino de besos por su abdomen

Su razón apareció en un segundo y su cuerpo se tensó al intuir a donde se dirigía su novio, mas sin embargo, solo sintió o más bien dejó de sentir sus labios sobre su piel, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente chocando con el hermoso azul que la observaba cual obra de arte tuviera enfrente

Casi que mecánicamente cubrió sus desnudos pechos con sus manos y un fuerte carmín se hizo presente en sus mejillas, Naruto solo soltó una risilla y se acerco a sus labios y los beso delicadamente

...

- **No tienes porque taparte Hina** – susurro sobre su boca mientras retiraba las manos de la joven – **eres hermosa** – concluyo con otro beso

- **Gomen ne** – se disculpo inocentemente –** pero… no puedo… evitar avergonzarme**… – confeso desviando su mirada - **estamos… des…des** – ni siquiera podía terminar la frase

- **Tranquila pequeña, solo somos tu y yo, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, Kami-sama te doto **_**muy bien**_ – intento tranquilizarla Naruto haciendo cierto énfasis en las dos ultimas palabras

-** ¡NARUTO-KUN!** – Regaño la azabache – **no digas ese tipo de cosas que me hacer avergonzar mas** – dijo tan rápido como pudo mientras que la sangre se agolpaba nuevamente en sus mejillas

- **Pero si es la verdad, me encantas** – confeso el rubio – **me encantas toda tal cual eres, cada parte de ti me encanta, tus ojos, hermosos como la luna **– Naruto dio un suave beso sobre sus parpados – **tu naricita** – ahora le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz haciendo que ella riera – **tus mejillas rozagantes **- beso sus mejillas haciendo que el sonrojo se incrementara – **tu boca que me vuelve loco** – dijo sin poder evitar besarla apasionadamente, sus emociones se incrementaron al igual que sus besos.

...

Nuevamente y sin dejar de besarla, Naruto empezó a acariciarle sus senos robándole pequeños suspiros que iban ahogando en sus labios, poco a poco sus manos fueron descendiendo por su plano abdomen hasta llegar a sus pantis, excitado empezó a acariciar la húmeda intimidad femenina por encima de la tela, inconscientemente y dejándose llevar por las emociones Hinata empezó a gemir más alto.

Las caricias y los besos se volvieron más fogosos, ambos querían dar lo mejor de sí para el otro, querían demostrarse cuanto se amaban, cuanto necesitaban la presencia del otro en su vida, para siempre.

...

Pronto la desnudes se hizo presente en sus cuerpos, ninguno se explico cuando habían acabado sin ropa, pero tampoco importaba, ambos estaban extasiados con las caricias del otro, Hinata gemía a cada lamida que Naruto le daba a sus pechos y poco a poco no hubo rastros de su timidez, de un tirón dejo a Naruto debajo de ella y empezó a repartir besos por el torneado torso del rubio mientras sus delicadas manitas acariciaban su abdomen, el disfrutaba las suaves caricias de su novia acariciando su espalda fue acercándola más a él y pronto pudo sentir su miembro rozar la intimidad de ella, un gemido escapo de la boca de ambos.

Sus miradas se encontraron y nuevamente Hinata estuvo debajo de Naruto, ella acerco su rostro al de él y le besó, beso que el rubio respondió enseguida y con suma delicadeza entró poco a poco en ella, Hinata se abrazó a su cuello, al sentir que Naruto traspasaba la barrera de su virginidad, no pudo evitar gemir de dolor mientras clavaba sus uñas en los hombros del rubio, para acortar su agonía, Naruto termino de entrar en ella de una sola estocada haciendo que las lagrimas salieran de esos ojos opalinos…

**...**

**- ****Gomen ne Hina, ¿Te hice daño? –**

**- I…Ie, no te preocupes –**

**- Te amo preciosa –**

**- Y yo a ti –**

...

Nuevamente se fundieron en un suave beso, tras haber desaparecido un poco el dolor, Hinata acaricio la mejilla de Naruto y tras asentirle con una sonrisa, Naruto empezó a embestirla con suavidad, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Hinata, mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en la cintura de él haciendo que él aumentara la velocidad de sus embestidas, los gemidos de placer por parte de ambos empezaron a ser más fuertes, poco a poco se fueron tornando aun mas fuertes, casi que salvajes.

Naruto podía sentir como la estrecha cavidad de Hinata se hacía aun más estrecha aprisionando su miembro, acelero mas sus embistes, Hinata gemía descontroladamente mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo de Naruto, estaba extasiada, el clímax se aproximaba cada vez más… hasta llegarles a ambos, al mismo tiempo, Hinata gimió alto el nombre de Naruto y Naruto el de ella, Hinata sintió la cálida esencia del rubio en su ser.

Cansados ambos, se abrazaron, él aun dentro de ella, intentando recuperar el aliento y normalizar sus respiraciones, disfrutando el momento, disfrutándose… Tras unos instantes Naruto salió de ella y se tumbo en la cama al lado de Hinata, ella se acurruco contra él, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos y se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo, Naruto por su parte contemplaba el rostro de su novia, abrazándola paso las sabanas por su cuerpo cubriéndola, acurrucándola más contra él, le encantaba sentirla cerca de él, poco a poco el sueño lo fue abordando hasta quedarse dormido…

----

---

--

-

--

---

----

La Villa oculta de la hoja, amanecía tras el sol radiante, los aldeanos empezaban a dirigirse a sus diversos lugares de labor, se veía correr por los tejados a los ninjas que iban a sus respectivas misiones del día, otros iban a reportarse con la Hokage, todo en orden… hasta que en la entrada principal de la villa, arribaron dos carruajes junto un grupo considerable de sirvientes, allí los esperaban los _honorables_ miembros del consejo del clan Hyūga (N/A: nótese el sarcasmo), los cuales, luego de saludarlos, subieron al primer carruaje y se dirigieron hacia la mansión Hyūga

-

---

-

Sus bellos ojos azules se fueron abriendo tras sentir la cálida bienvenida del sol a un nuevo día, parpadeo un poco, sintió el suave respirar de su novia contra su pecho, una sonrisa zorruna apareció en su rostro tras recordar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, acaricio con suavidad la mejilla de su novia y empezó a jugar con sus cabellos, sus caricias bajaron al hombro desnudo de la chica, luego fueron bajando por su brazo, Hinata se estremeció ante sus caricias y empezó a abrir sus ojos, con ambas manos tallo sus ojos y bostezo ligeramente y se volvió a acurrucar en el pecho de su novio, Naruto sonrío ante su acción

De repente Hinata abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente…

Silencio…

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior la embargaron… sus mejillas le hicieron competencia al fruto más rojo sobre la tierra… despacio muy despacio levanto su rostro encontrándose con el de su novio, el cual la miraba divertido, "_su inocencia sigue intacta_" – pensó el rubio mientras la abrazaba

- **Buenos días Usagi-chan** – saludo Naruto dándole un beso a Hinata en la punta de la nariz

- **Bu…bu…bue…buenos di…días** – contesto tímidamente

- **Te amo Hina** –

Ante la declaración del rubio, Hinata llevó su mano izquierda hasta el rostro de Naruto, acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de él, Naruto cerró los ojos para disfrutar más la caricia de ella, lo siguiente que sintió fue sus tibios y cálidos labios sobre los de él, el beso comenzó suave, pero el rubio se encargo de intensificarlo, mordiendo levemente el labio inferior de ella, haciendo que Hinata abriera su boca y el pudiera introducir su lengua en su boca, sus pulmones demandaron oxigeno y a regañadientes se separaron, Hinata aun sonrojada por su acción le brindó una sonrisa

- **Yo también te amo Naruto **– dijo abrazándolo -** te amo tanto**

Naruto correspondió el abrazo, mientras jugaba con sus cabellos y besaba su frente

- **Nee Hina-chan** –

- **¿Hai?** –

- **¿Tenias pensado hacer algo en especial… hoy?** –

- **No** –

- **Genial** –

Antes de que Hinata pudiera reaccionar Naruto estaba encima de ella besando su cuello, la ojiperla decidió rendirse ante los besos de su novio y dejarse llevar…

-

--

---

--

-

La maestra de las armas descansaba plácidamente sobre el fornido pecho del genio Hyūga cuando unos imprudentes y estrepitosos golpes en la puerta los sacaron de su hermoso sueño

- **Mmmm quiero dormir** – se quejo Tenten abrazando más a Neji

- **Quien podrá ser** –

- **Ni idea, cariño, ves a ver tu o de lo contrario quien sea se le acaba la vida hoy** –

- **¿Y crees que si voy yo va a sobrevivir? **– Tenten rio ante el comentario de Neji hasta que oyó – **Byakugan!**

- **Flojo** –

Gracias al Byakugan vio que era Hanabi la que estaba en la puerta

...

- **Tenten levántate, es Hanabi-sama** –

- **Cinco minutos más papi** –

- **Arriba dormilona** – dijo Neji mientras la cargaba

Neji bajo las escaleras con una medio-dormida Tenten en sus brazos, la deposito en unos de los muebles de la sala y fue a abrirle la puerta a su prima menor

...

- **Bueno días Neji-niisan** – saludo la Hyūga entrando al apartamento

- **Bueno días Hanabi-sama** –

- **Disculpa que venga así de repente y tan temprano –** Hanabi vio a Tenten en el mueble – **Buenos días Tenten-san**

- **Ohayooooo** – respondió mientras levantaba un poco la cara

- **Gomen por despertarlos** –

- **No hay problema, ya estoy acostumbrada a madrugar** – dijo viendo a Neji, el solo sonrío

- **¿Ocurrió algo Hanabi-sama?** –

- **Tan perspicaz como siempre primito, si, adivinen quienes llegaron a la villa** –

- **¿Los Beatles? **– bromeo Tenten aun con el sueño a flor de piel

- **Cerca… Los Nakamura **– los ojos de Neji se abrieron de par en par, Tenten siguió igual, hasta que recordó que Neji le había mencionado ese apellido cuando se refirió a la que sería su "_prometida_"

...

Tenten se acomodo rápido en el sillón, el sueño desapareció del rostro de la morocha y sus ojos se dilataron, abrió la boca para decir algo mas sin embargo no salió ningún sonido de su boca, Neji al ver su estado se acerco a ella y coloco una mano en su hombro, ella coloco su mano encima de la de el

...

- **¿Cuándo llegaron?** – Pregunto Neji

- **Hoy a primera hora, los del consejo los fueron a buscar y mi papá aprovecho para avisarme y pedirme que les avisara **–

- **¿Ya Hinata-chan y Naruto lo saben? **– pregunto Tenten

- **No, apenas y les acabo de avisar a ustedes, más luego iré a la casa de Uzumaki y les avisare** –

- **¿Eh?** – dijeron al unísono Neji y Tenten

- **A verdad que ustedes no saben, lo que pasa es que mi querida hermanita se fue a vivir con su noviecito** –

...

Un "_¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?!_" a dúo retumbo por toda Konoha

-** Kami-sama que me dejan sorda **–

- **¿Cómo fue que Hiashi-sama permitió eso?** – pregunto Neji

-** De la misma manera que permitió que tú te fueras** – Contesto Hanabi

-** Lo mío es diferente **–

-** No veo la diferencia, ambos están en la misma situación** – Neji iba a replicar pero Hanabi lo callo – **y no me vengas con que "**_**pero yo soy hombre**_**"** – dijo remedando la voz de Neji

- **Hmp **– contesto indignado el Hyūga

- **Estoy orgullosa de Hinata** – dijo Tenten

- **Yo también** – contesto Hanabi – **la verdad no la creí capaz pero ya cuando la vi instalada en la casa de Uzumaki me tuve que tragar mis palabras, sin duda alguna ha madurado**

- **El amor nos hace madurar** – dijo Neji ganándose la mirada de las dos mujeres – **¿Qué?** – pregunto un tanto apenado pero solo recibió en respuesta una sonrisa de parte de su prima y un beso de su novia

---

--

-

--

---

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyūga arribaban los carruajes que traían a los Nakamura, al llegar, los sirvientes ayudaron a bajar a sus patrones y los equipajes de estos, Hiashi por cortesía salió a recibirlos sin poder evitar destilar veneno en su mirar hacia los miembros del consejo del clan

**- Sean bienvenidos** – recibió el cabecilla del clan

- **Gracias por su hospitalidad ehh… **- respondió un hombre de unos 47 años intentando recordar el nombre del Hyūga

- **Hyūga Hiashi y ¿usted es? **– contesto de la misma manera

- **¡Ah! Yo soy Nakamura Toshiro, ella es mi esposa Annia** – dijo señalando a una mujer de unos 34 años de edad

- **Es un placer conocerlo Hiashi-sama** – dijo Annia haciendo una cortes reverencia

- **El placer es todo mío Annia-san, pero pasen, no se queden ahí, siéntanse como en su casa** – dijo viendo hacia el jardín que estaba al frente de la casa en donde estaban dos jóvenes

-** Ellos son nuestros hijos, Hitomi y Renji** – dijo Annia volteando a ver a sus hijos – **Niños vengan a presentarse**

Ambos jóvenes voltearon con cara de pocos amigos al ser tratados como niños por su madre delante de todos, mas sin embargo se encaminaron hacia donde estaba ella y los demás

...

-** Chicos, él es Hyūga Hiashi** –

- **Es un placer conocerlo** – dijeron al unísono los jóvenes mientras hacían una reverencia

- **Igualmente, adelante, están en su casa **– dijo Hiashi entrando a la mansión seguido de los presentes

...

Ya adentro, Hiashi ordeno a los sirvientes de la mansión que ayudaran a los de los Nakamura a ordenar las cosas de ellos en sus respectivas habitaciones mientras que ellos junto a los miembros del consejo conversaban en una de las salas de la casa

Estando todos tomando té, se hizo un incomodo silencio entre ellos, el ambiente se puso tenso, mientras que las miradas retadoras iban y venían, hasta que la señora Nakamura decidió romper aquel molesto silencio

...

- **Hiashi-sama y sus hijas ¿Dónde están? No las he visto desde que llegamos –**

**- Lamentablemente en estos momentos ninguna de las dos se encuentra en casa** – respondió seriamente mientras colocaba su tasa en la mesa

- **¿Y su sobrino? **– pregunto Annia ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su esposo

-** El tampoco se encuentra en casa, de hecho ya no vive aquí** –

- **¡Oh! Es una pena, tenía ganas de verlos** – se lamento Annia

- **Mas luego vendrá Hanabi, mi hija menor, aunque no creo que Neji ni Hinata vengan** – anuncio Hiashi, Annia solo sonrío tenuemente

...

Los hijos de los Nakamura dieron un suspiro de alivio ante aquellas declaraciones, acto que no fue pasado por alto por Hiashi quien sonrío de soslayo al ver dicha reacción

- **Hiashi-sama ¿se puede saber en donde esta Hinata-sama? Según tengo entendido no durmió anoche en la mansión **– hablo Hitoki

Hiashi lo miro y si las miradas mataran en ese momento el anciano hubiera descendido a lo profundo del Hades

- **En donde esté mi hija no es de su incumbencia Hitoki-san –** dicho eso dirigió su mirada a los invitados – **si me disculpan tengo unos asuntos pendientes por resolver** – anuncio levantándose a lo que los Nakamura respondieron con una reverencia – **los sirvientes de la casa están a su entera disposición, cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca háganmelo saber, con permiso** – diciendo esto Hiashi se retiro dejando notablemente enfadados a los del consejo

-

--

---

--

-

Plácidamente dormía una parejita, acurrucados brindándose calor mutuamente, sin importarles el mundo, solo ellos hasta que él un ruido retumbo por todo el apartamento en donde estaban, poco a poco les fue quitando esa paz el insistente ruido que ya había sonado cinco veces

- **¡¡¡Quien será dattebayo!!!** – gruño el rubio mientras abrazaba más a su novia

- **¿Esperas a alguien Naruto-kun?** – pregunto la pelinegra que estaba entre sus brazos… y piernas

- **No ¿y tú?** –

Hinata negó con su cabeza, mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de su novio

_.._

_Sexta timbrada_

- **Naruto-kun puede que sea importante –**

**- Puede que no, anda quédate conmigo aquí **– decía el rubio haciendo pucheros

_.._

_Séptima timbrada_

- **Debe ser importante si llaman con tanta insistencia –** recalco Hinata mientras trataba de cubrirse con la sabana

-** Esto es de mayor importancia dattebayo** – respondió Naruto halándole la sabana a Hinata

_.._

_Octava timbrada_

-** Naruto-kun, levántate ya **– pedía inútilmente la Hyūga

- **Levántame tú** – respondió el rubio mientras halaba más fuerte la sabana que intentaba hacer su trabajo de cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de la chica

_.._

_Novena timbrada_

- **Dámela Naruto-kun **– llamo Hinata halando su sabana y del tirón tan fuerte casi se cae de la cama de no ser porque Naruto fue rápido y la atajo

- **Te tengo dattebayo **– dijo cargándola y sentándola en sus piernas

_.._

_Decima timbrada_

-** Siguen llamando a la puerta **– decía Hinata intentando no rendirse ante los besos que ahora Naruto repartida por su cuello y hombro

_.._

_Undécima timbrada _

- **Naruto-kun **– suspiro Hinata al sentir como era recostada nuevamente en la cama del rubio

_.._

_Duodécima timbrada_

Naruto estaba recostado encima de Hinata besando su cuello y acariciando su abdomen, mientras que Hinata acariciaba la espalda de él

_.._

_Cesaron las timbradas…_

Y…

..

...

- **¡CON UN DEMONIO UZUMAKI ABRE LA BENDITA PUERTA EN ESTE INSTANTE!** –

- **Hanabi-chan** – dijeron al unísono deteniéndose en seco

Ambos jóvenes saltaron de la cama entre sorprendidos, asustados y apurados al reconocer la voz de la Hyūga menor, que hasta tumbaron las cosas que había encima de la mesa de noche del rubio, Naruto en su intento por vestirse se resbalo golpeándose la cabeza con la cama quedando medio inconsciente

- **¡¡¡Ahí vamos Hanabi-chan!!!** – grito Hinata intentando ayudar a su novio

-

--

---

--

-

Una… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis… siete… ocho… nueve… diez… once… doce…

- **¡CON UN DEMONIO UZUMAKI ABRE LA BENDITA PUERTA EN ESTE INSTANTE!** – fue el grito que se oyó en todo el lugar tras doce timbradas en la puerta del rubio

- **¡¡¡Ahí vamos Hanabi-chan!!!** – se escucho detrás de la puerta tras el ruido de varias cosas caerse mientras que a Hanabi se le hinchaba la vena de su frente

-** ¡QUE DEMONIOS HACEN QUE SE DEMORAN TANTO!** –

- **Na…nada, ya… ya vamos** – se oiga la voz de Hinata

...

Hanabi masajeo su sien izquierda con la yema de sus dedos mientras suspiraba sonoramente, al cabo de un par de minutos, Hinata le abrió la puerta dejándola pasar, de reojo vio que su hermana vestía la chompa naranja del rubio la cual dejaba poco a la imaginación, ambas Hyūga se miraron, Hinata estaba sonrojada, Hanabi solo alzo una ceja

-_**Muy**_** buenos días One-sama** – saludo la chica acentuando el muy, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara mas

-** Buenos días Hanabi** –

- **¿Y Uzumaki? **–

-** Aquí estoy **– anuncio el rubio apareciendo en bermuda y sin camisa ante las chicas – **Ohayo Hanabi-chan**

Hanabi volvió a alzar una ceja

...

-** ¿Qué…que se te ofrece tan temprano Hanabi?** – pregunto Hinata

-** Vengo a darles dos noticias, una mala y la otra peor, cual prefieren** –

- **Etto… Hanabi-chan ¿qué paso con la noticia buena? **– pregunto Naruto

- **Yo no mencione ninguna noticia buena** – dijo entre dientes mirando furiosa al Uzumaki

- **Dinos la mala** – pidió Hinata

- **El consejo quiere que tanto tu como Neji hagan acto de presencia en la mansión –**

**- ¿Y eso como para que sería dattebayo? **– pregunto Naruto un tanto molesto

- **Ahí viene la noticia peor** – Hanabi cerró sus ojos – **ya llegaron los Nakamura**

...

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante la noticia que les traía su hermana, miro a Naruto el cual también estaba sorprendido y pudo ver un hilillo de enfado en su mirada, sus ojos se encontraron y Naruto le sonrío transmitiéndole paz y tranquilidad, el rubio amplio su sonrisa mostrando sus dientes

- **Jejeje ¡que inicie la revolución dattebayo!** -

-

--

---

_**--to be continued---**_

_...The revolution Just begun!!!..._

* * *

O.O les gustooooo?  
haganmelo saber en sus reviews!!!! REVIEWS ANONIMOS ACTIVADOS XD  
ya no tienen excusa para no dejarme un mensajito :)  
espero que este cap haya cumplido con sus espectativas :D

Por cierto, si les dan una revisadita a los cap anteriores se daran cuenta que mi parte perfeccionista se puso en accion  
acomode TOODOS los caps, respondi sus reviews en ellos y corregí las fallas :D  
Si ven alguna en este cap y los que vendran me avisan vale? :D THANKS!  
la peticion de cada cap... dejenme sus reviews :D

se acuerdan de mi cadenitaaaaaa?::::  
**_Nuevo Cap = Lectores Happy :D = Review para may = May happy = Otro nuevo Cap_**

los quieroooo

**_Glosario:_**

**Soka: **Significa "entiendo", "ya veo"

**_Reviews:_**

***-_shinofan_-*:** Wiiii :D me encanta que te encante mi fic XD grax x el review :) muajajaja XD seee si soy mala peor en este cap les dejo todito completito XD  
**ETOLPLOW-KUN:**grax x tu review :) jejejejeje bueno no se si quedo como lo esperabas pero espero que te guste el lemon XD  
**Scarleth Draven:** jejeje siii soy mala XD muy mala jajaja grax x tu review :) espeor que etse cap te guste :D y sorry la demora :D  
**Pau-chan22:** grax x tu review!!!! jejeje yo tambn amo esa cancion :D y da la casualidad que la estaba escuchando cuando estaba subiendo el cap y no me pude resistir a ponerla :D  
**Isi-san:** muajajajaja siii soy malaaaaa jajajajajaja los deje realmente bien picados jajajaja viva la cadenitaaa :D jajajaja lo que daria yo por ver a Sasuke asi de celoso en el anime o en el manga jajajaja XD grax x tu review :) espero que te guste este cap :D  
**Hikari x Takeru:** Grax x tu review!!! ya somos dos jajajajajaja, mmm cabe la posibilidad de un lemon SasuSaku pero aun no me decido... tal vez... quiza XD el tiempo lo dira :)  
**Heero Kusanagi**: Hola! grax x tu review! tarde pero llego la contiii :D disfrutala :)  
**Armen:** grax x tu review!!! sipii esa es la gracia dejarlos picados para que sigan leyendo muajajajaja XD

...

bueno hasta el proximo capitulo!!  
God Bless~!


	10. 10: Segundo Receso

heeeeeelloooooooo!!!!!  
Como taaaan? espero que bn!!!  
Valeeeeeeee.... esta vez no tengo excusas por el retraso XD  
simplemente me quede sin inspiracion :(  
me han pasado mil y una cosas que me han dejado seca :(  
en fin, aca un nuevo capitulo, nuevas sorpresas muajajaja  
nuevos personajes (no tan nuevos los conocieron en el cap anterior)  
todo nuevecitooo XD espero que les guste  
y me dejen reviews :D entre mas reviews me dejen mas me motivooo :D

**_Parejas Presentes:_** Principales: NaruHina y NejiTenten //

_**Declaimer:**_ No es lo que parece... No Naruto no me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo, pero nanais cucas, no me pertenece.  
Lo que si me pertenece es la loca idea de este fic... y una que otra frasesita que ponga por ahi XD

**_Aclaraciones pertinentes:_** Normalito: narracion / **Negrilla**: **dialogos** / **_Negrilla cursiva_**: _**pensamientos**_ / (Entre parentesis: metidas mias XD) / (*): su significado se encontrara al final de cada capitulo

Enjoy gyus!!!

* * *

_...no huyas de los problemas... entre mas huyas... mas creas..._

**-**

**Revolución de amor**

**-**

**-**

_**Cap. X**_: **Segundo Receso: Conociendo a los Nakamura**

**-**

**- ¿Que vas a hacer ahora Neji? – **Pregunto muy seriamente Tenten

- **Supongo que tendré que ir a conocerlos** –

- **Mas bien a **_**conocerla**_ – replico notablemente celosa

Neji rio para sus adentros

- **Me iré a bañar, no quiero hacerla esperar** – dijo atravesando la puerta del baño y cerrándola inmediatamente al ver una almohada que se dirigía hacia el

Una carcajada se escucho desde el baño tras el porrazo de la puerta y la almohada

- **¡BAKA! **– Grito a todo pulmón la morena

-** Yo también te amo **– fue la respuesta de su novio

-

---

---

-

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyūga todo parecía estar en orden… hasta que una silueta caminaba cautelosamente por los jardines… intentando huir, pero sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos la seguían

- **De nuevo huyendo hermanita** – se escucho una voz masculina

- **¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAA!!! **– Grito la chica mientras giraba velozmente a encarar a su hermano – **¡Renji baka! ¿Es que acaso no tienes otra cosa más interesante que hacer que estar molestándome?**

- **Mmmmm la verdad no **–

- **Idiota **–

- **Hermosa** – contesto con una sonrisa el joven - **¿Por qué huyes?**

- **¿Por qué eres tan metido? **–

- **Porque te quiero, porque eres mi hermana y mi deber como hermano es meterme en todos tus asuntos quieras o no, porque no tengo otra cosa que hacer… **–

- **Ya entendí **– le freno su palabrerío

- **Sabes que es inútil huir** –

- **Y que quieres que haga ¿Qué me quede aquí?** – los ojos de la chica empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas – **Que me quede aquí, atándome a un hombre que no amo, no pienso quedarme en este lugar Renji**

...

El muchacho se acerco a ella y acaricio su cabello

...

- **Al menos conócelo** –

- **No tengo intenciones de conocerlo** – respondió la chica intentando reprimir sus lagrimas

Su hermano soltó un gran suspiro y alzo su vista al cielo

- **Porque razón eres tan terca, siempre complicando las cosas** –

- **Por la misma razón por la que tú vives haciendo y deshaciendo cosas** – respondió la chica con la mirada gacha – **apropósito, esta vez no has hecho nada por impedir todo este circo** – anoto mientras limpiaba as traviesas lagrimas que habían salido sin permiso de sus ojos

- **Eso es lo que crees **– una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica

- **¿Nani?** **Explícate** – ella levanto su vista confusa

- **Ahí hermanita, hermanita** – Renji abrazo a su hermana – **Ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones, primero quiero conocer a Hinata-chan**

- **¿Hinata-chan?** –

-_** "Mi prometida"**_ – dijo ahogando una risa – **primero quiero saber cómo es, que piensa…**

- **¿Disculpa?** – lo detuvo Hitomi mirándolo preocupada

- **¿Si hermanita?** –

- **¿Qué demonios te pasa? Tu, el gran Renji Nakamura, el rebelde sin causa, el "**_**no ha nacido la mujer que me amarre**_**", el "**_**no me importa lo que los demás piensen**_**"…**

Su hermana seguía diciendo apelativos a su hermano mientras el reía sin parar

-** ¡No te rías Renji! **– le reprendió su hermana pero al ver que el no paraba de reír termino riéndose con el

Así pasaron un buen rato, abrazados y riéndose hasta que una voz muy conocida para ellos los llamo

...

...

- **Niños** –

- **Nee Himi-chan, ¿vez a algún niño por aquí?** – pregunto Renji con mucha ironía

- **Ahí tesoro, no seas gruñón** –

- **No es que sea gruñón mamá, solo que ya crecimos y no nos gusta que andes diciéndonos "niños" y menos delante de todo el mundo** –

- **Ves lo que digo, eres un gruñón** – respondió Annia haciendo un puchero

Hitomi corrió donde su madre quien la rodeo en un abrazo muy maternal

...

- **Déjalo mami, tu sabes que él es el niño grande** –

- **Grande, mediano o chiquito siempre va a ser mi bebe, al igual que tu Hitomi** –

- **Déjense de cursilerías por favor que estamos en casa ajena** – regaño Renji a las dos mujeres que tenía en frente

- **Gruñón** – replicaron ambas al tiempo, luego los tres rieron

Un silencio extraño los envolvió tras sus risas

...

- **Renji, Hitomi** – llamo la mujer, ambos la miraron – **Gomen ne pero escuche lo que estaban diciendo y creo que es la hora que hablemos los tres, de madre a hijos**

- **Mami yo puedo explicarte** – intentaba excusarse la Nakamura

- **Tranquila Hitomi, no tienes que explicarme nada, solo quiero escucharlos y que me escuchen, vamos a mi habitación, su padre está hablando con los señores del consejo Hyūga así que ahí estaremos tranquilos -**

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y siguieron a su madre hacia su habitación

-

--

---

---

--

-

Tras una buena ducha, Neji salió del baño y un suave olor atrajo su atención, se dirigió a la cocina en donde se encontraba Tenten de espaldas haciendo el desayuno, ágilmente se coloco detrás de ella y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos mientras colocaba su barbilla en el hombro de su novia

- **Huele bien** – susurro el Hyūga en el oído de Tenten

- **No tan bien como tu** – contesto en un suspiro la chica

Acto seguido Tenten giro sobre sus pies quedando de frente con Neji y se percató que solo llevaba puesta una toalla alrededor de su cadera dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo, llevaba el cabello suelto y mojado dándole un aire sexy (N/A: *¬*) Tenten escrudiñaba descaradamente con su mirada al adonis que tenía enfrente

- **¿Se te perdió algo?** – pregunto arrogantemente el Hyūga al ver que su compañera se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada

- **La cordura** – dicho esto Tenten reclamo con vehemencia los labios de Neji

-

--

---

---

--

-

Annia abrió la puerta de su habitación, dándole paso a sus dos hijos, estando ya los tres dentro la señora Nakamura cerró la puerta tras fijarse que nadie estuviera en los alrededores

- **Bien chicos, siéntense **– ordeno Annia

Ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento en la cama de su madre, mientras que ella halo un sillón y lo acomodo de tal manera que quedo enfrente de sus hijos

- **Empecemos** – dijo la mayor

- **No me quiero casar** – espeto enseguida Hitomi – **No al menos con alguien que ni siquiera conozco**

- **Me lo suponía **–

- **Mami, no es justo, porque no nos podemos casar con quien nosotros queramos, así como tú y papá** – replico Hitomi viendo a su madre

- **Himi-chan, no sabes lo que dices** – dijo su hermano

- **Claro que se lo que digo** –

- **No hermanita, no lo sabes,**_** no sabes nada**_** –**

**- No me digas que no sé**** nada, no me trates como una tonta –**

**- No es que te trate como tonta, solo digo que ignoras ciertas cosas –**

**- Ósea que me estás diciendo ignorante –**

**- Himi-chan no… -**

**- ¡NO ME DIGAS HIMI-CHAN! –**

**- ¡BASTA! **– grito Annia

...

- **Pero mami –**

**- Basta Hitomi, tu hermano tiene razón –**

**- Te lo dije tonta –**

**- Basta Renji, no le faltes al respeto a tu hermana **–

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí, suspirando volvieron su vista hacia su madre

...

-** Por lo visto sabes la verdad Renji –**

**- Aja, mi abuelo**** me lo contó antes de que viniéramos acá –**

**- ¿De qué**** verdad hablan? –**

**- De que papa y mama no se casaron por que se amaran, si no porque fue un acuerdo entre sus familias** –

Los ojos de la Nakamura menor se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras que los de su madre se cerraban con sorna

...

- **No puede ser, eso no es verdad –**

**- Hermanita, en nuestra familia SIEMPRE ha habido arreglos matrimoniales –**

**- Mami, ¿eso es verdad?** – pregunto Hitomi a su madre

- **Si tesoro –**

**- Pero… **- sus ojos se aguaron – **entonces, eso quiere de decir que… **- las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y su voz empezó a quebrarse –** Renji y yo… **- los sollozos empezaron –** ustedes…**

-** Cariño, antes les dije que era hora de escucharlos y que me escucharan, se que hace mucho tiempo debí decirles todo esto, para que ustedes estuvieran preparados, sin embargo su padre nunca me dejo hablar con ustedes –**

**- Ustedes no se aman…** - balbuceaba Hitomi entre sollozos – nunca se amaron

Renji abrazo a su hermana y esta recargo su cara en el pecho de su hermano y el llanto se hizo presente, tras unos minutos de llanto, Renji pudo calmara a Hitomi quien ahora hipaba levemente

...

- **Hitomi, escúchame, tu padre y yo si nos amamos –**

**- ¿Cómo puedes amar a un hombre que te han impuesto? –**

**- Hitomi déjala hablar –**

**- Pero Renji –**

**- Escucha con atención lo que mama va a decirnos **– Hitomi asintió –** Habla mama**

- **Gracias mi niño** – Annia suspiro – **Si es verdad que me impusieron a su padre, sin embargo, el y yo nos amamos, con el tiempo ambos nos fuimos ganando el cariño del otro, dos años me tomo enamorarme jejeje **– recordó con una sonrisa la mujer

- **¿Dos años? –**

**- Aja, d****os añitos –**

**- Yo no pienso esperar d****os años para enamorarme de ese chico… -**

**- ¡Hitomi déjala terminar!** – la regaño su hermano

- **Como dijo Renji, los Nakamura siempre han hecho acuerdos matrimoniales, al ser una de familias más importantes y poderosas del país, necesitan personas a la altura del Clan, sin embargo a lo largo de la historia otras razones se han dado para los matrimonios, por ejemplo, los padres de Toshiro los comprometieron cuando nacieron puesto a que sus madres eran las mejores amigas y querían que sus hijos se casaran, a los abuelos de Toshiro fue por expandir el Clan y como pago a unas deudas para con los Nakamura y así ha pasado durante años** – Renji iba a hablar cuando su madre hablo – **No me pregunten qué acuerdo ahí con los Hyūga porque no tengo ni idea, el único que sabe es su padre**

**- Mami –**

**- Si Hitomi –**

**- ¿A que acuerdo llegaron nuestros abuelos para que tu y papa se casaran? **–

- **Para responder esa pregunta primero tienen que saber la historia desde el principio** –

**- Pues e****mpieza a contárnosla mama** – respondió Hitomi

Annia tomo una gran bocanada de aire y empezó a contarles a sus hijos

...

- **Tus abuelos paternos nos salvaron a mis padres y a mí de la guerra, nos dieron asilo, con el tiempo mis papas y los de Toshiro se hicieron amigos, yo me hice amiga de Toshiro, luego mama murió y mi papa se enfermo gravemente, ahí fue cuando la madre de Toshiro me propuso casarme con su hijo y a cambio ella misma se encargaría de que mi padre recibiera la atención médica necesaria para que se salvara, al principio dude mucho, mi padre no quería que yo hiciera algo como eso, porque el siempre ha puesto mi felicidad por encima de todas las cosas, sin embargo, mi felicidad en esos momentos era que él se salvara, así que acepte y me casé con Toshiro** – relato Annia

- **Sin embargo no te casaste por amor –**

**- Himi-chan, técnicamente si fue por amor** – Hitomi miro a su hermano con una ceja alzada – **por amor a nuestro abuelo, pero amor al fin y al cabo**

**- Ja, Ja – **rio sarcásticamente Hitomi

- **Niños** – Ambos la miraron con reproche – **mi niña hermosa, mi niño revoltoso, lo que les quiero decir es que así como mi padre eligió mi felicidad, antes que la de él, así hare yo y si la felicidad tuya Hitomi **– Annia miro a su hija - **la encuentras huyendo de aquí, no te detendré, es más te ayudare a escapar, y si la tuya Renji **– ahora miro a su hijo – **la consigues luego de conocer a Hinata me encargare de ayudarte a conquistarla y a molestar a Hiashi-sama** – su hijo rio ante el comentario de su madre -** pero primero deben saber otra cosa y deben meditar que ustedes no son los únicos afectados con todo este "circo" – **dijo repitiendo lo que había dicho su hija

- **¿Qué cosa mami? **–

- **Hace un rato, oí a unas empleadas hablar sobre Hinata y Neji **–

- **Madre, sabias que no está bien visto que una mujer de la alta sociedad este oyendo chismes **– le regaño su hijo

- **Cállate Renji, cuenta que oíste mami** –

Renji puso sus ojos en blanco ante la reacción de su hermana

...

- **Tanto Neji como Hinata tienen pareja** – sus dos hijos la miraron incrédulos – **Neji está viviendo con su novia y al parecer Hinata le siguió sus pasos**

Ambos Nakamura estaban atónitos, el silencio reino en la habitación hasta que Renji decidió hablar

...

- **¿Por qué no nos dijeron antes?** –

- **Pues yo no sé si Toshiro lo sabe, pero yo me acabo de enterar –**

**- Esto no está bien, nos estamos metiendo en el medio de dos relaciones** – dijo Hitomi en un hilillo de voz

-** Tal parece** – dijo Renji

**- Mis amores, tienen que pensar muy bien lo que van a hacer –**

**- Yo no tengo nada que pensar** – hablo Hitomi

- **¿Vas a huir?** - No pregunto su hermano

-** No precisamente** – su madre la vio intrigada – **siempre me recalcaron que debía ser una dama para cuidar el honor de la familia, bueno eso es lo que haré, no está bien visto que una dama le robe el novio a otra chica ¿o sí?** – Renji negó con su cabeza

- **Excelente plan hermanita, solo que tú arma es de doble filo –**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices aguafiestas? – **

**- Por la simple razón que al ser una dama para cuidar el honor de la familia, debes hacer ciertos sacrificios, excepción y demás por mantener el honor de la familia –**

**- Renji tiene razón cariño –**

**- Si, puede que sí, pero no estaría bien visto un escándalo de esa magnitud, ni para los Hyūga ni para nosotros los Nakamura** –

- **Te gano tu hermana, tesoro** – dijo Annia mientras Hitomi le sacaba la lengua a su hermano

- **Yo sigo pensando que lo mejor será esperar a que nos presenten a Hinata-chan y a Neji, por lo visto ellos tampoco están muy de acuerdo que digamos con esto, por algo se fueron con sus parejas **–

...

Ambas mujeres asintieron y antes de que pudieran continuar hablando, una empleada toco la puerta de la habitación, Annia se levanto y atendió a la empleada, luego de que esta se retirara se dirigió a sus hijos

- **Ya no tendremos que esperar más, ya ambos llegaron, vayan a cambiarse para ir a verlos, están en el jardín** – dijo Annia

-

--

---

---

--

-

En el jardín delantero de la mansión Hyūga se encontraban el líder del clan junto a sus dos hijas, su sobrino, mientras que un poco mas retirados de ellos estaban Naruto y Tenten, esta ultima reflejaba tristeza y preocupación en su mirada

- **Nee Tenten** – la llamo el Uzumaki

- **Hai –**

**- Todo va a salir bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte, ¡dattebayo!** – le dijo regalándole una de sus sonrisas zorrunas

- **Sabes, a veces me gustaría ser un poco como tu Naruto –**

**- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo yo? –**

**- Sip, optimista –**

...

En esos momentos aparecieron ante ellos Hitomi y Renji

...

- **Oh, oh – dijo Naruto**

**- ¿Qué pasa? –**

**- La chica no está nada mal **– respondió Naruto haciendo que Tenten mirara detenidamente a la chica que se acercaba a los Hyūga en compañía del chico

Esta llevaba un kimono rosa suave con dibujillos silvestres, muy hermoso, llevaba su cabello castaño claro suelto, el cual le llegaba un par de centímetros arriba de la cintura, no llevaba maquillaje, sin embargo sus ojos verdes aceituna resaltaban en su níveo rostro, su mirada se poso en el muchacho, alto, fornido, el cabello parecido al de Sasuke solo que castaño claro, sus ojos tenían un verde más profundo que el de la chica, los cuales le daban un aire angelical a su mirada

-** El chico tampoco** – musito la kunoichi

- **¿Tú crees? –**

**- Si a lo que te refieres con eso, es que si a Hinata le podría gustar, la respuesta es no, a ella le gustan los rubios de ojos azules y amantes del ramen** – contesto Tenten con una sonrisa… algo fingida

- **Nee, guarda un poquito de optimismo para ti, estoy seguro que Neji no te cambiaria por nadie dattebayo!!** – le respondió Naruto abrazándola

-

--

--

-

- **Hitomi-san, Renji-kun, ellos son Hinata y Neji** – los presento cordialmente Hiashi

- **Un placer conocerlos** – respondieron al unísono los hermanos mientras hacían una leve reverencia

- **El placer es nuestro **– contesto Hinata tratando de ser cortes mientras que Neji solo bufo

- **Hanabi, acompáñame un momento, necesito hablar contigo** – dijo Hiashi llevándose a su hija menor y dejando a los 4 solos

Un incomodo silencio reino entre ellos mientras veían irse a Hiashi y a Hanabi, los cuatro se sentaron frente del jardín, hasta que Renji decidió hablar

...

- **Bueno Hyūgas, cual es el plan –**

**- Renji, no seas descortés** – le regaño su hermana

- **Que bueno que van al grano –** contesto Neji

**- Neji** – regaño Hinata

- **Son ideas mías o estas dos se parecen **– le dijo Renji a Neji a modo de burla

- **Lo mismo decimos **– contestaron las chicas a la vez, ambas se sonrieron de soslayo

- **No tenemos intenciones de hacer las bodas **– espeto Neji – **Tanto como Hinata-sama como yo, estamos bien con nuestras parejas y no las vamos a dejar**

- **Esa es la actitud Neji-kun **– contesto Renji

- **Neji solo, gracias** –

- **Ok, Neji, la verdad cuando llegamos nosotros no sabíamos que ustedes estuvieran con otras personas y bueno cuando nos enteramos, aquí la damita** – Renji vio de reojo a su hermana ganándose un codazo de ella – **jejeje mi hermanita y yo tomamos la decisión de no meter nuestras narices en sus relaciones**

**- ¿En serio? **– dijo ilusionadamente Hinata

- **Hai, ni a Renji ni a mí nos gusta la idea de ser terceros en discordia, así que por nosotros no tienen por qué preocuparse** – contesto Hitomi con un sonrisa

- **Que alivio** – dijo Hinata – **la verdad yo estaba preocupada de cuales serian sus reacciones**

**- Nosotros vivimos para defender el amor, verdad Renji – **contesto Hitomi con una gran sonrisa

­- **Si claro hermanita, lo que tu digas, ahora la cuestión es, que hacer **– dijo Renji

- **Ya nosotros tenemos un plan** – contesto Hinata

- **Perfecto, si necesitan nuestra ayuda, Renji y yo estaremos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea –**

**- Muchísimas gracias a los dos** – agradeció cordialmente Hinata

- **Arigatō** – contesto secamente Neji, sin embargo una media sonrisa surco al ver a lo lejos a Tenten

-

-

--

---

_**--to be continued---**_

_...a veces encontramos apoyo en quienes menos creemos..._

* * *

Buenooo.... eso fue lo que salio XD  
tengo tantas ideas pero cuando voy a escribir se esfuman  
deberian inventar u aparatito que plasme las ideas al pc XD

la peticion de cada cap: reviews!!!! :) adoro sus reviews :)

mi cadenita les manda saludos XD ahora tiene un nuevo componente XD::::  
**_Nuevo Cap = Lectores Happy :D = Review para may = May happy + May inspirada = Otro nuevo Cap_**

los quieroooo

**_Glosario:_**

sin palabritas XD

**_Reviews:_**

**Pau-chan22: **grax x tu review! jajaja sabes tenia la idea de dejar la puerta medio abierta pero no... no soy tan mala XD jajajaja espero q te guste el cap :]  
**ETOLPLOW-KUN:** grax x tu review :) jejeje que bueno q te gusto :) la vdd a mi tambn me gusta leer lemons XD  
**Heero Kusanagi:** Hola! grax x tu review! Aqui un nuevo cap que aclara tus dudas :)  
**Armen:** grax x tu review!!! jejeje cierto ah? jajajaja pobrecitos les cortaron el rollo... XD  
**Sakura witch:** grax x tu review!!! pss si uno no lucha por lo que quiere quien lo hara?.... el chapulin colorado XD espero q te guste el cap ^^  
**missclover:** jejej grax x tu review! y creeme aun falta para q acabe muajajajaja q disfrutes de la lectura :)  
**Aliciajm:** grax x tu review!! ya los extrañaba XD aquiii el nuevo caaap :)  
**Hikari x Takeru:** Grax x tu review!!! jejejeje ahora se viene lo bueno XD ahora viene la revolucion en pleno :D  
***-_shinofan_-*:** grax x tu review!!! que bueno que te gusto el cap :) tratare de no demorarme tanto :D  
**kazuma-yako:** grax x tu revieeew!!! q bueno q te guste aqui la conti :)  
**Isi-san: **HOA!!! grax x tu review!!!! espero que te guste este cap :) jejeje prometo no demorarme tanto para la proxima XD jejejejeje Neji es el mejor XD :D viva el Byakugan ^^  
**Kyo Nakamura**: grax x tu review!!! si tabas perdida XD... ya somos dos jajajaja yo tengo ganas de poner una demanda en el instituto demasiada tarea jejejeje espero que te guste este cap ^^

...

bueno hasta el proximo capitulo!!  
God Bless~!


	11. 11: Manual de Guerra PT1

Hola ... Hola!!!!!  
Como taaaan? espero que bn!!!

Si no es producto de su imaginacion XD  
Estoy de vuelta!!!  
Con un nuevo cap... mas sustancioso... mas largo... y con el siguiente a flor de piel!!!  
Se me paso el tiempo volando XD gomen ^^ el domingo les subo el cap que viene asi que hay tienen recompensa ^^  
A mi parecer este cap esta picante XD  
cualquier idea es bien recibida ^^

Espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews ^^

.

o°o°o°o°o

**_._**

**_Parejas Presentes:_** Principales: NaruHina y NejiTenten //

_**Personaje de honor invitada:**_ SUPER TSUNA-HIME! Oh si! nuestra Hokage favorita entra en acción...

_**Declaimer:**_ No es lo que parece... No Naruto no me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo, pero nanais cucas, no me pertenece.  
Lo que si me pertenece es la loca idea de este fic... y una que otra frasesita que ponga por ahi XD

**_Aclaraciones pertinentes:_** Normalito: narracion / **Negrilla**: **dialogos** / **_Negrilla cursiva_**: _**pensamientos**_ / (Entre parentesis: metidas mias XD) / (*): su significado se encontrara al final de cada capitulo

Enjoy gyus!!!

.

* * *

_...Amar va más alla del simple hecho de querer..._

_..._

**Revolución de amor**

**-**

...

_**Cap. XI: Manual de Guerra**__** Parte 1: arremetiendo contra el enemigo**_

...

- **Muajajajaja **– reía demoniaca, maléfica y extrañamente cierto rubio hiperactivo

Una gota de sudor bajo por la sien de Tenten

- **Muajajajajajaja** – rio por enésima vez el rubio

Una ceja de la morocha se arco aun más de lo que ya estaba mientras un bufido escapaba de sus labios

- **Muajajajajajajajajajajaja** – rio estridentemente Naruto alzando los brazos al cielo

Un tic nervioso se apodero de uno de los pies de la castaña

-** MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** – no es necesario decir quién rio

- **¡¡¡ESA FUE LA ÚLTIMA RISA DE TODA TU VIDA UZUMAKI!!!** – grito hastiada Tenten mientras todo su arsenal de armas se desplegaba sobre el rubio

...

...

...

A unos pocos metros de aquella escena se encontraban cuatro personas, tres de ellas veían lo que pasaba de forma divertida, mientras que una de ellas, veía todo aterrada, temiendo por la vida del "pobre" rubio

- **Pobre chico** – dijo Hitomi tras soltar una risilla

- **Recuérdenme nunca cruzarme con esa chica** – dijo Renji tratando de reprimir una carcajada

- **Me alegra que no quiera acercarse a ella** – anoto Neji

- **¿En serio?** – pregunto Renji, el ojiperla asintió

- **¿Algún motivo en especial?** – pregunto Hitomi robándole las palabras a su hermano

- **Tenten-san es la novia de Neji-niisan y el chico es Naruto, mi novio** – contesto Hinata

...

Los hermanos Nakamura se miraron entre sí, sus caras eran de sorpresa y gracia mezcladas, un grito hizo que ambos voltearan su vista de nuevo hacia Naruto y Tenten, Hitomi soltó una carcajada al ver a Naruto correr con Tenten detrás mientras que el rogaba por su vida, de repente vieron con horror lo que pasaba… Naruto corría hacia ellos… con una MUY enojada Tenten

...

- **Pregunta** – dijo Renji – **corremos o ustedes los detienen**

**- Ustedes la primera, nosotros la segunda –** respondió Neji viendo a Hinata quien asintió.

Acto seguido Renji halo a su hermana para quitarla de la vía de escape del rubio, no obstante la curiosidad les impidió ir muy lejos

...

- **¡¡¡HINA-CHAN TASUKETE (*) ONEGAI!!! **– grito Naruto mientras se refugiaba detrás de la ojiperla

Antes de que Tenten arremetiera contra los dos, Neji la atajo agarrándola por la cintura

...

- **¡¡SUELTAME NEJI!!** – exigía la morocha a su novio

- **Si te suelto, ¿te quedaras tranquila? –**

**- Si** – contesto ella, Neji hizo amago de soltarla entonces ella grito –** después de que mate a Naruto**

- **¡NOOO! NO LA SUELTES **– grito Naruto

**- ¡QUE ME SUELTES TE DIGO NEJI!** –

- **HINA-CHAN DILE QUE NO LA SUELTE –**

**- Onegai Tenten-san, tranquilízate** – rogo Hinata

- **Enojándote de esta manera no lograras que Naruto se componga** – dijo Neji

- **Eso, eso** – lo secundo Naruto

- **Ya lo sé** – contesto un poco más "calmada" haciendo que el agarre de Neji se aflojara lo suficiente como para soltarse de este - **POR ESO LO VOY A MOLER A GOLPES**

...

Para suerte del rubio Neji fue rápido y le impidió su cometido a Tenten

...

- **¡¡¡UUUUSH!!!!** – Grito rabiosa – **¡HINATA NO SE COMO DEMONIOS PUEDES SALIR CON ÉL SIN PERDER LA PACIENCIA!**

- **Jeee, de la misma manera en la que Neji lo hace contigo, A-M-A-R-G-A-D-A** - contesto el rubio

...

_… Respuesta incorrecta, inapropiada y fatal…_

...

Un aura oscura rodeo a Neji y a Tenten y el ambiente se tenso al 100%

-** Naruto-kun **– susurro débilmente Hinata

- **H…Hai** –

- **Nigeru** (*)–

- **Páseme lo que me pase, Hina-chan te juro que te amo** – contesto Naruto dándole un beso fugaz a Hinata y emprendiendo la huida esta vez nadie detuvo a Tenten… un sonoro "_estás muerto Naruto_" resonó por la mansión tras el sonido de muchas armas caer

---

--

---

--

Luego de un rato… un gran rato,

Hinata se encontraba curando las heridas de Naruto, mientras que Neji abrazaba a Tenten quien estaba "_demasiado cerca para la seguridad del rubio_", expresado abiertamente por él, por otro lado los hermanos Nakamura seguían riendo, aunque por lo bajo, ya que no querían ser víctimas de la maestra de las armas

- **No debiste decir eso de Tenten-san** – regaño Hinata a Naruto

-** Gomen nasai** –

- **No te disculpes conmigo, hazlo con ella –**

**- Demo… **- intento refutar Naruto pero Hinata lo callo con la mirada – **Ok, ya luego lo hare**

- **Luego no, ahora** – dictamino la Hyūga

-** Hai** – dijo Naruto, dirigiéndose a donde estaba ella junto a Neji - **Nee, Tenten**

...

-** Que quieres** – contesto toscamente la mencionada

- **Etto… yo…** -

-** Tú que** –

**- Yo quería decirte que… -**

**- Decirme que –**

**- Pues veras… -**

Un tic apareció en la ceja de la morocha, por fortuna de Naruto, Neji se percato de ello e intervino

...

-** Naruto, si no quieres quedar peor de lo que estas ahora, te recomiendo que hables rápido y sin rodeos –**

**- Nee, ustedes dos no tienen sentido del humor, son unos amar… –**

**- NARUTO-KUN **– impidió Hinata que Naruto volviera a meter la pata

-** Amor, me sueltas por favor **– pidió la morocha

- **¡NO! No la sueltes Neji, yo lo que quería decirles era que… bueno que yo… –**

**- HABLA DE UNA VEZ** – contestaron todos incluyendo a los Nakamura

--

--

-** GOMEN NASAI** – grito Naruto – **Eh por cierto, aun no nos han presentado** – dijo el rubio señalando a los hermanos

- **Naruto no señales a la gente** – dijo Hinata

- **Jejeje gomen –**

**- Ellos son los hermanos Nakamura, Hitomi-san y Renji-san** – dijo Neji

- **Un gusto conocerlos** – dijeron ellos

- **¡Igualmente dattebayo!** – Contesto Naruto, Tenten solo sonrío y asintió – **Etto… nosotros somos…**

-** Sabemos quiénes son** – dijo Hitomi – **y también sabemos que son**

_..._

_... Silencio incómodo..._

...

- **¿Y qué piensan al respe****cto?** – pregunto Tenten

- **Qué te gustaría que pensemos preciosa** – respondió el joven Nakamura

...

…_Oh, oh… _

Otro silencio incomodo…

Mirada iceberg-asesina para Renji por parte del Hyūga

...

- **Tranquilo Hyūga** – pequeña risa por parte de Renji – **no tengo intenciones de quitarte a tu chica**

-**¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA EL CUBITO DE HIELO 2 ESTA CELOSO!!! **– grito a voz en cuello cierto rubio

_...._

_¡POP!_

...

Zape para Naruto… increíblemente dado por nada más y nada menos que Hyūga…

-

-

-** Hina-chan **– lloriqueo el Uzumaki – **eso dolió**

- **Go…gomen… demo deberías ser un poco más respetuoso** –

Tanto Tenten como Hitomi intentaban contener la risa, Neji veía a su prima con un aire de orgullo, Renji trago en seco

...

- **Porque nadie me tiene paciencia** – gimoteo por lo bajo Naruto

- **Deberías aprender a elegir los momentos para tus comentarios **– le reprocho Tenten

-** Nee, si espero los momentos sería muy aburrido –**

**- Ser prudente no es ser aburrido **– replico una voz masculina

-** Si que lo es –** Hinata le hacía señas a Naruto para que volteara -** esperando siempre momentos y lugares adecuados, se les va la vida y no dicen lo que piensan** – seguía hablando el Uzumaki sin percatarse de la nueva presencia – **La gente debería expresar todo lo que piensa y sienta, así se evitarían tantos malos entendidos**

- **Ahí malos entendidos que también se dan por expresar abiertamente y en demasía nuestros pensamientos** – replico otra voz, una femenina esta vez

- **Baaah, como sea** – Naruto seguía sin darse cuenta de que habían dos personas detrás de él - **yo sigo pensando que lo mejor es decir lo que uno piensa** – Hinata seguía haciéndole señas a Naruto – **lo mejor es ser sinceros dattebayo!**

-** Naruto** – le llamo Neji al ver que no hacía caso a su prima

- **¿Nani? –**

**- Cállate y voltea **– dijo la voz femenina

...

Al darse vuelta Naruto encontró a su suegro y a su cuñada quienes lo miraban expectantes, una gota de sudor resbalo desde la sien, el más puro blanco se quedo oscuro delante al color que el rostro del rubio tomó, una risa nerviosa apareció mientras que con su dedo índice rascaba su mejilla

...

- **Veo que ya se conocieron** – comento Hiashi, viendo a los Nakamura – **Annia-san salió junto a Toshiro-san a dar un paseo por la aldea, dijeron que también almorzarían fuera así que supongo llegaran en las horas de la tarde** – los hermanos Nakamura sonrieron - **y los del consejo fueron llamados urgentemente por la Hokage** – Naruto sonrío ampliamente detalle que no fue pasado en alto por nadie – **Hay que aprovechar sus ausencias**

- **Muajajaja** – rio por lo bajo el rubio

- **Otra vez con tu tonta risa** – masculló Tenten

- **Algo me dice que este tuvo algo que ver en esto** – dijo Hanabi mirando retadoramente al rubio

-** Naruto-kun, ¿es verdad eso? – pregunto Hinata**

**- En realidad, yo en persona no tuve nada que ver, pero cuando veníamos para acá, vi al teme y a Sakura-chan que se dirigían donde Tsunade-****obāchan, bueno el teme nunca sonríe y cuando me vio lo hizo supuse que harían algo con lo que encontramos –**

**- Que perspicaz – **se mofo Hanabi

- **Ya saben, Sakura-chan es como una hija para Tsunade-obāchan así que a ella si le hace caso, además el teme va con ella y créanme no hay nada peor que un teme testarudo –**

**- Si que hay algo peor** **que eso, más bien alguien – **dijo Tenten, Hanabi y Neji asintieron, Hinata agacho la cabeza

- **¿Así? Quien, quien cuéntenme dattebayo! –**

**- ¡TU! – **le gritaron Hanabi y Tenten

...

- **Chicos, como dijo papa ahí que aprovechar que no hay moros en la costa, hay que explicarles lo que hemos estado investigando y planeando** – dijo Hinata refiriéndose a Renji y Hitomi

- **Y a mí también, ahí cositas que se les ha olvidado comentarme** – contesto Hiashi

- **Somos todo oídos **– contesto Renji, Hitomi asintió

...

Todos tomaron asiento, Hanabi comenzó contando lo que habían encontrado sobre el consejo del clan y además que ella tenía la sospecha de que algo por el estilo habían entre Toshiro y ellos, para llevar a cabo tan precipitadamente los compromisos de Hinata y Neji, por otro lado se encontraba el ataque a Naruto, otro sospecha de la Hyūga menor era que había gato encerrado, ¿Qué necesidad tenían ellos de sacar del medio a Naruto definitivamente?, no había lógica alguna. Siendo el clan Hyūga uno de los más poderos y respetados de toda la nación del fuego, ¿Por qué hacer tantas trapisondas?

...

- **¿Ustedes saben a qué acuerdo han llegado los miembros de nuestro consejo y sus padres?** – pregunto Hiashi, ambos Nakamura negaron con la cabeza

- **Infortunadamente no lo sabemos, papá no nos lo ha querido decir, ni siquiera mamá lo sabe **– dijo Hitomi

- **Mi abuelo me comento que era algo relacionado con técnicas, que nuestro clan necesitaba juntarse con otro clan igual o más poderoso para sí asegurar la fuerza de nuestras técnicas, eso fue lo que escucho pero no sabía de más al respecto **– agrego Renji

- **A nosotros tampoco nos han explicado él porque, simplemente nos informaron de la existencia de ustedes y de los matrimonios, más explicaciones no nos dieron** – dijo Neji

- **Necesitamos saber qué acuerdo hay entre ellos **– dijo Hanabi - **¿Sera que ustedes podrían averiguarlo?**

- **Hemos estado en eso desde que nos dijeron que teníamos que casarnos, hemos preguntado, buscado alguna pista pero nada, ni Renji ni yo hemos obtenido mayor detalle** – explico Hitomi

...

...

Todos quedaron en silencio… hasta que…

...

- **Tal vez podría ser eso… **- todos miraron al Nakamura expectantes

- **¿Qué cosa hermano?** –

**- Ustedes nos acaban de decir que los miembros de su consejo tienen un sequito de ninjas especializados en conseguir técnicas de otros clanes, mi abuelo me dijo que era algo que ver con técnicas, hace un tiempo papa estaba muy al pendiente de cualquier persona que entrara en nuestra villa, lo mandaba a investigar y a todo ninja lo hacía ir al d****ōjō**** de la familia** –

- **Ahora que lo mencionas, una vez yo fui a llevarle algo de té a papá y alcance a escuchar algo sobre unos ninjas que irían tras no se qué cosa del clan Yotsuki –**

**- ¿Yotsuki dices? – **pregunto exaltada Tenten

- **Hai** –

- **¿Conoce algo acerca de ese Clan Tenten-san? **– pregunto Hiashi

- **Cuando estuvimos investigando, Tenten y yo encontramos un sobre con el símbolo del Clan Yotsuki, esta sellado con una técnica de sangre así que no sabemos que contiene** – explico Neji

- **Además no hace mucho tiempo, nos mandaron a una misión en la que teníamos que recuperar dicho sobre, sin embargo no pudimos hacerlo por la intervención de varios ninjas y la misión fue un fiasco total** – continuo Tenten con un deje de dolor

- **¿Creen que esto guarde relación? – **pregunto preocupadamente Hinata

- **Es lo más probable – **Contesto Hiashi

- **Nee y si todo resulta ser una enorme casualidad – **intervino Naruto

**- Si llegase a ser casualidad, no sería enorme, si no gigante – **anoto Hanabi

- **Descolosal diría yo – **dijo Hitomi

**- Al parecer solo nos queda esperar y seguir investigando - **comento Renji

- **Jejeje esperaran ustedes dattebayo! – **Se mofo Naruto** - yo iré donde Tsunade-obāchan**

**- Naruto-kun, yo creo que es mejor esperar a que… –**

**- Ie, entre más rápido sepamos que ocurre, mejor – **refuto Hanabi

- **De… demo… –**

**- Nee Hina-chan no te preocupes – **le tranquilizo el rubio **– conociendo a Sakura-chan, ella y Sasuke-teme todavía deben estar ahí**

**- Ten cuidado con la lengua Naruto – **susurro Tenten, comentario que hizo sonreír a más de uno

- **¡OK! No me demoro dattebayo! – **dijo Naruto

- **Te acompaño a la puerta – **se ofreció Hinata

---

--

---

--

La pareja fue rumbo a la salida de la mansión Hyūga, seguidos por las miradas de los demás, al llegar a la entrada Hinata fue quien primero habló

- **Naruto-kun, onegai, no hagas nada precipitado –**

**- No te preocupes Hinata, no meteré la pata –**

**- ¿Me lo prometes? – **pregunto Hinata haciéndole un puchero

- **¡Te lo prometo dattebayo! – **dijo animadamente el rubio, sellando su promesa con un suave beso

-

--

---

----

----

---

--

-

- **¡NO ME CALMO UNA MIE***! ¡ME UTILIZARON CARAJO!** – se escucho estruendosamente a las afueras de la oficina de la Hokage, muchos jurarían que por toda la aldea –** ¡¡¡NADIE UTILIZA A TSUNADE Y SE QUEDA TAN TRANQUILO, ESO LO PUEDEN JURAR!!!**

Murmullos siguieron a aquel grito, unos más altos que otros, sin embargo no audibles hasta que otro grito rompió con la "paz" del lugar

- **¡¡¡ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO QUE HAYA SIDO EN BIEN DE LA ALDEA!!!** **LES SOY SINCERA… ESA MENTIRA NO SE LA CREEN NI USTEDES**– Silencio funesto – **¡DEMONIOS SOY LA HOKAGE! USTEDES NO PUEDEN PASAR POR ENCIMA MIO CADA VEZ QUE SE LES DE LA GANA, SABEN LAS CONSECUENCIAS QUE PUEDEN TRAER SUS ESTUPIDECES** –cierto pelinegro sonrío triunfalmente – **¡LARGENSE ANTES DE QUE ME IMPORTE UN CARRIZO QUE SEAN PARTE DEL MALDITO CONSEJO DE LOS HYUGA!** –

Instantes después del último grito, tres ancianos salieron de la oficina de la Hokage, sus rostros denotaban ira, rencor, frustración y para satisfacción de muchos… miedo… sinceramente ¿quién no sentiría miedo ante una Tsunade completamente iracunda?...

...

El pelinegro acomodo orgullosamente su máscara ANBU y paso a un lado de los ancianos, adentrándose a la cueva… oficina de la Hokage

...

- **Hokage-sama, ¿se puede?** –

- **De cuando acá con tanto formalismo Uchiha, pasa y cierra la puerta** – Sasuke obedeció –** Shizune tráeme una botella se Sake** –

- **¡Pero Tsunade-sama apenas son las 11 de la mañana! – **

– **Oh** **vamos Shizune, ¿no crees que me la merezco? Apenas ha comenzado el día y ya lo catalogue de horrible – **Shizune asintió resignada y fue por el pedido de la Hokage

- **Al menos saco algo bueno de todo este rollo – **comento Sasuke

- **Ja, ja, ja, hoy estamos graciosos – **

- **Por lo menos ellos estarán contentos al saber de su apoyo y de todo lo que pasó aquí –**

**- ¡JA! Claro, contentos, contentísimos de que se hayan pasado por la faja a la autoridad máxima de esta aldea, que risa Uchiha, que risa –**

...

En esos momentos Shizune apareció en la oficina llevando consigo la botella de Sake pedida por la Hokage

...

- **El elixir de la paciencia - **comento Tsunade antes de recibir su botella

**- Supongo que se vengará de ellos –**

**- Supones muy bien Sasuke, de mi nadie se burla – **un sonoro suspiro escapo de los labios de la rubia - **¿ya Sakura se fue al hospital? – **El pelinegro asintió - **¿alguna otra información? – **Sasuke volvió a asentir – **Te escucho**

**- Antes de eso quisiera saber si le dice algo el apellido Nakamura –**

**- ¿Nakamura? – **la Hokage sopeso la idea por un momento – **no, no me dice nada, ¿por?**

**- Tsunade-sama – **intervino Shizune, Tsunade asintió – **si no mal recuerdo ese es el apellido de la familia que llego hoy bien temprano y fueron recibidos por los Hyūga, creo que son invitados de la fiesta de Hinata-san**

**- ¡Oh es cierto!, el sábado es la fiesta de la chica Hyūga, Shizune, ¿ya llego el regalo? –**

**- Hai, yo misma me encargue de recogerlo –**

**- Perfecto, y bien Uchiha que tienen ellos que ver en esto –**

**- Hmp hay alguien que te lo puede explicar mejor – **respondió con desgano

...

Tsunade destapo la botella y tomo un gran sorbo desde la botella, dejando a Shizune con la boca abierta y el vaso en la mano

...

- **Sabes Naruto, es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas –**

**- Nee Tsunade-obāchan si acabo de llegar - **se defendió haciendo pucheros el rubio mientras entraba por la ventana de la oficina

- **¿Tu sabias que los "honorables miembros del consejo de los Hyūga" han estado haciendo cochinas a mis espaldas? –**

**- ¿Tu sabias que los "honorables miembros del consejo de los Hyūga" planearon quitarme a Hina-chan a mis espaldas? –**

...

Aquellas palabras dejaron atónita a la Hokage, la botella de Sake quedo en el escritorio, Tsunade se llevo las manos a la cabeza, miraba a Naruto mientras en su cabeza una maraña de ideas hacían ebullición

...

- **¿Cómo que quitarte a Hinata? – **pregunto la rubia

- **Para eso están aquí los Nakamura – **dijo Sasuke

- **¿QUE? – **gritaron al unísono Shizune y Tsunade

- **Bueno, básicamente para eso venían, pero a que no adivinas teme – **Sasuke alzo una ceja ante el apelativo – **jejeje nos dijeron que no se van a meter en nuestras relaciones dattebayo!**

**- ¿¡HONTO!? – **exclamaron al unísono los 3

**- ¡Hai! Hitomi-chan y Renji-kun, nos dijeron que ellos estaban en desacuerdo con la decisión de su padre, además nos están ayudando a descubrir a que acuerdo llegaron los del consejo para que ellos tengan que casarse con Hinata-chan y Neji – **Tsunade abrió sus ojos sorprendida

- **¿Acaso no les han dicho nada? – **pregunto Shizune

- **No, los únicos que saben son los del consejo y el papa de ellos, aunque ya tenemos algunos datos – **

- **¿Que datos? – **pregunto la Hokage

- **No son muy concretos, son solo indicios pero al parecer el señor Nakamura está interesado en el clan Yotsuki y los del consejo también, nee Tsunade-obāchan ¿no tienes información sobre ese clan? -**

- **DEJA DE LLAMARME ABUELA – **grito Tsunade** – lo único que te puedo decir del clan Yotsuki es que es un clan muerto**

**- ¿Un clan muerto? ¿Qué paso con ellos? – **pregunto Naruto

- **Algo parecido a lo que le paso a mi clan** – contesto Sasuke

- **¿Eh? Que paso teme cuenta dattebayo! –**

**- Lo único que se sabe es que hubo una matanza en la última guerra ninja que azoto el país del fuego, no se mas sobre ellos –**

**- Eran un clan poderoso, sin embargo sucumbieron ante sus enemigos** – completo la Hokage – **otro misterio ninja, así fue catalogado el suceso**

- **Nee Tsunade-obāchan tu sabes mas, cuenta todo ahora** – exigió el rubio

**- Sumimasen Naruto-kun, pero no podemos darte información sobre clanes extinguidos así como así – **dijo Shizune

**- Demo, Shizune-neechan –**

**- Shizune tiene razón Naruto, además para serte sincera esa es toda la información con la que contamos en estos momentos, supongo que deben haber registros sobre ese clan, pero mi botella de Sake es más importante ahora, necesito sacarme la ira – **concluyo Tsunade

**- Nee obāchan, yo quisiera preguntarte algo –**

**-** **Que cosa** –

...

- **Hace un tiempo a mí me atacaron y…** - Naruto intento seguir hablando pero la Hokage lo interrumpió

- **Fueron un escuadrón ANBU, comandados por un integrante del clan Hyūga a órdenes del consejo de ese clan –**

**- Lo sabia –**

**- Sasuke investigo sobre eso, malditos vejetes porque crees que los mande a llamar** **a mí nadie me ve la cara de tonta y queda tan campante **–

- **En los registros de ANBU tu ataque está expuesto como un ataque a un ninja renegado que escapo** –

- **¿NANI?** –

**- Aparece el lugar, la hora, el día, todo tal cual tu dijiste, solo que el protagonista es un ninja completamente distinto **– termino de explicar el Uchiha - Por alguna razón quieren sacarte del camino

- **Yo tengo una idea de porque te quieren sacar del camino** – comento Tsunade– **pero no te preocupes, no dejare que ellos interfieran en tu felicidad** – Naruto le sonrío a la Hokage -** además… me deben que se hayan burlado de mi** **– **una sombra siniestra rodeo la figura de la Hokage mientras volvía a tomar de la botella de Sake

...

.....

-

-

--

---

_**--to be continued---**_

_...No dejes que las ansias por el poder carcoman tu corazón... despues no te alcanzará para disfrutar de tu gloria..._

* * *

jejeje les gusto???  
Este cap se los iba a hacer mas corto, pero la inspiracion me dio de golpe  
asi que salio larguito ^^  
la segunda parte de este cap se las estare subiendo el domingo  
ya esta mas o menos terminado  
y adivinen que... SE ACERCAN LOS CAP FINALES!!!

ahi a q no se lo esperaban XD  
pss si, revolucion de amor esta llegando a su final

la peticion de cada cap: reviews!!!! :) adoro sus reviews :)

mi cadenita les manda saludos XD ahora tiene un nuevo componente XD::::  
**_Nuevo Cap = Lectores Happy :D = Review para may = May happy + May inspirada = Otro nuevo Cap_**

gracias a todos por sus reviews y por el apoyo mostrado a la historia :)  
los quieroooo  
...

**_Glosario:_**

**Tasukete:** salvame, ayudame  
**Nigeru:** Huye

**_Reviews:_**

**Pau-chan22: **grax x tu review! pss... digamos que los Nakamura no son tan malos :) ya sabras a que me refiero conforme pasen los caps =D  
***-_shinofan_-*: **grax x tu review!!! :D los nakamura no son tan malos como parecen ^^ ya los entenderas conforme la historia vaya avanzando ^^ grax x sacar tiempito y leer el fic =D  
**ETOLPLOW-KUN:** grax x tu review :) jejeje bueno... es que ellos no son tan malos como parecen y digamos que estan en una situacion algo similar a la de Hinata y Neji :) mmmm tal vez si... de pronto y hasta si consiguen pareja XD  
**Scarleth Draven:** Grax x tu review!!! see deberian inventar una maquina plasmadora de ideas XD tranquis tranquis, ya se acerca muajajaja... seee los he dejado picados a todos con SexyNeji y Tenten XD, pero tranquis que ya van a tener su espacio.... intimo XD  
**Armen:** grax x tu review!!! la verdad en un principio quice ponerselas un tantico mas dificiil, pero me dio cosita, ademas los nakamura no son los verdaderos antagonistas y bueno, ya tuvieron un buen rato malo, asi que me dije a mi misma: mi misma ponselas un tantin mas facilonga XD  
**Isi-san: **grax x tu review!!!! =D soy mala XD bueno esos temas son un poquito, dificiles de manejar, los hijos hasta pueden llegar a creer que son no deseados por el hecho de que sus padres se hayan casado en esas condiciones, cosa que en muchos casos como este, no es asi ^^ ¡¡¡¡VIVAN XD!!!!  
**Heero Kusanagi:** Hola! grax x tu review! Ya todo empieza a revelarse en estos capi asi que no te los pierdas :D  
**missclover: **jejeje grax x tu review! si verdad? ya pobres recibieron mucho palo XD ^^**  
Ariaciajm-chan: **grax x tu review!!!!! :D :D jajajaja me rei cuando lei la parte de san Neji XD *¬* (babaaaaa) ahi como me gustaria que ese papasote fuera real, de carne y hueso y que estuviera a mi entera disposicion muajajajajaja :) ya pronto muchas cosas cambiaran y cuando llegue cierto cap vas a tener una hemorragia nasal XD  
**Gynee:** grax x tu review!!!! :) bueno cumpli con mi cometido de dejarlos con esa cara (WTF!) see lo hice adrede, pero ellos ya se merecian que algo bueno pasara :)  
**Empathyland**: Grax x tu review!!! :) yo tambn hago eso aunque aveces me gana mas la curiosidad :D :D, la idea de que hanabi tirara la puerta no esta descartada XD, otras ocasiones habran muajajajaja XD  
**Naruto Uchiha MN002:** Grax x tu review!!! me alegra que te haya gustado el fic ^^ espero que lo sigas leyendo :) :)  
**Kyo Nakamura**: grax x tu review!!! te comprendo :) yo ando en las mismas ya quiero que sean las vacaciones :D grax x sacar tiempito y leer la historiaa ^^

...

...

bueno hasta el proximo capitulo!!  
God Bless~!


	12. 12: Manual de Guerra PT2

Hola ... Hola!!!!!  
Como taaaan? espero que bn!!!

LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA!!!  
Domingo 4 de octubre... 9:55 p.m. LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAP

Seee yo dije domingo pero no dije a que horas XD  
nee la verdad es que el clima ha estado raro en la ciudad y las redes estan malitas  
el internet se vive cayendo... los telefonos andan con interferencias y todas esas cosas  
asi que por amor al santisimo me llene de mucha paciencia  
he visto como 1854 veces el video de Poker Face de Lady GaGa  
y llevo como 2 horas tratando de subir el cap... es en serio... por fin regreso la red asi que

AQUI EL CAPI!

Adelantos.... ninguno muajajaja lean XD

Espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews ^^

.

o°o°o°o°o

**_._**

**_Parejas Presentes:_** Principales: NaruHina y NejiTenten // Vuelve SasuSaku al acción XD

_**Declaimer:**_ No es lo que parece... No Naruto no me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo, pero nanais cucas, no me pertenece.  
Lo que si me pertenece es la loca idea de este fic... y una que otra frasesita que ponga por ahi XD

**_Aclaraciones pertinentes:_** Normalito: narracion / **Negrilla**: **dialogos** / **_Negrilla cursiva_**: _**pensamientos**_ / (Entre parentesis: metidas mias XD) / (*): su significado se encontrara al final de cada capitulo

Enjoy gyus!!!

.

* * *

…_entre más alto estés, mas te dolerá al caer…_

_..._

**Revolución de amor**

**-**

...

_**Cap. X**__**II: Manual de Guerra Parte 2: destapando verdades**_

...

Por las calles de Konoha paseaban de la mano el matrimonio Nakamura, al llegar el mediodía, pararon en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la villa para almorzar. Mientras ordenaban, Annia aprovecho para hablar muy seriamente con su marido

- **Cariño, yo quisiera preguntarte algo** –

- **Pregunta todo lo que quieras Annia** – contesto Toshiro tomándole la mano a su esposa

- **Es sobre los niños** –

...

Un denso aire invadió la atmosfera, Toshiro soltó la mano de Annia y tomo una gran bocanada de aire

...

- **Aun puedo preguntar o no me dirigirás la palabra como siempre haces cuando te enojas** –

- **No digas eso Annia, pregunta** –

- **¿Por qué decidiste casar a los niños? ¿A qué acuerdo llegaste con los señores del consejo?** – Pregunto Annia - **¿Por qué ni me dijiste que ya considerabas que era momento de que se casaran?**

- **Annia, todo tiene una explicación y necesito que seas consiente de la situación en la que nos encontramos** –

- **Cariño, "para estar consiente de la situación", debo saber que pasa, ¿no te parece? **– en ese momento llego el mesero con la comida

...

Tras retirarse el hombre, Toshiro hablo

...

- **¿Te parece que comamos primero y luego hablemos de todo esto?** –

- **Esta bien, pero prométeme que serás sincero conmigo** –

- **Annia, nunca te he mentido y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora** –

La pareja continuo con su almuerzo sin dirigirse la palabra, solo miradas confusas de parte de Annia y miradas de culpa de parte de Toshiro se cruzaron en la mesa

-

--

---

---

--

-

Sasuke y Naruto salieron de la torre de la Hokage y se dirigieron a los campos de entrenamiento, sorpresivamente, le Uzumaki iba callado en todo el trayecto hasta llegar al sitio, luego de un rato de estar lanzando kunais contra un árbol, le rubio decidió hablar

- **Nee teme** –

- **…** - no obtuvo respuesta

- **Teme** – llamo más alto

- **Hmp** –

- **¿Qué opinas de lo que dijo Tsunade-obāchan?** –

- **Me parece lógico** – contesto secamente el Uchiha

...

Un nuevo silencio se acoplo en el lugar

...

- **Teme** – volvió a llamar el rubio

- **Que** –

- **¿Qué harías tu en mi situación?** –

- **…** - ignorado nuevamente

- **No quiero perder a Hina-chan** – confeso tristemente Naruto

- **No la vas a perder** –

- **Tampoco quiero que sufra** –

- **Ojala y fuera posible evitar el sufrimiento** –

- **Así Tsunade-obāchan vaya a reprenderlos, ella no puede entrometerse en los asuntos internos de los Hyūga** –

- **Si puede** –

- **¿EH? En serio teme** –

- **Deja de llamarme teme, dobe, ¿acaso no le prestaste atención a Tsunade?** –

- **Jejeje, si pero no entendí mucho dattebayo** -

...

Naruto se puso enfrente de Sasuke, quien abrió los ojos para encarar a su amigo

...

- **Si la aldea se entera de todo lo que han hecho ellos, se puede hacer una revocatoria de mandato con todos los miembros de la familia Hyūga** –

- **¿Una revo que? ¡Habla claro dattebayo!** –

- **Revocatoria, es decir que les quitarían el mandato a ellos y solo quedaría en Hiashi-sama y un nuevo consejo** –

- **Aja claro eso** –

- **Actualmente el consejo tiene más del 50% de la autoridad por eso, aunque Hiashi sea el líder del clan, los del consejo tienen la última palabra sobre ciertos asuntos** –

- **Y si se hace la revo… revo… revolución esa, el papa de Hina-chan ¿obtendrá el liderazgo total?** –

- **Hai** –

- **Ahora entiendo todo dattebayo** –

- **¡Por fin!** –

...

- **Nee teme** –

- **Ah** –

- **Todavía no me contestaste lo que te pregunte** –

- **No se** –

- **¿No sabes?** –

- **No sé qué haría, supongo que estaría como tú** – Sasuke miro a Naruto quien tenía una expresión de absoluta sorpresa – **obviamente actuaria más inteligentemente** – aclaro el pelinegro

- **JA, pero eso no te quita el no saber qué hacer dattebayo!!!** – grito el rubio arrancándole una media sonrisa al Uchiha

- **Supongo** –

-

--

---

---

--

-

Tras haber terminado el almuerzo, Annia y Toshiro salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron a un parque cercano, en donde se dispusieron a retomar la conversación iniciada momentos atrás

- **Esto me recuerda a cuando nos estábamos por casar** – comento Toshiro

- **¿De veras? ¿Por qué?** –

- **Porque está pasando casi lo mismo que aquella vez** –

- **¿Lo dices por el acuerdo al que llegaste con los Hyūga que por cierto, aun desconozco?** –

- **Tan directa como siempre** – Annia sonrío – **Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué razón mi madre te propuso que te casaras conmigo** –

- **Muchas veces, se la razón que ella quiere que todos creamos que fue la verdadera, sin embargo se que hubo otra razón, ¿acaso tú la sabes y me la quieres contar?**–

- **Me creerías si te digo que apenas hace un mes supe esa verdadera razón** –

- **Si no creyera en ti que eres mi esposo, en quien creería entonces** –

...

Toshiro abrazo a su esposa mientras ella recargaba su cara en el pecho de el

...

- **¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tu abuelo y tu padre eran ninjas?** –

Annia se sobresalto al escuchar esa pregunta

...

- **¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?** –

- **Como sabrás, mi madre es muy investigativa** –

- _**Por no decirle chismosa**_ – pensó Annia

- **Ella lo averiguo todo del pasado de tu familia cuando los acogimos en nuestra casa** –

- **Supongo que también sabrás porque papa no ejerció más su oficio** –

- **No, aunque me gustaría saberlo** –

- **Casi me mata** – espeto sin ningún preámbulo

- **¿En serio?** – pregunto sorprendido

- **Hai, fue en esa misma guerra en la que nos conocimos, el estaba protegiendo a la gente de la villa y cuando fue a atacar a un enemigo ese hombre me cogió de escudo humano y el ataque lo recibí yo** – Toshiro estaba atónito – **desde ese día papa dejo la vida ninja, nunca más volvió a tocar un arma**

- **Soka** –

- **A fin de cuentas que tiene eso que ver con los niños** –

- **Técnicas** –

- **¿Técnicas?** –

- **Tanto Renji como Hitomi han demostrado manipular casi que a la perfección las técnicas ninjas de mi familia, a pesar de su corta edad, son hasta mejor que yo, ¿sabes por qué?** –

- **Ni idea** –

- **Por que en sus venas también corre sangre tuya y por ende sangre de tu papa y de tu abuelo, ellos heredaron la asombrosa capacidad de acoger el chakra de la naturaleza como propia** –

- **Asombroso, ¿yo también puedo hacerlo?** –

- **Es lo más probable** –

- **Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, supongo que agregando el Byakugan sería una nueva generación de genios, así se asegurarían el máximo poderío para ambas familias** –

- **Hai** –

- **Ósea que todo este circo se trata sobre el poder** –

- **En parte** – Annia arqueo una ceja – **Una gran parte, sin embargo hay algo más que te involucra a ti y a los Hyūga directamente** –

- **¿A qué te refieres con eso? -**

- **Recuerdas lo que te conté una vez de tu clan** –

- **¿Lo de que mama oculto su apellido paterno porque la estaban persiguiendo?** – Toshiro asintió – **¿Qué pasa con ello?**

- **En la guerra tu madre perdió un sobre muy importante del clan Yotsuki** -

- **Y que tenía** –

- **La localización de todos los refugiados de tu clan, la localización de los pergaminos en donde están todas las técnicas de los Yotsuki y no sé qué otras cosas más** -

...

- **¿Papa sabe esto?** –

- **Si** –

- **Y porque cuando Renji le pregunto no le contesto completo** –

- **Porque no quería enredar más a Renji, además él solo sabe lo del robo al clan Yotsuki, lo demás no lo sabe** –

- **Y lo demás vendría siendo…** -

- **Honor y mi sincero interés en que el Byakugan se una a la línea de sucesión de nuestro clan** -

- **Y volvemos con los Hyūga, algo me dice que no solo eso es lo que te tiene detrás de ellos, porque tanto misterio con los señores del consejo** –

- **Ves porque me gustas tanto** – contesto Toshiro dándole un beso a su esposa

- **No me cambies de tema** –

- **Ellos mandaron a sus ninjas a que robaran** **el sobre que nosotros habíamos recuperado y muchos de nuestros ninjas murieron** –

...

Annia no cabía en su sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente

...

- **¿Fue en esa misión a la que mandamos a los niños y llegaron vueltos polvo?** –

- **Hai** –

Si había algo que sacara de sus casillas a la distinguida dama de Nakamura era que se metieran con sus tesoritos… La fiera había sido liberada…

...

- **AHORA MISMO ME VAN A OIR ESOS DEGENERADOS** –

- **Annia, cálmate** – Toshiro intentaba que Annia no se soltara de su agarre – **deja que yo me encargue**

- **Si claro, como te vienes encargando hasta ahora, mira que poner a tus hijos a que se metan entre los noviazgos de esos pobres chicos, que linda forma de encargarte** – decía Annia mientras intentaba zafarse del amarre de su marido

- **Cuales noviazgos** –

- **COMO QUE CUALES NOVIAZGOS TOSHIRO NAKAMURA, NO TE HAGAS EL LOCO** – grito la mujer – **Mira que ya me hiciste enojar suéltame**

- **Dime inmediatamente a cuales noviazgos te estás refiriendo** – ordeno Toshiro

- **A los de Hinata-chan y Neji-kun** – soltó la Nakamura dejando de piedra a su marido – **porque pones esa cara, me vas a salir ahora con que no lo sabías** – su esposo negó con la cabeza – **¿no lo sabías?**

- **No** –

- **Seguro** – Toshiro asintió

- **Cuando hable con los miembros del consejo, ellos me aseguraron que tanto Hinata-sama y Neji-kun eran solteros** –

- **Te mintieron **–

- **Malditos, como se atrevieron a jugar con mi familia de esa forma** -

- **Cariño, tranquilízate** –

- **Yo intentando prevalecer el honor de nuestra familia y me iba a pique a la deshonra, ¿Qué pensara la gente cuando se entere que mi Himi-chan y Renji se entrometieron en las relaciones de los Hyūga?** –

- **Mas bien deberías pensar, en que están pensando de ti en estos momentos, TUS hijos** –

- **Nuestros hijos** – Annia asintió – **no puedo permitir que ellos lleguen a siquiera considerar pensar que yo apoyo eso** –

- **Consejo, apresúrate a hablar con ellos, porque ya no lo piensan, lo creen** –

- **Annia, ellos ya conocieron a** –

- **Si, en estos momentos deben estar con ellos** –

- **Vamos, necesitamos aclarar todo esto, nunca me ha gustado pelearme con mis hijos, y conociéndolos como los conozco, ya me deben haber puesto una cruz de enemigo** – Toshiro hizo amago de irse, pero su esposa lo halo antes de que cumpliera con su cometido – **¿Pasa algo, Ani?**

**- Pasa que te amo –**

**- Yo también cariño –**

-

--

---

---

--

-

Mientras tanto Naruto junto a Sasuke fueron a buscar a Sakura al hospital, tras salir la peli rosa los tres se dirigieron a la mansión Hyūga

Al llegar fueron recibidos por una sonriente Hinata, en esos momentos aparecieron los Nakamura, al instante el ambiente se tensó y solo la interrupción de Hiashi-sama aplaco el ambiente

...

- **Que bueno que ya volvieron, ¿cómo les pareció la aldea?** –

- **Hermosa** – respondió Annia – **me encanta, creo que podemos pasar una que otra estación aquí, no crees cariño**

- **Claro** – contesto Toshiro con una sonrisa – **Hiashi-sama me gustaría hablar con usted un momento**

- **Por supuesto, sígame a mi despacho** –

...

- **Quietos ahí señores** – dijo Annia – **Usted señor Nakamura, va inmediatamente con sus hijos, la que va a hablar con Hiashi-sama soy yo**

- **Annia, por favor** –

- **Por favor nada Toshiro Nakamura, es una orden, ves y busca a los niños** –

...

La reacción de la señora Nakamura había dejado de piedra a más de uno, Sakura juraría que a Sasuke se le intento escapar una risotada que supo disimular muy bien y lo mismo podría decir Hinata, a lo lejos de este cuadro, se podía ver los rostros de gracia de los jóvenes Nakamura, Neji y Tenten

...

...

- **Hace tiempo que no lo frenaba así** – susurro Renji

- **Ya era hora que lo hiciera** – dijo Hitomi riendo por lo bajo

- **Sin duda alguna, poder femenino** – comento Tenten, Neji solo asintió

...

...

Los cuatro vieron al señor Nakamura acercarse y antes de que él lo pidiera, Neji y Tenten lo dejaron a solas con sus hijos, mientras que Annia iba muy entretenida hablando animadamente con el líder de los Hyūga…

...

- **Renji, Hitomi, necesitamos hablar** –

- **Y muy seriamente** – dijo Renji – **pensé que eras un hombre de honor**

**- Y lo soy, no dudes de eso –**

**- Y desde cuando los "hombres de honor" mandan a sus hijos a entrometerse en relaciones sentimentales** – acuso Hitomi

- **Todo tiene una explicación hijos míos** –

- **Pues empieza a hablar** – contestaron al unísono los hermanos

- **Primero, quiero que sepan que al momento de yo hacer el arreglo de sus respectivas bodas, los miembros del consejo Hyūga me aseguraron que tanto Hinata-sama como Neji-kun eran solteros y libres de cualquier compromiso marital** –

...

Ambos muchachos estaban atónitos, sorprendidos, con muchas dudas en su cabeza

...

- **En serio papi** – cuestiono Hitomi

- **Himi-chan, dime una sola vez en las que les haya mentido** –

Ambos hermanos se miraron

...

- **Sus cumpleaños no cuentan, eso es idea de su madre y además no les miento, simplemente antes de que ustedes me pregunten algo me voy, por lo mismo para evitarles aunque sea mentirles piadosamente** – contesto Toshiro

- **Bueno en eso tienes toda la razón** – dijo Renji – **sin embargo hay muchas cosas que no nos has dicho**

**- Y que crees que voy a hacer ahora** – Toshiro respiro profundamente para luego volverse a dirigir a sus hijos – **quiero que aclaremos todo, y para eso quiero que me escuchen con atención y por favor no me interrumpan, las preguntas que tengan me las hacen después de que termine de hablar, ¿trato hecho?**

Ambos hermanos asintieron y se dispusieron a escuchar a su padre, quien empezó a contarles todo sobre sus bodas y sobre el secreto sobre el clan Yotsuki, el clan del que provenía Annia, aunque habían acordado no interrumpir al escuchar dicho secreto, Renji no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, secundado por su hermana se animo a preguntar

...

- **¿Dices que mama pertenece al clan Yotsuki?** -

- **Que dije de las preguntas –**

**- Papi, olvídate de eso y contesta** – dijo Hitomi

- **Esta bien, tramposos, si, ella pertenece a ese clan** –

- **Papi hay algo que debes saber sobre el clan Yotsuki –**

**- Que cosa –**

**- Hay un sobre, que los Hyūga tenían en su poder, bueno más exactamente los del consejo, pero Neji y Tenten-chan lograron recuperar** – dijo Renji

- **¿Ellos lo tienen?** – pregunto notablemente sorprendido el señor Nakamura

- **Hai, hubo una misión en la que les encomendaron recuperarlo, fue en la que participamos al recibir el llamado de auxilio de los ninjas de Konoha –**

**- Y que término en fracaso** – completo Toshiro, sus hijos asintieron – **y cómo fue que termino en manos de Neji-kun y Tenten**

- **Cuando les dijeron que se tenían que casar, Hinata-chan y Neji, junto a Hanabi-chan, un grupo de amigos de ellos y sus respectivas parejas, empezaron a buscar cualquier indicio que les permitiera frenar al consejo y así evitar esas bodas** - explico Renji

- **Fue ahí cuando ellos encontraron ese sobre, el cual tiene un sello de sangre que lo protege **– continuo Hitomi

- **Entonces eso confirma mis sospechas –**

**- Que sospechas papi –**

**- Que ellos habían robado ese sobre y que los iban a usar a ustedes dos para abrirlo – **sus hijos lo miraron sorprendidos -** verán cuando los Hyūga mostraron un gran interés en unir nuestros clanes, yo empecé a investigar, unos ninjas viajeros que trabajaron varias veces para mi abuelo me dijeron que ellos y varios compañeros mas habían sido llamados por un grupo ANBU para una misión**, **la misma misión en la que Konoha nos pidió ayuda y yo los mande a ustedes**–

- **Espera papa, si dices que fue un grupo ANBU, significa que la Hokage apoya a los del consejo Hyūga** – pregunto Renji

- **Eso es lo raro, no me atrevo a acusar a la Hokage, no tengo pruebas, pero es posible que esto haya ocurrido a espaldas de ella** –

- **¿Papi tu sabias que en esa misión se iba a recuperar ese sobre?** – pregunto Hitomi

- **Lo supe, poco tiempo después, cuando uno de los ninjas que me contaron de esa misión, me dijo cual era el objetivo de la misma y fue cuando empecé a atar cabos, ya que ese ninja me dijo que el grupo ANBU era liderado por un Hyūga –**

**- Fue cuando decidiste que viniéramos acá verdad – **supuso Renji

- **Hai** –

- **Papi** – llamo Hitomi

- **Que sucede cariño** –

- **Hace un rato, cuando nos avisaron que tu y mama habían salido, Hiashi-sama también nos dijo que los miembros del consejo habían sido llamados por la Hokage y luego Naruto-kun fue a averiguar** –

- **Interesante** – comento Toshiro – **perfecto, entonces vamos a hablar con el joven Naruto y que sea él quien nos aclare un par de cositas antes de dirigirnos a la Hokage, es hora de desatar unos cuantos nudos…**

**...**

.....

-

-

--

---

_**--to be continued---**_

_...la peor verdad sólo cuesta un gran disgusto. La mejor mentira cuesta muchos disgustos pequeños y al final, un disgusto grande..._

* * *

juajajajaja.... esto se esta poniendo picanteee XD

Oh si... se acercan los capitulos finales de Revolucion de Amor  
Parece ser que hay una tercera parte de este manual de guerra :D

gracias a todos por sus comentarios... mañana estare actualizando el cap contestanto todos sus reviews :)  
de verdad ustedes me alientan a escribir :)

Por cierto... la ultima frase me la dijo un amigo... asi que por ende no es mia XD pero me parecio acorde al capitulo ^^

la peticion de cada cap: reviews!!!! :) adoro sus reviews :)

mi cadenita les manda saludos XD ahora tiene un nuevo componente XD::::  
**_Nuevo Cap = Lectores Happy :D = Review para may = May happy + May inspirada = Otro nuevo Cap_**

gracias a todos por sus reviews y por el apoyo mostrado a la historia :)  
los quieroooo  
...

**_Glosario:_**

**Esta ves nu hay palabrochis XD**

**_Reviews:_**

**Armen: **grax x tu review!!! lo prometido es deuda! :) jejeje me alegra que te haya gustado el cap :) jejeje en cierto punto si seran algo mas facil... aunque... ya vendra una piedrita en el camino ^^  
***-_shinofan_-*: **grax x tu review!!! que bueno q te haya gustadooo ^^ yo tambien me rei mucho escribiendolo XD estaba algo graciosa cuando lo escribi :)  
**Pau-chan22: **grax x tu review! ^^ viva la cadenitaaaa :) aqui la contiiii q disfrutes de la lectura :)  
**ETOLPLOW-KUN:** grax x tu review :) jajajaja ya tenia que poner alguito de la personalidad intensa y cansona de Naruto y obviamente su consecuencia XD esta vez a manos de Tenten, hubiera sido muy repetitivo poner a Sakura XD me alegra que te haya gustado ^^  
**Heero Kusanagi:** grax x tu review! O-o buena pregunta... ya encontraras la respuesta ^^ VIVA EL NARUHINA! me alegra que te guste el fic y lo sigas cap a cap :)  
**Hikari x Tekaru: **jejeje grax x tu review! T_T seee caps finales :S hasta a mi me da casita terminar con la historia, pero que se le va ha hacer todo lo que tiene comienzo, tiene un final :), no prometo nada con respecto a las actualizaciones, pero lo intentare :D es que ultimamente e andado corta de tiempo y de inspiracion XD pero me esforzare ^^  
**Gynee: **grax x tu review!!!! :) bueno aqui cumpliendo con lo pactado :D y pss si... ya casi llegamos al final.... en unos 4 o 5 caps aproximadamente llegara el final de esta historia que promete sorpresas :) aunque estoy pensando en la posibilidad de meterle relleno XD todo depende de la inspiracion y el tiempo ^^  
**Ariaciajm-chan: **grax x tu review!!!!! hasta ahora mi doy cuenta que te modificaste tu nick XD :) ESA ES MI ESPECIALIDAD! dejar dudas XD, ademas esa es la gracia que queden picados para que sigan leyendo XD

...

...

bueno hasta el proximo capitulo!!  
God Bless~!


	13. 13: Manual de Guerra PT3

hoooooooooooooooooola ... Hola!!!!!  
Como taaaan? espero que bn!!!

AQUI DE NUEVO YO CON UN NUEVO CAP!!!!

Nee se los tenia planeado subir el miercoles pero no pude :s  
he andado bastante atareada y se me habia hecho casi que imposible terminar el cap  
pero bueno gracias a Dios llego a mi una inspiracion muy inspiradora

VOLVIO INUYASHA!!!! siii!!! despues de esperar mucho por la tan prometida continuacion  
del anime POR FIN ESTA AQUI!!! bajo el nombre de Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen (Inuyasha final act; Inuyasha ultimo acto (ultimos capitulos))

para los que no sabian SI VOLVIOOO wiiii!!! ya van por el 3er cap y.... no doy spoilers XD  
les dejo el link de un canal youtube en donde lo estan subiendo ^^

h t t p : / / www . youtube . com / user / hasenfefer13

y ahora ¡EL CAPI!

Adelantos.... se viene lo bueno XD

Espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews ^^

.

o°o°o°o°o

**_._**

**_Parejas Presentes:_** Principales: NaruHina y NejiTenten // Vuelve SasuSaku al acción XD

**_Declaimer:_** No es lo que parece... No Naruto no me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo, pero nanais cucas, no me pertenece.  
Lo que si me pertenece es la loca idea de este fic... y una que otra frasesita que ponga por ahi XD

**_Aclaraciones pertinentes:_** Normalito: narracion / **Negrilla**: **dialogos** / **_Negrilla cursiva_**: **_pensamientos_** / (Entre parentesis: metidas mias XD) / (*): su significado se encontrara al final de cada capitulo

Enjoy gyus!!!

.

* * *

_…Las derrotas no son mas que victorias para el aprendizaje…_

_..._

**Revolución de amor**

**_-_**

**_--_**

**_-_**

**_Cap. XIII: Manual de Guerra Parte 3: Victorias y derrotas_**

...

--

Tras la llegada de Naruto a la mansión Hyūga y la matriarcal escena de Annia, Neji y Tenten se despidieron y salieron rumbo a su nuevo hogar al igual que Sasuke y Sakura, mientras Naruto y Hinata se dirigieron al jardín de la mansión

...

- **Hina** – llamo el rubio mientras se recostaba en un árbol – **ven** – la ojiperla se sentó junto a su novio mientras que este la abrazaba cariñosamente  
– **te quiero** – le dijo tras darle un beso en la frente

- **Yo también** –

- **Nee Hina, vámonos** – demando el rubio

- **¿N…Nani?** –

- **Si, vámonos – **la expresión de confusión de Hinata se hizo presente

- **No creo que eso sea prudente en estos momentos** –

- **Pero yo me quiero escapar con mi usagi-chan dattebayo** – lloriqueo el rubio

- **Etto… yo… **-

- **Dale Hina, vámonos de paseo los dos solitos, ahora ¿si?** – rogo haciendo pucheros

- **Está bien** – acepto Hinata finalmente

- **¿Hontō?** –

- **Hai** –

...

Como pinchado por una aguja el rubio se levanto de golpe junto con Hinata y le dio varias vueltas en el aire a la pelinegra, todo esto a los ojos de los Nakamura

-

---

--

---

-

- **¿Tienes hambre?** – pregunto Tenten dirigiéndose a la cocina de su casa

- **No, con lo que comí en la mansión estoy más que satisfecho –**

**- Mejor, más para mí** – dijo mientras hurgaba en la nevera

...

El Hyūga sonrío al ver a su golosa novia rebuscar en la cocina mientras iba a la sala dispuesto a organizar el "pequeño" desorden de papeles que tenían allí, se concentro en su labor hasta que un grito capto su atención

...

- **¡NEJI! –**

**- ¿Qué pasa?** – pregunto lacónico desde el sofá

-** ¿Dónde está la caja de chocolates que había en la nevera? **– cuestiono la chica apareciéndose en la sala como toda una fiera

-** La caja en la basura, los chocolates en tu estomago **– respondió el Hyūga mirándola

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que el semblante de su novia cambiaba drásticamente y su rostro se tornaba de un color carmesí mientras reía nerviosamente

...

- **ups olvide ese pequeño detalle jejeje –**

**- Creo que encontraras algo si revisas en el segundo cajón de la mesita de noche** – propuso el Hyūga

- **¿Algo como qué?** – Pregunto Tenten poniendo cara de sorpresa – **¿un regalo?**

**- No lo sabrás si no vas y… **–

...

Antes de que Neji terminara de hablar Tenten había desaparecido de la sala y solo pudo ver como subía a zancadas las escaleras, sin inmutarse continúo con su labor

...

En poco menos de un minuto sintió como un cuerpo, bastante conocido para él, se recargaba sobre su espalda y un millar de besos se iban depositando en su rostro

...

- **Ashiiias** – dijo infantilmente Tenten – **¿ves porque te amo?**

- **¿Me amas porque te regalo chocolates? **– pregunto "ofendido" encarándola

- **Si** – le respondió Tenten sonriéndole – **y porque me regalas flores** – dijo ella mostrando una rosa blanca que traía en la mano - **me regalas sonrisas, que por cierto me encantan, me regalas miles de besos, aunque hoy no me has dado muchos, deberías reparar eso**

- **¿Te parece? –**

**- Me parece** –

Acto seguido la pareja se besaba apasionadamente olvidando aquel desorden, olvidando aquel enrollo en el que estaban metidos, olvidando todo lo demás, solo concentrándose en los dos y su bello amor…

-

--

---

---

--

-

- **Ejem…** - carraspeó sutilmente Toshiro ganándose la atención de Hinata y Naruto – disculpen la intromisión

- **Jejeje no se preocupe dattebayo** –

- **Necesito hablar con los dos y también con Neji-kun y su novia** –

- **Pues parece que primero tendrá que hablar con nosotros** – dijo Naruto

- **Neji-niisan y Tenten-san se fueron hace un rato** – termino Hinata

- **Buen, luego hablare con ellos, me podrían permitir unos minutos** –

...

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron junto al Nakamura a la sala donde los esperaban los hijos de este tomando asiento todos comenzaron a hablar

...

- **Primero que todo, quiero ofrecerles mis más sinceras disculpas** – se excuso el Nakamura – **mis intenciones no eran crear malestar en ustedes**

- **Pero lo hizo** – susurro Naruto aunque fue lo suficientemente audible

- **Lo sé, y por eso me disculpo** – Toshiro tomo una gran bocanada de aire y sin rodeo declaro – **yo no tenía idea de que usted, Naruto-kun, y la señorita Hinata fueran novios, y mucho menos de la relación de Neji-kun y Tenten-san**

Aquella declaración dejó helados a Hinata y a Naruto, ambos se miraron atónicos, nunca pensaron que eso fuera posible

...

- **Si no sabía, ¿entonces eso quiere decir que los del consejo lo usaron?** – pregunto Hinata

- **Hai, por alguna razón, no gustan de ustedes** – los puños del Nakamura se apretaron fuertemente contra sus ropas – **y nos usaron a nosotros**

**- Me encantaría saber qué es lo que en verdad traman esos vejetes** – dijo Naruto

- **Eso nos gustaría saber a todos** – dijo Renji –** Padre, si no mal recuerdo le ibas a preguntar a Naruto-kun si él sabe algo de la Hokage**

- **¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con Tsunade-obāchan?** –

-** Yo quisiera saber si ella está enterada de lo que está pasando aquí** –

- **Si, y no le gusto ni cinco que se la hayan pasado por la faja, si la hubieran visto parecía que ella fuera el Kyūbi, dattebayo!** -

- **¡Naruto-kun! Se mas respetuoso con la Hokage** – le regaño Hinata

- **Nee Hina-chan, es en serio, estaba furibunda, en mi vida la había visto tan enojada, bueno una vez que descubrió a Ero-sennin **(*)** coqueteando con Sakura-chan** –

- **Eso significa que ellos han estado manipulando todo y a todos para conseguir sus propósitos** –

...

- **Su mayor propósito diría yo **- dijo Hanabi entrando a la sala sorprendiendo a todos

Todos la miraron invitándola a seguir hablando

...

- **Hacerse con el control total del clan para llegar a la casa feudal y comandar el país del fuego, ese es en concreto su máximo objetivo **–

- **Nee estás segura de eso Hanabi-chan ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso dattebayo?** -

- **Aproveche la ausencia de ellos y me metí a la preciada salita -**

**- Hanabi-chan no debiste hacer eso** – le regaño Hinata

- **Pero lo hice, y eso no es todo lo que encontré –**

**- ¿Qué mas encontró? **– preguntaron al unísono los hermanos Nakamura

**- Que van tras Annia-sama y su legado feudal **– espeto sin rodeos

**- ¿¡NANI!? ¿Qué saben ellos de mi esposa? **– pregunto irritado Toshiro

**- Que es una de los últimos miembros del clan Yotsuki y la única que está ligada directamente con la casa feudal** –

- **¿Eso es cierto papi?** – pregunto Hitomi

- **Hai, pero la pregunta es ¿cómo demonios ellos se enteraron de eso?** –

...

- **Desde hace tiempo han estado investigando, cuando descubrieron que Annia-sama pertenecía al clan Yotsuki que está casi extinto y de que ella se había casado con usted y tenían dos hijos y les pareció la manera eficaz de llegar a la casa feudal, la unión que más les conviene es la de Neji-niisan y Hitomi-san** –

- **Dado que mi hija seria la que tomaría el apellido Hyūga** –

- **No solo por eso, mi primo pertenece al Bōke, eso les da ventaja a ellos** -

- **El sello de Neji-niisan** – completo aterrada Hinata

...

- **Nunca dejaría que lo usaran** –

- **Oto-sama** – dijeron sobresaltadas las hermanas Hyūga

- **Le prometí a mi hermano proteger a Neji y eso hare hasta que deje de respirar** – dijo Hiashi

- **Moscos en la sopa** – dijo Hanabi mientras discretamente señalaba a los miembros del consejo llegar a la mansión Hyūga

--

--

- **Es hora de que ellos y yo tengamos una conversación muy seria** – dijo Hiashi notablemente enojado

- **Me uno en esa conversación** – dijo Toshiro, Hiashi asintió

Ambos fueron en busca de los ancianos mientras los jóvenes se quedaron en la sala

...

-

- **Vaya joyitas** – dijo Renji ganándose una mirada de reproche de su hermana

En ese momento algo pegajoso toco la mano de Hitomi haciendo que esta dirigiera su vista y al ver de qué se trataba dio un grito que retumbo por toda la aldea

-

--

- **¡¡¡¡QUITENMELAAAAAA!!!!** – gritaba mientras se escondía detrás de su hermano

- **Himi-chan deja el escándalo** – le regañaba este intentando contener la risa

- **QUE HACE ESA COSA AQUÍ** –

- **Katsuyu-sama (*), ¿Qué hace aquí?** – pregunto tímidamente Hinata

- **¿Conocen a…. eso?** – pregunto Hitomi

- **Hai, es la invocación de Tsunade-obāchan** –

- **De la Hokage** – Naruto y Hinata asintieron -** jejeje perdón es que me asustaste** – se disculpo la Nakamura

- **Vine a avisarle a Naruto-kun que ya está listo el ramen** (*) – contesto Katsuyu entregándole disimuladamente una llave al rubio

- **OK Arigatō** – respondió Naruto giñando el ojo

Y en un Poof Desapareció la servicial babosa…

-

--

---

---

--

-

- **Lista** – pregunto Sasuke

- **Hai, vámonos antes de que llegue Naruto** – contesto Sakura

- **Hmp** –

La pareja salió del apartamento del Uchiha y Sakura inicio la conversación

- **Se veía muy entusiasmado** –

- **No es para menos** – dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa – **más le vale que me deje todo en orden**

Sakura rio levemente ante el comentario de su novio y no pudo evitar recordar la "pelea" que este había tenido antes con el rubio

**_..._**

**_-_**

**_----°O°O°O°O°O°----_**

**_Flash Back_**

_-** ¡Chicos!** – Llamo Sakura saliendo del hospital – **por fin salgo, estoy exhausta** – dijo Sakura acercándose a Sasuke y Naruto_

_- **¿Muchos pacientes?** – pregunto Sasuke abrazando a su chica_

_Sakura asintió… los tres, silenciosamente, comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la nueva residencia Uchiha-Haruno la cual estaba en la misma dirección que la mansión Hyūga, el silencio se volvió algo incomodo hasta que el rubio decidió hablar_

_-.._

_-_

_- **Nee Sakura-chan, ¿tu mama ya volvió de viaje? –**_

**_- No, llega en dos días, ¿por? –_**

**_- No por nada en especial –_**

**_- ¿Nada en especial? Naruto tu nunca preguntas por mi mama –_**

**_- Nee ¿es que uno no puede preguntar por los seres queridos de nuestros seres queridos?_**_ –_

_- **Al grano dobe** – ordeno el Uchiha mirándolo fríamente_

_..._

_- **Ya, ya, no se pongan delicados **– dijo Naruto haciendo un gracioso puchero – **es que yo quería hacerle una sorpresa a Hina-chan para decirle eso y bueno mi apartamento por una hermosa y obvia razón no puede ser ese lugar y… -**_

**_- Como mi mama no está en la aldea te pareció bien que podría ser en mi casa ¿verdad? _**_– Completo Sakura, Naruto asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - **¡Estás loco! Conociéndole te me dejas la casa vuelta un chiquero y después quien se aguanta a mi mama, ni lo sueñes Uzumaki**_

**_- Nee, Sakura-chan no seas mala –_**

**_- NO –_**

**_- Sakura-chan –_**

**_- Que no –_**

**_- Ándale_**_ –_

_- **YA DIJE QUE NO** – grito la pelirosa_

_-** Entonces te toco a ti prestarme el apartamento teme –**_

**_- ¿Y a mí porque? –_**

**_- ¡Porque eres mi mejor amigo dattebayo! –_**

**_- Olvídalo Naruto –_**

**_- Por favor teme –_**

**_- No me digas teme –_**

**_- Te dejo de decir teme y me prestas tu apartamento –_**

**_- Tendré que acostumbrarme al teme entonces_**_ –_

_- **UCHIHA SASUKE NO SEAS MAL AMIGO** – grito Naruto ganándose la mirada de todos en la calle_

_- **Deja la gritadera Naruto** – le regaño Sakura_

_- **NO MAL AMIGA** – volvió a gritar Naruto_

_- **Deja el escándalo baka** – dijo Sasuke_

_- **ERES UN TEME, TEME –**_

**_- Que no me digas teme dobe –_**

**_- NO ME DIGAS DOBE TEME –_**

**_- QUE DEJES LA GRITADERA_**_ –_

_- **TU ERES EL QUE ME ESTA GRITANDO, TEME, ERES UN MAL AMIGO, LOS DOS LO SON** – grito señalando a Sakura_

_- **NO LE GRITES A SAKURA –**_

_-** YO NO LE HE GRITADO A NADIE, TU ERES EL QUE ESTA GRITANDO TEME –**_

**_- DEJA DE DECIRME TEME USURATONKACHI(*) –_**

**_- ¡CALLENSE LOS DOS!_**_ – grito una exasperada Sakura_

_-** EL EMPEZÓ** – gritaron los dos al tiempo_

**_- ¡ME HARTARON!_**_ - grito Sakura - **Sasuke-kun dale las llaves del apartamento a Naruto antes de que siga con sus gritos** –_

_- **SIIII!!!! VIVA SAKURA-CHAN** – grito el rubio abrazando a Sakura_

_- **Ni lo sueñes Sakura, luego donde vamos a dormir nosotros –**_

_- **EN MI CASA **– grito el rubio_

_- **¡Ni locos!** – Dijeron Sasuke y Sakura al unísono – **Sasuke-kun y yo nos vamos a la casa de mi madre**_

_-** YUUPIIII **– gritaba Naruto mientras daba saltitos como un niño chiquito_

_-** ¿Estás segura Sakura?** – cuestiono el Uchiha_

_-** Te soy sincera, no mucho, pero es eso o aguantárnoslo –**_

_-** ¡Keh!** – bufo Sasuke dando media vuelta echando a andar_

_-** ¡A DONDE VAS TEME! **– Grito el rubio – **¡USTEDES DOS ME TIENEN QUE AYUDAR DATTEBAYO!**_

_- **TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE GRITAR** – grito el Uchiha_

_- **Nee, no seas amargado teme o Sakura-chan te va a castigar jejeje –** se burlo Naruto viendo a Sakura – **hay que comprar flores, comida, yo luego les pago, también quiero que hayan velas y…** - _

_Naruto iba hablando animadamente mientras que Sasuke y Sakura iban detrás tramando la muerte del rubio…_

**_Flash Back End_**

**_----°O°O°O°O°O°----_**

....

-..

- **Más le vale** – apoyo Sakura a su novio quien soltó un bufido y un dobe - **Mira el lado positivo Sasuke-kun, si se casa nos dejara de molestar** – dijo Sakura

- **Si claro primero llueven sapos** – susurro el moreno

...

---

--

---

--

---

...

- **Hiashi-sama, Toshiro-sama, les agradeceríamos mucho que fueran breves** – pidió Hitoki

- **Me parece perfecto, entre más rápido salgamos de esto mejor** – conteste Hiashi

- **¿Porque me mintieron?** – pregunto Toshiro

- **Mentirle nosotros a usted, creo que aquí hay un error** – se excuso un anciano tomando asiento

- **NO INTENTEN VOLVER A VERME LA CARA DE TONTO** – se exaltó el Nakamura – **Se perfectamente que tanto Hinata-sama como Neji-kun, tienen parejas y ustedes me habían dicho que ellos eran solteros**

**- Creí que ya se había ocupado de eso Hiashi-sama** – inquirió Hitoki – **si no mal recuerdo le pedí que intercediera e hiciera que esas relaciones sin importancia se acabaran**

- **Y creo que yo les pedí que dejaran a mi hija y a mi sobrino en paz, si esas relaciones fueran sin importancia como ustedes dicen ¿no creen que ya se habrían acabado hace mucho tiempo?** –

- **Pues sean o no importantes deben terminarse, para que así podamos cumplirle a la honorable…** -

- **No se moleste en intentar separar a esos muchachos, mis hijos no van a casarse con ellos** – intervino el Nakamura

- **¡¿NANI?!** – dijeron los miembros del consejo al unísono

- **Lo que escucharon** –

- **Usted no puede hacer eso, nosotros tenemos un trato** – dijo Hakimaru

- **Pues denlo por cerrado si no quieren que sus reputaciones se suman en un gran escándalo** –

- **Escándalo por qué** –

- **No se hagan más los santos, sabemos de todos los torcidos que han hecho usando el poder que el clan les dio** – dijo Hiashi tratando de conservar la serenidad – **si no quieren ser expulsados como se merecen del clan, mas les vale renunciar al consejo lo más pronto posible**

**- Hiashi-sama, con todo respeto, pero usted no puede exigirnos eso** – dijo Hitoki

**- Yo como una sola persona no, pero todo el clan y la aldea si –**

-** Además no se olviden que nosotros aun estamos aquí** – dijo Toshiro – **y ni crean que yo soy benevolente con los corruptos como ustedes**

**- Ustedes deciden, retírense en paz o en guerra – **dijo Hiashi – Tienen hasta mañana en la noche, no quiero arruinarle la fiesta a mi hija

Tras decir eso, Toshiro y Hiashi salieron de la sala del consejo, dejando a los ancianos estupefactos y con caras de ira por su inminente derrota…

...

.....

-

-

--

---

_**--to be continued---**_

_...A veces vale más saber perder, que la misma victoria..._

* * *

Y he aqui la tercera y ultima parte del manual de guerra ^^  
les llego el tatequieto a los vejetes muajajajajaja :D

Ahora si que se acerca el final  
gracias a todos por sus comentarios...  
en estos dias estare actualizando los reviews *w*  
si ven algun fallito me avisan :)

la peticion de cada cap: reviews!!!! :) adoro sus reviews :)

mi cadenita les manda saludos XD ::::  
**_Nuevo Cap = Lectores Happy :D = Review para may = May happy + May inspirada = Otro nuevo Cap_**

gracias a todos por sus reviews y por el apoyo mostrado a la historia :)  
los quieroooo

adelanto para el proximo cap  
.... l e m o n .... de quien: esperense el otro cap :D  
...

**_Glosario:_**

**Ero-sennin: **Asi le decia Naruto a Jiraiya-sama (lo extaño T_T Kishi-sama xq lo matasteee :'(... )  
**Katsuyu: **Es la babosa que invoca Tsunade ^^  
**listo el ramen: **adaptacion para el fic de la frase: Listo el pollo; una frase muy usada en la costa colombiana que significa que ya esta listo algo  
**Usuratonkachi: **ya me habia demorado en usar esta palabra; significa idiota sin remedio, usada por Sasuke ^^

**_Reviews:_**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN: **grax x tu review :) Si y nos salieron todas unas joyitas XD, pero bueno, ya les esta llegando su momento :) grax x leer :)  
**Armen: **grax x tu review!!! Sip! bueno, hay gente que se enseguece con el poder y no les importaa un pepino las demas personas, solo ellos y su cometido, :) jejeje naruto estara algo mas maduro ya lo veras! :D  
***-_shinofan_-*: **grax x tu review!!! yeah! ya poco a poco se ha ido desarmando la maraña que habian usado los vejetes para cumplir sus oscuros objetivos muajajajaja XD grax x leer :)  
**Zaff #16: **Grax x tu review!!! jejeje a todos nos paso en algun momento XD bueno a mi me paso jajajajaja pero bno lo importante es que la leias, la lees y espero que la sigas leyendo y ahora q sabes como dejar comentarios que me dejes muchooos :D :D, me alegra mucho que te guste como escribo :D disfruta la lectura ^^  
**Hikari x Tekaru: **grax x tu review y por ser fiel al fic!!!!! eso me motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo ^^ tengo fans XD jajajaja baah la historia XD, disfruta la lectura :)  
**Pau-chan22: **grax x tu review! siii ya se acerca el final de la historia :) asi que no te pierdas ningun capiii :)  
**Gynee: **grax x tu review!!!! :) le hecho picante al fic XD salsa de chile jajaja, sipi :s se nos acaba la revolucion ^^ espero que la sigas hasta el final :D :D  
**Heero Kusanagi:** grax x tu review! O.o obviamente lo iba a hacer XD le convenia hacerlo XD te veo en el proximo cap :)  
**Silvermist23:** Grax x tu review!!! me encanta que te encante como escribo :D :D aqui un nuevo cap que espero te guste ^^  
**Ariaciajm-chan: **grax x tu review!!!!! OTRO CAP!!!! :D :D y vendran mas XD estoy pensando en alargarla un poquito mas :D que disfrutes de la lectura

...

...

bueno hasta el proximo capitulo!!  
God Bless~!


	14. 14: Irreversible

Heeelloooooo peoplee!!!!!  
¿como les ha idooo? may esperar que muy bn!!!

¿Se nota mi felicidad? XD luego les digo los motivos de esta XD  
AQUI UN NUEVO CAP, RECIEN SALIDO DE LO MAS RECONDIDO DE MI CEREBRO XD  
Me demore un poquillo porque no me habia quedado nadita de tiempo :S  
es stressante pero bueno.... creanme que los recompence muy bn

¿les mencione al principio que estaba feliz?  
toy mas que feli, toy contenta, orgullosa de mi trabajo, shockeada XD

¡¡¡¡REVOLUCIÓN DE AMOR YA TIENE **120** REVIEWS!!!! wiiiii toy feliiiiz!! es la primera vez que tengo tantos reviews *w*  
¡¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!! LOS AMOOOOO :)

ANUNCIOS ESPECIALES:

CUALQUIER PERSONA PROPENSA A HEMORRAGIAS NASALES, CON EL DOLOR DE MI ALMA, ABSTENGACE DE LEER ESTE CAP XD  
En serio, van a necesitar un pañuelo.... no pregunten de donde salio todo lo que van a leer.... xq no tengo la mas minima idea  
cuando me inspiro me inspiro y mis manitos cobran vida :)

YA SE DIERON CUENTA QUE SUBI LA CATEGORIA..... AHORA ES **M...** Aunque este cap se merece una doble M XD

Bueno.... A DISFRUTAR EL CAP ^^ espero sus reviews ^^ ..... wiiiii 120 yaaaaaa :D

.

o°o°o°o°o

**_._**

**_Parejas Presentes:_** Principales: NaruHina y NejiTenten //

**_Declaimer:_** No es lo que parece... No Naruto no me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo, pero nanais cucas, no me pertenece.  
Lo que si me pertenece es la loca idea de este fic... y una que otra frasesita que ponga por ahi XD

**_Aclaraciones pertinentes:_** Normalito: narracion / **Negrilla**: **dialogos** / **_Negrilla cursiva_**: **_pensamientos_** / (Entre parentesis: metidas mias XD) / (*): su significado se encontrara al final de cada capitulo

**¡ESTE CAP CONTIENE LEMON!** 2 EN REALIDAD... :)

Enjoy gyus!!!

* * *

...

_**Revolución de Amor**_

...

…_A todo puerco gordo le llega su día_…

...

_**Cap. XIV: Irreversible**_

...

Tras haber salido Toshiro y Hiashi de la sala del consejo Hyūga, un enorme ambiente de pesadez y frustración se agolpo en el lugar

- **Parece que este es el final de nuestros planes** – comento Hakimaru

- **¡De eso ni hablar!** – vocifero Hitoki

- **Pero…** -

- **¡NADA DE PEROS!** – Se enardeció el anciano – **Ya hemos llegado muy lejos como para echarnos para atrás, estamos a punto de conseguir lo que queremos**

- **No crees que por el mismo hecho de haber llegado tan lejos, es momento de retirarnos con lo que tenemos** – demandó Hitakori, el anciano que hasta el momento había guardado silencio

- **¡ESO JAMAS!** –

- **Hitoki, es mejor tener un pájaro en mano que cien volando** – recito el anciano

- **Pues yo no pienso igual** –

- **Hitoki, Hitakori-san tiene razón, es mejor dejar las cosas así, recuerda que Hiashi-sama y Toshiro-sama ya están al tanto de todo y además…** -

- **¡Y además nada! Yo continuare hasta el final** –

- **Como quieras, yo hasta aquí llego** – demando Hitakori

- **Si se va no hay vuelta de hoja** – anuncio Hitoki

- **No te preocupes, no habrá vuelta de hoja, porque aquí termina mi libro** – dijo Hitakori mientras se dirigía a la salida – **mucha suerte** – deseo al salir

- **No necesito suerte** – refuto el anciano en un murmullo – **Hakimaru**

- **Hai** –

- **Necesito saber si tú vas a seguir a mi lado en este plan o tendré que seguir solo** –

...

El silencio se instalo en el recinto…

...

Tras varios segundos la paciencia de Hitoki llego a su fin

- **¿Y bien?** –

...

- **Me parece que tendrás que seguir solo, hasta aquí llego yo** –

- **Me lo imaginaba, te agradecería que le dijeras a Hitakori que nada de lo que yo consiga de aquí en adelante los incluirá, ¿soy claro?** –

- **Espero que esa exclusión sean totales** – dijo Hakimaru dejando a solas a Hitoki

Al verse solo, el hombre no pudo evitar descargar su ira contra los muebles del lugar, las cosas se habían salido de su control.

...

-----

---

--

- (preparen los pañuelos.... primer lemon NejiTen)

--

---

----

...

Entre caricias y besos, Neji y Tenten se dirigieron a la habitación, poco a poco se fueron despojando de sus ropas, las cuales fueron quedando dispersas en el suelo, Tenten se aferro al varonil cuerpo de su novio cuando sintió los labios de este atrapar uno de sus senos, sin duda alguna él era el único que podía darle tanto placer, se estremeció un poco e hizo un puchero al sentir que él se separaba de ella para poder verla, con su mirada de luna iba escaneando cada parte de su femenina anatomía

- **Eres sumamente hermosa** - Le dijo al oído de una manera muy sensual

- **Tú no te quedas atrás** – susurro ella

...

Los suspiros y gemidos iban subiendo su intensidad al igual que las caricias, Neji acariciaba suavemente la parte intima de Tenten mientras que esta, sin quedarse atrás, subía y bajaba sus manos por el abdomen de Neji suavemente como si sus dedos se trataran de una pluma, excitándolo.

Ante aquel estimulo hizo que los labios exigentes del joven se apoderaran de los de ella con pasión, sus lenguas se entrelazaron fervientemente y el juego de ardientes caricias llego a un nuevo nivel, sus cuerpos demandaban por mas, las manos de Neji acariciaron el pelo de Tenten soltándole el peinado, sus manos pasaron a sus mulos y suavemente las iba subiendo sobre las curvas de su chica, llegando a sus redondeados pechos.

...

Cada caricia, cada beso, cada suspiro, cada palabra de amor, iban descifrando el significado del añorado paraíso, un paraíso que habían encontrado en ellos mismos, en su infinito amor, a pesar de ello, ambos necesitaban aun mas del otro, se necesitaban completamente y lo sabían y deseaban a la perfección.

Sin poder resistirse más a la diosa que tenía enfrente, él se posiciono entre sus piernas, acariciándolas, llegando al punto de su máximo deseo y lo cubrió con su boca, su lengua jugaba en su entrepierna, mientras que ella echaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y colocaba sus manos en la cabeza de él, incitándolo en su juego. El primer orgasmo de la noche le llego a la morocha y un gemido se escapo de sus labios, mientras que su cabeza cayó ligeramente sobra la almohada.

...

El shinobi subió por el cuerpo de Tenten tallando un camino de besos, acaricio sus cremosos pechos, los beso y mordisqueo a discreción, la habitación nuevamente se llenaba de gemidos y suspiros por parte de ella, él llego hasta su boca y la beso, un beso suave, dulce en el que le demostraba todo su amor, en el que le decía todo y más de lo que las palabras le pudieran permitir expresar.

Y lo sintió entrar en su interior, ella lo recibió con calidez y amor, la sensación que experimentaron no tenia comparación con ninguna otra, una sensación única, que solo podían hacerse sentir ellos, entre ellos, sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, ninguno sabia donde comenzaba ella y donde terminaba el.

...

Tenten por su parte se aferro a los varoniles hombros de su amante, hincado sus uñas en su piel, haciendo que él gimiera roncamente, solo él y nadie más que el, podía hacerla llegar al cielo con una sola caricia, él sabía exactamente donde tocar, los gemidos de Tenten en su oído lo estaban haciendo llegar al borde del precipicio más placentero, sus cuerpos vibraban de puro placer.

Nuevas oleadas de deseo los iban abrazando a medida que las embestidas eran más fuertes, el entraba y salía de ella a un ritmo delirante, mientras que ella intentaba seguirle el ritmo sin antes perderse en el éxtasis que él le ofrecía, sus cuerpos explotaron al unísono, ambos gritaron los nombres de sus contrarios llegando al punto máximo del placer.

...

Nuevamente se besaron dulcemente, al separarse por la falta el aire, Neji se elevo sobre sus hombros y a encaro, fascinado por la belleza que tenía enfrente, con una total delicadeza retiro los cabellos que estaban pegados en el rostro de su novia por causa del sudor, beso sus mejillas sonrojadas, beso nuevamente sus labios hinchados haciendo que ella suspirara, con su nariz acaricio su cuellos mientras iba depositando suaves besos en el, nuevamente la miro a los ojos, los cuales aun tenían ese brillo del placer vivido, su respiración ya estaba normalizada, ella, acaricio su rostro varonil, apartando los mechones del cabello él, disfrutando las caricias de su novia, Neji cerró los ojos y ladeo el rostro para que el contacto fuera mayor, Tenten, se elevo un poco y le dio un casto beso, sin embargo Neji se encargo de profundizarlo, haciendo que ella se volviera a recostar en la almohada

- **Te amo** – le susurro

- **Yo también, te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y mi ser** – le contesto el volviéndola a besar

-

--

---

----

---

--

-

...

- **¿Naruto-kun, a que se refería ****Katsuyu-sama, con lo que dijo? – **pregunto curiosamente Hinata

- **¿Eh? ¿Katsuyu estuvo aquí?** – Dijo el chico haciéndose el loco – **Nee yo no la vi dattebayo**

...

- **Himi-chan, ¿te gustaría ir a ver el atardecer? **– pregunto Renji a su hermana

- **¡En el techo!** – respondió animadamente la chica

- **Vamos** – dijo Renji e inmediatamente Hitomi se levanto y salió de la estancia halando a su hermano de la mano

...

- **Naruto-kun** – llamo Hinata, sin embargo la pelinegra fue callada por un beso de su novio

- **Ya es hora de que nosotros también nos vayamos, tenemos una cita, ¿recuerdas Hina-chan?** –

- **Nunca me olvidaría de eso** – contesto ella besándolo

Naruto se levanto trayéndose consigo a Hinata, quien se aferro a la chaqueta del rubio mientras que el la abrazaba por la cintura, aun besándose.

--

--

- **Renji, Hitomi, ¿adónde van?** – cuestiono su padre al verlos salir corriendo de la estancia en donde habían estado

- **A ver el atardecer** – dijo notablemente emocionada la menor de los Nakamura

- **Himi-chan, adelántate, iré a preguntarle a papá que paso con los del consejo** – le secreteo su hermano

- **Hai** –

..

Renji se acerco donde su padre y Hiashi y enseguida entablo conversación con ellos

..

- **¿Y bien, que paso?** – pregunto el chico

- **Hijo, parece que los señores esos se van a retirar por las buenas** –

- **Eso es una excelente noticia** –

- **Yo no me confiaría tanto, esos hombres son más tercos que una mula** –

-** No creo que se arriesguen a perder todo lo que han conseguido por seguir con su terquedad, ¿o sí?** –

- **Tal vez** –

- **Tengamos fe de que serán sensatos** – dijo Renji – **Bueno, me voy con mi hermanita a ver el atardecer**

- **¿Estás enfermo Renji? – **Pregunto en broma su padre **- rara vez quieres acompañar a Hitomi a ver el atardecer** –

- **Es que, quería darles un espacio a Naruto-kun y a Hinata-chan con todo lo que ha pasado supongo que necesitan un poco** – confeso el joven

- **Gracias por preocuparte por ellos** – dijo Hiashi

- **No tiene que agradecérmelo** – contesto Renji con una sonrisa

- **¡RENJI!** –

- **La princesa me llama** – dijo el chico y se marcho

----

---

--

-

--

---

----

- **Nee Hina** – dijo Naruto entre besos – **date vuelta**

- **¿Eh? Para que **–

- **¡Solo hazlo dattebayo!** –

Hinata obedeció a su novio y se giro, Naruto se quito su bandana y la coloco en los ojos de su novia, impidiendo su visión

- **Na…Naruto-kun no puedo ver nada** –

- **Jejeje esa es la idea Hina** –

- **Y como se supone que saldremos si tengo esto en los ojos** –

- **Para eso estoy yo Hina, confía en mí** – Hinata asintió tímidamente – **¡y no se vale hacer trampa dattebayo!**

- **No voy a hacer trampa, te lo prometo** –

...

Naruto sonrío ante la respuesta de su novia y la cargo en sus brazos, ocasionando que la chica se sonrojara, rápidamente salió de la mansión Hyūga siendo seguido por la mirada curiosa de su suegro y del Nakamura mayor

- **Ahí el amor** – dijo una voz femenina a las espaldas de los dos hombres – **se van a quedar ahí o me acompañaran a tomar el te**

- **Nos haría el honor Hiashi-sama** – pidió Toshiro

- **El honor será todo mío** – contesto el líder de los Hyūga

...

En el momento en que los tres adultos se disponían a ir a tomar el té, dos de los miembros del consejo hicieron su aparición, llevando consigo varias maletas

- **Hiashi-sama** – saludaron los ancianos haciendo una reverencia

- **¿Y esas maletas?** – Pregunto Annia curiosa - **¿se van de viaje?**

- **No mi señora, nos vamos de la mansión** – contesto Hakimaru

- **Muy sensato de su parte caballeros **– dijo Hiashi

- **¿Solo ustedes dos? **– cuestiono Toshiro

- **Por el momento si, aun no sabemos cuál será la reacción de los otros miembros cuando regresen de su viaje** –

- **¿Hay más personas involucradas en esto?** –

- **Uno más, en total somos 8 miembros en el consejo, 5 de nosotros están de viaje y uno de ellos también sabe de los planes de Hitoki, supongo que regresaran mañana para la fiesta de Hinata-sama** – explico Hitakori

- **Quien es **– pregunto Hiashi

- **Hainimaru, sin embargo el no sabe todo, Hitoki le había dicho de unirse a nosotros y le dio el tiempo del viaje para que lo pensara** – dijo Hakimaru – **Hiashi-sama, espero que algún día usted, sus hijas y su sobrino nos sepan perdonar, nosotros nos iremos, no merecemos estar en esta casa, con su permiso, nos retiramos**

...

Los dos ancianos hicieron una reverencia a Hiashi y se dispusieron a cargar su equipaje, ayudados por sirvientes de la casa

- **Son libres de asistir a la fiesta de mi hija si así lo desean, al fin y al cabo siguen siendo miembros del consejo hasta que se haga la elección de sus reemplazos **–

- **Gracias Hiashi-sama, lo tendremos en cuenta** –

- **Hiashi-sama, tenga cuidado con Hitoki, ese hombre ambicioso no sabe cuando detenerse** – advirtió Hakimaru – **que tengan buenas noches**

Los dos ancianos se marcharon de la mansión Hyūga, dejando atrás sus planes en contra de del sōke (*)

----

---

--

-

--

---

----

Con los últimos rayos que el sol brindaba en el día, Naruto llego con Hinata en brazos al apartamento del Uchiha, al llegar a la puerta, bajo a Hinata, abrió la puerta e hizo que la chica entrara seguida de él, Hinata, dio unos cuantos pasos temerosos debido a que no podía ver nada, Naruto la cogió, por detrás, de la cintura y la guio hasta un gran ventanal que se encontraba en la sala de estar y le quito la bandana de los ojos a la Hyūga

- **Ya puedes abrir los ojos preciosa** – le susurro al oído

...

Lentamente Hinata fue abriendo sus ojos y se encontró con la maravillosa vista, la aldea bañada del cálido dorado que iba poco a poco desapareciendo creando una hermosa puesta de sol, una lágrima traviesa se escurrió por su mejilla, Naruto al notar eso la abrazo y apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de ella

- **Es hermoso** – dijo la chica

- **Lo sé, pero no más que tu** – respondió Naruto

Hinata giro en sí misma para quedar frente a Naruto y sin permitir que el rubio reaccionara le beso tiernamente, así se quedaron un rato, iluminados por la luz lunar, hasta que Hinata se dio cuenta que toda la casa estaba decorada con velas blancas y pétalos de rosa esparcidos por el suelo

- **¿Tu armaste todo esto Naruto-kun?** –

- **Jejeje bueno, yo fue el autor intelectual, los autores materiales fueron Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme, ¿Te gusta?** -

- **Me encanta** –

- **Que bueno, eso quiere decir que ese par me entendió a la perfección la idea, ¡soy un genio dattebayo!** –

- **Mi genio romántico** – susurro Hinata, sin embargo Naruto la escucho

- **Y deja que veas el resto** –

...

Naruto tomo a Hinata de la mano y la guio hasta la cocina. En ella había en el centro una mesa con dos puestos, decorada con velas y pétalos de rosa blancos y rojos, Naruto le corrió la silla a Hinata y esta se pudo sentar, luego Naruto la imito, y destapo el plato de la pelinegra quien al ver lo que estaba en el plato tuvo que ahogar un gritito de sorpresa con las manos

- **¿Te gustan?** –

- **¡¡Kawaii!!!** –

En el plato había dos piezas de arroz, uno con forma de Naruto y el otro con forma de Hinata, ambos estaban tomados de la mano, con unas cuantas piezas de Futomaki (*) los cuales tenían mayormente en su relleno tortilla japonesa, una de las preferidas de ella y ahora que lo recordaba esa había sido lo que habían comido en su primera cita

- **¿Tu los hiciste?** –

- **¡Hai!** – respondió el - **aunque me ayudo el viejo Teuchi y Ayame-neechan **(*)** dándome unas cuantas indicaciones** -

- **Se ven deliciosos **– dijo Hinata ignorando campalmente a Naruto

- **¡Es raro comerse a uno mismo dattebayo! Espero que te gustemos Hina-chan **– dijo Naruto haciendo voz de chiquilín

...

El comentario de su novio le provoca gracia, no era la primera vez que lo oía y siempre que él lo decía hacia pucheros, pero después daba saltitos como niño pequeño por lo sabroso que había estado "él", sin más Hinata empezó a comer delicadamente

- **¡Están deliciosos! **–

- **¿Hontō?** –

- **¡Hai!** –

...

Y así, siguieron comiendo animadamente, recordando, sus primeros meses de novios, las veces en las que a Naruto le había tocado hacer, literalmente hablando, un curso para convencer a Hiashi de que dejara salir a Hinata con él, hasta que, gracias a sus amigos ya su perseverancia, el líder del clan Hyūga les dio su consentimiento y ahora era más que bienvenido en la casa Hyūga

- **Estábamos tan bien hasta que paso todo esto** – dijo Naruto con un deje de tristeza y a la vez rabia

- **No debes ponerte triste, Naruto** – dijo Hinata seria y dulcemente – **piensa que esto ha sido una prueba para fortalecer nuestro amor**

- **Tienes razón, Hina-chan** – le contesto el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

...

Tras la cena Hinata se ofreció a lavar los platos, pero Naruto no la dejo hacerlo, al menos no sola, mientras los lavaban Naruto empezó a lanzarle las burbujas que hacia el jabón a Hinata, en menos de 3 minutos estaban los dos en una guerra de jabón, hasta que Naruto se resbalo con algo de jabón que había en el suelo y se cayó, Hinata intento impedir la caída, mas sin embargo se cayeron los dos, ella encima de él, muertos de risa, por fin un momento de esparcimiento para ellos, sin más preocupaciones, solo ellos dos

Luego de jugar y ordenarle la cocina a Sasuke, Naruto se dirigió a la sala del apartamento y en un librero diviso un libro mal colocado, lo tomo y se cayó un papelito el cual leyó rápidamente:

_Naruto:_

_La habitación que les preparamos es la del fondo, tienes que quitar la cortina para que se enciendan las luces, hazlo suavemente o te las traerás encima._

_¡NI SE TE OCURRA ENTRAR EN CUALQUIER OTRA HABITACION ENTENDISTE BAKA!_

_¡¡¡Suerte!!! Con cariño: Sasuke y Sakura_

_PD. Si mañana en la tarde encuentro mi apartamento desordenado date por muerto dobe… suerte_

...

- **Gracias Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan** – murmuro mientras guardaba el papel en el libro y lo colocaba en el librero

- **Naruto-kun no le desordenes las cosas a Uchiha-san o se enojara con nosotros** – dijo Hinata llegando a donde estaba su novio

- **Jejeje, solo estaba mirando** – se excuso el rubio – **ven, aun no te muestro la otra parte de la sorpresa**

- **¿Ahí más?** – pregunto Hinata con ilusión

- **Siempre habrá más para ti, mi usagi-chan** – le contesto – **demo… date vuelta nuevamente**

- **Otra vez me taparas los ojos** –

- **Hai, Hai** –

...

...

Hinata se giro y Naruto se coloco detrás de ella y nuevamente le cubrió los ojos esta vez con una de sus manos, a paso lento llegaron hasta al frente de la cortina que había mencionado Sakura, con sumo cuidado Naruto la halo y las luces se encendieron tenuemente iluminando un pasillo y una puerta que estaba entreabierta, Naruto guía a Hinata hasta la puerta y la abrió mientras quitaba su mano del rostro de la chica, ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y encontró una habitación hermosamente preparada, en el medio había una cama amplia, con las sabanas blancas y pétalos de rosa blancos y rojos que formaban la palabra te amo, esparcidas por la habitación habían velas blancas iluminando la estancia

- **Naruto-kun, esto está realmente hermoso** – dijo Hinata abrazando a su novio

- **Tú te mereces esto y mucho más mi pequeña** –

...

Ambos llegaron a la cama y se sentaron, fue cuando Naruto, disimuladamente, de debajo de la almohada saco una cajita, se bajo de la cama y colocándose de rodillas enfrente de Hinata hablo

...

- **Hina, esto lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero han pasado tantas cosas que lo he tenido que ir aplazando, pero ya no quiero seguir haciéndolo, así que me arriesgare y dejare que tu decidas** –

- **¿Qué yo decida?** –

- **Hina, te amo con todo mi corazón, te has convertido en la persona más importante de mi vida, en la persona que se ha ganado mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi ser, soy completamente tuyo y me gustaría gritárselo al mundo entero, te amo** –

- **Yo también te amo Naruto-kun, siempre te he amado** –

- **Lo sé preciosa, es por eso que** – Naruto le mostro la cajita a Hinata y la abrió lentamente mientras hablaba – **¿Hyūga Hinata, aceptarías como esposo a este torpe rubio comedor de ramen?**

...

Hinata se quedo absorta por un momento, varias lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas sonrojadas, sin poder creer aun lo que había oído

...

- **Hina** – le llamo el suavemente

- **¿M…me e…e…es…estas… pro…pro…propo… proponiendo matrimonio?** – logro decir tartamudeando y llorando

- **Hai, aunque si tu consideras que…** -

- **¡CLARO QUE ACEPTO!** – grito la chica interrumpiendo y abrazando a su novio tan fuerte que ambos cayeron al suelo, como en la cocina

- **Jejeje, ¡¡¡soy tan feliz Hina!!! Por un momento llegue a pensar que no querías** – confeso el rubio sentándose con Hinata sentada a horcajadas en sus piernas

- **Siempre he soñado en compartir mi vida contigo, esto es un sueño** – decía ella limpiándose las lágrimas

- **Ie, no es un sueño** – dijo Naruto colocándole el anillo a Hinata – **es real, tu y yo, juntos por siempre**

- **Te amo tanto Naruto** – dijo Hinata besándolo

...

...

... (segundo lemon - NaruHina)

...

...

Aquel beso en una primera instancia fue suave, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo mas y mas pasional, Naruto apego contra él lo mas que pudo, el cuerpo de Hinata, haciéndole notar a ella la creciente erección que se estaba formando debajo de sus pantalones, un gemido femenino fue ahogado en su boca, excitándolo más, ansioso de sentir mas, Naruto deslizo sus manos por la espalda de Hinata, de arriba abajo, rozándole el trasero, acariciando sus piernas, inconforme de ello, se dispuso a quitarle la sudadera a Hinata dejando al descubierto la camisilla de malla que llevaba la chica, sin quedarse atrás, Hinata también le quito la chaqueta a Naruto y para sorpresa de él, la camisa negra que llevaba debajo le fue a hacer compañía a su sudadera en el suelo, a medida que seguían besándose una atmosfera de amor, deseo y pasión los iba envolviendo, pronto Hinata solo se encontraba en brassier recostada en la cama con Naruto encima de ella besándole el cuello y el inicio de sus pechos

Naruto acariciaba las piernas de Hinata por encima de la tela mientras besaba el plano abdomen de la pelinegra, arrancándole un millar de suspiros, lentamente le fue quitando el pantalón dejándola en interiores, sin darle lugar a alguna reacción de ella, Naruto hizo lo propio con los suyos quedando en las mismas condiciones de su amada, el rubio se acerco nuevamente a besar a Hinata, ella paso sus dedos a través del cabello de él, desordenándolo más de lo normal, el fue bajando lentamente hasta el inicio de los pechos de ella, besándolos hasta donde le permitía la tela, paso sus manos por la espalda de ella y encontró el broche del brassier, sonrío contra la piel de ella y lo soltó, trayéndose consigo la prende y dejando al descubierto las redondeces que tanto anhelaba besar y sin ningún reparo inicio con su tarea arrancándole un tímido gemido a la responsable de su frenesí

...

Los labios del rubio se movían con sosiego, la lengua de Naruto empezó a hacer caricias más intensas en los pezones de ella, intercalándose entre los dos, llevando a Hinata al límite de un delirio placentero, haciendo que arqueara la espalda buscando aumentar el contacto, sintiendo como las manos y boca de su amante la volvían cada vez más loca, momentos después Naruto subió por toda la línea de la garganta de Hinata hasta encontrarse con los labios de ella y juntarlos en un beso fogoso, hundiendo la lengua dentro de la boca de Hinata mientras que sus manos acariciaban por encima de la tela la intimidad de la chica haciendo que los gemidos de ella fueran cada vez más altos, sensuales, excitándolo, llevándolo al límite, sentía que su erección crecía cada vez mas hasta el punto que sentía que le dolía, ardía en deseos, la deseaba con todo el alma y el cuerpo

Hinata acariciaba lentamente la espalda y la cabellera del rubio, clavando de vez en cuando sus uñas en la ancha espalda del adonis que tenía en esos momentos encima de ella, mostrándole el verdadero paraíso, el rubio no aguanto más y de un par de tirones se deshizo de la ultima prenda que le quedaba a ella y a él, quedando así completamente desnudos, nuevamente reclamo los labios de su novia, involuntariamente al hacerlo rozo con su miembro la intimidad de Hinata haciendo que ambos soltaran un fuerte gemido, aumentando las sensaciones en ambos, haciendo que las caricias y los besos se convirtieran en un juego tortuoso que pasaría a un nuevo nivel

....

La necesitaba, necesitaba hundirse en su interior, ella también lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba ya, se estaba volviendo loca y no podía aguantar más sin sentirlo en su interior, tímidamente enrollo sus piernas a la cadera de él haciendo que sus intimidades rozaran, sin pensarlo dos veces el rubio la penetro suave y lentamente, gimieron al unísono al sentirse unidos, ella lo beso dulcemente mientras el iniciaba un empuje lento, profundo, suave, tortuoso, haciendo que ambos gimieran, poco a poco el vaivén de embestidas se torno más rápido, la necesidad iba surgiendo en sus cuerpos, haciendo que los movimientos de sus caderas fueran más rápidos haciéndolos caer en un abismo de éxtasis puro, el cuerpo de Hinata convulsiono al llegar al clímax, segundos después Naruto la acompaño murmurando su nombre en su oído enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, derramándose dentro de ella sintiendo la cálida sensación que invadió el interior de ambos.

...

.....

-

-

--

---

_**--to be continued---**_

_...hay acciones... en las que un avion tiene mas reversa..._

* * *

O///O tomatazos... piedrazos... demandas por desangrado... XD

llegamos al final de este cap ^^  
Lo hice largooo, con mucha accion XD  
espero que les guste y ya saben la peticion de cada cap: reviews!!!! :) adoro sus reviews :)

120 yaaaa!!!! los adorooooo ^^

por cierto: **Ariaciajm-chan; Isi-san: continuuuen sus fiiics ¬¬ me tienen en ascuas ¬¬ XD**

mi cadenita les manda saludos XD ::::  
**_Nuevo Cap = Lectores Happy :D = Review para may = May happy + May inspirada = Otro nuevo Cap_**

gracias a todos por sus reviews y por el apoyo mostrado a la historia :)  
los quieroooo

adelanto para el proximo cap

- **¡Si lo que creyeron fue que me iba a rendir tan facilmente estan equivocados!** -

- **Oh no... no puede ser -  
- Jajajajaja te lo adverti amiga** -

...

como me encanta dejarlos picados XD

**_Glosario:_**

**Sōke**: Es la rama principal del Clan Hyūga  
**Futomaki:** Es una pieza de sushi muy clásica en Japón, es la pieza más grande de sushi, es un rollo relleno de como mínimo cuatro ingredientes, existen varias recetas clásicas, rellenos con marisco, tortilla japonesa, verduras, buscando un equilibrio de sabores, se sirve cortado en 8 piezas (mi dio hambree *¬*)  
**Teuchi y Ayame: **Son los que dueños el Ichiraku Ramen Bar XD, Teuchi es el viejito y Ayame es su hija =D

**_Reviews:_**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN: **grax x tu review :) tu siempre tan fiel a la historia ^^ ashiiiias :) ¿cierto que si hacia falta una peleita asi? XD espero que este cap te haya gustado :)  
**Armen: **grax x tu review!!! espero que haya llenado tus expectativas la sorpresa de naruto :) Neji es un caramelito =D *¬* (babaaaaa)  
**Pau-chan22:** grax x tu review! En parte si XD.... aunque aun queda uno o dos XD contiiii :)  
**Hikari x Tekaru: **grax x tu review!!! creeme que yo hice lo mismo cuando me entere :D al principio no me la creia pero cuando ya llego octubre y vi el primer cap quede encantadisimaaa... mi tambn amar a Inu *w* ; aqui contiiii, que disfrutes la lectura :D  
**Zaff #16: **Grax x tu review!!! O///O ashias por los halagos ^^ adivinaste en el primero XD el segundo fue extra jejeje  
**Frodd: **Grax x tu review! grax x la info ^^ la tendre en cuenta :) espero que sigas leyendo la historia ^^  
**Gynee: **grax x tu review!!!! :) mi tambn alegrarse muchooo :) :) mi encanta inu!!! :D espero que te guste este cap :)  
**Kyo Nakamura:** Grax x tu review!!!! seee ya era hora XD pero bueno entendamoslo el podre estaba atado de manos, lo poco que podia hacer esos vejetes se lo opacaban :) pero como digo al principio del cap.... a todo puerco gordo le llega su dia :)  
**Heero Kusanagi:** grax x tu review! que tal la sorpresa? XD los del consejo son una cajita de no gratas sorpresas.... :) ya veras q pasara en el proximo capitulo  
***-_shinofan_-*: **grax x tu review!!! aqui la contiiii :) seee ya se estan aclarando muchas cosas :) poco a poco la justicia va llegando XD  
**Relena01:** Grax x tu review!!! quien sabe.... tal vez si.... tal vez no XD con esos vejetes nunca se sabe XD

...

...

bueno hasta el proximo capitulo!!  
God Bless~!


	15. 15: De las Aguas Mansas

Temerosamente May se asoma y pone carita de cordero degollado...

Buenas :) como han estado? espero que muy bien ^^ y que hayan gozado mucho las festividades de Navidad y fin de Año :)

se que me querran matar por haberlos abandonado por casi dos meses... gomen nasai :( creanme que no fue mi intencion  
y les presento mis disculpas, en serio quice entregarles el nuevo cap antes, pero simplemente la inspiracion me dejo botada, sin mencionar mis animos...

Gracias a todos por el apoyo que me han brindado a traves de la historia y como puse en mi perfil  
hoy 8 de enero del 2010 subo el nuevo capitulo de revolucion de amor

ANUNCIOS ESPECIALES:

este cap tiene gran contenido de romance :)

espero que sea del agrado de todos

Este cap, sera el desencadenante de los dos ultimos caps que le queda a la historia... O.o Oh si... se esta acabando el fic ^^

Bueno.... A DISFRUTAR EL CAP ^^ espero sus reviews ^^ ..... gracias x todos ellos ^^

.

o°o°o°o°o

**_._**

**_Parejas Presentes:_** Principales: NaruHina y NejiTenten // SasuSaku

**_Declaimer:_** No es lo que parece... No Naruto no me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo, pero nanais cucas, no me pertenece.  
Lo que si me pertenece es la loca idea de este fic... y una que otra frasesita que ponga por ahi XD

**_Aclaraciones pertinentes:_** Normalito: narracion / **Negrilla**: **dialogos** / **_Negrilla cursiva_**: **_pensamientos_** / (Entre parentesis: metidas mias XD) / (*): su significado se encontrara al final de cada capitulo

...

Enjoy gyus!!!

* * *

...

_**Revolución de Amor**_

...

…_Goza lo que tengas, agarra lo que puedas_…

...

_**Cap. XV: De las aguas mansas líbrame señor**_

**_..._**

**_..._**

Al día siguiente, a media mañana, los miembros restantes del consejo Hyūga llegaron a la aldea e inmediatamente, por pedido de Hiashi, fueron citados en la mansión principal del clan, era el momento de aclarar los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido.

Tras haber sido informados de todo, incluyendo la cancelación de los matrimonios con los Nakamura, la sorpresa e indignación no se hicieron esperar, sin darle cabida a nada, Hiashi indago a Hainimaru, quien había sido mencionado como cómplice de Hitoki, el cual se defendió y dio su versión de los hechos siendo respaldado por los demás miembros presentes

...

- **Días antes de nuestro viaje, Hitoki-san me llamo aparte y me comunico su deseo de que yo fuera parte de sus planes, me conto lo referente a la idea de llegar a la casa feudal, sin embargo no me conto nada más, me dio el tiempo del viaje para que pensara si me uniría a él o no, no obstante yo hable con los demás miembros del consejo, puesto a que Hitoki-san me expreso abiertamente su deseo de que usted Hiashi-sama no se enterara de absolutamente nada y eso me pareció sospechoso** –

- **Nosotros hicimos nuestras investigaciones apartes y encontramos varias de las irregularidades que usted nos ha comentado y teníamos planeado hablar con usted al llegar de nuestro viaje para que nos apoyara en la elección de nuevos miembros** – hablo uno de los ancianos

- **Cuentan con mi apoyo** – contesto Hiashi – Eso se haría luego de la fiesta de Hinata

- **Con todo respeto Hiashi-sama, yo le sugiero que hable con su hija y aplacen la celebración puesto a que en estos momentos tenemos al enemigo en casa y usted menciono que Hitakori y Hakimaru se hicieron a un lado, nada nos asegura que no vuelvan a unirse a Hitoki** - comento Hainimaru

- **Lo tendré en cuenta, ahora si me disculpan…** –

- **Una cosa más Hiashi-sama **- interrumpió la fémina de consejo – **ya que los hermanos Nakamura ya no van a unirse en matrimonio con los herederos de ambas ramas del clan, y siguiendo la tradición, luego de la fiesta, tanto Hinata-sama como Neji-kun están aptos para contraer matrimonio, esperaremos ansiosos a sus candidatos **– concluyo sonriente la mujer

- **Creo que ustedes los conocen perfectamente** –

- **Piénselo bien Hiashi-sama, tal vez ellos…** – balbuceo uno sin embargo fue callado por la mirada de la mujer

- **Los analizaremos ¿verdad chicos?** – pregunto dándoles una mirada intimidante logrando que todos asintieran

- **Gracias, ahora me retiro, los dejo descansar por su largo viaje** – contesto Hiashi, retirándose del lugar

...

La menor de los Hyūga no cabía en su propia felicidad con lo que había escuchado, ágilmente salió corriendo sin percatarse de que había sido vista por su padre, quien esbozo una media sonrisa, sin duda alguna las cosas se habían mejorado

...

- **Buenos días, Hiashi-sama** – una voz femenina saludo al líder del clan Hyūga

- **Annia-san, buen día –**

- **¿Todo en orden? –**

**- En parte –**

**- ¿Qué ocurrió? –**

**- Los miembros del consejo me recomendaron que hablara con Hinata y que aplazáramos la fiesta –**

**- ¿Nani? ¿Pero porque? –**

**- Porque aun tenemos al enemigo en la casa y no sabemos que pueda ocurrir –**

**- Pues déjeme decirle algo Hiashi-sama, puede estar el mismísimo diablo en esta casa, bueno básicamente esta, pero el punto es que Hinata-chan no puede, no debe y no va a querer aplazar su fiesta, le han pasado tantas cosas últimamente que lo menos que se merece, es que le celebren su cumpleaños por todo lo alto –**

**- Supongo que tiene razón –**

**- ¿Supone? Déjeme decirle que mi querida esposa siempre tiene razón** – dijo Toshiro abrazando a su esposa por la espalda

- **Si, tiene razón** – se corrigió el hombre esbozando una sonrisa

-

--

---

---

--

-

Tras haberse levantado, tomado una ducha compartida y desayunado, Neji y Tenten salieron a dar una vuelta por la aldea, mientras caminaban se encontraron con Hanabi quien los saludo muy efusivamente

- **¡NEJI!** – grito la chica al ver a su primo lanzándose a sus brazos – **Hola Tenten** – saludo a la chica de la misma manera

- **Hola Hanabi, ¿y a que debemos tanta alegría?** – pregunto la morena

- **¿Se encuentra bien Hanabi-sama? ¿Quiere que vayamos a ver a Tsunade-sama?** - preguntaba preocupado el ojiperla

- **Estoy perfectamente** – reprocho la chica con un tierno puchero ocasionando la risa de Tenten – **Por cierto, ¿ustedes saben donde están Naruto y mi hermana? Fui a buscarlos a la casa de Naruto y no están**

- **No, la última vez que los vimos fue ayer en la mansión** – contesto Neji

- **Pero de pronto ellos si** – dijo Tenten señalando a Sakura y a Sasuke que venían caminando tomados de la mano – **¡Hola Chicos!**

- **Hola** – saludo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras Sasuke solo atino a levantar su mano

- **Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, de casualidad, ¿ustedes saben donde están Naruto y mi hermana?** –

- **Pues…** - vacilo la Haruno

- **Hace rato los vimos por la torre Hokage** – mintió Sasuke

- **¿En serio? Perfecto, veré si los alcanzo, arigatō **– contesto la chica despidiéndose

...

Antes de darles oportunidad de decir otra palara Hanabi salió corriendo

...

- **¿Porque le mentiste? **– pregunto Sakura

- **Si le decíamos la verdad esa chiquilla no tardaría en ir buscarlos y arruinarles el desayuno **– dijo el Uchiha con una media sonrisa socarrona

- **Pues a mí me tendrás que decir en donde están** – pronuncio el joven Hyūga mientras se colocaba al lado de Sasuke

...

- **Neji** –

- **No interfieras Tenten, no permitiré un comportamiento inapropiado para con Hinata-sama** –

- **Hmp, como si tú no hubieras hecho con Tenten lo que están haciendo esos dos** –

- **¡¡¡Uchiha!!!** – vocifero apenada la morocha

- **Sasuke-kun por favor** –

- **Hmp** –

- **Mejor me lo llevo antes de que se maten** – dijo Tenten halando a Neji

- **Espera Tenten, a donde me llevas, tengo que saber donde esta Hinata-sama **–

- **Ya basta Neji, deja que Hinata-chan disfrute de su intimidad con Naruto** –

...

Sakura intentaba fallidamente en controlar la risa que le provoco lo sucedido, al igual que Sasuke, quien a su manera, disfrutaba de hacer rabiar al joven Hyūga

...

- **Vamos** –

- **¿A dónde?** –

- **A nuestra casa, ya es hora de que los tortolitos regresen a su propio nido** –

- **Esperemos un rato más Sasuke-kun, que tal que aun estén… tú sabes** – contesto la pelirosa sonrojada

- **Hmp, buen punto** –

---

--

-

-

--

---

Lenta y despreocupadamente, la heredera de los Hyūga, se despertó y desperezo dando unas cuantas vueltas en la cama, tras unos segundos, se levanto estrepitosamente de la cama dándose cuenta de que estaba sola, rápidamente se coloco su cubrió con una de las cobijas y salió de la habitación, a pasos lentos llego hasta la cocina y se encontró de espaldas con Naruto quien se encontraba cocinando… en bóxers

Lentamente se acerco al rubio, quien no se había percatado de su presencia, y cuando ya estuvo detrás de él, paso suavemente sus dedos trazando una la línea de la columna vertebral del chico haciendo que este diera un respingo y suspirara. Ella no evitar sonrojarse y antes de poder reaccionar ya se encontraba envuelta en un cálido abrazo…

-

--

---

----

----

---

--

-

- **No entiendo como Hinata-sama fue capaz…** - murmuraba el Hyūga

Tenten solo suspiraba, ahí iban de nuevo, el genio Hyūga sobreprotegiendo a su prima, si está bien, él era el encargado de cuidarla, protegerla, bla… bla… bla… meditaba en silencio la morocha, de una manera extraña estaba celosa de ella… en algunas ocasiones MUY celosa… Y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada al respecto, ya lo habían hablado y Neji siempre seria así cuando se tratara de Hinata… en ocasiones deseaba que fuera así con ella…

Un nuevo suspiro salió de su boca, esta vez, Neji se detuvo, iban más de 5 suspiros seguidos, eso significaba que había algo que preocupaba y molestaba a Tenten… entonces recordó aquella pelea que los distancio por casi un mes, el error que se auto prometió JAMAS volver a repetir, al parecer lo estaba empezando a volver a cometer

_**...**_

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaban los dos descansando después de entrenar y el… estaba __fúrico_

_- __**¿Estás bien Neji? –**_

_**- Hmp –**_

_- __**…**__ - primer suspiro de la morocha, odiaba el hermetismo de su novio – __**si hay algo que te molesta no dudes en decírmelo, estaré lanzando shurikens**_

_- __**Simplemente no entiendo**__ – soltó por fin el joven antes de que ella se marchara_

_- __**¿Eh? Debe ser algo realmente complicado para que tu no lo entiendas**__ – dijo sentándose junto a el_

_- __**No sé si sea complicado o no, pero no puedo comprender, como es que Hinata-sama pasa tanto tiempo con Naruto**__ –_

_- __**…**__ - segundo suspiro – __**porque no me imagine que era eso**__ – susurro la chica_

_**- Tu lo entiendes, es decir, Naruto no tiene gran renombre, sus bromas no son graciosas, sin embargo ella prefiere estar con el que con…**__ -_

_- __**¿tigo?**__ – dijo la chica_

_- __**¡NO!**__ – Medio grito el chico sobresaltándose sin embargo volvió a tomar su posición rápidamente –__** iba a decir con su familia**_

_- __**…**__ - tercer suspiro – __**como si ella pasara gran tiempo con su familia**__ – el iba a reprochar algo – __**entrenar y estar en la mansión como si fueras una muñequita de colección no cuentan Neji Hyūga**__ – contesto descolocada – __**sabes algo, puede que a ti y a MUCHAS personas de la aldea, del país, hasta del mundo, no entienden como esos dos pueden estar juntos tanto tiempo, pues bien genios, eso es porque ¡SE AMAN!**__ – culmino la chica con otro suspiro y se volteo dándole la espalda_

_El Hyūga estaba atónico en su vida había visto, tan enojada a Tenten, aunque tratara de estar serena, su ser destilaba enojo, mucha rabia… __**¿celos tal vez?**__ – Pensó el Hyūga – __**no eso es imposible… ¿o no?**_

_- __**Tenten tu…**__ - el chico se recostó un poquito en la espalda de ella y con su mano ladeo el rostro de ella_

_No supo si fue su imaginación o fue porque ella giro violentamente su cara antes de que el la viera bien pero juraría que vio sus ojos aguados… _

_- __**Me voy a entrenar**__ – susurro ella colocándose de pie, sin embargo fue detenida por él – __**suéltame Neji**_

_**- Dime qué te pasa –**_

_**- …**__ - quinto suspiro – __**nada**_

_**- No creo que por nada te pongas así –**_

_**- Así como –**_

_**- Enojada… celosa –**_

_- __**¡Yo no estoy celosa!**__ – grito zafándose _

_- __**Si lo estas **__– dijo el Hyūga volteándola, sin embargo ella no lo veía a la cara - __**Te conozco Tenten**_

_- __**…**__ - sexto suspiro, ella apretó fuertemente sus puños - __**¿A si? ¿Y porque si me conoces tanto no sabes porque estoy así?**__ – pregunto sarcásticamente tratando de mantenerse calmada, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos_

_- __**¿Es por Hinata-sama?**__ –_

_- __**…**__ - séptimo suspiro_

_- __**¿Es por ella Tenten? **__– El silencio se coló entre ellos – __**Contéstame, ¿sientes celos de Hinata-sama?**_

_- __**¡SI!**__ – Exploto la chica - __**Si es por ella, contento, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir**__ – dijo Tenten intentando huir, cosa que le fue imposible porque él la sujeto de la mano impidiéndoselo_

_- __**Tenten, eso me parece absurdo no tienes ningún motivo por el cual sentir celos por Hinata-sama**__ –_

_- __**A sí que te parece absurdo, pues bien estas enfrente de la mujer más absurda de este mundo porque, si, ¡estoy celosa y que!, cualquier chica lo estaría si SU novio, está más pendiente de lo que hace o deja de hacer SU prima que lo que le pasa a SU novia**__ – contesto fúrica zafándose del agarre de el_

_- __**No seas exagerada Tenten**__ –_

_- __**Ahora soy yo la que exagero, me parece perfecto**__ – ironizo la chica_

_- __**Yo no estoy más pendiente de Hinata-sama que de ti, simplemente hice un comentario no es para que te pongas así**__ –_

_- __**Un comentario ahora, y cuando ellos dos empezaban su relación, que apropósito TU los ayudaste a estar juntos, decías que había sido un error, después que se iban a entrenar juntos, que Naruto solo iba a entorpecer a Hinata-sama – remedo la voz del chico – después que Hinata estaba llegando muy tarde a la casa por estar con él, por el amor a Dios, ella ya no es una niña a la que le ponen llegada a su casa, sabes algo, más bien el que esta celoso aquí ¡ERES TU! Estas celoso de ellos dos**__ –_

_- __**Te equivocas**__ – intento defenderse el chico_

_- __**No me importa si me equivoco o no, pero ya me cansé, me cansé de todo esto y si algún día quieres hablar conmigo de otra cosa que no sea tu adorada prima, búscame, mientras tanto ¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A ACERCARTE A MI! Entendiste Hyūga**__ – dicho esto Tenten salió corriendo dejando a un desorbitado Neji_

_Y ahí iban directo a la basura los mejores 4 meses de su vida… era un tonto… _

_Nota mental: dejar de ser tan sobreprotector con Hinata, Tenten tenía razón en cierto modo, Segunda nota mental: recuperar a Tenten, tercer nota mental: JAMAS volver a hacer comentarios sobreprotectores delante de Tenten_

_**Fin flash back…**_

...

- **Creo que nuevamente estoy hablando mucho de Hinata-sama** – dijo casi en un susurro que fue oído por Tenten

- **La verdad si –**

**- Lo siento, te prometí que no volvería a suceder –**

**- Descuida, ya no me importa… **_**tanto**_ – dijo pensando lo ultimo

- **¿A no?** – pregunto el deteniéndose en seco

- **Es tu prima después de todo** – respondió ella mirándolo – **se que lo haces porque la quieres cuidar, es tu familia y…**

- **Ella ya no es una niña** – le interrumpió Neji – **y ya tiene a alguien que la cuidara más que bien las 24 horas del día…** - el genio hizo una pausa al ver el rostro sorprendido de Tenten, se acerco a ella y acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de su mano derecha, mientras q con la izquierda tomaba la mano de ella – **y yo también tengo a alguien a quien cuidar y querer todo el día, todos los meses, todos los años de toda mi vida**

No supo en qué momento pero una lagrimilla rebelde resbalo por su mejilla, para luego sentir dos brazos fuertes abrazándola tiernamente, mientras que unos cálidos labios se posaban sobre los suyos… sonrío feliz y solo pensó, en lo dichosa que la hacían sentir esas palabras

----

---

--

-

-

--

---

----

Todas las veces en las que había oído que el estar embarazada era un periodo duro, de muchos retos, responsabilidades y cuidados, había dicho que la gente era muy exagerada, una criaturita tan diminuta no podía ocasionar tantos enredos… pues bien, ahora se estaba retractando de todas y cada una de las letras que compusieron sus palabras

Es que literalmente, el niño o niña que estaba en su vientre la estaba matando…

- No podía caminar grandes distancias, porque le parecía que había entrenado todo un día sin descanso

- No podía colocarse el perfume que tanto le gustaba, porque la hacía vomitar enseguida

- No podía pasar por una panadería, repostería, restaurante, un niño comiendo una golosina en la calle, porque le entraban unas ganas terribles de comer, comer, comer y seguir comiendo

- No podía ver a ese vago tremendamente sexy, siquiera a una cuadra porque algo en su interior le gritaba que corriera a sus brazos y le implorara que le hiciera el amor una y otra vez

- No podían decirle que no a CUALQUIER cosa que ella dijera, así sea por equivocación o porque simplemente no podían hacer caso a lo que pedía porque, primero le entraban unas ganas desastrosas de llorar, llorar como si alguno de sus hermanos hubiera muerto y luego… matar, matar lenta y dolorosamente al que pronunciara ese monosílabo en su presencia

Estar embarazada se le estaba convirtiendo en un calvario… no obstante… cada vez que colocaba sus manos sobre su vientre o Shikamaru le susurraba cosillas al pequeño y a ella o alguien la felicitaba por su estado… a si porque ya toda la aldea se había enterado inclusive sus hermanos, el grito de la Hokage cuando se entero fue más que suficiente para que medio mundo lo hiciera… o cuando veía por la calle a alguna madre jugar con su pequeño o veía ropita para bebe o hasta un bebe de juguete… el corazón se le encogía, los problemas desaparecían, los malestares no existían, el mundo se podía caer a pedazos, todo desaparecía porque, estar embarazada se le estaba convirtiendo en la mejor experiencia de su vida

-

--

---

----

----

---

--

-

Tras haber bañado, cambiado y desayunado juntos, Naruto y Hinata empezaron a organizar el apartamento Uchiha-Haruno, ambos sabían que ese par estaba por llegar… ya eran un poco más de las doce del medio día, si no habían llegado antes era para darles espacio, o más bien tiempo, conociendo el temperamento de los dos, lo mejor era dejar todo impecable

Y así, prácticamente jugando, habían terminado de organizar, lavar, componer, todo el apartamento y ahora los dos juntitos abrazados estaban mirando la aldea desde aquel gran ventanal que tenia la casa, con un deseo en mente, ambos deseaban quedarse así juntos para siempre…

-

--

---

---

--

-

Como león enjaulado, Hitoki recorría la sala del consejo Hyūga, ya todos sabían lo que él había hecho, y cuando decía todos, eran todos, desde los más insignificantes insectos, según él, hasta los más altos mandos del país, las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos… No, a él NUNCA nada se le sale de control, NUNCA, pasara lo que pasara, él se haría con el control de la casa feudal y NADIE, absolutamente nadie se lo impediría, él formaría una nueva rama principal, destituiría a Hiashi y a sus hijas por incompetentes y él seria quien comandara el…

No lo conseguirían, no conseguirían deshacerse de el

- **¡Si lo que creyeron fue que me iba a rendir tan fácilmente están equivocados!** – vocifero como loco el anciano

-

--

---

---

--

-

Caminando tomados de la mano iban Neji y Tenten, todos los que los veían se extrañaban, si bien todo el mundo sabía que ellos eran pareja, pero siempre que los veían estaban normalmente como siempre, sin meloserias, ni nada, muy pero muy pocos, los habían visto darse un beso y eso… uno casto

Tenten llevaba una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, no era para menos, Neji se estaba soltando mas y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz, poco a poco había ido rompiendo la gran coraza que él había creado…

Neji no se sentía muy cómodo con todas esas miradas sobre él, sin embargo cuando veía lo feliz que lucia Tenten, se le olvidaba todo, que miraran lo que quisieran, a lo lejos diviso un grupo de jóvenes que lo vieron con recelo, los reconoció enseguida, antiguos admiradores de SU Tenten, les dirigió una mirada fría y ellos lo único que pudieron hacer fue marcharse de allí

Al pasar por un puesto de dangos una voz conocida les llamo

- **Tortolitos** -

Tenten reconoció la voz y halo a Neji al lugar

- **Temari** – saludo la chica abrazando a su amiga

- **Hola, ¿cómo están?** –

. **Muy bien y ¿tu?** –

- **Excelentemente **– contesto la chica de la arena con una gran sonrisa

- **Temari-san, felicitaciones por su embarazo, Shikamaru debe estar feliz **– dijo Neji

- **Arigatō, jeje feliz es poco, Shika esta dichoso** –

- **Me lo imagino** –contesto Tenten riendo

...

En ese instante un ANBU entro al lugar y llamo a parte a Neji a quien le entrego una información, tras retirarse el ninja, Neji se acerco a las dos mujeres, abrazo por la espalda a Tenten y deposito un beso en su cabeza

...

- **Temari-san, le encargo mucho a Tenten** –

- **No te preocupes te la cuidare mucho **–

- **Tengo que ir donde Tsunade-sama, nos vemos después** – le dijo Neji

- **Si** – contesto Tenten volteándose y dándole un casto beso en los labios a su novio

- **Diviértanse** –

...

Ambas asintieron y se sentaron a comer dangos

...

- **¿Puedes creer que lo único que me provoca y no me hace vomitar son los dangos?** – comento Temari

- **Me imagino** – dijo ella viendo los suyos

- **¿No te los vas a comer? **– pregunto extrañada la chica de Suna

- **Es que no tengo hambre** – se excuso Tenten

- **Jummm, ¿tu sin hambre? Que milagro** – bromeo Temari

- **¡Oye!** –

- **Jajajaja, lo siento, pero es verdad, tú eres de buen comer, es raro que desprecies **_**los dulces,**_ **si tú los adoras** –

- **No me apetecen** –

- **Así decía yo antes de saber que estaba embarazada… ¿Te acuerdas?** –

...

Tenten palideció

...

- **Algo para contar, Srta. De Hyūga –**

**- Na… nada y no me digas así **–

- **Prefieres Sra. Hyūga** – Tenten la fulmino con la mirada – **jejeje ya entendí, que cambios de humor**

- **Temari –**

**- ¿Si? –**

**- Tú crees que yo… bueno… podría estar… -**

**- ¿Embarazada? **– Tenten asintió – **es posible, tu y Neji tienen una vida sexual bastante activa **

- **Temari por favor **– susurro su amiga

- **¿Tienes retraso?** –

...

Tenten reflexiono, recordó la fecha en la que más o menos debería haberle llegado el periodo… hace once días… demasiado raro, NUNCA había tenido un retraso… trago en seco y si pensaron que no había nada mas blanco que el blanco… es que no vieron la cara de la Kunoichi en esos momentos

...

- **Oh no... No puede ser –**

**- Jajajajaja te lo advertí amiga** -

- **Acompáñame a la farmacia, necesito sacarme la duda –**

**- Con mucho gusto amiguita **– contesto ella sonriendo y casi que engullendo el resto de los dangos de la mesa y colocando el dinero correspondiente a la cuenta en la mesa

-

--

---

----

----

---

--

-

Los golpes en la puerta los sacaron de aquel paraíso visual en el que estaban sumergidos, con gran pereza Naruto se levanto trayéndose consigo a Hinata, al abrir la puerta Sasuke y Sakura los veían con una sonrisa socarrona

- **Hola, ¿cómo amanecen tortolillos?** – saludo Sakura, mientras ella y Sasuke entraban a la casa

- **Muy bien dattebayo** – contesto Naruto

- **Me imagino** – dijo Sasuke mientras rápidamente inspeccionaba el apartamento

- **Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, muchísimas gracias por todo** – agradeció Hinata haciendo una reverencia

- **Hmp, de nada** – contesto Sasuke sentándose en un sillón

- **Fue un placer, Hinata acompáñame a la cocina un momentico** –

- **Hai** –

...

Ambas se fueron a la cocina dejando a los chicos en la sala, Sasuke miro fijamente a Naruto y este solo sonrió enormemente

...

- **Sasuke –**

**- Hmp –**

**- ¿Te gustaría ser mi padrino de bodas? **–

Sasuke alzo la ceja

...

- **La pregunta ofende dobe –**

**- Arigatō –**

...

Mientras tanto en la cocina

...

- **Y bien… ¿Nada para contarme?** – pregunto Sakura

- **Naruto-kun… me… me pro… propuso matrimonio **–

- **¡¡KYA!!** – Grito bajo Sakura mientras abrazaba a su amiga – **me alegra que por fin te lo haya pedido**

- **Ya Sasuke-san y tú lo sabían ¿verdad? –**

**- Obviamente, quien crees que será el padrino ¿eh? **–

Hinata sonrío, ahora faltaba la madrina y ya tenía a la perfecta en mente

...

- **¿Y ya pensaste en la madrina? **– pregunto la pelirosa ilusionada

- **Etto… Yo… pues… espero que no te moleste, digo al ser Sasuke el padrino… pero… **-

Sakura negó con la cabeza

...

- **No te sientas presionada por eso, si ya tienes a alguien en mente por mí no hay problema, tu eres la que te casas, tu eres la que decide, eso sí, de alguno de sus hijitos si seré madrina ¿verdad?** –

- **Claro que si** – contesto Hinata abrazando a su amiga

...

.....

-

-

--

---

_**--to be continued---**_

_...ama con todo, ama como si no hubiera nada mas por lo que luchar... solo ama..._

* * *

larguito para compenzar la demora :)

les prometo que el proximo lo subire mas rapido :)

gracias a todos por sus reviews, sus alertas de favoritos ^^ gracias de verdad

mi cadenita les manda saludos XD ::::  
**_Nuevo Cap = Lectores Happy :D = Review para may = May happy + May inspirada = Otro nuevo Cap_**

gracias a todos por sus reviews y por el apoyo mostrado a la historia :)  
los quieroooo

...

**_Glosario:_**

**nadita today XD**

**_Reviews:_**

**ETOLPLOW-KUN: **grax x tu review :) jejeje te mando muchos pañuelitos ciberneticos :D jejejeje, pss practicamente el autor intelectual fue Naruto y los autores materiales fueron Sasuke y Sakura, en su papel de cupidos ;) FELIZ AÑOO!!! :D  
**Pau-chan22: **grax x tu review! Seee me encanta dejarlos picados y los deje bastante por muuuchooo tiempo :) sorry XD FELIZ AÑOO!  
**Gynee: **grax x tu review!!! jejejeje seee... bastante pervertidos que estamos XD me alegra que te haya gustado ^^ y por fin aqui la conti :) FELIIZ AÑOOO!!!  
**Heero Kusanagi: **grax x tu review! despues de un milenio XD aqui la contiii :D espero que te guste y FELIZ AÑOO!  
**Ariasujm-chan: **grax x tu review!!! seee yo me pase de lenta pero bno jajajaja qui la contiii :D espeor que sea de tu agrado y FELIIZ AÑOOO!!!!  
***-_shinofan_-*: **grax x tu review!!! que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior y pss aqui la contiiii :) seee me retrase bastante pero me han pasado tantas cosas que mejor dicho, de cosa y estoy viva jajajaja naaah ahi exagere :P FELIIIZ AÑOOO!!!!  
**Hikari x Tekaru: **grax x tu review!!! creeme que yo hice lo mismo cuando me entere :D al principio no me la creia pero cuando ya llego octubre y vi el primer cap quede encantadisimaaa... mi tambn amar a Inu *w* ; aqui contiiii, que disfrutes la lectura :D  
**Isi-san: **Grax x tu review!!! yo diciendote que actualices rapido y yo me pierdo ¬¬ jajajajaja pero es que de verdad me fui por un huequito al mundo de los desinspirados jejejeje, pero aqui por fin la conti :) aprovecho para felicitarte por tus nuevos fics :D estan super ^^ pronto te estaré dejando reviews ;) saludooos!!! y FELIZ AÑOOO!!!!  
**Hiromihyuga24: **Grax x tu review! jejeje seee muy interesante XD placentero para ellos jajajaja me alegra que haya sido de tu agrdo y aqui otro capii ;) FELIIZ AÑOOO!!!!!

...

...

bueno hasta el proximo capitulo!!  
God Bless~!


	16. 16: Vísperas de la Fiesta PT1

Hoooooolaaaa geeeenteeee!!!!  
Como han estadooo? espero que muy bien ^^  
primero que todo, siento mucho no haber cumplido con subir el capitulo ayer tal cual lo prometi en mi profile, pero les juro que no fue culpa mia!  
ayer entre a lo largo del dia a la pagina y carge como 20 veces el capitulo y no me dejaba hacerlo :(  
no supe que fue, pero guarde la esperanza de poder hacerlo hoy y waola!!! heme aqui señoras y señores!

Gracias a todos por el apoyo que me han brindado a traves de esta historia, por sus reviews, por leerme en le anonimato y por todas sus alertas!  
hoy 1 de febrero del 2010 (O.o ya tamos en febrero que rapido pasa el tiempo) subo otro capitulo de revolucion de amor

Bueno.... A DISFRUTAR EL CAP ^^ espero sus reviews ^^ ..... gracias x todos ellos ^^

.

o°o°o°o°o

**_._**

**_Parejas Presentes:_** Principales: NaruHina y NejiTenten //

**_Criaturita tierna del capitulo de hoy_:** ¡Daichi-chan!, lean y lo conoceran!

**_Declaimer:_** No es lo que parece... No Naruto no me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo, pero nanais cucas, no me pertenece.  
Lo que si me pertenece es la loca idea de este fic... y una que otra frasesita que ponga por ahi XD,  
El Personaje de Daichi, tampoco me pertenece, no en un 100%, Kishi-sama dio la idea de su existencia, yo solo elegi el sexo y el nombre del bebe ;)

**_Aclaraciones pertinentes:_** Normalito: narracion / **Negrilla**: **dialogos** / **_Negrilla cursiva_**: **_pensamientos_** / (Entre parentesis: metidas mias XD) / (*): su significado se encontrara al final de cada capitulo

...

Enjoy gyus!!!

* * *

...

_**Revolución de Amor**_

...

…_Por qué las cosas buenas de la vida, toman su tiempo_…

...

_**...**_

_**Cap. XVI: Vísperas de la fiesta Parte I: temores y razones**_

-

-

-

La noche cayó sobre la aldea escondida entre las hojas, las estrellas y la luna iluminaban tenuemente el bosque dándole un aire de misterio, cerca a la salida de la aldea, se encontraban paseando Hinata y Naruto, cogidos de la mano y sonrientes, sin notar que eran espiados a lo lejos…

---

---

---

---

Dos mujeres ingresaron a una farmacia de la aldea, mientras que la rubia se acercaba a una muchacha la morocha buscaba con la vista aquella cajita, se quedo distraída buscando sin éxito hasta que la rubia se acerco a ella

- **Tenten** – le llamo ganándose su atención

- **Nani** –

- **Vámonos** –

- **Pero, ¿y la prueba?** – cuestiono anonada la morena

- **Wau, tu sí que estas distraída, aquí esta** – dijo la rubia alzando una bolsa de plástico blanca – **¿lista para sacarte la duda?**

..

Tenten trago saliva para pasar el gran nudo que se le formo en la garganta asintiendo levemente, ambas chicas salieron de la farmacia y se dirigieron al apartamento de la morocha

..

---

---

---

...

- **Naruto-kun** – susurro Hinata mientras se recostaba en el pecho de su novio

- **Dime** – le respondió el acunándola en sus brazos

- **Crees… ¿Tú crees que ahora si por fin podremos ser felices completamente? **– pregunto tímidamente casi arrastrando las palabras

- **No, no lo creo** – contesto el rubio

Ante aquella respuesta a Hinata se le detuvo el corazón por una fracción de segundo, un dolor punzante acuso su pecho, sin embargo los brazos de su novio la estrecharon mas y un leve beso fue depositado en su frente

- **Estoy seguro **– susurro – **Y luchare contra cualquiera que quiera interponerse en nuestra felicidad, nada ni nadie nos va a separar jamás, ¡te lo prometo dattebayo!** – dijo Naruto levantando el rostro de Hinata y ahora besándola en los labios

---

---

---

...

---

Sentada en la cama, Temari acariciaba tiernamente su _aún_ plano abdomen mientras esperaba que Tenten saliera del baño de su apartamento, aún le parecía increíble que un ser humano estuviera creciendo dentro de ella… La presencia de Tenten en la habitación la saco de sus cavilaciones

- **¿Estás bien Tenten?** – pregunto notablemente preocupada al ver que los ojos de Tenten estaban algo aguados

- **Sí, estoy bien, Temari **– respondió ella sentándose al lado de su amiga

- **Dime** –

- **¿Estas pruebas no son 100% seguras verdad?** – pregunto dándole la prueba a su amiga

..

La cara de Temari se ilumino y no pudo contener su risa

..

- **Jajajajaja** –

- **Tus burlas no ayudan ¿sabías?** –

- **Lo siento amiga, pero déjame decirte que yo te lo advertí** –

- **Ya lo sé** –

- **Y bien** –

- **Y bien que** –

- **¿Que harás? **–

- **Huir de la aldea** – dijo sarcásticamente – **obviamente afrontarlo y…** - Tenten vacilo

- **¿Y?** –

- **Pues, contarle a Neji, aunque no sé cómo se lo vaya a tomar** – admitió la morocha

- **Que te parece si lo averiguas contándomelo** – la voz del genio Hyūga heló a las dos kunoichis que estaban de espaldas a la entrada de la habitación

..

Lentamente se giraron y encontraron a Neji recostado en el marco de la puerta, ninguna de las dos se había percatado que él ya había llegado

..

- _**Que clase de Kunoichis somos**_ – susurraron ambas

Temari rio

..

- **Bueno, yo los dejo solitos, suerte amiguita, cualquier cosa avísame y felicidades** – dijo Temari antes de dirigirse a la salida de la habitación

- **No me abandones** – susurro muy bajito Tenten mientras trataba de retenerla

- **Shikamaru está esperándote en la sala** – le anuncio Neji a la rubia

- **Oh Gracias por traerme mi Vago Express** – bromeo la chica saliendo de la habitación

- **Jejeje** – rio nerviosamente la morocha al sentir el brazo de Neji sobre sus hombros – **te acompaño a la puerta** – dijo soltándose rápidamente de él y siguiendo a Temari

- **Cobarde **– masculló bajito la rubia entre risas

- **Mala amiga regresa y apóyame** – suplico la morocha

...

- **¡Shika!** – Grito Temari corriendo a los brazos de su novio ignorando olímpicamente a Tenten – **Te extrañe** – replico con un lindo puchero

- **Igual yo problemática **– le respondió el dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz al tiempo que la abrazaba – **¿te divertiste?**

- **No te imaginas cuanto** – le respondió girándose a ver a Tenten quien tenía la palabra _AYUDA_ marcada en su expresión – **vamos amor, hay que darles su espacio**

- **Temari** – lloriqueo Tenten

- **Gracias por cuidar de ella y de mi pequeñín Tenten** – agradeció el Nara - **que tengan buenas noches, Gracias Neji**

- **Igual para ustedes **– contesto el Hyūga haciendo que la Sabaku no, le sonriera y guiñara un ojo a Tenten

...

La morocha suspiro pesadamente, dándose cuenta de lo irónico que había sido la respuesta de su novio, Neji acompaño a la pareja hasta la puerta y luego la cerro, el silencio inundó la sala donde quedaron ellos dos, Neji se acerco lentamente a una tensa y cabizbaja Tenten, tiernamente levanto y acuno con sus manos el rostro de ella haciendo que lo mirara a la cara, sin embargo ella tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando la caricia de el

- **¿Estás bien?** – Pregunto preocupado – **te noto rara, ¿ocurrió algo mientras no estaba contigo?**

...

El miedo y la inseguridad invadieron su cuerpo, abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de Neji, se dio cuenta que no podía sostenerle la mirada mientras no le dijera la verdad, así que opto por abrazarlo ocultando su rostro en el pecho de el

- **Estoy bien, solo estoy algo cansada** – susurro mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Neji

El por su parte le correspondió el abrazo y acaricio suavemente el cabello de ella

...

- **¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?** – le pregunto

- **¡Kami-sama! **– Chillo la chica – **se me paso el tiempo volando y no prepare nada, lo siento amor, debes tener hambre**

Neji negó son su cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa

- **Tranquila, no tengo hambre ¿y tú?** – Tenten negó imitándolo – **en ese caso, vamos a dormir, mañana será un día bastante movido**

Tenten asintió, apago las luces de la planta baja del apartamento, cerró la puerta con llave y cuando se dirigía a las escaleras, la mano de Neji la detuvo, sin oportunidad a reaccionar, el Hyūga la cargo en sus brazos y subió con ella a la habitación, no muy convencido de la actitud de su novia…

...

---

---

...

---

---

...

Luego de haber cenado en el Ichiraku , Hinata y Naruto se fueron abrazado hasta llegar al apartamento del rubio para descansar, iban conversando amenamente, sin embargo, ambos se habían percatado de la presencia de la persona que los estaba siguiendo

- **Te percataste ¿verdad? Usagi-chan** –

- **Hai, me gustaría poder usar el Byakugan para poder ver quien es** –

- **Espera hermosa** –

...

Ambos entraron al apartamento, acto seguido Naruto le hizo señas a Hinata quien activo su técnica, sin embargo se llevo una sorpresa

...

- **Desapareció** – susurro la chica

- **Demonios** – murmullo el rubio

El rostro de él se endureció, frustrado de no haber descubierto quien los seguía, Hinata lo abrazo

..

- **Tranquilo Naruto-kun, si nos hubieran querido atacar lo habían hecho** –

- **Lo sé Hina, solo que me frustra no haber descubierto quien era, no es la primera vez que nos espían ¡esto me da mala espina dattebayo!** –

- **Naruto –kun, mejor vamos a descansar** –

Naruto dudo durante unos segundos, resignado suspiro

- **Esta bien - **contesto Naruto para luego sonreír a sus anchas y tomar de la mano a Hinata -** mañana será un gran día**

...

---

---

...

---

---

...

Acurrucada contra el pecho de Neji, Tenten intentaba dormir, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, las ganas de decirle a Neji la verdad y el miedo que sentía a que el pudiera rechazarla no la dejaban, su pecho le dolía, estaba confundida no sabía qué hacer

- **¿Segura que estas bien?** – pregunto Neji haciendo que Tenten diera un leve respingo contra el

- **Lo siento, creí que estabas dormido** – susurro ella

Él por su parte la abrazo más contra él

...

- **Estoy empezando a preocuparme** –

- **Estoy bien Neji, algo nerviosa nada más** -

No muy convencido de su respuesta, el genio Hyūga suspiro cansinamente y le dio un beso en la frente

- **Oyasumi** – susurro cerrando sus opalinos ojos

...

---

---

...

---

---

...

Tras haber tomado un leve paseo nocturno por los jardines de la mansión Hyūga, los hermanos Nakamura iban de regreso a sus habitaciones cuando algo capto su atención

- **¿Y eso?** – pregunto Hitomi

- **Más bien, ese** –

- **Vamos a ver** –

- **Espera Himi-chan** –

Renji detuvo a su hermana en el momento en el que vieron entrar a un ANBU a la sala del consejo

...

- **Que hace un ANBU aquí y ahí** –

- **No se hermanita, pero esto esta raro** –

- **Vamos a ver** –

- **Mejor avisémosle a Hiashi-sama, para él será vas fácil ver sin que lo descubran** –

...

Ambos hermanos corrieron ágilmente a buscar al líder del clan Hyūga a quien encontraron en la sala tomando té junto a su hija menor, inmediatamente al escucharlos, Hiashi activo su Byakugan y confirmo la presencia del ninja de elite junto al consejero, rápidamente lo reconoció, era un Hyūga

...

- **Ese debe ser su contacto en las fuerzas especiales** – dijo Hanabi

- **Deberíamos atraparlo** – sugirió Hitomi

- **Eso será difícil teniendo en cuenta de que es un ANBU** – le contesto su hermano

- **Esperen hay alguien más** – dijo Hiashi

Hanabi también activo su Byakugan

...

- **Hay cuatro más afuera de la casa** – informo la chiquilla

- **Acaso vendrán con el otro** – anoto Renji

- **No, no lo creo, de lo contrario también estarían dentro con ellos** – respondió Hiashi

- **Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?** – pregunto Hitomi

- **Esperar a ver qué pasa** – contesto Hanabi – **ya se va**

Renji y Hitomi corrieron a la entrada de la sala y abrieron un poco la puerta para husmear, efectivamente el hombre salió de la estancia y tras mirar de un lado a otro, desapareció

...

- **Se esfumo** – dijo Renji

- **Va por los tejados, y los otros cuatro lo siguen** – comento Hanabi - **¿eh? De donde demonios salieron esos otros dos** – dijo anonada viendo a través de su técnica

- **Estaban más adelante **– dijo Hiashi – **y por el flujo de chakra del más alto te aseguro que es el joven Uchiha, parece que la Hokage ha empezado a moverse**

Hanabi rio desactivando su técnica, mientras los hermanos Nakamura se veían mutuamente sin entender la reacción de la Hyūga

...

- **Siento lastima por ese hombre, no sabe lo que le espera **– anoto Hiashi volviendo a su visión normal y a su taza de té

...

---

---

...

---

---

...

El cálido y luminoso astro rey hizo presencia en Konoha, el cantar de los pájaros iniciaron el bullicio en la aldea, hoy mas alterado por la fiesta a la que estaban invitados, sorpresivamente, casi todas las familias de Konoha, la celebración de la mayoría de edad de la heredera de los Hyūga y de su nombramiento como próxima cabeza del clan, cosa que no podía pasar desapercibida y la curiosidad por saber los porque de los últimos acontecimientos se notaba a flor de piel en cada uno de los habitantes de la aldea

...

Sorpresivamente Tenten se había levantado temprano, se había bañado sola, cosa que ya no hacía desde que su novio vivía con ella, y ahora estaba sirviendo el desayuno, mientras que Neji, intrigado salía del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y otra alrededor de su nuca, se asomo desde el segundo piso y vio que Tenten despreocupadamente mordisqueaba una tostada, mientras veía un punto fijo en el horizonte, de vuelta a la habitación se vistió rápidamente, escurrió su cabello en la toalla y bajó

....

- **Buen día** – saludo el acercándosele

- **Buen día** – contesto ella saliendo de su trance

- **Te levantaste muy temprano** – anoto el agachándose y besándola en los labios

- **No, tú te levantaste tarde** – jugueteo ella – **tu desayuno ya está servido** – anuncio ella volteando el rostro para ver el otro lado de la mesa

...

Neji estiro las manos hacia el plato con tostadas, huevos y un par salchichas y el pocillo de té y las acerco lo mas que pudo a donde estaban los de Tenten, halo una silla y se sentó enfrente a ella, ambos siguieron desayunando calladamente, el silencio empezaba a hacerse molesto, Neji escrudiñaba cualquier reacción por parte de ella, Tenten intentaba inútilmente concentrarse en quien sabe lo que estuviera mirando a lo lejos, sin embargo no era inconsciente de cómo la miraba Neji y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa, ambos terminaron de desayunar, Neji la ayudo a recoger la mesa y ordenar la cocina, mientras terminaban, Tenten se las ingenio para controlar sus nervios y empezar a hablarle

...

- **¿A qué horas vamos a ir a la mansión?** – pregunto tratando de ser casual

- **A la hora que tú quieras** – le susurro roncamente el

- **¿Te parece bien a las cinco? Me gustaría ayudarle a Hinata a prepararse** –

- **Si así lo quieres** – contesto él acercándose peligrosamente a ella atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared de la cocina

- **Perfecto **– dijo ella y sabrá Kami como se escapo de la prisión en la que estaba

- **¿Estás bien Tenten? **–

- **Divinamente** – contesto ella mientras trataba de organizar un poco el apartamento

- **¿Segura? Te ves algo ansiosa o tal vez nerviosa **– inquirió el siguiéndola como si se tratara de un león que acecha su presa

- **Imaginaciones tuyas** – contesto ella mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras siendo seguida por el

...

Inútilmente intentaba controlar el temblor de sus manos mientras arreglaba la alcoba, colocando todo en un nuevo lugar, siendo seguida por la mirada de Neji quien estaba recostado contra la puerta cerrada, ella lo miraba de reojo, se acerco a la cama para seguir con su puesta en escena de arreglar la casa, en el momento en el que le dio la espalda al experimentado shinobi, perdió la partida, Neji se acerco a ella por la espalda y con un movimiento veloz y a la vez gentil, la giro y acomodo en el lecho quedando el encima de ella y sin mediar palabra beso sus labios con frenesí, sorprendida por el actuar de él, intento separarse, en vano…

...

Haciendo caso omiso a la resistencia de ella, Neji se abría paso en su boca, delineaba con su lengua sus finos labios, mientras que con sus manos agarraba las de ella y las colocaba encima de su cabeza aguantándolas con su mano izquierda dejando que la derecha, como si tuviera vida propia, se deslizara por la cintura de ella bajando hasta sus caderas, sus muslos y llegando a su rodilla, para luego subir siguiendo la misma trayectoria en inversa

Rendida ante sus caricias y besos, Tenten gimió y dejo de oponerse, siguiéndole la batalla que ahora ambas lenguas debatían en sus bocas, seguro de que no intentaría huir, Neji soltó su agarre y sostuvo su peso con su antebrazo, mientras que Tenten rodeaba su nuca con sus manos y halaba sus cabellos con sus dedos haciéndolo gruñir de placer, sonrío altivamente, orgullosa de lo que provocaba en el

Entre caricias y besos no quedo rastro del nerviosismo ni de su ansiedad, ahora la lujuria invadía su ser, no supo en qué momento se había despojado de su ropa y al igual que el ahora estaban desnudos, el sentado recostando su espalda contra el cabezal de la cama y ella sentada a horcajadas en su regazo, rozando su intimidad contra la de él mientras lo besaba frenéticamente, en el se reflejaba un tanto la sorpresa por su cambio de actitud, Tenten estaba demasiado pasional esa mañana y el no se molestaba en lo absoluto, nunca lo haría

Sin más, ambos se sumergieron en la danza del amor, entregándose una vez más el uno al otro, dejándose muy en claro que se pertenecían mutuamente, dejaron que el placer los consumieran y en un grito de éxtasis tocaron el cielo, aun encima de él y con su virilidad dentro de ella, Tenten se entretuvo acariciando y retirando los mechones de cabello que se le habían pegado a su rostro por culpa del sudor, Neji la observaba con ternura, tomo sus manos entre las suyas y con la voz más dulce que ella pudo haber escuchado en su vida, le habló

...

- **Tenten, no importa lo que pasó, este o estará por pasar, pero quiero que no dudes de mi amor por ti **– Neji suspiro, el pecho de Tenten se oprimió mientras las lagrimas empezaron a agolparse en sus ojos - **no importa lo que pase yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, puedes decirme todo lo que quieras, lo que sientas, lo que piensas, no importa que sea **– las lagrimas no esperaron mas y salieron de los ojos de la morocha causando su leve hipear – **tranquila princesa, no te preguntaré más, cuando tu decidas contarme que es lo que te pasa, ahí estaré para ti, siempre** – diciendo esto último le beso en la frente

...

No podía más, Neji no era de esas personas que hablaran mucho, pero cuando lo hacía, sabia tocar con sus palabras hasta la última célula de su cuerpo, no podía mas, no podía estar escondiéndole algo tan importante

- **Neji** – le llamo para asegurar toda su atención – **creo que…** - balbuceo temerosa – **creo…**

- **Tranquila** – susurro él acariciándole el cabello

Tenten tomo un respiro para tranquilizarse, cuando el hipear ceso, suspiro, lo beso tiernamente en los labios, se permitió disfrutar ese suave contacto y tomando todo el valor y coraje que la caracterizaban, habló

- **Creo que, estoy embarazada** –

...

---

---

...

---

---

...

- **Así que no sabes nada** – inquirió un hombre fornido con cicatrices en su cara y brazos que estaban cruzados en su pecho

- **No entiendo porque se ensañan conmigo, si no me cree puede ir y preguntar en la mansión Hyūga** – se defendió un hombre mal trecho que estaba sentado y atado frente al otro hombre

- **Haber pequeño insecto, creo que no has entendido algo, si quisiera información de la casa Hyūga, ya hubiera ido allá, pero la quiero de primera mano **-

- **Entonces tiene al hombre equivocado, Ibiki-san** – contesto altivamente

- **No me contestaras verdad –**

**- No tengo nada que contestarle –**

**- Hagamos algo, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, así que te cambiare la pregunta –**

**- Lamento no ser de ayuda –**

**- Eso lo discutiremos después, ahora bien, dime, ¿fuiste tú el que comando a los demás Hyūga para atacar a Uzumaki Naruto? –**

**- Ya le dije, que no se dé que me habla –**

**- Entiendo, tras haber recibido un entrenamiento como ANBU no será fácil que me respondas, sin embargo he de aclararte que tengo la libertad de partirte hasta el último hueso de tu cuerpo su no cooperas** – dijo Ibiki tronando sus falanges

- **La Hokage tiene expresamente prohibido el maltrato en interrogatorio** – intento defenderse el Hyūga

- **Digamos que siempre hay excepciones y considerando que la Hokage está realmente enfadada con tu jefe y por consiguiente con sus, como llamarlos** – Ibiki coloco su índice derecho sobre su frente tomando una pose pensadora - **peones de pacotilla, no le importara que salgan de aquí con unos cuantos huesillos triturados**

...

El hombre tembló ante su respuesta y trago sonoramente, para luego hablar

...

- **Si un ANBU revela información de sus misiones a terceros podría ser considerado como un traidor** – recito intentando buscar una salida a su situación

- **Cierto, pero si un ANBU, obedece ordenes de terceros sin el consentimiento del Hokage, en este caso la bella Tsunade-sama, también es considerado traidor puesto a que son sus fuerzas especiales** – contraataco Ibiki – **sabes me estoy cansando de hablar**

- **Y yo de escucharte** – se escucho una voz detrás de la puerta

- **Creí que habías ido por unos dangos –**

**- Y así fue, ¿quieres uno? **– pregunto la mujer que entro por la puerta

- **No como cuando estoy trabajando pero gracias Anko –**

**- Y bien, ya hablo –**

**- No –**

**- ¿Y por qué no?** – Pregunto Anko haciéndose la inocente mientras se acercaba al Hyūga – **que niño malo tenemos aquí, que te parece si soy yo quien te hace el interrogatorio**

- **HEY, es mi presa** – se quejo el grandote – **deja tus intenciones lujuriosas y quítate, en la madrugada no tuve tiempo de entrenar mis puños**

- **Es una lástima, los guapos siempre mueren jóvenes** – anoto Anko mientras se sentaba en un escritorio que había en la diminuta habitación

...

Ibiki nuevamente trono sus dedos dispuesto a darle rienda suelta a su arsenal de golpes pero el acusado hablo casi que atropellando las palabras

...

- **Fui yo solo** –

Ibiki se detuvo en seco

- **Explícate **– ordeno Anko

- **Use un genjutsu, le hice creer que eran varios, pero solo fui yo quien lo ataco** –

Ibiki lo miro dudoso, luego dirigió su vista a Anko

...

- **Tiene lógica, Uzumaki no es muy bueno con los genjutsus** – respondió Anko dándole una mordida a su dango

- **Continua,** **quiero todos los detalles** – dijo Ibiki tomando asiento enfrente del Hyūga –** de principio a fin, así que empieza diciéndome cuál es tu relación con el consejo Hyūga**

- **En realidad mi relación se estrecha solo a Hitoki-sama, él fue quien me ayudo a entrar a las fuerzas especiales y a cambio de eso yo soy su ANBU personal, el me pidió que matara a Uzumaki-san, ya que era un estorbo en sus planes de emparejar a Hinata-sama con el hijo mayor de los Nakamura, sin embargo el joven Uzumaki fue más hábil que yo y con suerte pude escapar** – relató el ninja

- **¿Y que hacías en la mansión anoche? **– pregunto Anko

-** Fui a darle una información a Hitoki-sama** –

Ambos ninjas veían expectante al ANBU esperando a que continuara, Ibiki susurro varias veces; _detalles, detalles, _así que el ninja prosiguió en su relato

...

-** Fui a darle parte de los últimos movimientos de Uzumaki-san y Hinata-sama, llevo menos de un mes haciéndolo** –

-** Interesante** – se escucho la voz de una mujer

Los tres ninjas voltearon sus rostros en dirección de la puerta para encontrarse recargada en ella a nada más ni nada menos que la Godaime

...

-** Ibiki, Anko, déjenme a solas con **_**este**_** individúo **– ordeno la Hokage destilando veneno en sus palabras

- **Como usted ordene Tsunade-sama **– respondió Anko y con una reverencia se marcharon los dos

- **Ahora tú y yo vamos a ajustar cuentas, ANBU traidor** – espeto la mujer de exuberantes pechos haciendo que al Ninja le temblara todo el cuerpo de puro pavor

...

---

---

...

---

---

...

- **Estúpido sol** – murmuro Naruto cubriéndose el rostro con su brazo

Pasaron un par de segundos, cuando cayó en cuenta que el brazo que había usado era el mismo en el que se suponía debería estar rodeando la espalda de su novia, de un salto salió de la cama y a toda prisa reviso su apartamento para encontrarse totalmente solo, se sentó en el sofá de la sala suspirando sonoramente y al levantar la cara se topo con la mesita de la cocina en la que había un plato servido, se dirigió a la mesa y destapó el plato encontrando un suculento desayuno y debajo del plato una nota…

...

"_Naruto-kun, siento irme antes de que despiertes, pero te juro que hice de todo para lograrlo, estoy donde mi sensei, hablare con ella de eso, disfruta tu desayuno y nos vemos en la tarde en mi casa, mi secuestro es voluntario ;)_

_Con amor, Hinata"_

_..._

- **Hina-chan** – lloriqueo el rubio – **¡ya te extraño dattebayo!**

...

De camino al bloque de apartamentos en el que vivía la Yūhi, Hinata se encontró a Ino quien le informo que Sakura estaría atendiéndola en el hospital y ya que ella iba camino allí, fueron juntas

...

- **Y bien, ¿Nada para contarme señorita?** – pregunto Ino mientras caminaban

- **Etto… supongo que Sakura-san ya te conto** – susurro la ojiperla

- **¿La frentona? No a mí nadie me ha contado nada, que feo es eso, ah Hina, enterarse de ultimo y por boca de otra persona** –

- **No te estás enterando de última Ino-chan** – dijo dulcemente la Hyūga

- **¿En serio? Bueno, pero exactamente no sabría de que no me estoy enterando de ultima puesto a que, la frentona no me ha dicho nada, ¿tú me dirías algo Hina?** – seguía sonsacando fingiendo dolor en su tono de voz

Hinata le sonrió ampliamente, esa era Ino, exagerada, teatrera, pero una gran amiga

...

- **Que es lo gracioso, sinceramente creí que éramos amigas **– dijo Ino mientras enterraba su cara en sus manos fingiendo llorar – **siento un gran dolor en mi pecho**

- **Me voy a casar con Naruto-kun** –

- **¡¡¡KYA!!!** – Grito la Yamanaka asustando a Hinata quien dio un salto a un costado - **¿Qué?** – Pregunto viendo la expresión de horror de la pelinegra ente su grito – **Le prometí a la frentona que me haría la sorprendida**

Ambas kunoichis rieron a carcajada limpia mientras entraban al hospital de Konoha, luego Ino abrazo a Hinata y acaricio la larga cabellera negra

...

- **De todo corazón te felicito, Naruto ha demostrado que te ama y te hace feliz y si mis amigas son felices, de algún modo yo también lo soy – **

**- Gracias Ino-chan** – agradeció viendo a los ojos a la rubia

- **Espero que me tengas en cuenta en tu ramillete de hadas madrinas, dudo que alguna quiera quedarse por fuera** – dijo pícaramente mientras meneaba su larga coleta

- **Por supuesto** –

Ambas amigas volvieron a abrazarse hasta que alguien las llamo

...

- **Hinata, Ino, Buenos días** –

- **Buenos días Kurenai-sensei, Daichi-chan** – contestaron al unísono

Hinata corrió al lado de su maestra para cargar a un pequeño de casi dos años, quien gustoso se acurruco en los brazos de la ojiperla y empezó a llenarle la cara de besos

...

- **Dai-chan tenia ato te no te veía Hina-onechan** – decía el chiquillo en su media lengua – **Dai-chan chele muto a Hina-onechan y la etañé muto, ¡muto!**

- **Yo también te extrañe mucho Daichi-chan** – le contesto Hinata dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla al pequeño

- **A claro y a mí nadie me extraño ni me quiere, a Ino que se la coma el tigre** – dijo "ofendida" la Yamanaka

- **Dai-chan tamben chele muto a Ino-chan** – dijo el niño extendiendo sus bracitos hacia la rubia, quien gustosa lo acepto – **si Sai-sama nos ve si va a enojotear mucho**

...

Ino rio cuando escucho "_Sai-sama_", su novio había prácticamente obligado al niño a llamarlo así y le tenia expresamente prohibido grandes demostraciones de afecto para con ella mientras él estuviera cerca, luego de que un día, Sai descubriera al pequeño Daichi dormido acomodado plácidamente sobre el pecho de la rubia

...

- **Ese celoso se tendrá que acostumbrar** – le susurro la chica a modo de secreto

...

Kurenai y Hinata sonrieran tiernamente ante la escena, Daichi era el hijo de la Yūhi y del fallecido Asuma Sarutobi, y desde antes de nacer, el grupo de los 9 novatos, exceptuando a Sasuke quien después se uniría al "_club_", Sai, el equipo Gai y la embajadora de Suna se habían autoproclamado padrinos y madrinas de la criatura, a lo que Kurenai les estaba eternamente agradecida

- **Kurenai-sensei** – la llamo Hinata, ella volteo para prestarle atención a su ex alumna

- **Ya no soy más tu sensei Hina-chan** – le contesto ella con una sonrisa

- **Gomen, es la costumbre** – se disculpo Hinata

- **No te disculpes, sabes que lo digo por molestar** –

Hinata le sonrío

...

- **Yo quería decirle y preguntarle algo** –

- **Pues dime –**

**- Es que, Naruto-kun… -**

**- Que te hizo el cabeza hueca ese –**

**- No, nada malo, es que el me…** - la misma Hinata aun no creía lo que estaba por pronunciar – **Naruto-kun y yo nos vamos a casar**

Los rojos ojos de Kurenai se abrieron de par en par y en sus labios se dibujo una gran sonrisa, abrazo a su ex alumna con mucho cariño mientras la felicitaba y le decía lo muy feliz que estaba por ella, después de tanto tiempo de estar enamorada del rubio, por fin estaría a su lado por el resto de su vida, aun abrazadas Hinata le pregunto

...

- **Kurenai-sensei, ¿Te gustaría ser mi madrina de bodas?** –

Kurenai se alejo de Hinata, asintiendo fervientemente mientras se limpiaba una escurridiza lágrima

- **Claro que sí Hina, lo siento, me emocione** – se disculpo la sensei – **es que, es como si se me casara una hija**

Hinata la volvió a abrazar, siendo a ella a quien ahora se le escapaban unas cuantas lagrimillas

...

- **¿Etas ben mami?** – pregunto Daichi quien aun estaba en los brazos de Ino

- **Si mi amor, solo que la noticia puso a mami muy contenta que una lagrima se me salió** –

- **¿Hina-onechan puque te vas a casuar con Naruto-onichan?** – pregunto el chiquillo

- **Es casar Daichi-kun** – le corrigió Hinata – **y lo voy a hacer porque nos amamos mucho**

- **Y eso te hace feiz **–

- **Claro que si –**

**- Etoces si te dejo catar con Naruto-onichan **– dijo el chico sonriendo mostrando sus dientecitos

...

---

---

...

---

---

...

Las palabras de su novia resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, intentando asimilarlas, parpadeando perplejo, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Sería una broma de su mente?, no, el había escuchado perfectamente, por su parte Tenten no sabía qué hacer, el valor que había reunido para poder verlo a los ojos y decirle se estaba esfumando, y la actitud de Neji no ayudaba, hizo amago de querer separarse de él, pero Neji se lo impidió, ella escondió su rostro en su pecho sintiendo que nuevamente aquella angustia y aquel dolor punzante en su pecho hacían mello en ella, sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse, quiso huir, salir corriendo de allí, pero unos brazos que ella conocía muy bien ahora la envolvían en un tierno abrazo

...

- **¿Estás segura?** – le pregunto dulcemente Neji mientras la acariciaba la espalda desnuda

- **No, aunque por un lado si pero… No se Neji, no se** – su voz se quebró

- **Ya, tranquila** – le calmo el

- **Tengo miedo** – susurro Tenten

- **Yo también** – se confesó el, Tenten levanto su rostro incrédula de lo que acababa de oír, el se dio cuenta de su reacción – **Si, estoy aterrado, no me imagino con un bebe en brazos, ¿y si lo dejo caer?**

Tenten rio abiertamente ante el comentario de Neji

...

- **Vamos al hospital** – anuncio Neji, Tenten intento replicar pero él la callo – **No acepto un no por respuesta**

- **Esta bien, Neji…** -

- **¿Si?** –

- **¿No estás enojado conmigo?** –

- **¿Enojado contigo?** – Tenten asintió – **No, por supuesto que no y menos por algo así**

- **Pero tú la otra vez me dijiste que no querías un hijo aun y yo ahora te salgo con que es probable que esté embarazada, esto jamás lo planeamos yo… Neji lo siento, perdón** – lloriqueo la morocha

- **No tienes que disculparte, en todo caso no lo hiciste sola y si no mal recuerdo, también te dije que en un futuro si quería** –

- **Si pero…** - antes de que Tenten siguiera hablando Neji la calló con un beso

- **Estoy feliz porque ese futuro parece que ya llego** – le susurro volviéndola a besar

...

.....

-

-

--

---

_**--to be continued---**_

_...Porque un amor tan puro e infinito, se vuelve más fuerte con las adversidades..._

* * *

OH! se dieron cuenta que este cap a sido uno de los mas largos?  
jejeje huele a finaaal! XD

estoy realmente orgullosa con la aceptacion y favoritismo que ha tenido esta historia en todos los que la leen  
muchisimas gracias por dejarme reviews inspiradores ;)

les comento que estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto NejiTenten, es un UA (Universo Alterno)  
que prontamente estare subiendo para el deleite de los fans de esta pareja ^^

mi cadenita les manda saludos XD ::::  
**_Nuevo Cap = Lectores Happy :D = Review para may = May happy + May inspirada = Otro nuevo Cap_**

gracias a todos por sus reviews, +150 ya! p.q, que emocion XD  
los quieroooo

...

**_Glosario:_**

**...**

**_Reviews:_**

**Artemis - Hime:** Grax x tu review ^^ me alegra que te guste la historia ;) aqui un nuevo cap :P  
**Silvermist23: **Grax x tu review! sip x fin esta parejita se unira en santo matrimonio XD y pues Tenten sigue con su "ligera sospecha", hasta el proximo cap :D  
***-_shinofan_-*:** Grax x tu review ^^ O.o parece que no XD x ahi lei que en el bosque no hay farmacias y teniendo en cuenta que ellos viven de mision en mision jajajaja ya me chiflé XD espero que te guste este cap ^^  
**Heero Kusanagi:** Grax x tu review! aqui la contiii :) ya solo queda un cap :) espero que este sea de tu agrado ^^  
**ETOLPLOW-KUN: **grax x tu review :) jejeje sep hay muchas posibilidades teniendo en cuenta los comentarios de Temari XD a nuestro Cubo de hielo #1 le tocó hacerle el "dos" a su amigo jejeje disfruta del cap :)  
**Pau-chan22: **grax x tu review! Es posible XD aun no hay seguridas muahaha que mala soy XD, aqui se revela el misterio de la madrina ^^ creo que algunos tuvieron la leve sospecha de quien iba a ser :D espero q te guste el cap ^^  
**Ariasujm-chan: **grax x tu review!!! jejejeje pss digamos que Neji y Tenten estan de acuerdo con la frase, si hubiera algo mejor que el sexo ya lo habrian invetado, y ni cortos ni perezosos disfrutan de la pecaminosa carne XD  
**Gynee: **grax x tu review!!! jejeje no creo que tengas un maldicion encima XD simplemente son coincidencias :P grax x estar pendiente del fic espero que disfrutes este cap ;)  
**: **grax x tu review!!! me encanta que te encante mi fic XD aqui el nuevo cap ^^ espero sea de tu agrado ;)  
**ScArLeTh DrAvEn: **Grax x tu review!!! la verdad si esta siendo solo recomendado y comentado no me molesta en lo absoluto ^^ te agradeceria que me enviaras nuevamente el link y que no pude acceder a el :( , gracias por estar siempre al pendiente del fic y me alegra que te guste ^^  
**it's ironic: **Grax x tu review! eso suele pasar cuando sucede XD se nos pasa colocar las alertas :P, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap ;) espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado!

...

...

bueno hasta el proximo capitulo!!  
God Bless~!


	17. 17: Vísperas de la Fiesta PT2

Hoooooolaaaa geeeenteeee!!!!  
Como han estadooo? espero que muy bien ^^  
aqui yo trayendoles otro cap de esta historia...  
y adivinen que...

¡ESTE AUN NO ES EL FIN!

si lo que leyeron, decidi alargarlo un capitulo mas! me inspire XD  
aca en Barranquilla estamos de Carnaval y la alegria me trajo ganas de escribir XD  
Asi que para disfrute de ustedes un cap extra!  
coloque el cap anterior como parte 1 a Visperas de la Fiesta y este seria la sgeunda parte  
ahora si no los quito mas tiempo y Gracias a todos por el apoyo que me han brindado a traves de esta historia, por darme sus reviews  
que me llenan de animo a continuar, por leerme en el anonimato y por todas sus alertas!

hoy 15 de febrero del 2010 a las 11:55 de la noche O.o jajajaja otro cap

Bueno.... A DISFRUTAR EL CAP ^^ espero sus reviews ^^ ..... gracias x todos ellos ^^

.

o°o°o°o°o

**_._**

**_Parejas Presentes:_** Principales: NaruHina y NejiTenten // ShikaTema, SasuSaku, InoSai, ToshiAnnia XD

**_Invitados especiales para atemorizar a nuestro vago preferido_:** Gaara-sama y kankuro :P

**_Declaimer:_** No es lo que parece... No Naruto no me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo, pero nanais cucas, no me pertenece.  
Lo que si me pertenece es la loca idea de este fic... y una que otra frasesita que ponga por ahi XD,  
El Personaje de Daichi, tampoco me pertenece, no en un 100%, Kishi-sama dio la idea de su existencia, yo solo elegi el sexo y el nombre del bebe ;)

**_Aclaraciones pertinentes:_** Normalito: narracion / **Negrilla**: **dialogos** / **_Negrilla cursiva_**: **_pensamientos_** / (Entre parentesis: metidas mias XD) / (*): su significado se encontrara al final de cada capitulo

...

Enjoy gyus!!!

* * *

...

_**Revolución de Amor**_

...

…_Por qué nada se termina_… _hasta que se acaba_

...

_**...**_

_**Cap. XVII: **__**Vísperas de la fiesta Parte II**__**: finales y comienzos**_

**_..._**

**_..._**

Anko masticaba feliz el ultimo palillo de sus dangos e Ibiki ojeaba unos pergaminos cuando el sonido de algo quebrarse llamo su atención, luego de unos momentos la puerta del lugar donde estaba el ANBU capturado se abrió dejando ver a la Godaime salir con cara de alivio y autosuficiencia, la mujer de exuberantes pechos paso al lado de los dos ninjas sonriéndoles socarronamente

.

- **Envíenlo al hospital en media hora** – dijo marchándose

.

Por la espalda de los dos presentes corrió un escalofrío, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirar entro de aquel recinto, esperarían la media hora para llamar al equipo médico, al fin y al cabo, la Hokage le había dado un _trato especial_, y ninguno quería ver cuán desfigurado había quedado

--

--

--

--

--

--

- **Vamos, camina** – ordeno él halándola del brazo

- **Pero…** - musito ella tratando de no llorar

- **Anda Tenten, ya estamos a menos de una cuadra del hospital** –

- **Neji, por favor** – susurro _muy_ bajito

...

Lo que vio en los ojos de su novia no le gusto ni cinco, entonces recordó lo que alguna vez le había oído decir a su prima menor, _las mujeres primerizas más que ilusión guardan un gran temor_, un segundo después no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, su novia lo miro escéptica

.

- **No vas a estar sola** – le dijo abrazándola fuertemente, dándole la seguridad que ella necesitaba – **ni un solo segundo, te lo prometo** – le susurro al oído

Aferrándose al cuerpo de su novio, lloro quedamente

...

- **Gracias** – dijo ella entre sollozos

Todo esto frente a la mirada atónita de los transeúntes

--

--

--

--

--

--

Era oficial, la mansión Hyūga estaba patas arriba, todos corrían de un lado a otro, poniendo adornos, acomodando sillas, colgando en el patio trasero una ¿piñata?, oh si Hanabi se había salido con la suya, la cocina estaba a reventar, platos, comida y bebida por doquier, había un gran equipo de sonido afuera, esa noche iban a botar la casa por la ventana, literalmente

La menor de la familia corría de un lado acomodando los últimos detalles mientras la familia Nakamura veía con gracia al dueño de la casa

..

- **Supongo que no está acostumbrado a todo esto** –

- **Supone muy bien Toshiro-san** –

- **Con todo respeto Hiashi-sama, debería calmarse, está haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua **– dijo Renji

- **Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme **– admitió el líder del clan

- **Hoy será una noche muy agitada, será mejor que le preparare un té de tilo para que conserve la calma** – comento Hitomi levantándose – **ya regreso**

- **Se lo agradezco mucho Hitomi-san** – contesto Hiashi

- **Tranquilícese Hiashi-sama, todo va a salir perfecto** – dijo Annia con una sonrisa

...

- **Por supuesto que todo va a salir perfecto, lo estoy organizando **_**yo**_ – comento orgullosamente una vocecilla

- **Hanabi, ¿sabes algo de tu hermana?** –

- **No, esos dos andan desaparecidos **–

- **¿Esos dos?** – replicaron los mayores con mucha curiosidad

- **Necesitan privacidad** – comento Renji

- **¿Tú crees? **–

- **Si, además es normal en una pareja que a veces desaparezcan **–

...

Los dos jóvenes seguían hablando mientras que los dos hombres mayores intentaban seguir el hilo de la conversación, Annia mantenía una sonrisa divertida mientras que Hiashi tenía una cara de querer salir corriendo a buscar a su "_indefensa hija_", en esos momentos entró a la mansión el rubio al cual le estaban haciendo alusión, antes de que él llegara a donde estaban reunidos los presentes…

...

- **¡TU! ¡DONDE ESTA MI HIJA!** –

- **Hi… Hiashi-sama, Buenos días dattebayo! **– saludo el rubio sin poder ocultar su sorpresa

- **EN DONDE ESTA HINATA** – reitero el Hyūga

- **En casa de Kurenai-sensei** – contesto rápidamente al ver que su suegro se acercaba a él

...

Ambos suspiraron por su alivio correspondiente, Hanabi se acerco a Naruto y lo halo llevándoselo lejos de los demás

...

- **Hanabi-chan, a donde me llevas dattebayo!** –

- **Cállate y presta atención **–

El rubio paso saliva pero le entrego toda su atención a la chiquilla

...

- **Anoche estuvo aquí un ANBU hablando con el viejo ese, cuando salió lo estaban esperando cuatro ANBU y luego aparecieron dos más, papa dijo que uno de ellos era Uchiha-san, ¿Sabes algo sobre esto?** –

La expresión atónita y sorprendida del rubio le dio la respuesta de forma inmediata a Hanabi, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver como el rubio sonreía enseguida y daba media vuelta

...

- **Ya regreso, supongo que necesitas algo de ayuda** –

- **Si algo, no te demores –**

**- Hai** –

--

--

--

--

Naruto salió rápidamente de la mansión Hyūga yendo en busca de su amigo, iba a averiguar qué había pasado con ese ANBU, algo le decía que ese hombre era quien había estado siguiéndolos, de eso estaba casi seguro, fue a la casa de su amigo pero no lo encontró así que se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage

...

- **Tsunade-obāchan** – entro sin pedir permiso en la oficina

- **DEJA DE DECIRME ABUELA** – le regaño la Hokage – **Y TOCA LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR**

- **¿Dónde está el ANBU que capturó el teme anoche? **– pregunto muy serio

- **Ah, ya te enteraste** –

- **En donde esta ese sujeto **–

- **Camino al hospital** –

- **¿Eh?** –

..

La Hokage alzo una ceja y sonrió malignamente

...

- **Acaso creías que se iba a quedar todo tranquilo, ese hombre ha estado trabajando siempre para ese viejo asqueroso, fue el mismo que te tendió aquella trampa, Hitoki te quiere fuera para que no le pase lo mismo que hace veinte años** – Naruto intento preguntar algo – **¿Oyendo conversaciones ajenas, Uchiha?** – dijo la Hokage mirando la ventana

En ese momento se deshizo una pequeña ilusión dejando ver a Sasuke con sus ropas y su máscara ANBU

...

- **Hmp, solo pasaba por aquí, me dijeron que Naruto me andaba buscando y creí haber oído su odiosa voz** – dijo Sasuke entrando por la ventana

- **¡Teme! Mi voz no es odiosa, la tuya si** –

- **¿Terminaste tus rondas?** – pregunto la Godaime

- **En eso estoy –**

– **Bueno, antes de que sigas explícale a este idiota de modo de que entienda lo que sucedió**

- **Nee que insinúan** -

- **Naruto eres un dobe, caíste en un genjutsu aquella vez y ni te diste cuenta** -

-** Como que era un genjutsu **–

- **Fue el solo quien te ataco, nunca hubo nadie más, dobe, el uso una ilusión para hacerte creer que eran más, por eso no desaparecían cuando los atacabas **– explico el moreno

...

Tsunade se recostó en su silla y miro como estaba empezando a perder el autocontrol debido a la rabia

...

– **Es un ninja muy hábil Naruto, y para tu mala suerte es uno de los mejores con el genjutsu, inclusive le haría frente a Kurenai o a Sasuke, él se aprovecho de tu debilidad, cualquiera que lo supiera, lo haría, ten eso muy presente **– dijo la Hokage

El semblante de Naruto se lleno de ira, eso ya lo sabía, el no era muy hábil con el genjutsu y esa debilidad le había pasado una muy mala jugada, se reprendió mentalmente por no ser mejor en ese campo

...

- **No te atormentes Naruto, eso ya pasó y ya no se puede hacer nada, ya tendrás tiempo de mejorar** – intento consolarlo Tsunade

- **Aunque me digas eso, no puedo dejar de pensar en que me cogieron con la guardia baja** –

- **Hmp, no tiene caso, ni en un millón de años este dobe podrá mejorar** – replico Sasuke

Tsunade sonrió socarronamente mientras Naruto alzaba su vista dispuesto a refutar a su amigo

...

- **Sé que es frustrante, pero ahora escúchame bien Naruto, Hitoki tenía algo planeado para esta noche** – informo la Hokage evitando una inútil discusión

- **¿Esta noche? ¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿acaso ese hombre te dijo algo?** **¡HABLA DATTEBAYO!** –

- **¡Entonces cállate de una buena vez y escucha!** – medio gritó la Hokage - **Hitoki consiguió que ese hombre entrara al ANBU, por consiguiente él se convirtió en el chivo expiatorio del viejo, sin embargo también es uno de los míos** – Naruto miro escéptico a Tsunade – **no me mires así, no voy a perder a un buen ninja, además con la paliza que le di dudo mucho que quiera hacer tratos con otras personas**

- **Si es tan hábil como dices, porque no entro por sus propios medios a ANBU** – murmuro Naruto notablemente enojado

- **Naruto, créeme que te sorprenderías de conocer la cantidad de ninjas que le deben favores a la gente de alto rango político, inclusive que sean excelentes shinobis, cuando uno de ellos los quiere tener de su lado usan su poder para evitar que asciendan y no les queda otra que pedir la ayuda a quien obstaculiza su camino, en fin eso no viene al caso **–

- **Dime que planea hacer ese anciano** – pidió el rubio

- **Exactamente no lo sabemos, él no le revelaba sus motivos o razones a su espía pero él nos dijo que tenía la orden de reunir a más ninjas e ir a la fiesta y luego esperarían instrucciones **–

- **MALDICIÓN** – grito el rubio

- **Solo dos de sus compañeros tenían una ligera idea de que planeaba algo y estaban interesados en participar, sin embargo ya los persuadí para que desistieran** – dijo Sasuke rápidamente

- **Eso nos da ventaja** -

- **Ósea que ahora ese viejo esta solo en eso ¿verdad? **– pregunto Naruto

- **Tal parece -**

**- Tsunade-obāchan, hay cosas que aun no me quedan claras -**

**- Que cosas Naruto –**

**- Si ese fue el sujeto que me ataco entonces es muy probable que también es el que ha estado siguiéndonos a Hina-chan y a mí **–

- **Estas convencido de ello ¿verdad?** – Naruto asintió - **Si, Hitoki le pidió que te mantuviera vigilado el teme que interfieras en sus planes como le ocurrió la ultima vez** – explico la Hokage

- **Lo que mencionaste hace un momento, ¿Qué pasó hace veinte años?** –

- **¿Es eso lo que de verdad te preocupa? **–

- **Creo que tengo una idea, pero quisiera que tú me dijeras todo **– dijo Naruto

...

– **Esta bien, hace veinte años, Yondaime-sama impidió que Hyūga Hitoki entrara en el consejo de la aldea, él descubrió muchos de los torcidos de ese viejo y lo confronto, sin embargo al ser uno de los consejeros de uno de los clanes más poderosos era una muy mala idea echárselo de enemigo en ese entonces, así que en un acuerdo pacífico Yondaime-sama lo convenció de desistir de esa idea a cambio de guardar silencio, no obstante el Hokage siempre lo tuvo en la mira y también le informo a Sandaime-sama -**

- **Fuera de su camino sus testigos y haber encontrado a la sobreviviente más importante de aquel extinto clan, era lógico que ese señor se volviera a mover** –

- **Sasuke, ten por seguro que ese hombre no se ha quedado quieto en ningún momento, solo analicen ese viejo ambicioso ha estado armando su rompecabezas poco a poco para lograr sus objetivos de ascender al poder, ha sido muy precavido con sus movimientos, eso es todo** –

- **Hasta ahora que hizo su **_**magistral **_**jugada con los Nakamura** – dijo Sasuke

...

La mirada de la Hokage se poso en el rostro de Sasuke, enseguida entendió a lo que se refería, miro a Naruto quien intentaba descifrar las palabras de ambos

...

– **Piensa un poco Naruto para él hubiera sido más fácil hacer que solo Neji se casara con la hija de los Nakamura, eso le habría dado todo cuanto quisiera, pero te quiso dar por donde más te doliera** -

- **Hinata-chan, pero… porque se ensaño conmigo** – Tsunade puso los ojos en blanco y recargo su frente en su escritorio - **un segundo** - Naruto medito un poco - **¿eso significa que ese viejo está al tanto de que Yondaime-sama era mi padre?** –

Tsunade lo miro y asintió

...

- **Sin embargo aun no sabemos cómo se entero de que el dobe era hijo de Minato-sama** –

- **Ese hombre es un asqueroso ambicioso, seguramente cuando Yondaime-sama lo descubrió, le siguió los pasos para buscar una forma de chantaje o algo así y se informo de todo, si no mal recuerdo, el siempre te ha tenido entre ojos, sin motivo aparente** –

Naruto asintió

...

- **Entonces es un viejo rencor que te guarda por ser hijo del Cuarto** – dijo Sasuke

- **Pero no se me quita de la cabeza de que hay algo más, de eso estoy segura, manténganse alerta, Naruto ve busca a Hinata y no la vayas… **–

Antes de que la Hokage terminara de hablar Naruto salió corriendo a buscar a su novia

...

- **Mocoso maleducado** – murmuro con rabia la rubia

**- Yo también me retiro** – anuncio Sasuke desapareciendo en un puff

--

--

--

--

--

--

En las afueras del hospital de Konoha había cuatro mujeres hablando mientras un pequeño niño jugaba al lado de ellas con una pelotita

- **¿Hinata y ya le dijeron a Hiashi-sama del matrimonio?** – pregunto Sakura

- **No, Naruto-kun me dijo que le daríamos la noticia a todos en la fiesta **–

- **¿Ósea que solo nosotras lo sabemos?** – pregunto Kurenai

- **Sasuke-kun y Sai también lo saben, por cierto ¿Ya le contaste a Neji?** – hablo Sakura

- **No, aun no** –

- **Bueno ahí viene porque no le dices ahora **– dijo Ino señalando a Neji quien venía con Tenten

....

El niño apenas vio a la pareja acercarse salió corriendo y abrazo las piernas de Tenten, ella lo cargo y el la abrazo mejor halando al ojiperla para abrazarlo también, en cuanto se reunieron con las demás, Daichi abandono los brazos de Tenten y se refugió en los de su madre

...

- **Hola chicas** – saludo Tenten, Neji movió levemente su cabeza en señal de saludo

- **Hola tortolitos, que bonitos se veían tomados de las manos **– bromeo Ino

...

Neji se sonrojo fuertemente y desvió la mirada de las mujeres, Kurenai se despidió luego de que Daichi alegara tener hambre, Ino se marcho recordándoles a sus amigas estar en tres horas antes de la fiesta en la mansión Hyūga para empezar a alistarse, tras la ida de Ino, Tenten le pidió a Sakura hablar y la halo dentro del hospital

...

- **¿Sucede algo malo Neji-niisan?** – pregunto preocupada Hinata

- **No es nada malo es que…** - Neji se calló antes de continuar, Hinata tomo la mano de su primo y la apretó un poco dándole su apoyo – **Tenten, cree estar embarazada**

...

Sus ojos perlados se abrieron en par en par, Neji seria papa, la imagen de un mini Neji corriendo por toda la mansión detrás de algún animalito y luego a él cargando a su pequeño junto con Tenten, se emociono realmente que no pudo evitar abrazar fuertemente a su atónito primo

...

- **¡Felicidades!** –

- **Hi…Hinata-sama, a…aun no es seguro** – tartamudeo el shinobi

- **¿Seguro?** –

- **Pues… a mi no me cabe duda y me doy cuenta que a ella tampoco, sin embargo queremos hacerlo **_**oficial**_ –

- **Comprendo, vamos, debe estar nerviosa** –

- **Hai** –

...

Ambos Hyūga entraron al hospital, Hinata pregunto por Sakura y Tenten, la enfermera que la atendió le dijo que estaban en el consultorio de Sakura, los dos fueron en busca de ellas, al llegar Sakura iba saliendo con una sonrisa en su rostro, la pelirosa le guiño el ojo a ambos y siguió si camino, al entrar vieron a Tenten sentada en la camilla que había en el lugar, Tenten le sonrió a Neji y este se acerco a ella

- **Ya Hinata-sama sabe **– le informo

--

Ambas intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron

- **Chicos, yo tengo que decirles algo** – anuncio Hinata

- **¿Qué cosa Hina?** – pregunto Tenten

- **Naruto-kun y yo, nos vamos a casar **–

...

Neji no cabía en su asombro, tan solo veía fijamente a su prima, Tenten se bajo de la camilla y abrazo a su amiga

...

- **¡Felicitaciones! Cuando, donde, quienes son los padrinos, cuéntamelo todo de inmediato** – pidió la kunoichi mientras arrastraba a Hinata hacia la camilla

...

Ambas se sentaron en el mueble mientras que Neji permanecía enfrente de ella aun anonado por la noticia

- **Cuando aun no sabemos, donde menos, los padrinos serán Sasuke-san y Kurenai-sensei** – Tenten quiso decir algo pero Hinata se le adelanto – **Tu, Temari Ino y Sakura serán mis damas de Honor, le pediré a Shikamaru-kun, a Kiba-kun, a Sai-kun, Neji-niisan** – el aludido pestañeo y presto atención a su prima – **yo… quiero que seas el acompañante de esta bella dama de honor en mi boda **– dijo señalando a Tenten quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- **Seria todo un honor** – contesto el tomando la mano de su prima y depositando un beso en su torso – **felicidades**

--

--

--

--

--

--

- **¡Kurenai-sensei!** – grito el rubio al ver a la mujer en el parque con su hijo en brazos

- **¡Naruto-onichan!** – grito el niño al ver al rubio

- **Hola Naruto** –

- **Daichi-chan** – saludo el rubio revolviéndole el cabello al pequeño – **Kurenai-sensei ¿Hina-chan ya se encontró con usted?**

- **Si, por cierto felicitaciones por la boda** – el rubio se sonrojo – **te advierto enseguida que espero que cuides mucho de Hinata o te veras envuelto en la peor de tus pesadillas**

...

Un escalofrío de horror corrió por la espalda del rubio y rio nerviosamente

...

- **Daichi-chan quele que Hina-onechan y Naruto-onichan tean muy feices** – dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa – **si Hina-onechan es feliz Daichi-chan promete compartir su helado con Naruto-onichan** – continuo el niño extendiendo su helado a medio comer

Naruto hizo amago de coger el helado pero el niño lo halo rápidamente y siguió comiéndoselo, Kurenai soltó una carcajada y Naruto hizo un puchero

...

- **Hina-onechan no me ha dicho que Naruto-onichan la eta hatiendo feliz** – se defendió el niño

- **Soka, Kurenai-sensei –**

**- Esta en el hospital –**

**- ¡NANI! ¿Qué le paso? ¿Porque esta allá?** – pregunto desesperado el rubio

- **Tranquilo Naruto, ella está bien, yo estaba llevando al niño a su control y allá nos encontramos, antes de que me fuera habían llegado Neji y Tenten supongo que se habrá quedado con su primo **–

Naruto suspiro aliviado, agradeció a la J_**ō**_nin y salió disparado hacia el hospital

--

--

--

--

--

--

- **Bueno, aquí están los resultados, aun no los abro** – anuncio Sakura entrando a su consultorio

- **Ábrelos tu Neji** – pidió Tenten abrazando a Hinata

...

Neji se tenso, Sakura le extendió el sobre, el shinobi lo abrió y antes de leer algo extendió la hoja hacia Tenten de modo que le quedo enfrente del rostro de la kunoichi quien no pudo evitar ver los resultados

...

- **¡Tramposo!** – le regaño Tenten con lagrimas en los ojos

Sakura reprimió una risa mientras Hinata leía el papel, miro a su primo y asintió levemente, antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, Neji halo a Tenten hacia sus brazos y le estampó un beso en sus labios

--

--

--

--

--

--

Naruto llego corriendo al hospital al entrar se iba dirigir a la recepción a preguntar si habían visto a Hinata pero antes de que lo pudiera hacer diviso la cabellera rosa de Sakura quien venía en compañía de Neji, Tenten y

...

- **¡Hina-chan!** – grito el rubio y corrió hacia su novia

- **Naruto-baka, cállate que estas en un hospital **– le regaño Sakura

- **Gomen Nee Sakura-chan, ¿eh? Que les pasa, acaso estaban llorando, ¿Hina-chan paso algo malo?** – pregunto preocupado Naruto mientras acariciaba el rostro de su novia

- **No ocurrió nada malo Naruto-kun, solo nos emocionamos un poco** – explico la ojiperla

- **¿Ya les contaste lo de nuestra…? –**

**- Si, y además hay otra cosita – **

**- Que cosa –**

**- Estoy embarazada – **anuncio Tenten ganándose la mirada sorprendida del rubio

...

Naruto sonrío ampliamente y felicito muy efusivamente a los futuros padres

**...**

**- ¡Je! Y yo que juraba que ustedes eran juiciosos dattebayo –**

-** Cállate Naruto **– murmuro el Hyūga mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su novia – **sabes,** **algunos deciden casarse primero **– insinúo haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara fuertemente

- **¡Neji-niisan! No…no digas e…esas cosas **–

- **En eso tienes razón dattebayo** – le contesto Naruto tomando de la mano a una sorprendida Hinata

--

--

Todos salieron del hospital, afuera se encontraron con Sasuke quien se llevo a Sakura, las dos parejas se dirigieron a la mansión Hyūga, ambos hombres tenían que hablar con el jefe del Clan Hyūga, al llegar a la mansión Hanabi los recibió e invito a que pasaran al comedor a almorzar, en la mesa también estaba la familia Nakamura y Hiashi-sama, al verlo Neji le pido a su tío unos momentos para hablar

...

- **Hiashi-sama, yo quiero hacerle un anuncio **–

- **Te escuchamos Neji** – hablo Hanabi mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de complicidad

..

Tenten se coloco al lado de Neji, el joven ninja tomo una gran bocanada de aire

- **Tenten está embarazada** – dijo Neji

...

Hiashi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras Hanabi saltaba animadamente y corría a abrazar a Tenten, la familia Nakamura también felicitó a los futuros padres, su tío reacciono y saliendo de su trance, se acerco a Neji, le asintió y disimuladamente le entrego una pequeña cajita, Neji le sonrío y miro a su novia

- **Tenten** – la llamo su novio

- **¿Si?** –

...

Neji tomo la mano de Tenten y ante la mirada expectante de todos se arrodillo enfrente de una sonrojada y muy sorprendida Tenten, internamente la kunoichi pidió que la pellizcaran, eso tenía que ser un sueño

- **Cásate conmigo** –

Las lágrimas llegaron a los ojos de la morocha y sin derecho a replicar resbalaron por sus mejillas

...

- **¡DILE QUE SI TENTEN, ASI SERAN DOS BODAS DATTEBAYO!** – grito Naruto emocionado

- **¿Dos bodas?** – preguntaron Hiashi, Hanabi y los Nakamura

...

Naruto rio nerviosamente, Hinata le sonrío a su padre alzando su mano y mostrándole el anillo que se encontraba en su dedo, Hanabi grito de júbilo y llorando abrazo a su hermana, el líder del clan lo vio todo negro y antes de caer al suelo fue sostenido por Renji y Toshiro, mientras Tenten se lanzaba a los brazos de Neji, llenándole el rostro de besos y aceptando su propuesta…

Entre la alegría que se vivía en el comedor de la familia Hyūga, nadie se dio cuenta de que los estaban escuchando

-_** Disfruten ahora, el que ríe al último, ríe mejor**_ –

--

--

--

--

--

--

La tarde llego a la mansión Hyūga y con ella muchos de los invitados a la celebración, Ino, Sakura y Temari llegaron acompañadas de sus novios, ellas se fueron junto a Hanabi, Hinata Tenten, Hitomi y Annia al cuarto de esta última para arreglarse mientras los chicos se fueron a la habitación de Hiashi-sama, quien aún conmocionado, dejo que los chicos la usaran

Hiashi fue quien se alisto de primero y salió a atender junto a los ancianos del consejo, exceptuando a los que habían salido del cargo y a Hitoki quien no daba señales de estar cerca, a recibir a los invitados, una a una las familias fueron llegando y acomodándose en los lugares especiales como lo había ordenado Hanabi, luego de un rato los chicos salieron listos para esperar a sus acompañantes

...

Kurenai y Daichi llegaron acompañados de Kiba, Akamaru y de Shino quienes habían estado ausentes de la aldea por una misión junto a Chōuji, los padres de los ninjas también llegaron junto a ellos seguidos de los padres de Shikamaru, Ch_**ō**_uji e Ino, Chōuji se reunió con Shikamaru quien estaba notablemente aburrido mientras esperaba a su novia, Hanabi salió y haciéndole señas a su padre se dirigió donde los chicos y los organizo tal y como lo había planeado, muchos a regañadientes siguieron las ordenes de la menor, en esos instantes hizo aparición la Hokage junto a Shizune, Kakashi, Lee y Gai

Los ancianos del consejo dedicaron unas palabras de bienvenida y agradecimiento a todos los presentes, Hiashi tomo la palabra luego de ellos siguiendo el protocolo de sucesión, mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas Hanabi acomodaba a todas y una a una fueron saliendo para encontrarse con sus parejas, la primera fue Annia quien impresiono a todos con su belleza aun mas resaltada, le siguieron Hitomi, Ino, Sakura y Temari, esta última se sorprendió al ver entre los invitados a un muy nervioso y temeroso Shikamaru junto a Kankur_**ō**_ y al ver quien la recibiría se le helo la sangre, Gaara también estaba invitado y por lo visto, ya le había llegado _cierta_ buena noticia

...

La siguiente en salir fue Tenten quien fue recibida por Neji, Hanabi salió y le indico a su padre que anunciara a su hermana, muy solemnemente él felicito a su hija mayor y fue en ese momento que Hinata hizo aparición en el lugar, Naruto quien era el encargado de recibirla y guiarla hacia su padre quedo petrificado, anonado, idiotizado, Hinata vestía un hermoso kimono azul celeste con detalles dorados llevaba el cabello recogido en un sofisticado pero delicado moño que dejaba que cayeran varios mechones de cabello rizados dándole un aire jovial, llevaba un delicado maquillaje y sus mejillas sonrojadas por ser el centro de atención

Naruto le dio la mano y ambos caminaron hacia el líder del clan, quien recibió a su hija y tras mencionar unas cuantas palabras más, felicito a su hija por sus logros personales y profesionales, seguido de los miembros del consejo, quienes también le dieron sus felicitaciones, luego de eso Hiashi levanto en dirección del sol que en esos momentos se ponía en el occidente una copa en señal de brindis hablo

...

- **En el día de hoy, querida hija, quiero decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti y sé que tu madre donde quiera que este también lo está **– los ojos de Hinata se aguaron al recordar a su progenitora – **al igual que tus amigos, tu novio y tu clan, es por eso que hoy quiero hacerte entrega de lo más valioso que tengo después de ti, Hanabi y Neji, el liderazgo de nuestro Clan**

Y así, Hiashi Hyūga le otorgo a su hija mayor la sucesión del liderazgo del Clan Hyūga

--

--

Entre aplausos provocados por Hanabi, padre e hija se abrazaron, la menor corrió hacia su hermana y la abrazó luego se dirigió hacia los invitados

- **Buenas, ahora que paso el protocolo** – Hanabi le guiño el ojo a Renji quien era el encargado de la música - **¡que empiece la fiesta!**

...

...

La música empezó a sonar y mientras los invitado se acercaban uno a uno a felicitar a la cumplimentada y a entregarle sus presentes, la fiesta dio inicio, Naruto no se despegaba ni un segundo de su novia quien lo miraba con ojos suplicantes al sentirse agobiada

- **HINA-CHAN FELICIDADES** – la felicito efusivamente Kiba abrazándola

- **Gracias Kiba-kun, ¿Cómo les fue en la misión? –**

**- Muy bien, ya sabes Akamaru y yo somos los mejores** – dijo provocando el ladrido de su perruno amigo

- **Déjame recordarte que te salve el pellejo cuando esos sujetos te acorralaron** – se escucho la voz de Shino a espaldas del Inuzuka

- **Yo no estaba acorralado** – se defendió el chico

- **Como digas, felicidades Hinata -**

**- Gracias chicos, muchas gracias por estar aquí** –

...

...

En ese momento un estruendo que provoco el caos en la casa, una lluvia de kunais azoto el lugar, de inmediato todos los shinobis presentes se prepararon para proteger a todos, entre el desorden, Neji perdió de vista a Tenten, cuando el humo se disperso todos quedaron horrorizados, delante de ellos se hallaban 3 hombres, el de la izquierda tenia atrapada a Annia y el de la derecha a Tenten, ambos con el rostro cubierto, mientras el hombre del medio dejaba ver su identidad

- **¡HITOKI!** –

El grito energúmeno del genio Hyūga se hizo presente en el lugar

...

- **Que comience la fiesta** – dijo el anciano

...

.....

-

-

--

---

_**--to be continued---**_

_...El diablo es puerco... Y a diferencia de los humanos: él nunca duerme_

* * *

OH! ahora si huele a finaaal! XD

ya tengo casi listo el cap final y estoy pensando seriamente en un Epilogo :p  
por ahora los dejo asi jejeje en mas o menos una semana estare subiendo, ahora si, el final ^^

Les anuncio que el Fic NejiTenten en AU, que estoy escribiendo va por buen camino, ya llevo 12 paginas del primer cap O.O

si yo tambien me sorprendi me esta saliendo mas largo de lo que creia... sera xq estoy poniendo experiencias de todos lados? jajaja  
cuando lo lean me dicen ^^

ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS PARA EL NOMBRE DE FIC!!! LO QUE SEA!!! lo que se les ocurra diganme a ver si le encuentro un buen nombre XD  
es el primer fic que escribire segun me sienta y saldra segun todo llegue, la verdad no le tengo un final proyectado como a la mayoria de mis historias

sin mas que decir, mi cadenita les manda saludos XD ::::  
**_Nuevo Cap = Lectores Happy :D = Review para may = May happy + May inspirada = Otro nuevo Cap_**

gracias a todos por sus reviews, +150 ya! p.q, que emocion XD  
los quieroooo

...

**_Glosario:_**

**...**

**_Reviews:_**

******Heero Kusanagi:** Grax x tu review! a mi tambn me dio risa cuando lo escribi pero me dio ternurita asi que lo deje lol ... espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado ^^  
**it's ironic: **Grax x tu review! awww q super! me halaga tanto q me pongan en alertas :D, espero que hayas disfrutado este cap ^^ nos vemos en el ultimo cap :P  
**Artemis - Hime:** Grax x tu review ^^ tal parece que sii jajajaja, bueno... deje a la imaginacion explicita lo que le ocurrio al ANBU, lol, espero que disfrutes este cap :D  
**ETOLPLOW-KUN: **grax x tu review :) se es una lastima que se acabe, pero asi como tiene incio, tambn tiene un final y hay q darle paso a nuevas cosas =) grax x seguir la historia cap a cap :)  
**Pau-chan22: **grax x tu review! OMG! si lo estaaaaaaa!!!! jajajaja me alegra que te guste la historia y la sigas cap a cap grax :) espero q este cap tambn sea de tu agrado y te lo goces de principio a fin =)

**:** Grax x tu review!!! jejeje sorry!!!! espero que si te crezcan lol! aunq creeme q yo escribiendolo tambn me las he ido comiendo jajajaja sobre todo cuando me estanco, espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado y grax x seguir el fic =)

***-_shinofan_-*:** Grax x tu review ^^ me alegra q te guste y mas me alegra que lo sigas cap a cap de vdd muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia =) ya veremos si se embarazan esos dos, por el momento un embarazo protagonista a la vez jajajaja espero q este cap sea de tu agrado y grax de nuevo :D  
**kyo nakamura: **Grax x tu review! que bueno q te guste :D a veces siento que le cambio mucho la personalidad jejeje pero comentarios como el tuyo me dan la confianza a seguir haciendolo ya que si esta siendo del agrado de los lectores ^^ grax x leer la historia y hasta el proximo cap :)  
**Ariasujm-chan: **grax x tu review!!! jejejeje parece que se confirmaron las sospechas wuahahahaha =) me alegra q sigas la historia cap a cap =) grax ^^

...

...

bueno hasta el proximo capitulo!!  
God Bless~!


	18. 18: La Fiesta ¡FINAL CAP!

Hoooooolaaaa geeeenteeee!!!!  
Como han estadooo? espero que muy bien ^^  
bueno despues de mas dias de lo esperado (y prometido) he aqui el ultimo capitulo de esta historia

este cap se lo dedico a la memoria de mi abuelita quien fallecio hace dos semanas :(, ese fue el motivo por el cual me bloquee  
las ideas que tenia para el cap desaparecieron con el peor despertar que he tenido en mis casi 18 años de vida  
debo confesar que en el fondo el tema de la lucha por tus sueños y el hacer valer tus derechos y sentimientos se lo copie a ella  
a la mujer mas terca, incansable, alcahueta, comedora de dulces (aunque no podia comerlos), tierna, debota, todera, luchadora  
a esa mujer que aunque no compartio un lazo sanguineo conmigo, me brindo su apoyo y cariño como si asi fuera, creando un lazo mucho mas valioso que el sanguineo  
a esa mujer que me animaba a creer en cosas extrañas (fantasmas, monstruos y demas)  
a esa mujer que me aconsejaba y me contaba sus historias de travesuras y me animaba a repetirlas  
a esa mujer que me enseñó a darle rienda suelta a mi pasion por la escritura, lectura, baile y viaje  
a la abuelita aguila dedico este capitulo

Bueno.... A DISFRUTAR EL CAP ^^ espero sus reviews ^^ ..... gracias x todos ellos ^^

.

o°o°o°o°o

**_._**

**_Parejas Presentes:_** Principales: NaruHina y NejiTenten // ShikaTema, SasuSaku, InoSai, ToshiAnnia

**_Invitados especiales para atemorizar a nuestro vago preferido_:** Gaara-sama y Kankuro :P

**_Niños tiernos invitados a la... (leean): _**Daichi y Sanosuke

**_Y... _**_al curita sin nombre invitadoo_ (muchas pistas)

**_Declaimer:_** No es lo que parece... No Naruto no me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo, pero nanais cucas, no me pertenece.  
Lo que si me pertenece es la loca idea de este fic... y una que otra frasesita que ponga por ahi XD,  
El Personaje de Daichi, tampoco me pertenece, no en un 100%, Kishi-sama dio la idea de su existencia, yo solo elegi el sexo y el nombre del bebe ;)

**_Aclaraciones pertinentes:_** Normalito: narracion / **Negrilla**: **dialogos** / **_Negrilla cursiva_**: **_pensamientos_** / (Entre parentesis: metidas mias XD) / (*): su significado se encontrara al final de cada capitulo

...

Enjoy gyus!!!

* * *

...

_**Revolución de Amor**_

...

…_Por qué al final_… _el bien siempre triunfará_

...

_**...**_

**_..._**

**_..._**

_**Cap. XVIII: L**__**a fiesta**__**: tiempo de revolución, tiempo de amor**_

**_..._**

La rabia y frustración hicieron presencia en el fuero interno de Neji reflejándose sin tregua en su rostro, en esos momentos olvido en donde estaba y con quienes todos los perjuicios y protocolos los envió al infierno, ahora lo único que le importaba era recuperar sana y a salvo a Tenten

...

- **Quítale de encima tus asquerosas manos a mi novia **– le grito Neji al hombre que tenia atrapada a Tenten

- **¡MAMA!** – Grito desesperada Hitomi quien era retenida por su hermano – **suelta a mi madre en este preciso instante**

- **Que se supone que está haciendo, suelte a mi esposa si no quiere problemas **–

- **Sus amenazas no me intimidan** – sentencio Hitoki – **que sepan que ahora están a mi merced**

**...**

- **¿Que cree que está haciendo?** – pregunto iracunda la Hokage al ver la situación

- **Hokage-sama le agradezco que se mantenga a raya en este asunto** –

- **Quien me lo ordena, ¿usted?, acaso perdió la razón** –

...

Los invitado veían entre aterrorizados y curiosos de saber y entender todo lo que estaba pasando, pronto la casa se lleno de ANBUS dispuestos a proteger a su Hokage y a los civiles, los novatos ya estaban en posición

..

- **Estas rodeado viejo déjate de tonterías y suéltalas** – ordeno Naruto quien trataba de mantener el control sobre si

- **Eso es lo que ustedes creen** –

Tras hablar Hitoki alzo su mano y aparecieron un montón de ninjas a su mando

...

- **Creyeron que sería tan tonto de solo contar con un ninja a mi mando, lamento decepcionarlos** –

- **Kakashi, Yamato, Shizune, Gai -**

**- Hai, Hokage-sama** – contestaron al unísono los nombrados

- **Encárguense de sacar a los invitados de aquí –**

**- Hai** –

...

Poco a poco los cuatro ninjas ayudados de varios más fueron sacando a los invitados para evitar que resultaran heridos, los ninjas de Hitoki los seguían con la vista calculando sus movimientos

...

- **¿Sin testigos Hokage-sama? Creí que prefería que mis acciones fueran expuestas a los aldeanos –**

**- Claro que lo prefiero, así no tendré opositores cuando lo vaya a echar de la aldea, sin embargo, soy la Hokage y no puedo poner mi satisfacción personal a la seguridad de los aldeanos –**

**- Excelente discurso Godaime-sama –**

...

Mientras hablaban Annia intentaba zafarse de su opresor sin éxito alguno

...

- **Que impaciente Señora Nakamura -**

**- Déjenos ir –**

**- Me temo que eso no podrá ser posible –**

**- Déjela ir, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, usted a quien de verdad necesita es a mi** – dijo Annia mientras seguía forcejeando para liberarse

- **En parte es verdad, sin embargo…** –

...

- **Dile a tu lacayo que la deje ir si no quieres que te mate con mis propias manos** – amenazo Neji

-** Donde quedaron tus modales jovencito **-

- **Neji-niisan, cálmate por favor** – le pidió Hinata - **Hitoki-san onegai, déjelas ir, Tenten esta…** -

- **Se perfectamente el estado de esta jovencita – **le interrumpió Hitoki** - dime Neji, ¿acaso esta simple mujerzuela ejercerá un buen papel convirtiéndose en tu esposa? Reacciona muchacho y no manches más el honor de los Hyūga** –

- **Como te atreves a insultarla** – la paciencia de Neji estaba llegando a su límite – **¡usted no tiene derecho a hablar de honores!**

...

Tenten desde su posición le repetía solo moviendo sus labios que se calmara, pero el verla ahí sin poder hacer nada lo aturdía enormemente dejando que su lado efusivo saliera a flote, ella sabía a la perfección que en su nuevo estado poco podría hacer si quería que su bebe estuviera a salvo, era humillante pero lo aceptaba, ahora no podía actuar imprudentemente y tenía que pensar en su hijo

- **No puedo creer que desaproveches la oportunidad de estar con una mujer de buena familia por permanecer al lado de **_**esta**_** mujer** –

...

Las intenciones de Hitoki eran claras, quería provocar a Neji y por la expresión de su sobrino, lo estaba logrando

...

- **Usted no es nadie para decirle eso a Neji, diga que es lo que quiere y déjenos en paz de una buena vez** – vocifero Hiashi

- **¿Qué es lo que quiero? Ustedes lo saben a la perfección, quiero poder** –

- **Pues tómelo, es suyo **–

- **¡Annia!** –

- **Toshiro cariño, si todo este enredo es por mi legado feudal que lo coja, se lo entrego, no me importa tal cosa si eso implica poner la vida de inocentes en peligro** –

- **Valiente como su difunta madre **–

- **Sólo dígame que tengo que hacer y listo, ahora deje a Tenten-san en libertad, es que acaso usted no tiene corazón **–

- **E impetuosamente solidaria como su padre **–

- **Entonces que dice** –

- **Tentadora oferta, sin embargo no del todo para mí** –

- **¿Qué? Usted esta es enfermo** – replico la Nakamura intentando zafarse de su opresor

---

...

- **Estoy empezando a cansarme de esto** – le susurro Temari a Shikamaru mientras sacaba unos shurikens de su vestido

- **Ni se te ocurra moverte Temari** – le advirtió Kankurō acercándosele – **no estás en condiciones de hacer nada**

- **Tu hermano tiene razón Temari, cálmate por favor** –

- **Lo que me faltaba, ahora ustedes se pusieran en mi contra** – refunfuño la rubia

- **Nara** – le llamo el Kazekage

- **Hai** –

- **Si no hacemos algo rápido esto se nos saldrá de control –**

**- ¿Se te ocurre algo Gaara? –** pregunto Temari, Gaara asintió

Ino, Sakura y Lee intentaron avanzar hacia donde Tenten estaba siendo retenida sin embargo varios ninjas les cerraron el paso

...

- **¿Iban a alguna parte?** –

- **Maldición de donde salieron tantos ninjas** –

- **Tranquila Sakura** -

- **Me pregunto porque nuestra florecita no se libera de ese sujeto, ella es una Kunoichi muy hábil –**

**- Eso es porque Tenten está embarazada, Lee-san –**

**- SAI – **grito Ino

Los ojos de la bestia verde de Konoha se abrieron como platos, la información que acababa de recibir por accidente lo dejo en blanco por unos instantes

...

-** Voy a ser tío** – susurro con la cabeza gacha

- **¡Di de una maldita vez que es lo que quieres!** – grito exasperado Toshiro

- **Hmp, está bien, quiero que en este mismo instante Hinata-sama renuncie al liderazgo que se le ha entregado** –

- **¡ESO NI DE BROMA!** – grito Hiashi

- **Pues es eso lo que quiero o acaso prefiere que estas dos mujeres mueran** –

- **Está bien si es lo que quiere, lo haré** – dijo Hinata seriamente

- **No Hinata, no hagas lo que él te diga** – Grito Tenten

- **Hinata-sama no lo haga **–

- **Si no lo hago ese sujeto no tendrá reparo en atacarlas** –

- **Espera hermana** – le pidió Hanabi – **Primero suéltelas** – le exigió al anciano

-** Olvídalo, no volveré a ser el primero en ceder **–

- **Que nos asegura que las va a liberar luego de que mi hermana renuncie oficialmente a su liderazgo** –

- **Yo no tengo que asegurarles nada, es decisión de ustedes querer salvarlas** -

- **¡Déjate de bobadas Hitoki, sabes muy bien que no saldrás bien librado de este asunto, porque demonios no admites tu derrota!** – grito furiosa la Hokage

- **Pues por la sencilla razón de que yo aun no he sido derrotado **–

...

El rostro de Hitoki tenía una expresión de demencia, sonreía como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuese un juego, en el momento en que Kakashi intentaba sacar a Kurenai y Daichi un par de ninjas enemigos los rodearon, Sasuke los enfrento derrotándolos

-** Nada mal Uchiha **–

...

En ese momento seis ninjas más rodearon al moreno, Naruto y Tsunade lo reforzaron

-** Sácalos de aquí rápido Kakashi-sensei **–

**- Nara, usa tu Kage Mane para atrapar a los que están apresando a las mujeres yo utilizare mi arena para atrapar al líder** –

...

Shikamaru asintió busco con la mirada a su padre y haciéndole una sutil seña le pidió ayuda, su padre asintió, pero antes de poder hacer algo

- **Ni se les ocurra hacer una tontería **– vocifero el viejo

Los dos hombres que tenían a Tenten y Annia colocaron un kunai en el cuello de las mujeres

...

- **Que no se les olvide que los tengo rodeados** –

- **Esto me desespera dattebayo** –

- **Que es lo que quieres para dejar ir a Tenten** – mascullo Neji

- **Nada de ti, a fin de cuentas no eres nadie, no tienes nada que** **ofrecerme **–

La risa estridente del anciano acompaño a su comentario

...

- **Si él no es nadie y tampoco tiene nada, menos yo, entonces para que carajos me quiere** – gruño Tenten muy molesta

- **Para que no se niegue a largarse de aquí junto a sus primas y su tío** – espeto

- **¡NANI!** –

- **Ya es hora de que se vayan de aquí, como debía haber pasado hace años –**

**- De qué demonios está hablando** – indagó Hiashi

- **De que ustedes usurparon un lugar que no les correspondía** –

...

Hitoki empezó a hablar en voz baja como si hablara con el mismo, entre veces reía, Neji intentaba conservar la calma, sin embargo de no haber sido porque Hanabi lo estaba sujetando de un brazo

- **Canalla –** dijo Lee ganándose la atención de sus amigos – **CANALLA **– le grito a Hitoki

...

En un movimiento veloz, casi como si se hubiese teletransportado, quedo detrás del anciano, os hombres que tenían a Annia y a Tenten, la sorpresa por la reacción del ninja distrajo a los hombre, Renji y Hitomi aprovecharon la distracción y atacaron a los dos hombres, de un golpe certero en el cuello lo hicieron retroceder, Toshiro y Neji corrieron hacia ellas y las alejaron rápidamente de ellos

- **No se lo perdonaré, Konoha Senpuu – **

...

Ante la mirada de todos Lee ataco a Hitoki quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y salió disparado estrellándose contra uno de los muros de la casa

- **AHORA NARA** – grito el Kazekage

- **Oto-san** – llamo a su padre - **Kage Mane no Jutsu** – vociferaron ambos Nara

Ambos Nara atraparon a los dos ninjas evitando que escaparan, mientras que el Kazekage encerró en una prisión de Arena a Hitoki

...

- **Tenten, ¿estás bien?** – le pregunto muy preocupado Neji

- **Si, tranquilo estoy bien **– le respondió mientras él la abrazaba

- **Cariño –**

**- Mami no te duele nada –**

**- Tranquilos, estoy perfectamente** – intentaba calmar a su familia la Nakamura

...

Algunos ninjas de Hitoki emprendieron la huida mientras otros batallaban en los jardines de la mansión Hyūga y sus alrededores, poco a poco los ANBU y los novatos a cargo de Tsunade fueron ganando

- **Kakashi, encárgate de encontrar a todos los que huyeron** – ordeno la Hokage – **quiero a todos los implicados bajo arresto**

Él asintió y junto a otros jōnin inició la búsqueda, mientras tanto Hitoki luchaba contra la técnica del Kazekage para intentar huir

....

- **Es inútil** – dijo Gaara

- **¡Suélteme!** – bramaba el hombre

El anciano solo se ganó una mirada fulminante de parte del pelirrojo

- **¿Me permiten?** – pregunto la Hokage abriéndose paso hacia Hitoki

Al estar enfrente de él, sonrió maliciosamente y le dio un certero golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

...

- **¡Je!** – bufo la Godaime

**- Tsunade-sama no creo que eso haya sido necesario –** le recrimino Shizune

- **Por supuesto que lo era debería es** matarlo – resolló la rubia ganándose la mirada de reproche de su asistente – **bueno, tal parece que la fiesta termino**

- **¿Terminar? Ni loca –**

**- Hanabi, Tsunade-sama tiene razón, es mejor terminar con esto -**

- **Ah** **no papi, pase mucho tiempo haciendo la piñata como para que no la usemos **– replico la menor

...

Todos los presentes analizaron las palabras de la Hyūga y vieron casi con horror la piñata que ella señalaba al fondo del jardín la cual, milagrosamente, había sobrevivido al ataque

- **Y bien, le pegas primero tu One-sama o quieres que lo haga alguien más** –

...

La vergüenza recorrió el rostro de la chica, mientras su hermana la veía con expresión suplicante, Naruto sonrió y cargo en volandas a Hinata llevándola hacia donde estaba la piñata, seguidos de todos sus amigos quienes se preparaban a relajarse por lo ocurrido y a divertirse

- **Muchachos encárguense de recoger el desorden y luego vayan preparando todo para servir la comida** – ordeno Hanabi

Los sirvientes asintieron e iniciaron sus labores rápidamente para que la fiesta continuara, mientras tanto, Neji había llevado a Tenten al interior de la casa

...

- **Neji, nos vamos a perder la piñata** – reprochaba haciendo pucheros la morocha

- **Sinceramente me importa un bledo esa piñata** – refunfuño de mal genio

- **¡Hey! No seas grosero, tu primita la hizo con mucho cariño para Hinata –**

- **Tenten –**

**- Que –**

**- Es que acaso no entiendes que estoy preocupado por ti –**

**- Claro que lo entiendo y lo aprecio mucho **– le respondió ella acariciándole la mejilla con su mano – **pero lo que no entiendo porque eres tan exagerado, **_**estamos**_** bien**

- **Si algo malo les llegara a pasar yo… -**

**- Nada malo nos va a pasar** – le interrumpió ella –** ahora, ¿será que puedo ir a ver como se pelean por la piñata? **

...

La morocha le hizo un lindo puchero a su novio, él la abrazo y salieron cogidos de la mano hacia donde estaban sus amigos

- **Llévatelo y vigílalo –**

**- Hai, Hokage-sama -**

**- Ah Ibiki, por tu bien espero encontrarlo mañana por la tarde en tu cuartel** – culmino la Godaime quitándole una copa de licor de una bandeja a uno de los sirvientes

...

Muchos de los invitados que se habían marchado regresaron al ver de nuevo movimiento pacífico en la mansión haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, continuaron disfrutando de la velada, riendo de los miles de intentos fallidos de Naruto por golpear la piñata y de las miles de veces que se golpeaba él mismo intentando conseguirlo

La fiesta siguió y casi a la media noche, Naruto halo a Hinata y ambos subieron al escenario que habían colocado para que hacerse con la atención de todos, cuando todos estaban atentos a la pareja el rubio hablo

- **¡Konban wa minna-san!** – Saludo –** Etto, yo quisiera hacer un anuncio, claro si Hiashi-sama me lo permite dattebayo**

...

Todos voltearon a ver a Hiashi y al mencionado solo pudo asentir

- **Bueno, quizás unos ya sepan otros están expectantes, muchos ya se lo venían venir y antes de que muchos digan cualquier cosa, quiero que sepan que no nos vamos a echar para atrás en nuestra decisión** –

- **Deja el preámbulo y habla ya Naruto** – grito exasperada la Hokage quien ya estaba algo pasada de tragos

- **Nee, Tsunade-obāchan no sean aguafiestas dattebayo –**

**- ¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ABUELA! –**

**- Naruto-kun, diles ya** – pidió la ojiperla quien estaba fuertemente sonrojada

- **OK** – Naruto carraspeo y en voz alta dijo – **¡Hina-chan y yo nos vamos a casar!**

...

Muchos quedaron sorprendidos ante la notica, Tsunade les sonrió orgullosa, en esos momentos los ojos de Naruto se posaron en Neji y Tenten

- **Jejeje y no somos los únicos dattebayo! **-

Ambos al ver las intenciones del rubio se vieron entre sí y decidieron subir y ser ellos quienes dieran la noticia de su matrimonio, Gai saltaba de felicidad junto a Lee

...

- **Nee, les falto decir lo otro** – inquirió Naruto

- **¿Lo otro? No querrás decir, ah no –**

**- Naruto-kun deja así, supongo que ellos querrán disfrutar los primeros meses íntimamente –**

**- Si y muy íntimamente dattebayo –**

**- Naruto, quieres dejar a Hinata viuda antes de tiempo o que** – dijo entre dientes la morocha

Neji suspiro sonoramente y dirigió su vista a todos los presentes quienes veían expectantes a las dos parejas que discutían en voz baja en la pequeña tarima

...

- **Una notica mas no les causara un paro cardiaco** – murmuro el Hyūga

- **¿Eh?** – articularon los tres

- **Tenten y yo seremos papas **– dijo en voz alta

Con esta noticia todos quedaron helados y no solo por el contenido de ella si no por ser él quien la dijera tan campante y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

...

- **¡SERE ABUELO!** – grito Gai con lagrimas en los ojos mientras corría hacia sus pupilos

- **Esto será vergonzoso** – le susurro Tenten a su novio

_------_

_----_

_--_

_-_

_--_

_----_

_------_

_2 meses después_

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**- Eres un genio Ino –**

**- Dígame algo que no sepa señora Hyūga –**

**- Te lo perdono porque en pocas horas lo seré **– Ino alzo una ceja – _**oficialmente**_

**- Ahora si hablaste bien amiga, ¡listo! – **anuncio mientras le mostraba un vestido de novia a la morocha

- **¡Eres la mejor!** – exclamo ella recibiendo el vestido y corriendo a probárselo

- **¿Ah sí? Les recuerdo que yo fui la de la idea **– dijo una pelirosa entrando a la habitación donde estaban sus amigas

- **La sola idea no cuenta si no lo haces Sakurita –** recito la rubia

- **Si claro** – dijo Sakura – **¿Necesitas ayuda Tenten?**

- **Solo para amarrarlo, espérame ya salgo** – grito la chica desde el baño

- **Esta será una boda fuera de lo común –**

**- Porque lo dices –**

**- ¿Te parece tradicional que las novias compartan su ramillete de madrinas y padrinos y todo esta revolución que han armado? -**

**- Dime, sinceramente crees que siendo Naruto él que se case, ¿esta sería una boda normal? **-

Ino negó y sonrió

...

- **Uuuissh que stress** – bramo la chica

- **Que pasa Ino –**

**- Hinata aun no llega y tenemos que peinarla y maquillarla y… –**

**...**

En esos momentos, el papa de Ino toco la puerta de la habitación, anunciando que Hinata y Kurenai habían llegado

- **Ahí la tienes – **susurro Sakura

**- Por fin llegan – **regaño la chica haciéndolas pasar** – ¿Y Daichi-chan? **

**- Esta saludando a tu madre junto a Sanosuke-chan – **contesto Kurenai

**- Saludándola o asaltando **_**mi**_** tarro de galletas – **Kurenai encogió los hombros** – en fin, porque se demoraron tanto, Hina que no ves que la que se casa eres tu**

**- También Tenten** – susurro tímidamente la pelinegra

- **Si pero ella llego hace rato –**

**- Claro si me fuiste a buscar a mi casa y me sacaste de mi calientito lecho** –

...

Tenten salía del baño con el vestido de novia puesto, de color beige con un plisado suave, recogido en el busto y desde debajo de este hasta la cadera un delicado bordado de flores en dorado, blanco y ocre, la falda, plisada también, llegaba poco después de los talones haciendo una pequeña y estilizada cola, todas quedaron anonadas viéndola

...

- **Te ves lindísima** – musito Sakura mientras Ino asentía emocionada – **te luciste cerda** – felicito a su amiga

**- Totalmente de acuerdo –** dijo Kurenai

**- Y eso que no has visto el de Hinata** – comento Ino acercándose a Tenten

...

Ino subió la cremallera en la parte de atrás del vestido y sonrió complacida

- **La medida perfecta, ahora solo queda peinarte y maquillarte -**

**- Gracias Kami que cerró el vestido** – suspiro Tenten

- **No te emociones tanto y quítatelo que no quiero que nada malo le pase a mi obra de arte –**

**- Gracias Ino** –

Ino bajo la cremallera del vestido para que Tenten no tuviera problemas en quitárselo, luego volteo a ver a Hinata y sonrió maléficamente

...

- **¿Segura que a ti no te toca soltarle un poquito al vestido? –**

**- No…no creo que…que haga falta** –

- **¿En serio? Últimamente te noto mas caderona** – bromeo la rubia, mientras Sakura reía bajito y Hinata empezaba a sonrojarse – **en fin, hora de la última medida, ya ni porque quisiéramos nos podemos echar para atrás**

**...**

Hinata asintió e Ino alzo una caja rectangular blanca y con ayuda de Sakura la abrieron en frente de Hinata quien maravillada no pudo evitar soltar un leve gritillo de felicidad, saco su vestido y lo abrazo

- **Esta hermoso, está más hermoso que hace dos semanas, gracias –**

**- Me alegro que te guste –**

**- Esta precioso** – dijo Sakura – **oye cerda espero que también te luzcas con el mío**

**- Primero invitación de boda, luego vestido** -

- **De verdad muchísimas gracias Ino-chan** – dijo Hinata abrazando a Ino

- **Yo lo veo** – pidió Tenten saliendo del baño con su vestido en las manos

- **Anda corre, pruébatelo que se nos va el tiempo** –

Hinata asintió y corrió al baño a cambiarse

...

- **Nee, Temari se está demorando** – dijo Tenten entregándole el vestido a Ino quien lo coloco en un maniquí

- **Gaara-sama debe estar haciendo papilla a Shikamaru** – dijo Sakura

- **¿Tú crees?** – Sakura asintió

- **No creo que el Kazekage quiera que su sobrinito o sobrinita crezca sin padre** – agrego Kurenai

- **Créanme que si lo debe estar haciendo papilla –**

**- Me huele a que tú sabes algo que nosotras no, confiesa frentona –**

**- No seas impaciente cuando ella venga les contara –**

**- Chicas **– llamo Hinata, las cuatro voltearon a verla

- **Un ángel** – dijo Daichi viéndola fijamente desde la puerta de la habitación

- **Te ves bellísima** – agrego Kurenai

...

Hinata traía puesto un vestido blanco, al igual que el de Tenten, tenía un bordado en blanco y bastante relieve desde el busto hasta la cadera, bajando en diagonal hasta llegar a la falda vaporizada, tenía una muy pequeña cola que le daba glamour al vestido y sumándole el sonrojo que traía Hinata le daba un aire totalmente angelical

...

- **Al baka de Naruto le va a dar un soponcio cuando te vea **– bromeo Sakura

- **Al que le dará será a Hiashi-sama** – dijo Tenten haciendo que todas rieran

- **¿Cierto que se ve muy, muy bonita mi Hinata-onechan? **– pregunto el niño a otra persona que venía detrás

- **Y Tenten-sensei también se ve muy linda, verdad Temari-san** – dijo Sanosuke abrazando a Tenten

- **Si, muy bonita **– contesto Temari quedando al lado del niño

- **Hasta que llegas –** dijo Sakura

- **Ahí pero que humor **– dijo la embajadora de Suna al entrar

- **Sin duda alguna amiga, te luciste, el mejor regalo de bodas** – dijo Tenten abrazando a Ino

- **Totalmente de acuerdo – **susurro Hinata** – chicas, ustedes… ¿ustedes creen que a Naruto-kun le gustara? **– pregunto tímidamente

- **Más le vale o se las verá conmigo** – amenazo la Yamanaka

...

Ante el comentario todas rieron

- **Por cierto Temari, ¿cómo les fue?** – pregunto Sakura

- **Desastre total –**

**- Cuenta, cuenta **– le animo Tenten

- **¡No! Esperen y me quito el vestido no quiero ensuciarlo** – dijo Hinata corriendo al baño – **NO EMPIECEN SIN MI** – grito desde este

...

Hinata no se demoro mucho en salir con su vestido en la mano el cual también fue colocado en un maniquí y es que el cuarto de la Yamanaka ahora era un salón de costura, en los últimos dos meses había trabajado durísimo en los dos vestidos de novias con la ayuda de sus amigas, de Kurenai, de Annia y su hija y hasta de la misma Hanabi y asombrosamente los habían terminado a tiempo y con resultados espectaculares

- **Bueno empieza** – dijo Ino tras acomodar el vestido

- **¿Ya les contaste lo de ayer? **– le pregunto a Sakura, esta negó con la cabeza – **bueno, empecemos por ahí, ayer como todas saben, me hice la ecografía para saber el sexo de mi bebe**

- **¿Niño o niña?** – pregunto Tenten

- **Pues resulta que ambos** –

Todas quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que la ocurrente de Ino habló

...

- **¿Se puede saber si será gay?** –

La inocencia de su pregunta por poco le cuesta la cabeza, agradeciendo internamente el estado de la otra rubia y por supuesto su entrenamiento shinobi, pudo esquivar el manotón que Temari le lanzo seguido de muchos insultos, estando a unos cuantos metros lejos de ella, estallo a carcajadas

...

- **Quien ve a Shikamaru todo flojo y se estrenó con dos** – Ino seguía riendo a carcajada limpia

- **Idiota, me dejaras seguir contando o seguirás riéndote de Shika** –

- **Felicidades Temari **– le dijo Kurenai dándole un abrazo al cual se unió Daichi

Ino le hizo señas con la mano de que continuara mientras trataba por todos los medios de aguantar la risa

...

- **Mis hermanos se enteraron de la famosa ecografía y obviamente querían ver el resultado y bueno esta mañana invadieron la casa de Shika y si no hubiera sido porque mi querida suegra se desmayo me hubiese quedado viuda **–

Ino al escuchar eso dejo de reprimir su risa y se la contagio a Sakura y a Tenten, Hinata y Kurenai trataban de conservar la calma

...

- **No se rían, esto es serio, ahora mismo Kankurō y Gaara están teniendo una "conversación de hombres" con Shika-kun, mientras mis queridos suegros se pelean por buscar los nombres perfectos para sus nietos** –

- **De solo imaginarme las caras que debe estar poniendo Shikamaru me parto de la risa –**

**- Tranquila cerda que no se te nota – **ironizo Sakura

**- No te preocupes Temari, todo va a salir muy bien** –

- **Eso espero Hina –**

**- Menos mal que tu familia es pequeña** – le susurro Tenten a su pequeño, acariciándose el vientre

- **Será pequeña pero nada te librará de Hanabi, eso te lo puedo** **asegurar **–dijo Hinata agachándose para quedar a la altura del casi imperceptible vientre de la morocha

Todas rieron

- **Bueno niñas se acabo la hora feliz, es tiempo de ponernos a trabajar, el maquillaje no se les colocara en la cara por si solo** – anuncio Kurenai

...

Hinata y Tenten asintieron, enseguida Sakura e Ino empezaron a ensayar los peinados que más les favorecían a las novias y a armar los arreglos con flores que usarían en el cabello de ellas mientras Temari y Kurenai se encargaba de maquillarlas, Tenten intentaba por todos los medio no dejarse maquillar por Temari, estaba reacia a la idea, a la embajadora de Suna le tocó casi que luchar con ella para dejarla bien maquillada, luego vino la tediosa labor de hacer que la maestra de las armas se dejara quitar sus tradicionales chonguitos, por parte de Sakura quien se auto recordaba una y otra vez el estado de la morocha antes de mandarla a volar de un puño

Luego de casi cuatro horas, todas las chicas, ya estaban maquilladas y peinadas, incluyendo a Ino, Sakura, Kurenai y Temari, solamente faltaba que se colocaran sus vestidos y llegaran a la mansión Hyūga, lugar en donde se oficiaría la celebración, Kurenai empezó a alistar a su hijo mientras que las demás se colocaban sus vestidos

- **Tenemos el tiempo justo para irnos, así que apúrense** – hablo Temari

- **Naruto-kun debe estar impaciente** –

**- Si, pobre de mi Sasuke-kun que debe estar que lo ahorca** – todas asintieron

...

.....

....

---

...

.....

....

- **¿Y bien? – **

**- No es farsa Tsunade-sama, los resultados dicen que se volvió completamente loco –**

**- Lastima, no me gusta abusar de los desvalidos, pobre viejo –**

**- Tsunade-sama **– le regaño la chica entregándole los informes a la Hokage

- **Si, si ya se Shizune, vámonos o no alcanzaremos a llegar a tiempo y se supone que como Hokage debo supervisar esa boda –**

**- Es su deber como Hokage –**

**- Si lo sé y aunque no fuera mí deber, lo haría con el mayor de los gustos, él estaría tan orgulloso de ese mocoso –**

**- Tenga por seguro que lo está –**

**- Si, vamos Shizune –**

**- Hai** -

...

.....

....

---

...

.....

....

-** Apúrate dobe que se supone que debes ser tu quien la espere no ella a ti **–

-** Nee, tú crees que esta cosa es fácil de poner, ven y ayúdame dattebayo **–

- **Naruto ya casi es hora apresúrate **–

**- Hmp, en un segundo estará listo Hyūga –**

**- Que planeas Uchiha -**

**- El dobe no puede ni anudarse la corbata, a buena hora se me ocurrió aceptar ser el padrino -**

**- Mendokusai, ustedes se demoran más que las chicas** – resoplo Shikamaru desde la entrada de la habitación de Neji

- **Yo ya estoy listo, el que se demora es Naruto **– se defendió Neji

- **A este paso solo te casaras tu Neji** –

- **¡¡¡NANI!!!** – Grito el rubio saliendo del baño a medio vestir – **solo dices eso porque Temari te dejo con las ganas de casarse, ya quisieras estar en mi lugar dattebayo**

Shikamaru sonrió al ver el estado de Naruto

...

- **Que clase de ninja eres si te dejas ganar la batalla por un frac **–

- **¿Un qué?** –

- **Yo diría lo que quedó de uno** – se burlo el Hyūga – **mira lo que le has hecho al traje**

- **Ven a lo que me refiero** – sentencio el Uchiha desde la puerta del baño

-** ¿Naruto-kun aun no está listo?** – pregunto Renji al entrar a la habitación acompañado por Sai

- **Ino-chan te va a matar cuando vea cómo has arrugado el traje que escogió especialmente para ti **– sentencio el ANBU cerrando la puerta tras de si

-** Caballeros, todos queremos mucho a Hinata así que por ella, manos a la obra **– dijo Kiba a lo que todos asintieron y con una mirada maquiavélica se dirigieron hacia Naruto acorralándolo

-** Nee, chicos, jejeje que me van a hacer dattebayo, no me miren así, Hina-chan no querrá quedarse viuda aun **–

Los chicos cogieron a Naruto y en menos de diez minutos ya tenía el traje de gala negro correctamente colocado, los zapatos amarrados y bien lustrados, la corbata blanca bien anudada

...

- **Nee yo podía solito, no tenían porque ponerse bruscos dattebayo –**

**- Si claro **– soltó Sasuke

- **Mendokusai **–

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de todos

- **Hai** –

- **¿Están listos chicos? –**

**- Si mama ya estamos **– contesto Renji – **si mi mama vino es porque todos están ya impacientes**

**- Culpa de Naruto** – resoplaron Neji y Shikamaru

- **Hmp, vamos **– demando el Uchiha

...

Los chicos salieron y se dirigieron al jardín principal de la mansión en donde estaban ya todos listos esperándolos, Hiashi sonrió ampliamente al ver a Neji quien correspondió con una media sonrisa algo tímida y nerviosa

- **Se ven guapísimos** – les alago Hitomi

- **Tú también Hitomi-chan, te ves lindísima dattebayo** –

Hitomi se sonrojo, la chica llevaba un vestido color aguamarina, le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, de strapless, en la cintura llevaba una cinta amarrada en forma de flor, por regla general de las organizadoras de la boda, Ino, Hanabi y Annia, todas debían usar vestidos en vez de kimonos, cosa que todas agradecieron ya que para el poco tiempo era más fácil, rápido y práctico

...

- **Arigatō Naruto-kun** – susurro sonrojada

-** Nee, ¿creen que se demoren mucho? **– pregunto Naruto

-** No seas impaciente Naruto, aun no llegan ni los invitados – **

**- Déjalo Shino, él en el fondo sabe que Hinata se puede arrepentir** – bromeo Kiba

-** Ya quisieras –**

- **Más te vale que no la hagas sufrir o de lo contrario lo último que verás serán mis insectos **– pronuncio Shino con el rostro muy cerca del de Naruto haciendo que este palideciera

El rubio asintió nervioso y como pudo se alejo del Aburame

-** Ya van llegando** – anuncio Sai

Muchas personas empezaron a llegar a la mansión, entre ellos, el resto de los novatos y familias, varios aldeanos cercanos a los novios, entre ellos Teuchi y su hija Ayame, varios Jōnin, ANBU y mucha gente de alcurnia allegada a los Hyūga, al igual que el Kazekage su hermano y los padres de Shikamaru que llegaron juntos y quienes venían con una sonrisa esplendida en sus rostros, poco a poco la mansión se fue llenando, ya solo quedaban por llegar las novias y sus madrinas y su corte de damas de honor

...

.....

....

---

...

.....

....

- **Niñas vámonos, ya deben estar esperándonos –**

**- Ino, Hanabi-san ya llego** – aviso Inoichi

- **Listo llegaron por nosotras, ¿todo listo? –**

**- Esperen, ¿y los ramos?** – pregunto Hinata

- **Abajo en la floristería** – dijo Ino – **cuidado con los vestidos al salir**

...

Ino llevaba un sexy vestido azul claro hasta encima de las rodillas, el escote de la espalda le llegaba hasta la cintura y por delante en una v profunda amarrado al cuello, bien pegado en el abdomen y suelto en la falda, llevaba su largo cabello suelto, liso desde las raíces y ondulado desde la mitad, Temari llevaba un vestido largo azul turquí amarrado al cuello y con un pequeño escote que dejaba ver el inicio sus atributos, debido a su vientre de ya casi cinco meses de embarazo, la parte de su abdomen iba holgada dejando ver la redondez de este, la falda le llegaba hasta los talones y tenía una abertura desde arriba de la rodilla hasta abajo, llevaba el cabello suelto totalmente ondulado, Sakura opto por un vestido mas recatado de strapless con diseño de flores color azul celeste con blanco, en la cintura tenía un cinturón negro que enmarcaba su silueta, hasta debajo de las rodillas, llevaba el cabello recogido en un sofisticado moño que dejaba caer pequeños mechones de cabello ondulado, Kurenai llevaba un vestido largo de color azul verdoso, ceñido al cuerpo, el cual estaba adornado con brillantes en todo el corsé, llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola alta y el cabello que caía iba levemente ondulado. Los dos niños iban vestidos con fracs.

Las seis mujeres, Daichi y los padres de Ino salieron con cuidado de la casa, ambas novias tomaron sus ramos antes de salir de la floristería, en la entrada se encontraban dos carruajes traídos especialmente por petición de Annia, en el primer carruaje se fueron Hinata y su respectiva madrina y su pajecito, junto a Tenten y Temari quien acepto gustosa en ser la madrina de la morocha y Sanosuke, un pequeño de una pequeña aldea aledaña a Konoha que quedo huérfano en un ataque en el que Tenten y su equipo habían estado ayudando a la aldea y quien se había encariñando mucho con la morocha, en el segundo carruaje iban Hanabi, Sakura, Ino y los padres de Ino.

Al llegar a la mansión todos los chicos estaban a su espera, rápidamente Hiashi y Gai se acercaron a los carruajes para buscar a las novias, del segundo carruaje descendieron rápidamente los padres de Ino para darle paso a los chicos a que ayudaran a sus respectivas parejas, Shikamaru al ayudar a bajar a Temari hizo un gesto de reproche al ver el atuendo de su novio y lo acentuó al ver a Lee acercárseles y tener que dejarla con él

...

- **Shikamaru-kun admiro mucho la llama de la juventud que arde en tu interior** – le dijo Lee quien en ese día llevaba un smoking y no su acostumbrado atuendo verde

- **Mendokusai **–

Ambos se colocaron al frente de la entrada de la mansión, mientras Sasuke ayudaba a bajar a Sakura y rápidamente le daba un casto beso en los labios a su novia

...

- **El dobe está impaciente** – dijo el Uchiha

- **Lo raro sería que estuviera calmado –**

**- Hmp, si, por cierto, Sakura –**

**- ¿Hai? –**

**- Te ves hermosa** – le susurro

La pelirosa se sonrojo ante el comentario de su novio y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un beso a su novio. Casi junto a ellos estaban Sai e Ino abrazados, mientras Gai ayudaba a bajar a Tenten así prepararse para entrar a la mansión.

...

- **Te ves hermosísima Hinata** – le susurro su padre haciendo que esta se sonrojara - **¿Lista para entrar?** –

- **Totalmente –**

**- Te deseo lo mejor hija mía, de corazón deseo que seas muy feliz y si en algún momento no lo eres, no dudes en buscarnos, está seguirá siendo tu casa –**

**- Arigatō Oto-sama –**

**- ¿Y yo no me veo linda? – **pregunto con picardía Hanabi mientras daba un par de vueltas mostrando su atuendo

Hanabi tenía un vestido color azul turquesa que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas con volantes en la falda, llevaba el cabello suelto liso con algunos mechones ondulados

- **Claro que si** – respondieron ambos

**---**

**----**

**---**

**- Mi florecita, mi linda florecita** – lloriqueaba Gai – **que rápido has crecido**

**- Gai-sensei por favor no haga escenas que ya vamos a entrar, ¿sí? –**

**- Mi niña, estoy emocionado, ayer eras una chiquilla que corría por los verdes prados y hoy estás vestida de blanco uniéndote al hombre que tanto has amado –**

**- Lo sé, él tiempo pasa muy rápido –**

**- Tenten** – la llamo seriamente – **prométeme que si algún día Neji no se comporta a la altura me lo dirás **– Tenten asintió al ver la seriedad de su maestro –** perfecto**

- **Gracias Gai-sensei –**

**- ¡YO HARÉ QUE NEJI CORRA DIEZ MIL VUELTAS POR TODA KONOHA HASTA QUE LA LLAMA DE SU JUVENTUD ARDA A PLENITUD! **– grito el jōnin ganándose la mirada de todos

- **Excelente pero después de la boda** – dijo Temari – **ahora vamos a entrar, ya saben sus lugares**

---

---

---

Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares, los primeros que entraron, por el camino hecho con antorchas que conducían al altar colocado y decorado en el jardín principal de la mansión, fueron Temari y Lee, los padrinos de Tenten y Neji, tras unos segundos entraron, Kurenai y Sasuke, los padrinos de Hinata y Naruto, tras ellos entraron Ino y Sai, luego Sakura y Kiba, luego Hitomi y Renji, luego entraron Daichi, quien llevaba los anillos de Hinata y Naruto Sanosuke, quien llevaba los de Tenten y Neji, luego Hanabi, tras la entrada de la menor de los Hyūga la marcha nupcial sonó más fuerte y entraron Hinata y Hiashi y por último entraron Tenten y Gai

...

.....

....

---

- **¡Porque entran tan lento dattebayo! **– refunfuño en voz baja el rubio

- **No seas impaciente Naruto** – le regañó Neji

- **Hina-chan** – babeo el rubio al ver entrar a su casi esposa

- **Hinata-sama se ve esplendida **– le dijo Neji mirando al rubio

- **¿Tenten? ¿De verdad es ella?** – pregunto el rubio anonado al ver a la morocha entrar

Neji dirigió su mirada a la entrada de la mansión y el mundo desapareció, solo quedaban ella y él, solo la voz de su tío lo saco de su trance

...

...

...

- **Naruto, te entrego uno de mis tesoros más valiosos, espero que lo sepas valorar** – le dijo Hiashi entregándole a su hija

- **Su tesoro es mi vida entera** – respondió el rubio tomando a Hinata de la mano

- **Neji** – llamo Gai a su ex pupilo – **te entrego a la florecilla más hermosa de Konoha, nunca permitas que se marchite, que la llama de tu juventud no se apague jamás y los abrigue siempre y proteja su amor** – termino entre lagrimas el jōnin

- **Ella es mi llama de la juventud, y no tengo intensiones de dejar que se apague nunca** – respondió el Hyūga tomando de la mano a una sonriente Tenten

- **Se te olvida alguien** – susurro la morocha al estar al lado de Neji

- **Jamás se me olvidaría** – susurro él acariciando el vientre de la chica

Tras la llegada de las novias al altar, la ceremonia dio inicio, auspiciada por un sacerdote y supervisada por la jefa de la aldea, en el transcurso de la ceremonia no hubo percances, el momento culmine se acercaba, varias de las mujeres que asistieron habían derramado ya varias lagrimas, el momento de dar el sí llego

...

...

- **Naruto, aceptas a Hinata como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la felicidad y la tristeza, ¿hasta que la muerte los separe? – **

**- ¡Claro que acepto dattebayo! –**

**- Hinata, aceptas a Naruto como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la felicidad y la tristeza, ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?** –

- **Acepto –**

**- Neji, aceptas a Tenten como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la felicidad y la tristeza, ¿hasta que la muerte los separe? –**

**- Acepto, hasta aun después de la muerte –**

**- Tenten, aceptas a Neji como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la felicidad y la tristeza, ¿hasta que la muerte los separe? –**

**- Acepto una y mil veces** -

Antes de que el sacerdote continuara con la frase célebre de las bodas la Hokage lo interrumpió

---

- **Con todo respeto, omita esa pregunta, ya no hay nadie aquí que no quiera que estos chicos se casen** –

El sacerdote asintió y sonriéndoles a los novios prosiguió, los dos niños se acercaron a los novios y se los entregaron mientras Hanabi hacia lo propio con las chicas, el sacerdote bendijo los anillos y las arras y cada uno empezó a recitar sus votos, empezando por los chicos

---

- **Hina-chan, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad hacia ti. Que cada vez que la mires recuerdes los momentos que pasamos para poder llegar a este día, que cada vez que la sientas, sientas también el amor que te tengo y el cual jamás morirá** – dijo Naruto colocándole el anillo a Hinata y depositando un beso en el dorso de su mano

- **Tenten, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad hacia a ti. Que este anillo te recuerde cuanto te amo, así yo no lo haga seguido, y cuando yo no esté cerca a ti de cuerpo, mires este anillo y me sientas junto a ti** – dijo Neji colocándole el anillo a Tenten - **y no solo cuando mires el anillo** – le susurro para darle un beso en sus nudillos

El sacerdote les dio la indicación a las chicas de que era su turno

---

- **Naruto-kun… recibe esta alianza… en señal de mi amor y fidelidad hacia ti. Más que un anillo… esta joya representa todo el amor que siento por ti y el deseo de estar… por siempre a tu lado** – dijo la ojiperla colocándole el anillo al Uzumaki

- **Neji, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad hacia a ti. Que cada vez que lo veas recuerdes que te amo y te pertenezco y estaré a tu lado por el resto de mi vida y ten la seguridad que si reencarno, seguiré amándote y siéndote fiel** – dijo la castaña colocándole el anillo al Hyūga

Tras las palabras de los novios el sacerdote hablo

- **Lo que Kami hoy ha unido, no lo separé jamás el hombre, que Kami-sama bendiga el amor que hoy se profesan ante nosotros, ahora si los novios pueden besar a sus novias **–

....

Y tras la última bendición, ambas parejas sellaron con un beso, el pacto de su revolución de amor…

..

...

.....

-

-

--

---

_**--****The End...**--- (?)_

_¡Porque sólo luchando conseguiremos vencer los obstaculos!... Revoluciona tu corazón y lucha por amor_

* * *

OH! It's overy!

Antes que nada, los reviews del capitulo 16 ya estan actualizados en el capitulo anterior (17) :D  
, el review que esta casi que aislado y sin nombre es la contestacion al tuyo O.O por una extraña (muy extraña) razon la pag, me lo configuro asi :s sorry

Ahora si....

Se acaboooo ToT chicos y chicas, muchisimas gracias por haber seguido la historia capitulo a capitulo  
por haberme tenido tanta paciencia a lo largo de estos 11 meses ¡OMG! casi un año leyendome ^^  
los adoro! gracias por sus comentarios que me inspiraron, gracias por querer mi cadenita  
**_Nuevo Cap = Lectores Happy :D = Review para may = May happy + May inspirada = Otro nuevo Cap_**

La cual hoy cambia  
**Ultimoo Cap = Lectores Happy and nostalgicos lol = Review para May = May Happy y agradecida = May inspirada y apoyada para una nueva historia**

gracias a todos por sus reviews, +170  
ya tengo lagrimillas en mis ojos lol soy de lagrimal aguado jajajaja los quiero de verdad =)

...

**...**

**_Reviews:_**

**********Ariasujm-chan: **grax x tu review!!! muchisimas gracias por no perderte ningun capitulo :D gracias por tu apoyo jejejeje bueno, espero que te haya gustado el ultimo cap, tuve la intencion de poner a un Neji rudo, sin embargo recorde el baby Hyuga, se me esfumo la idea entonces jajajaja, yo tambien reí como loca cuando escribí esa parte, hasta en mi casa me llamaron loca jajaja espero que este cap te lo goces mucho :D y estare esperando tu review ^^

**ScArLeTh DrAvEn:** Grax x tu review!!! muchhisimas gracias por haber seguido la historia cap a cap ^^ y x tu recomendacion en el foror, me encanto =) me uni al foro x ahi deje un mensajito lol, no he entrado ultimamente pero lo hare :D, la vdd aun no le tengo un tema en sí a la nueva historia, basicamente estoy escribiendo a la loca lo que me salga y luego le voy dando como figura jejeje, espero q este ultimo cap sea de tu agrado y tambn estaré esperando tu review ^^

******Heero Kusanagi:** Grax x tu review! muchisimas gracias por haber seguido la historia a trabes de estos meses, gracias por el apoyo brindado ^^ ya llego al final la revolucion lol, espero q este cap sea de tu agrado y estare esperando tu review =)

**ETOLPLOW-KUN: **grax x tu review :) muchisisimas gracias por haber leido la historia y haber estado al pendiente de esta, gracias x todos tus reviews =) parece que a Hitoki su ambicion le dio una mala jugada XD espero q este cap llene tus espectativas :D estare esperando tu review ^^

**Yusha: **grax x tu review! muchisimas gracias por todo el tiempo que le invertiste a la lectura ^^ gracias de vdd :D espero que este cap sea de tu agrado y esperare tu review :)

**Artemis - Hime:** Grax x tu review ^^ muchisimas gracias por haber elegido mi historia y te la hayas leido de principio a fin :) pss supongo que un futuro si sera abuelo, aparte de tio abuelo jajajja, tal vez en el epilogo lol, espero q te guste el cap y esparere tu review =)

**Silvermist23: **Grax x tu review! muchas gracias por haber leido mi historia y x haberme apoyado en ella ^^ he aqui el ultimo cap, espero que este llene tus espectativas, estaré esperando tu review =)

******Pau-chan22: **grax x tu review! muchisimas gracias x haber seguido fiel a mi historia :), aqui llego el final y la vdd yo si creo q habrá epilogo, espero que te guste el final, te lo goces y me dejes tu review =)

***-_shinofan_-*:** Grax x tu review ^^ muchisisisismas gracias por haberme seguido a traves de esta historia, gracias por el apoyo que me brindaste en cada capitulo ^^, espero que este final llene todas tus espectativas y esperare con ansias tu review :) lo mas probable es que si haya epilogo, o tal vez una secuela, aun estoy indecisa ^^

**bommper: **Grax x tu review! muchisimas gracias por haberte leido toda la historia y me alegra que te haya gustado :D y perdona la demora jejeje, pero aqui esta, el cap final, espero que sea de tu agrado y estaré esperando tu review ^^

...

Todavia no me voy! PUEDE QUE HAYA EPILOGO, AUN NO ESTOY SEGURA, ideas y apoyo bienvenidos sean ^^ ahora si me voy

...

bueno hasta la proxima vez que escriba!  
God Bless U a LOT~!


End file.
